I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Get To You
by ItsAlwaysGoingToBeYou
Summary: Alison finally returns home after all the traumatic events that led to her disappearance. Emily has grown up but still has a lot of issues with Alison's lies and old games, and this time she's not letting things go so easily. What happens when they get the chance to take their old flame to the next level? Will they last or will Alison's cold heart break Emily all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

**_Alison and Emily hadn't really spoken since the night the four girls had found her and been held at gunpoint by –A. After everything that had happened, the girls rushed Ezra to the hospital and of course, Aria had been at his side. Later that night, Alison and Emily were alone in his waiting room and finally managed to talk. Alison, of course had been her cold self and had pissed off Emily enough for the brunette to drive home and leave Alison to her own devices to figure out where she'd go for help. Alison waited outside on a hospital bench for a couple hours, after managing to buy a new burner phone from a nearby electronic store. A couple hours of freezing on the bench and she decided to stop being so naive and text Emily. To her luck, Emily responded and offered her place on the couch for the night. After Emily came and picked up Alison, they headed back to Emily's house. Emily was kind enough to decide to sleep downstairs on the couch with Alison and watch scary movies._**

* * *

Alison felt Emily jump and heard the sound of the brunette's phone clattering to the floor. She bent down and picked it up before rolling over on her side to face Emily again. She handed over Emily's phone and instinctively stroked the brunette's arm gently trying to comfort her. "It's only a movie. You okay, Em?" She spoke softly, in her sweet tone that she

Emily chuckled some and took her phone from Alison. "I know. I just get so jumpy, Im used to watching these horror films alone you know?" Emily turned her attention to the screen once more, pulling her own arms beside her, she watched the movie and jumped a couple more times during random parts.

Alison smiled sweetly and nodded. "I know what you mean. Being alone makes me jump at just about every sound I hear at night." Alison admitted, hugging herself tightly and biting her bottom lip. She turned back to the movie and let out a high pitched scream at a really scary part. She looked away from Emily after screaming so loudly, not wanting Emily to comment on her vulnerabilities.

Emily jumped as Alison screamed. She turned to her and then started to laugh. She was just so jumpy that she laughed so hard and didn't seem to care. She wasn't laughing that Alison was scared, or that she had screamed, she just laughed at the fact that the two seemed to be very scared during random parts of the movies.

Alison looked at Emily like she was completely insane at first. She gently gripped her shoulders and tried to get her to calm down. "Em! Em! Clearly you've lost it!" Alison cried out until she too decided that if she couldn't stop Emily, she may as well join in. She smirked, glanced over at the clearly hysterical brunette beside her and giggled, exploding into her own laughing fit, almost falling off the couch from laughing so hard. Alison had no idea why she was laughing really but it felt good to be relaxed enough to actually laugh again.

Emily chuckled for another moment or two before trying to calm down. Tears from laughter had fallen down her cheeks, she wiped them and tickled Ali's waist for only a second. "Its great to see you laugh." She whispered to her, her had hitting her pillow once more, trying to quiet herself down from the random laughing trip.

Alison took in a few deep breaths, trying to stop the hiccups that had started when she'd laughed so hard that her breathing had become irregular. She squealed softly and tried to squirm away from Emily's tickling attack, only to giggle even more when she couldn't get away. She took another deep breath and slowly began to calm down. "I've missed being able to, actually." Alison whispered softly before adding. "Thanks for this, Em."

Emily fixed her hair up and then adjusted the pillows underneath her body. She batted her eyelashes once or twice and then turned to her side to face Alison. "No need to thank me." She whispered and then took a deep breath. She knew the movie wasn't over yet, but she didn't care, she laid there, closing her eyes yet still facing Alison.

Alison met Emily's warm eyes, looking back at the brunette with her piercing blue eyes. She felt Emily's warm sweet breath blow against her face as the girl spoke. She slowly closed her own eyes when she saw that Emily had already done so. She sighed softly and chewed on her bottom lip. "There's a lot I need to thank you for. And a lot I should apologize for..." Alison murmured softly, her mind replaying all the horrid things she'd done to the girls over the years.

"Stop." Emily mumbled. The brunette placed her head over Alison's shoulder and then batted her eyelashes once. "We're all angry, upset.. we're just all confused right now. Either things fall back into place, either they don't. The past doesn't matter anymore." She mumbled under her breath to comfort her before pulling back once more to take the remote to finally start the movie.

Alison relaxed slightly at Emily's kinds words. It made her feel better that Emily was comforting her and not being so distant with her anymore. "I know, Emmy. I just...I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you know that." Alison explained, the majority of her guilt due to how much she's played Emily and used the girl's feelings for her to her advantage. Alison shifted slightly and faced the television once more to start watching the rest of the movie.

"Don't be sorry anymore, I know you are, but the words don't mean anything to me anymore. Just forget the past and try to live in the future. Enjoy whats going on right in front of you." Emily spoke to her, the movie starting to play. It didn't seem like it was a very scary movie therefore she could probably fall asleep while it was still on.

Alison blinked a few times. She was taken aback by how much Emily had grown up. "You've changed so much since I've been gone." Alison whispered, looking at Emily practically in awe. "I'm totally going to sound like a mom and don't make fun of me or I swear I'll smack you with a pillow but I'm proud of you, Em." She smiled sincerely and glanced at the movie, grateful that this one was a lot less scary than the previous one.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and took Alison's arms in her hands, narrowing her eyebrows even more. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Alison DiLaurentis." She let out a small chuckle and let go of Alison's arms after a minute.

Alison suddenly felt nervous, as she didn't really like being restrained. "Emily! Come on, you've seen my kind side before. I can't win with you, huh? If I'm a bitch you're mad and if I'm nice, you're confused." She teased the brunette, nudging her playfully once Emily had released her grip on Alison's arms.

Emily chuckled once and licked the top of her lips. She exhaled loudly, practically sighing as she heard Alison's voice while she spoke, a voice that the brunette had missed lately. It was all so shocking that Alison was here in this very moment with them, though she was more than happy to have her stay over, even after their disagreement earlier in the day.

Alison was glad that she still had that effect, to make Emily laugh even when they didn't exactly see eye to eye about everything. She couldn't believe that even though the battles the girls and her faced were far from over, that she was going to come home and be with everyone she loved again. Then, it hit her. Going back to school would be horrid. Emily was right that more people hated and feared her, rather than loving her. She sighed deeply and mumbled. "School is going to be a train wreck."

"It'll be fine. Everyone is going to hate us too anyways. They all think we knew about you being alive all this time." She rolled her eyes and then sat up, turning to face Alison once more. The brunette sighed once. "Maybe we can just take the week off.. my parents are in Texas anyways, we can just stay here and get you emotionally prepared."

Alison nodded slowly. "I like that idea. I still haven't seen my family. Do they even know I'm back yet?" Alison already knew that her mother had known for a while that she was alive. She bit her lip softly, thinking for a moment. "Well you girls will have me around again. I'll give everyone my best death glare if they even think about saying anything." She laughed softly and then sat up a little. "Actually can we go shopping? I'm going to need a better wardrobe than black hoodies and jeans." She smirked and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, your typical death glare. I mean people already hate you enough as it is, might as well make more enemies, right?" Emily spoke sarcastically, though shot Alison a wink. "Im not really one for shopping..." She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the blonde's hair and her facial complexions.

Alison rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I haven't got anymore enemies to make. I know I'm not very loved but when have I cared what anyone thinks." She shot Emily a wink of her own. "Still the same old Em. But come on, please? You can even choose things for me and I'll try them on." Alison gave Emily her best puppy dog pleading look, knowing that she could likely get the brunette to agree to come along.

"Nah, no shopping." Emily wasn't going to be convinced this easily. She stretched her body once more over the blankets, as she stretched, her belly button was revealed. The brunette scratched an itch just over her lips before getting up and heading towards the door frame. "Just need to go to the washroom." She hurried to the washroom.

Alison pouted at Emily and nudged her. "God, you've become so stubborn." She sighed softly and gave up the shopping idea for now. "I'll change your mind eventually." She winked at Emily and nodded. "Okay, and speaking of clothes, can I have some pajamas? I didn't think I was staying here, so obviously all my stuff is well probably at the last place I stayed if it hasn't all been thrown out or whatever." Alison shrugged slightly and sat up on the couch, waiting for Emily to return.

"Go in my room and put on whatever fits you." Emily offered as she washed her hands clean. She then walked back to the living room and opened the sofa bed, enough room for two, maybe even three people to sleep on. Emily jumped on and snuggled herself under the blankets, her head over two fluffy duck feather pillows.

Alison laughed softly at the sight of Emily all cuddled up in the covers. "Okay, I won't be long." Alison stood up and headed upstairs. She went into Emily's room and smiled upon seeing that nothing had really changed. She looked in Emily's drawers and found a loose fitting tank top which she slipped on along with a pair of Emily's Rosewood sharks sweats. She quickly washed her face and then headed back downstairs.

"Dont worry." Emily chuckled and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. She had been exhausted, ever since Alison came back, she was scared to go to sleep considering she thought she would wake up and Alison would be gone once more.

Alison reached the last step and noticed that Emily had dozed off. She carefully walked over, quite skilled in maneuvering without making a sound. She quickly got into the sofa bed beside Emily and closed her eyes, letting the tension release from her tired muscles.

Emily turned to her side, her face just inches from Alison's. She was breathing warm air over her cheeks, not really aware that she was doing so. The brunette wasnt quite fully asleep yet, though she was tired, she needed to relax, and there isnt a better way to relax than when she was laying down near Alison.

Alison felt Emily's breath, hot on her cheeks. She could feel the close proximity and she wanted to wrap her arms around Emily but she wasn't sure if she should. "Emmy..are you asleep?" She whispered softly, her hand automatically going to Emily's arm to stroke it gently. She was exhausted but she didn't want to sleep just yet. She missed the whispered conversations Emily and her would have just before they fell asleep when they used to have sleepovers before everything got so complicated.

"No.." Emily whispered softly and kept her eyes closed. The brunette gently placed her feet against Alison's feet. She felt a good sort of tension going on between the two, she was close to Alison, and she didn't care. She opened her eyes and looked at Alison, whispering to her. "You okay?"

Alison nodded slowly and whispered back. "Yeah, I think so. I've just missed this a lot." She admitted, suddenly feeling like it was time she'd started to be kinder to Emily. After all, the brunette had rescued her tonight despite her bitchy attitude at the hospital. She smiled softly when she felt Emily's feet brush up against her own. She slowly let one of her arms drape over the brunette's waist.

Emily felt butterflies churn in her stomach. The brunette relaxed comfortable over Alison's arm, her head resting near Alison's elbow. The atmosphere felt great, the air was soft, it had started to rain outside, though it was soft rain, no thunder, no lightning, the doors were locked, the blinds were closed, there was not one inch of doubt in the air, and this was what they both deserved.

Alison felt Emily's muscles relax and she subconsciously pulled the brunette closer to her, enjoying the warmth of Emily's body. It had been a long time since she'd had someone else to fall asleep next to, much less talk to. It felt really good to be beside Emily and to know that the brunette was going to help her get her life back. The sound of the rain drops was a soothing sound and soon Alison let her eyes flutter shut as she too relaxed.

Emily felt the closeness between the two. At the very moment, he wasnt so sure about whether or not she liked the contact, but she knew she could fall asleep being this close to Alison. The brunette was breathing heavily, she was nervous, Alison was close to her, she didn`t want her to leave this time.

Alison felt Emily's breathing pick up and her eyes flew open. She was instantly alert for any danger that was near. She looked over at the brunette and bit her lip nervously. "Emily? What's wrong? What's going on?" Alison whispered nervously. She was always on high alert and she hadn't gotten a chance to get used to the fact that nervousness wasn't always a sign of serious danger.

Emily placed her index finger on Alison's lip and then mumbled ',Shh.'' She opened her eyes and looked at the alert blonde. ''I'm fine, don't worry.'' She mumbled to her and took one deep breath, trying to relax herself. She blinked once and smiled at Alison, removing her index finger from her lips. ''Relax, You're safe.''

Alison smiled softly and took a deep breath once Emily had removed her finger from the blonde's lips. She giggled softly and slowly let herself relax. "Sorry, I'm just so used to having to jump up and disappear at the first sign of anything nearby. I'm not used to being able to just go about my normal life. Normal has become abnormal for me I guess." Alison let out a yawn, both from physical and mental exhaustion.

The brunette poked Alison's nose and giggled once. She then whispered to her. ''You just need to let the normal life come to you.'' She sighed once and then turned around, her back to Alison. She then took Alison's arms and placed them around her own body. ''I'm comfier and can sleep easier when you're here.'' She admitted.

Alison scrunched up her nose cutely and smirked. "Easier said than done, but I'll keep trying." She shifted slightly, getting back into a comfortable position and closed her eyes once again. She didn't pull away when she felt Emily grab her arms. The blonde let the brunette drape her arms over her body. "I don't mind. I sleep better with someone I can trust around too."

''Goodnight.'' Emily whispered to her and then quickly fell asleep. She took soft breaths and slept throughout the night until about 10 am. She woke up her face a few inches from Alison. Alison had let go of her grip on the brunette, though neither of them noticed throughout the night. Emily batted her eyelashes and stretched her body. ''Ali?''

"Goodnight, Emmy." Alison whispered back before drifting off into a deep sleep, finally able to sleep through the night without having to be on high alert. She heard the sound of Emily calling her name and slowly let her eyes flutter open. "Mm, yeah?" She responded in a sleepy voice.

''I dont know. I just got up and it's 10 am. Should we stay up or go back to sleep?'' She asked, a tired tone in her voice. The brunette looked at Alison and then gave her a sweet and innocent smile. Emily's bra was showing, her tank top was revealing her bellybutton, she she didn't notice, nor did she care.

Alison looked Emily up and down once her vision had come into focus after blinking a few times. She noticed how revealing Emily's clothing was, but she didn't say anything. She licked her lips slowly, contemplating Emily's question. Her mouth formed a mischievous smile and she grabbed Emily by her waist, pulling her back down to lay beside her. She smiled sweetly at the brunette. "Let's stay in bed a while longer. I like having someone beside me." She winked playfully at Emily.

Emily looked over at Alison and narrowed her eyebrows. She chuckled softly and then layed back down beside Alison. She nodded and took soft breaths. ''Okay.'' She turned her back on the bed and placed her hand over her bare bellybutton, tracing soft circles on it with her index finger.

Alison looked at Emily's expression and sighed softly. Her smile returned when she heard the brunette's familiar laugh. She glanced over at Emily beside her, noticing what she was doing and gave her a questioning look. But Alison had learned long ago that Emily was self conscious, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings like she always did when she questioned her about silly unimportant things. She moved her feet slightly, letting them brush up against Emily's like the brunette had done to her the night before.

Emily felt her body starting to get butterflies again. She looked at Alison and then sighed, frowning once. ''Don't do this if you're going to leave again...'' She said sadly, though keeping her leg in the same place. She kept stroking her stomach with her finger, shivers trailing down her spine and giving her goosebumps over her tummy.

Alison looked at Emily and absently stroked her leg with her foot. "I told you I wasn't leaving. Hell, I'm probably going to end up in a mental facility for faking my own death." Alison sighed deeply and frowned. She tentatively reached over and placed her hand over Emily's that was still on her bare stomach. "I'm not leaving you alone. I promise, okay?" Alison told the brunette in a sweet but sincere tone.

Emily sighed and then pulled her body away instinctively. She shrugged once and then listened to what Alison had to say. She still had trouble trusting her, and with good cause. She, however, let Alison place her hand over her stomach. ''Don't go anywhere, that,s all...'' She almost wanted to cry, but she held it together.

Alison felt Emily pull away but she couldn't really blame the brunette after everything she'd put her through. She knew she wasn't trusted by any of the girls, but she'd lied and kept secrets to keep them safe. They'd just have to understand that she'd always meant well. "I won't." Alison reassured Emily, hearing her voice break and knowing she was on the brink of tears. "Hey, calm down, okay? I'm here. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Ask me whatever and I'll try to answer. Would that make you feel better?" The blonde felt bad knowing that she still had the power to make Emily cry so easily.

Emily looked up at her and then sat up in the bed. She hugged her knees and then stood up and plopped down on the bed beside Alison again. ''Can we just get up and drink some coffee, maybe go swimming or something.'' She spoke to her and sigto stall the conversation.

Alison looked back at Emily and sat up straighter. "Yeah, sure we can. I'm starving actually. Do you have anything to eat for breakfast or should we go out somewhere?" Alison asked, standing up and looking around. She tugged Emily's borrowed tank top down, after noticing it had rolled up to reveal her abdomen.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's waist instinctively. She looked at her, feeling mesmerized by her beauty. She couldn't help but look at Alison from head to toe, admiring her pale and soft skin.

Alison felt Emily's eyes on her. She let the girl take her in, knowing Emily had missed seeing her and being near her. She slowly leaned in a little closer, blowing soft warm breath Emily's face, but not saying a word. She was curious to see what Emily would do.

Emily stood up and then walked to the kitchen. She started to brew the coffee, getting out the sugar and milk. She then got out the mug and stuff, calling out Alison's name. ''Ali.. coffee.'' She sat on the top of the counter and got her hed loudly. She wasn't sure what she wanted in this moment, she tried own cup ready, taking a soft sip.

Alison sat back down on the bed, giving Emily time alone. She could smell the scent of coffee in the air and inhaled deeply. She heard her name being called and stood up. The blonde slowly walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind. "Boo." She whispered softly, before gently releasing her hold on the brunette's waist.

Emily shrugged when Alison's grip was released from her waist. She then whispered. ''Alison.'' The brunette then picked up her phone and then received a text that made her smile. ''I have to go meet up with a girl later, but you're free to stay here and to make yourself at home.''

Alison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tightly around her chest. She took a long sip of her coffee and licked her lips slowly. "Guess you found a new friend to kiss, huh?" Alison shrugged her shoulders and set down her coffee mug. "Guess I'll find someone else to keep me company for the day." Alison pulled out her phone and scrolled through her list of contacts, deciding who she'd spend her afternoon with.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and set her coffee cup on the counter. She looked at Emily and rolled her eyes. ''Hang out.. with what friends.'' She placed her hands on her hips and then walked towards the washroom. ''Don't make me laugh, Ali.'' She closed the bathroom door and washed her face, hands, etc.

Alison glared at Emily's back as she headed to the bathroom. "Just because you've been looking for me the last two years doesn't mean you know everything, Em. I don't have to share all of my life with you. Anyway, you don't have to be so harsh all the time." Alison ran a hand through her hair. She'd wanted to actually have a fun day alone with Emily and talk about things, but already the brunette had something better to do. And it was true, there weren't many people who'd want to see Alison at the moment. Most that did care, she'd already put in danger.

''I'm harsh because I don't trust you, that's all.'' She mumbled and opened the door to walk out of the washroom. She looked over at Alison and grabbed her waist from the doorway and pulled her closely, her lips not even an inch from Alison's. ''I could always cancel my plans and.. stay around.'' She offered, though she wasn't really sure if she would cancel her plans for Alison or not, technically it all depended on how she would react.

Alison closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I know you don't and I don't blame you but you I could use someone in my corner right now." The blonde bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I was hoping you'd spend the day with me. But...if your girlfriend is waiting, I guess I shouldn't keep you..." Alison looked down at her feet and then back up at Emily. She wasn't used to being the more vulnerable one when it came to Emily, and it felt uncomfortable to her but she was also glad that the brunette had learned to stand up for herself.

Emily lowered one of her hand to Alison's lower back and then kissed the side of her cheek. ''I have no girlfriend.'' She showed Alison her phone, pointing out that she had not received a single text during the morning. ''It's nice to see you share your feelings. I like it.'' Emily leaned a little more into Alison's body, her hand slipping up Alison,s shirt, her palm hitting Alison's bare back.

Alison smiled brightly when she saw that no one had texted Emily. She didn't even care that the girl had made up the story about the text and the other girl. "I should do that more often then." She winked at Emily and leaned in closer to her. She felt a shiver up her spine when Emily's hand hit her bare skin, but she didn't pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stood still, still having a slight grip over Alison's body. She didn't want to exaggerate with the way she was holding her, but hell did she ever miss Alison and her usual vanilla scent. Finally, Emily pulled back, a little smirk on her face. ''Why don't we just go out back and swim, and tan too?'' She offered.

Alison somehow still managed to find her favorite vanilla scent wherever she was, and she always wore it. She knew how much Emily loved it, and she still enjoyed the affect she had on the brunette. Alison lips twitched into a half smirk. "Sure but I'll need to borrow a bikini." She paused for a moment and licked her lips. "Unless you'd rather go skinny dipping." She chuckled softly and winked at Emily.

"Skinny dipping? Hell no." Emily laughed and spun in a little circle. Even though she'd been dying to see a little more skin on Alison's behalf, Emily didn't want to push it. It was scheduled to be around 90 degrees Fahrenheit today, which made out to be the perfect swimming and tanning weather. "I have swimsuits in my room. Maybe one or two bikinis too." The brunette added with a cough in her voice.

Alison laughed loudly and nudged Emily playfully. "Oh come on, Em. You're not secretly dying to see what I look like without all these clothes on?" She teased and couldn't help but let out another giggle. Alison just wanted to cause the blush she knew was likely to appear on Emily's cheeks at the thought she'd planted in her mind. She couldn't help herself. The blonde loved making Emily blush for reasons she couldn't really explain. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." She turned on her heel and sauntered out of the kitchen and up the stairs in search of one of Emily's bikinis.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and sighed loudly. Alison was being such a tease, and Emily, obviously, couldn't help but feel a rosy color appear upon her cheeks. Emily found a clean swimsuit in her laundry room and got changed quickly. She stripped herself of her short shorts and tank top, placing her blue swimsuit over her bare body, finally tying up her hair into a side ponytail.

Alison smirked in satisfaction when she glanced behind her and saw Emily's flushed cheeks. She dug in the bottom of Emily's drawers until she found a dark purple bikini. It wasn't her color but it would have to do. She changed out of Emily's sweat pants and tank top and into the bikini. She tied her hair up in a messy braid and headed back downstairs. "Emily?" She called out, holding up her bikini top by its straps. "Can you tie this for me?"

The sound of Alison's voice caught Emily's attention. The brown haired girl placed a towel around her body and took one deep breath. She knew Alison was going to tease her, especially knowing that Emily had tried kissing the blonde's shoulder in the dressing room, and she got completely rejected. ''Uhm, are you sure you can't do it yourself?'' She spoke out, a little uncomfortable.

Alison bit her lip softly; still holding onto the straps so her top didn't fall off. She remembered that she'd done something similar before and completely understood Emily's uneasiness with the situation. She frowned slightly. "I would but I can't reach to tie it tight enough."

''Fine.'' Emily bit at her lip, an uneasy look upon her face. She walked behind Alison and let her index finger trail upon Alison's lower back and onto her spine, where the back straps of the bikini met. Emily carefully tied them up together, making sure they were adjusted; she then re-adjusted her towel and flicked on her white sunglasses. ''Meet me in the back when you're ready.'' She smiled sweetly at Alison.

Alison shivered slightly at the sensation of Emily's fingertips against her bare back. "Thanks, Em." She returned Emily's smile with one of her own once her straps were tied in place. "Wait! I need a towel too, Emmy!" Alison called out, following after Emily.

''We can share.'' Emily offered nicely. She set it down on the lawn chair beside the pool and then sat on it. She then began to apply tanning oil on her arms and legs, shoulders also, not bothering to apply some on her back. Emily then lowered her swim suit to her lower back, lying on her bare stomach, the lawn chair hiding her breasts.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Alison agreed and sat down on the lawn chair beside Emily. She looked over at the brunette as she carefully applied tanning oil to her body, making her skin glisten in the sun. Alison licked her lips slowly and kept sneaking glances at Emily. She sat up straighter and bit down on her bottom lip hard when she caught Emily on her stomach with her swim suit pulled down. "Wow...Em.." She breathed out before silently cursing herself. She hadn't meant to say anything out loud much less, let Emily know she'd been watching her.

Emily didn't really catch on that Alison had said anything, though she had just remembered that she had liquor hidden away in her room, and thought that tonight would be a good night to drink up and have a good time. Emily whispered in a soft voice. ''I have some rum and tequila in my room if you want to get your drinks on tonight.''

Alison breathed out in relief when Emily didn't respond. She gave Emily her full attention and her eyes brightened. "Sounds like a perfect evening to me." She smiled brightly and grabbed the tanning oil bottle from Emily. She slowly started applying the oil to her own arms and legs, her eyes still focused on Emily.

Emily had her eyes closed. She smirked once Alison said that drinking tonight would be a good plan, I mean, why wouldn't it be? The brown haired girl would always be quite the show when she was drunk, and Alison, well.. Alison was always there to pick her up when she fell, even though she'd quietly judge her when she did so.

Alison rolled over on to her stomach and lowered her straps so she could apply tanning oil onto her shoulders and back. Once she was finished, she set the bottle down and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back. She hadn't let loose and gotten drunk in a long while but the thought of having a carefree night with Emily was just what she wanted. She knew what Emily was like when she was drunk but this time, Alison decided she wouldn't chastise her. She'd just be there for her and hope that maybe it would earn her a bit more of the brunette's trust.

Emily covered up and turned on her back. She looked up at the sun with her sunglasses pressed upon her nose. She smiled at Alison and decided to close her eyes once more, and enjoy the beautiful sun, the heat finally getting to her, she felt her shoulders warm up, and sweat form over her back.

Alison had her eyes still closed but she could sense Emily's movements beside her. She let her eyes flutter open for a moment and glanced over at the brunette. When Alison saw that Emily was relaxed and enjoying the sun as well, she let her eyes close and continued basking in the sun. "Mm, the sun feels really nice..." She murmured softly, deciding to break the silence.

The brunette let herself enjoy the sun just a little bit more until she felt herself burning up just a little. She finally got up and jumped into the pool quickly to cool down. She floated on her back for a moment and resurfaced, a little giggle escaping her lips.

Alison continued basking in the warm sun. Her eyes flew open when she heard the splash of water as Emily dove in. She readjusted her bikini top straps slightly and watched the brunette floating around for a while. She waited until Emily's back was facing her and slowly got in the water. She swam up behind the brunette and grabbed her by her waist. "Gotcha!"

''Ahh!'' Emily screamed out loud and turned around, splashing Alison in the face. ''Can you not, Ali!'' She mumbled, shrugging slightly. If Emily wouldn't have been so jumpy for everything, she would have gladly stayed in position, where Alison was holding her waist, though she dove under water once more and resurfaced, leaning her back against the side of the pool.

Alison closed her eyes and let out a squeal as the water splashed in her face. "Why so jumpy, Em?" She wiped the water out of her eyes and slowly opened them to see Emily dive under the water. She swam over to Emily and looked into her eyes. "You sure, you're okay?"

''I've always been jumpy.'' She smirked just a little. ''I just thought you fell asleep tanning is all, I wasn't at all expecting you to jump in the water.'' She smirked a little bit and looked over at the blonde, who rocked the bikini that she had borrowed.

"Yes but usually you don't jump when it's me." She winked at the brunette and chuckled. Then she placed her hands back on Emily's waist and pulled her closer, turning the girl so her back was against her chest. "Besides I thought you liked when I did this." She whispered softly into Emily's ear.

''I used to when I thought I had a chance with you, but now I know you're straight, I got the memo.'' Emily whispered, trying to remain calm. ''Besides, I should go get the house ready for tonight, get some booze on the counters and some food prepared incase we get the drunk munchies.'' She swam out of the water, walking inside, a towel around her wet body.

Alison was suddenly speechless. She didn't know what to tell Emily and she doubted the brunette would believe the truth right now anyway. She sighed softly and whispered just loud enough for Emily to hear. "I don't exactly know what I am..." She wasn't quite sure if the brunette heard her but she hoped she did. She swam over to the stairs and climbed out of the pool. "Need help with anything?" She offered as she walked over to see if Emily would still share the towel with her.

Emily dried off and turned to Alison. She walked directly in front of her and wrapped her used towel around Alison, making sure she kept warm. ''I think I'm good.'' She rummaged through the cabinets to find several bottles of unopened whiskey, wine and tequila. ''I think we're going to be fine with all of this.'' She laughed.

Alison felt the heat in her cheeks as a faint blush appeared. She wasn't used to Emily's sudden switches from keeping her walls up to being her sweet self and it threw the blonde off guard. She dried herself off with the towel before tossing it aside and sauntering over to see what Emily had found. Her eyes twinkled as she broke into a bright smile at the sight of all the unopened bottles. "This is going to be an unforgettable night!" She laughed along with Emily.

''Unforgettable?'' She narrowed her eyebrows, laughing just once. ''Whatever happened to the reckless, swearing, rude and fun Alison that I used to know? I miss that Alison.'' Emily spoke to her, sort of wondering.

Alison bit her lip softly and walked over to Emily, her lips inches away from the brunette's. She let her warm breath blow against Emily's face and smirked. "You sure about that? You miss when I used you girls to do my shit for me? You miss being one of my bitches?" She looked at Emily curiously, surprised at the question she chose to ask.

Emily jumped onto the counter, her swim suit not covering her thighs. ''You know what I meant.'' She knew she shouldn't have mentioned things, but she was still somewhat trying to figure out some stuff. ''Hanna and Spencer are with Toby and Caleb and Aria is with Ezra at the hospital, guess it's just the two of us.''

Alison walked over and stood in between Emily's legs without an invitation. She placed her hands on the brunette's knee caps. "Maybe but you know I like it better when you spell it out." She traced a circle around Emily's knee with her finger and looked into the brunette's eyes yet again. "So what's on your mind, Killer?" She spoke in that sweet tone she used whenever she wanted to get Emily to tell her what she was truly thinking.

Emily coughed once as she took one deep breath. Okay, maybe Alison hadn't changed at all, though she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling at this exact moment. She looked down at Alison who seemed to be more than comfortable with teasing the brunette at this moment. "Uhm.. I.. uhm.." She was at a loss of words.

Alison absently continued tracing over Emily's knee cap, creating the same circle over and over with her fingertip. She softened her gaze on Emily and gave her a sweet smile. "Come on, Em. You know you wanna tell me." She removed her hands from Emily's knee caps and gently placed them on the brunette's shoulders.

"I don't know what's on my mind, Ali!" She bluntly lashed out, not meaning to sound rude, though it somewhat did. Emily hopped off the counter and then walked into the washroom, slamming the door as she did so. She stripped herself free of her swimsuit and put on some sweat pants without panties and a white tank top, revealing her black laced bra.

Alison jumped back as if Emily had just slapped her in the face. She'd never really had Emily yell at her unless she'd been yelling first, and then, at least it was expected. She glared at the closed door after it slammed and took a few deep breaths. Once she was calm enough, she walked back into the house and into Emily's room. Her bikini was mostly dry, so she sat on Emily's bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She usually would've kept arguing with Emily but she didn't want to ruin their evening. She stayed put and hoped Emily would come looking for like she usually did when the blonde stalked off, usually angry at the other girls.

After having calmed down herself, Emily needed to go upstairs to grab some hair ties and such. Spotting Alison, she pierced her lips and walked up to her. She sat down and then placed her arm around her back, leaning her head over Alison's shoulder, not speaking a word.

Alison looked up when she heard Emily walk towards her. She let go of her grip on her knees and settled into Emily. She moved her hands to play with Emily's loose, still wet hair. She didn't dare say a word, enjoying the silence for once.

Emily didn't really know what to do in this exact moment, so she stayed still. She didn't move, she didn't try anything or say anything. She felt bad for lashing out when for once Alison was trying to speak to her calmly, Emily wasn't used to this yet, and she wasn't sure if she ever would be.

Alison let out a sigh of relief. She was just so overwhelmed but it felt like a breath of fresh air for Emily to embrace her and care for her almost like the old days. She gently put her thumb under Emily's chin and tilted her head up, so the two girls' eyes met. "I know I'm pushy, Emmy. But would you really want it any other way?" She spoke softly and gave Emily her most sincere smile. She really had wanted to know what Emily was thinking and feeling but she wasn't used to just being kind. Her instinct had always been to use manipulation to get what she wanted. She couldn't help but slip into her old habits, especially when Emily had told her she missed "the old Alison."

''I wouldn't want you to change for anybody. I mean, you've never changed for anyone other than yourself.'' Emily admitted. Yes, she missed the old Alison, but that was only because she was used to the old Alison, and this was really new to her.

"That's right. I wouldn't change for the world. But I would change if it meant treating you better, Em. I told you that night, if I could start over, things would be so different." Alison explained and she meant every word she said. She'd realized her mistakes and although she still had a part of her old self within her, she truly wanted to show Emily that she wasn't the same old Alison who played her.

Emily really felt the need to kiss the blonde right there and then, but she kept her distance. ''I know you're different right now, I don't know if it's good different or bad different, but I need time to get used to it.'' Emily admitted to her, lifting her head off of Alison's shoulder.

Alison playfully nudged Emily and kissed her cheek softly. "Well I can always go back to being Queen Bee if you prefer?" She offered, knowing Emily would tell her she preferred her kinder side, the new Alison. At least she hoped Emily would say that. The blonde had noticed that her "Killer" had changed a lot too.

Emily shook her head. ''Just be you'' She spoke to her. Emily really didn't care about how Alison acted, as long as she was straight forward and truthful about things.

"I think I can manage that." Alison gave Emily a wry smile and nudged her. "As long as you promise, you're still my Killer." She added before planting another soft kiss on Emily's cheek.

''I am..'' Emily whispered to her before quickly standing up and walking to her closet, trying to find something simple to wear, but then she remembered ; it was only going to be the two girls there tonight, she didn't need to wear anything fancy. Her sweat pants and tank top would do.

"Good. I don't want it any other way. Now can you pick out something for me to wear? I need to shower or else I'll end up with green hair." Alison slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open as she turned on the shower and started to strip out of her bikini.

''I'm not good with picking out clothes.'' She mumbled and stole a peak inside the washroom. Emily observed Alison's bare back, letting out a soft sigh, admiring her beauty. ''I uhm.. she quickly turned away and took a deep breath. Why was Alison's body so damn mesmerizing?

Alison felt Emily's eyes on her back and smiled to herself. She reached up and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before slipping off her bikini bottoms. She turned around to face Emily and started to untie her messy braid. "Yes Killer?"

''Uhm nothing.'' She mumbled quickly and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes a little to wait for Alison to finish her shower. The brunette took soft breaths and began to fall asleep, even though she wasn't tired, she just waited. She was looking forward to tonight, drinks, music, Alison...

"Okay then, I'll be back in a few. Don't miss me too much." She joked and turned back around. She dropped the towel and let her untied blonde hair cascade down her back. Alison looked at herself once in the mirror before stepping into the shower. She sighed softly realizing she didn't have her vanilla scented body wash with her. For some reason, it made her feel calm to always use the same scent. She'd never told anyone that and she wasn't planning on admitting it to Emily either. She shrugged and let the warm water soothe her.

Emily snuggled comfortably into her pillow. She placed a blanket over her and enjoyed the soft breeze that came from her window. Awaiting Alison's return from her shower, she sat up after a 20-minute nap, thinking that Alison was done. She stood up and knocked at the door. ''Ali?''

Alison closed her eyes as she washed her hair with shampoo and then slowly rinsed it off. She washed her body, massaging every inch of herself and then rinsed off. She took a few more minutes to enjoy the warm water before turning the shower off and stepping out. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself when she heard Emily knock. She opened the door for her. "Yeah, Em?"

''Can I come in?'' Emily asked her. She was thirsty and wanted to fill up her bottle of water. She walked inside and filled it up, taking in a deep breath. ''You smell great.'' She admitted though letting the words slip out of her mouth accidentally. She turned to Ali just a little before checking out her body from head to toe. ''I'll let you get dressed.'' She walked out of the washroom.

"Of course." Alison widened the door and let Emily step inside. She picked up the brunette's hairbrush and combed through the knots in her hair. "It's not my normal vanilla, but it'll do." She responded and smiled softly at Emily. "But you didn't give me anything to wear." She pointed out, looking at her reflection and deciding if she should leave her hair wavy or straighten it.

''Keep it wavy.'' She whispered to her as she stood in the doorway. Emily then walked to her closet and picked out some simple jeans and a yellow tank top. She walked to Alison and handed them to her, her hand gliding over the blonde's arm as she handed her the clothes.

"Hmm, okay." She glanced at herself once in the mirror and decided to take Emily's advice. She took the clothes from Emily and smiled, noticing the brunette had chosen her signature color. She turned her back to Emily once more and let her towel slip to reveal her bare back. She picked up her bra she'd left there earlier and slipped it on, then pulled the tank top on. Then she slipped her jeans on under the towel, letting it fall as she turned to face Emily and button the jeans.

Emily sat on her bed and played with her phone for a bit until Alison got ready. The brunette played with her waistband and adjusted her sweat pants to slightly reveal her waistline. Her tank top fit her body perfectly, not showing too much skin.

Alison gave herself one last look over in the mirror before deciding she was happy with her appearance. She walked over to the bed and flopped down beside Emily. "Okay, so what are the plans now?" She looked over at the brunette, curious as to what the girl had planned for their evening aside from drinking, of course.

''I don't know. It's kind of early to start drinking,no?'' Emily asked. She looked at Alison and placed her hands over her own lap, not quite sure what to say next. The brunette adjusted the bracelet Alison had given her. ''I guess we could start anyways.'' She offered.

Alison glanced over to see what Emily was playing with. She smiled upon seeing that the brunette still wore the bracelet she'd given her. She rubbed her own bare wrist, thinking about where her own matching one was now. "It is a bit early. Maybe we could do something else? I could paint your nails again like I used to?" She suggested, remembering how she'd done so the night she told Emily to dump Ben.

Emily nodded and sat down comfortably on the bed, letting Alison handle her feet. ''Choose the color if you'd like.'' She added after she placed a pillow behind her back so that it wouldn't hurt her during the night.. The brunette kept her eyes on Alison. She was just thinking how lucky she was that Alison was here, in this very moment.

Alison smiled brightly and looked through the colors Emily had. She picked out a shade that almost matched the Tiffany blue. She slowly took Emily's foot in her hand, holding it steady and using her other hand to start painting her nails. She looked at Emily, thinking how happy she was that the brunette was coming around again.

''I remember when we did this before you.. left, and you tried to convince me to dump Ben.'' Emily couldn't help but giggle a little bit. ''Well you were right.. he's just.. gross.. and you knew before me that I was into girls.'' She added to the subject. Emily always had feelings for Alison, and right now she wasn't sure if she still had them, or if her heart was playing tricks on her.

Alison smirked slightly and chuckled. "I didn't want you to be left with mushy squash. You deserve so much better than that." She smiled softly and reached up to tuck a loose strand of Emily's hair back in place. "And I've always paid attention to who you are. You just didn't see it." She explained, looking back down at Emily's toes, making sure to paint on an even coat.

Emily slowly closed her eyes, relaxing as Alison painted her toes. She enjoyed these little moments; they meant the world to her. She rarely ever had the chance to be alone with Alison for more than five minutes, and now it had been one day that they were together without anyone bothering them, and it felt perfect to the brunette.

Alison took her time, wanting to enjoy the moment probably as much as Emily did. She hadn't been lying when she'd whispered to Emily at the poolside that she didn't quite know what she was. She honestly was confused when it came to labels but she knew she'd decided to stay because of Emily. She wanted to find out what her feelings for the girl meant. When she finally finished painting the brunette's toenails, she gently stroked her arm. "Em...? I'm all finished." She spoke softly and sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily sat up and looked at her nails - they looked perfect. Alison always knew what the brunette wanted, it was some sort of connection they had. "I think it's time that we make nachos and have the first drink of the night." Emily blurted out in excitement.

Alison nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me, I'm starving now that you mention it." It had been a while since the blonde had even paused to think about a proper meal and after swimming, she realized she was quite literally dying for food.

Emily stood up quickly, her nails had dried out already. "Meet you down there." She said, almost in a competitive tone. The brunette walked downstairs and rummaged through her cupboards, looking for the proper ingredients to make some delicious nachos before getting wasted.

Alison laughed softly at Emily's competitive spirit. She quickly got up and headed downstairs, following Emily into the kitchen. "Need any help, Em?" She offered, once again walking up behind the brunette and grabbing her waist.

"I think im good." Emily chuckled once and freed herself from Alison's grip, She prepared the nachos and slid them in the over for 15 minutes and then took them out once they were ready. "There's sour cream and salsa in the fridge." Emily batted her eyelashes and took a nacho, sliding it in her mouth.

Alison smirked and propped herself on the counter, watching Emily prepare the nachos. Once they were done, she hopped off to make room for Emily to set the tray down. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the containers of salsa and sour cream. After setting them down beside the tray of nachos, she grabbed one and popped it into her mouth.

Em took a few more bites of the nachos, which happened to be delicious. She took one and placed it upon Alison's lips. "Open wide." She smirked, letting Alison take a bite of it. "Oops.. you have a little.." Emily placed her finger on Ali's lips and took the sour cream off, placing it in her own mouth, "Mm" She whispered.

Alison took another nacho and quickly devoured it. She smirked and opened her mouth obediently when Emily held a nacho to her lips. She could feel the leftover sour cream on her lips but she let Emily do as she pleased. Alison licked her own lips afterward and smiled. "Hmm that would be even better with whipped cream." She whispered back.

Emily giggled and jumped on the counter, near where Alison was standing. ''Is it good?'' She asked, taking another bite. The brunette licked her lips to get rid of the excess sour cream. ''I remember the night you went.. well, you left, and this was our last meal... the five of us.'' Emily remembered.

Alison smiled and absently placed her hands just above Emily's knees, pressing lightly as she leaned in. "Delicious, as always Em. You always were the one who cooked best." She paused and chewed on her bottom lip. "I can't believe you remember that..." Alison spoke in a whispered but a bit surprised tone.

''Alison.. I remember everything when it comes to you.'' Emily bluntly admitted. She looked at Alison, blushing to an extreme. She remembered everything about Alison, well.. the old Alison that is.

Alison licked her lips slowly and leaned in closer to Emily. She whispered softly. "I know you do. It's one of the things I've always loved about you." Alison decided it was time she started telling Emily the things that made her call the brunette her favorite. 

Emily closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to stay in her embrace or if she wanted to pull away. She was mesmerized. She simply wanted moments like this to surround her all the time, but she had no such luck. ''Things you've.. loved about me?''

Alison bit her lip softly. She knew Emily always hung on to every kind word she said but she wasn't expecting for Emily to question her on what she loved about her. "Emmy, you know you've always been my favorite." She replied, reminding the brunette of what she'd told her the night she kissed her.

''Yeah Ali, but how many other people were your favorites too?'' She asked, a little insulted by the way Alison was speaking to her. She was a little insulted, she was exhausted, though she still wanted to be alone with Alison, she felt possesive.

"Emily, you are and always have been my only favorite." Alison openly admitted. It wasn't like her to be so up front about her feelings, but she didn't like the way Emily was always putting herself down around her. The brunette had always been special to the blonde, and it was time she made that clear. "No one ever loved me as much as you." Alison repeated the words, she'd told Emily once before.

''I know, I know...'' Emily blabbed out. She really didn't know what to say around Alison anymore. Things had changed in three years, and feelings did too. Emily had someone in her life, well.. she had Paige, though they were in the middle of an argument at the moment. Emily took shot glasses out and then placed the bottles of rum and whiskey and tequila on the counter beside her. ''I need to drink...''

Alison rolled her eyes when Emily's back was turned to her. She realized that being kinder wasn't going to change who Emily was in love with. The blonde wasn't jealous but she disliked the idea of her "Killer" with "Pigskin." "So...you're still with Pigskin, huh?" Alison mumbled before getting up and grabbing whatever bottle of alcohol was closest to her.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and turned to Alison. ''I don't know if I am with her or not. Can you just not be a bitch and talk about this right now?'' Emily spoke rudely. She didn't want Alison to talk about her, right now she just wanted to forget about her arguments with Paige, whether she got back with her or not was none of Alison's business.

Alison glared at Emily. "Oh, and here I thought you didn't want me to change." The blonde retorted, angry that Emily was so protective over whatever her and Paige were. Emily used to be that way over her and she hated that the brunette had in a way replaced her. "Whatever, Em." Alison quickly opened the bottle she was holding and started to chug it.

Emily took the bottle from Alison and placed it beside her. ''Drinking isn't going to help whatever issue you have with me right now. Speak up.'' Emily kept the bottle in her hands and crossed her arms, almost mad that Alison would simply resort to something else other than speaking her mind.

Alison faced Emily and gave her an icy stare as she crossed her arms. "What the hell, Emily." She protested and took a deep breath. "I have nothing to say anymore. I tried being nice but you push away. When I'm a bitch, you defend her. What do you even want from me?" Alison spat out and sat down, running a hand through her hair..

''Oh please. I've defended you towards everybody in school for 3 years, don't bitch at me for defending her once. Okay? You've been on my mind since you left and you come back like everything is ok, like you think everything is how it was when you left, well get your head out of your ass, it isn't!'' She spoke, covering her mouth afterwards. ''I've always defended you.. even if it meant me getting into trouble, losing friends...''

Alison had never felt what she was feeling with the words Emily spoke. She was touched that Emily cared so much but she was furious for how rude she was being. "Emily. Stop. I don't want to hear about you and Pigskin, not ever, okay? And yeah I tried to believe that things could be normal at least for tonight. After all I've been through, is it so much to ask for one night of normalcy? And what I told you back at the theater...I would've taken the fall for CeCe. Alone. I've put you all in danger already and I can't keep doing that."

Emily simply stopped what she was doing and saying. She handed Alison the bottle of booze and then took the bottle of tequila and took the shotglasses, bringing them into the living room. She sat down on the couch and popped open her bottle, not saying a word.

Alison sighed in relief. Finally Emily was giving her what she wanted in that moment. She took the bottle from Emily wordlessly and sat down on the armchair beside the couch. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long sip.

Emily poured herself two shot-glasses full of alcohol and took them one by one. She wasn't really impressed with Alison, the two always argued about issues from the past, but until Emily could fully trust Alison, that's the way that things were going to go. Emily sat up, a little tipsy already. ''Alison take a shot with me PLEASE.'' She worded out loud, not really noticing how loud she was speaking.

Alison continued drinking until she'd managed to finish half the bottle of whatever Emily had handed her. She was obviously tipsy but it didn't phase her in the slightest. Her mind was finally free of her demons, even if it was for a short while. Alison looked up and smirked. "Okay, Em, but keep your voice down. You're shouting like I'm miles away from you." She laughed softly and walked over to Emily after setting the bottle of booze down on the coffee table.

''I'm sorry what did you say. I couldn't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.'' Emily was clearly more drunk than she lead on to be. She carefully poured some more shots for the two, accidentally dropping some tequila on the table as she did so. ''And if I can't reach you with my hand than I assume you can be miles away from me!'' She shouted again and then quieted down.

Alison rolled her eyes and nudged Emily playfully. "Whatever you say, drunkie." She chuckled softly and took one of the full shot glasses from Emily. The blonde then took the brunette's hand in her free one, placing their linked hands in her lap. "Well there, now you can be sure I'm right beside you." She responded, winking at Emily.

Emily looked down at Alison and then took her own shot, slamming down on the table ahead of her after she had swallowed it whole. "Okay now I don't have to scream anymore." She laughed a little bit and focused her attention on the blonde. "More shots or what." She mumbled.

Alison took her shot just after Emily and set the glass down beside the brunette's. "Thank god." She smirked and licked her lips slowly. "Is that even a question?" She laughed softly and waited for Emily to pour them each another shot.

Emily arched her back a little and down comfortably. She looked up at the ceiling with glowing eyes, a random smile appearing on her face. She took small breaths and closed her eyes. "Pour them up, blondie, it's your turn. I can't do everything around here."

Alison made room for Emily to lay down and gently sat on her legs, looking down at her. A mischievous smile tugged at her lips. She giggled softly and traced a light trail along Emily's arm with her fingertip. "I have a better idea, Killer.." She whispered, the booze in her system making her very impulsive.

While Emily's head was laying comfortably over the blondes', she looked up at her, narrowing her eyebrows. "No Alison we will not go blind Jenna again!" She added, knowing Alison was full of bad ideas when she had had even the slightest of alcohol to drink. Emily felt goosebumps trail over her entire body, only Alison's touch being able to do that.

Alison shook her head and tickled Emily's sides. "No! Not that!" She rose her voice slightly but not out of anger. "I was thinking something more like this..." She trailed off and lifted Emily's tank top up to reveal her abs. She reached for the tequila and smirked, waiting for Emily to catch her drift.

Emily closed her eyes and then opened them quickly when Alison's hand reached the hem of her tank top. "Ali.. what the hell.." She bit at her lip and then placed her hand over the blondes'. "OH BODY SHOTS." She shouted in excitement. "Okay, okay."

Alison kept her hand in place on Emily's bare abs and smirked. She knew Emily wouldn't refuse once she caught on. "Of course, silly! What else?" She winked and leaned into Emily. She poured the tequila into Emily's belly button, letting some of it spill onto her abs. Then she leaned down and slowly licked it all off. "Your turn, Killer." She winked and handed over the bottle.

"I'm too comfy to move, so how about a counter offer." She giggled a little, Alison's tongue tickling her. "How about... I stay still and you keep going so you can get drunk." She cocked her head to the side, a cute look on her face.

Alison chewed on her bottom lip, deciding if she was going to accept Emily's counter off. "Hmm, okay Emmy. I'll accept that...for now.." She winked and poured more tequila over Emily's bare abs, leaning back down to lick it off, taking her time as she did so.

Em looked down at Alison as she enjoyed herself. Truth is, she was enjoying the feeling that it was giving her. Either way, she knew she probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, which is why she didn't really care if Alison kept going or not.

After Alison had taken a few more body shots, making sure to take her time so Emily would enjoy herself, she noticed the bottle was only a third full. She chuckled softly and sat up slightly. "Open up Emmy!" She raised the bottle up, ready to pour tequila into the brunette's mouth.

Emily opened her mouth and tasted the tequila as it dripped inside of her. She swallowed it and sat up comfortably, her shirt still lifted up to the bottom of her bra, her stomach being very sticky. "Mm." She mumbled. "You need to drink more."

Alison poured enough for Emily to swallow and then took the bottle back, drinking whatever was left in it. She pouted cutely and showed Emily the bottle. "It's empty! We need a new one!"

"There's like.. uhm.. there's two more on the kitchen counter!" She spoke in a loud whisper. Emily felt even more tipsy now, but she wasn't quite drunk, and honestly, she wanted to be drunk as hell right now.

"Okay! Be right back!" Alison shouted back and hopped off Emily's legs. She quickly headed into the kitchen and grabbed both the bottles off the counter. Once she returned, she sat back on top of Emily and opened one of the bottles. She took a long sip before passing the bottle over to Emily.

Emily took the bottle from the blonde and took a huge sip. She placed the bottle on the table and then stood up quickly, feeling a little dizzy, she placed her hand over the table and giggled. "Woah world stop spinning." She spoke seriously, not quite aware of what was going on.

Alison fell off Emily and onto the floor as the brunette stood up. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Hey! Watch it Emmy!" She pouted cutely and then quickly manoeuvred behind Emily to steady her. "Careful, Killer. You're such a clumsy drunk." She teased playfully and took another huge sip from the opened bottle.

Emily couldn't help but giggle. It was true - she was a clumsy drunk, but then again, it made her fun. She spoke quietly, and then loudly, you didn't really know what to expect from her. She narrowed her eyebrows and stood up straight. "I'm good Ali!" She mumbled, letting the blonde sit on the couch once again.

Alison chuckled softly and rolled her eyes playfully at the brunette. "You're more than good, Em." She winked and stood up once more. "But I prefer this position." She smirked before gently pushing Emily to lay back on the couch and then sitting on top of her legs against. She gave Emily her cute, innocent smile and slowly licked her lips.

"If you're in this position it better be to drink off of my belly button again." She laughed a bit and then handed Alison the bottle of tequila which was being slowly drained by the two girls who seemed to be having quite the fun night.

"As you wish, Killer." Alison had no reason to deny Emily what she asked for, especially because she herself was having a good time. She took the bottle from Emily and pulled up the brunette's tank top. This time she decided to pour tequila from the bottom hem of Emily's bra all the way down to her belly button. She leaned down and used just the tip of her tongue to trail up and down Emily's body until all the tequila was licked off.

Emily couldn't help but arch her back just a little bit as Alison slid her tongue over her body. Gosh, was this really happening? She asked herself, enjoying the moment. She really wanted to tell Alison to not stop, but then again, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Alison kept going, continuing to pour more tequila over Emily's body and licking it all off. She could sense that the brunette really liked it and even though she was pushing the boundaries, she didn't really want to stop. She knew she'd always been a flirt but this was even more than she expected of herself.

Emily arched her back until she really couldn't anymore, she gripped the couch beside her and took a deep breath. She calmed herself down and batted her eyes open, looking at Alison. "Enjoying yourself?" She spoke to her, her voice a little shaky.

Alison licked the last of the tequila off Emily, setting the empty bottle down on the coffee table. She sat up a little, her hands still on Emily's toned swimmer's muscles. "Hmm, I am but probably not as much as you." She winked and traced over the contours of Emily's body.

Emily really didn't know what to expect out of Alison tonight. "Want me to try something?" She asked her, sitting up straight, a serious look taking over her face. Emily picked up a fresh bottle from under the table, one she had been hiding for over a year.

Alison looked at Emily and tilted her head slightly. She was curious as to what the brunette had in mind. She nodded and moved so she was no longer sitting on Emily. "Sure, go ahead." She waited patiently for Emily to do whatever it was she wanted to do.

"You might wanna stay still." Emily added. She opened the bottle of whiskey, one of her favourite. She poured some down Alison's neck, some landing inside her shirt and into her bra. Emily then flicked Alison's hair to the side and licked it off slowly, letting the both of them enjoy the moment.

"Okay, Em." Alison agreed without any hint of questioning in her voice. She watched Emily carefully and giggled when the whiskey dripped down her neck. She closed her eyes slowly and let Emily take control. She bit her lip softly, enjoying the feeling of what Emily was doing to her.

"Stay still." Emily whispered to her, accidentally biting down on Alison's neck. She left a bruise on the right side as she finished up licking the blondes neck, it still being sticky all over.

Alison groaned slightly, a bit in pain as Emily bit her. She'd been bitten before and had definitely had her fair share of hickeys, but coming from Emily it surprised her. She reached up and touched her neck when the brunette pulled away, feeling the sensitivity of the spot Emily had bitten. She knew there'd be a bruise but she didn't care.

Emily finally pulled back and threw her body on the ground, giggling a little bit. She took one of the 4 full bottles that remained and poured some in her mouth, some sliding down and dripping over her body. She knew she was making a mess, but she wasn't exactly sober enough to do anything about it.

Alison watched as Emily spilled liquor everywhere. She giggled and rolled off the couch as her giggle fit grew louder, landing gently on top of Emily. She looked into her eyes and leaned in slowly. But then she planted a kiss on Emily's nose instead and continued giggling. She grabbed the bottle out of Emily's hands and took a huge sip.

Emily took small breaths and stayed on her back. She looked at the ceiling and then placed her tank top on again to cover her wet bra, which was caused by so much alcohol dripping onto her. After Alison kissed her nose, she turned around to her side and got some champagne, which was easy for her to drink. She placed the bottle against the tip of her lips and took a small sip.

Alison stayed laying on top of Emily until the brunette rolled over and once again the blonde fell off of her. "Jeez, Em. Twice in one night you drop me!" Alison complained and grabbed the champagne bottle from Emily. She decided that she needed more than just a few sips this time and started to chug it.

''Stop stealing my booze.'' Emily spoke in a somewhat sad tone. She turned over to face Alison and simply stared at her, not moving. She didn't want to look at anyone else in this moment, she felt oddly happy, safe...

Alison giggled and stuck her tongue out at Emily. "What are you gonna do about it, Emmy?" She taunted the brunette playfully, the alcohol affecting her to act very childlike. She locked eyes with Emily and waited for the brunette to come up with a come back.

Emily blinked once and took soft breaths. ''I don't think I'll do anything about it Ali. I'm just going to look at you and daydream.'' Emily spoke softly and sweetly, her eyes still locked on Alison, she simply looked at her, admiring her every complexion.

Alison smiled cutely at Emily and batted her eyelashes. "Well Em, maybe I should give you something more to daydream about." She chuckled and lifted up her yellow tank top to reveal her own toned muscles.

Emily couldn't help but stare for a moment. Why was Alison even teasing her her right now? Honestly, she liked it. But she wished it was a little more real. Emily took the last bit of champagne and poured some against Ali's lips and into her mouth, giving her time to swallow it - Alison looking completely wasted.

Alison could feel Emily's eyes on her body. She smirked in satisfaction, enjoying being once again the centre of attention. She opened her mouth as Emily poured the champagne directly into it. She swallowed it all and giggled. "Come on Emmy! Let's go skinny dipping!" She urged the brunette, completely wasted and not in her sound mind.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and giggled just a little bit. ''I don't like being naked.'' She said, a frowny face appearing upon her. She sat up slowly, a little wobbly from all of the alcohol she had consumed, although she tried to make herself believe she wasn't drunk, she was, she had never been this drunk in her life.

Alison poked Emily's stomach gently and pouted cutely. She batted her eyelashes and slowly licked her lips. "Come on, Em. Not even for me?" She spoke in what she thought was a seductive voice but clearly she'd had way too much to drink and was slurring her words.

Emily made a little pouty face as she exhaled loudly. She stormed off into the pool, taking off her pants and tank top, leaving her in her bra and panties, she dove inside and giggled a little, floating on her back. ''Woah the world is spinning so fast I think planet earth is drunk.'' She spoke loudly.

Alison followed Emily out to the pool, stumbling over her own feet as she tried to keep up. She smiled brightly when she saw Emily dive into the pool in her bra and panties. She stripped off her own clothes and jumped in after Emily in just her bra and panties as well. "We gave the earth too many shots." Alison screamed, giggling loudly.

Emily swam towards Alison and poked her tummy, leaving her hand on Ali's bare stomach. ''You look great Ali.'' She mumbled in a soft tone, not quite fully aware of the compliment she was giving her.

Alison let Emily's hands stay in place. She didn't protest or try to pull away, although by now she wasn't quite coherent. "Mm so do you, Em." She mumbled back, not even really sure of what Emily had said to her.

All Emily really wanted to do right now was rub Alison's stomach, and she did so. Softly, not too rough, not wanting to bring even more attention to herself. The brunette giggled just a little bit and took a step closer to Alison.

Alison didn't really care what Emily did at the moment. She was enjoying herself and whatever the brunette was doing made her body feel good, so why make it stop? She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Emily's shoulder and let the brunette continue doing whatever it was she wanted.

The brunette finally snapped out of it. She took a step back and placed her hand behind her neck, rubbing it a little bit as she coughed once. ''Uhm, sorry.'' She giggled loudly and jumped on the edge of the pool, sitting on it, her feet dangling inside the pool, hitting the water.

The blonde's eyes flew open the minute she felt Emily's touch leave her body. She let out a sigh in displeasure of the brunette's distance and swam over to the edge of the pool where Emily was sitting. She uninvitedly stood in between Emily's legs and looked into her eyes. She placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and smiled sweetly. "Hey...don't be sorry, okay?"

Emily gave her a cute little face, looking down at the blonde. She sighed once, not really sure what to do yet. She looked up at the stars and then back to Alison, her body still a little woozy. ''The stars, they're like looking in your eyes..''

Alison giggled softly and kept her hand on Emily's cheek, her gaze still locked on the brunette. She tilted her head slightly and smirked cutely. "That sounds like it could be a song or something."

''You really should be a model or something, you know? I could see you, walking on those runways... letting people take photos of you, seeing you in new clothes every night..'' Emily spoke to Alison, not breaking the stare they had going on, not moving either.

Alison's lip twitched as they formed a bright smile, a twinkle in her eye that always showed when she had an idea. "Remember when you and the girls did that runway benefit thing for my mom? Maybe you and I could do one now that I'm coming home? A sort of celebration of my homecoming maybe...I'm sure I could pull some strings..." Alison offered, thrilled at the idea of being the centre of attention, but this time for her beauty instead of to be -A's target.

Emily nodded. ''I think you would rock it.'' She took a soft breath, her attention not really on the possible benefit - fashion show, but on how Alison would rock all of those outfits. ''Ali...'' Emily whispered, she wasn't sure what she wanted to ask, but she wanted to ask something.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison nodded in agreement, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she always did when she was flaunting how totally hot she was. She knew she'd rock it, but she knew that Emily would too. "We'll look so good together up there on the runway..." She said in a tone as if she was daydreaming about how it would be to model with Emily. She snapped back to reality when the brunette spoke her name. "Yeah, Em?" She responded, curious as to what Emily could possibly have on her mind.

''I... I don't know,'' Emily mumbled, a shrug on her face. ''Im cold, and I want more to drink.'' She admitted to Alison. She took soft breaths and finally hopped out of the pool, offering Alison her hand. ''Coming?''

Alison nodded and took Emily's hand, hoisting herself out of the pool with the brunette's help. "Well then let's get you warmed up." She winked playfully and led Emily back inside, looking around for more bottles of booze.

''Secret cabinet above the stove.'' Emily spoke with a fuzzy voice, her hands gripping onto the counter to make sure that she wouldn't fall. She took off her panties and bra in the next room where Alison couldn't see and put on her sweats and a baggy sweater.

Alison nodded and walked over to the stove. She reached up and opened the secret cabinet and grabbed out two more glass bottles without looking at what they were. She turned around to see that Emily was no longer in the kitchen. "Em? Clothes?" She asked, suddenly realizing how cold she was, standing around in her soaking wet bra and panties.

''I think you're fine like this, no?'' Emily said jokingly and drunkenly. She threw spare sweat pants and a revealing tank top her way. ''You'll have to make this work.'' She chuckled once.

"Oh I'm fine alright." Alison said, popping out her right hip and posing. She giggled and caught the clothes after setting down the bottles. "I can make anything work." She winked and turned her back to Emily as she unbuckled her bra and peeled it off. She slipped on the tank top and then without thinking, took off her panties. She'd forgotten that Emily was still watching. She pulled on the sweat pants and turned back around.

Emily blinked as she saw Alison's bare skin. She turned around and bit at her lip hard, causing it to bleed just a little bit. ''I uh.. you comfy?'' She giggled, turning to Alison, finally. ''Okay can we get you drunk, please?'' She whispered to her, sitting down on the table in the living room ahead of her.

Alison looked back at Emily and noticed the small trail of blood on her lip. She took her finger and gently traced over Emily's lip, wiping the blood off. "Em...you're bleeding.." She gave her a worried look and then followed her into the living room, making sure to grab the bottles of booze she'd taken out earlier. She opened one bottle and set down the other. "Whatever you want, Killer." She giggled and started chugging, planning on finishing the entire bottle herself.

Emily looked at Alison as she drank. She sat down on the couch beside her and looked at her. She was still drunk, and it wasn't dimming down any, she was simply enjoying her night, watching Alison get drunk was always something she looked forward to.

Alison continued drinking until she'd finished half the bottle. She set it down to take a few breaths, knowing the alcohol would hit her soon and that she should probably slow down. But she loved the reckless feeling, and she didn't want to stop, seeing as she hadn't had that feeling in years. After the blonde caught her breath, she picked up the bottle and continued to chug it. She knew it was Emily wanted and tonight, she felt like granting Emily her requests.

Emily kept looking at her, wow, the blonde really could take her alcohol, and she loved it. The brunette placed her arms out and chuckled a little bit, making random movements in the meanwhile.

Alison set the bottle down when she finally finished all that was in it. She wore a goofy smile, clearly wasted at this point. She spun around in circles with her arms out and giggled. "I'm a helicopter!" She yelled out in a childlike voice.

Emily laughed a little bit at the girl. She narrowed her eyebrows and sat down comfortably, her back touching the couch, watching Alison. As Alison spun in circles, she fell onto Emily, the two laughing. The brunette looked over at Alison, not a word being spoken.

Alison's giggles grew louder each time she twirled, her vision get blurry as she continued to make herself dizzy. The next thing she knew, she had tumbled down and landed directly on top of Emily. She continued laughing with the brunette until she was out of breathe, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. The blonde looked into Emily's eyes and leaned in closer to her. She didn't know what she was doing but something in her told her that this felt right even if she probably wouldn't remember it in the morning. "Em..." She whispered breathily, making sure Emily knew what she was asking.

Emily couldn't help but enjoy Alison's endless giggles. The blonde looked so.. at ease, something that Emily had not seen in a while in her. Emily arched her back just a little bit to look down at Alison, a puzzled look upon her face. What did Alison have in mind this time? She questioned herself. ''Yeah, Ali?'' She whispered down to her.

Alison hadn't felt this good in a long time. It felt like freedom to be able to just be so carefree about everything. Alison shook her head, deciding she didn't really have an answer to Emily's question. "You're my favorite." She blurted out and then she leaned in as close as she could and gently let her lips brush against Emily's in a soft, chaste kiss.

Emily, to her surprise, was shocked about the small little peck, not a full on kiss, but it still got her heart going. She took one breath and closed her eyes, licking her lips the second Alison pulled back. "What was that for?" She asked, her heart beating quickly.

Alison giggled and traced over her lips slowly. "I wanted to taste your cherry chapstick." She responded, smiling cutely at the brunette. "Did you like it?" The blonde asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. She was obviously still wasted but she still tried to read Emily's expression.

''Yeah...I.. did..'' Emily spoke, still surprised. She gave Alison a cute look and poked the blondes' nose, her eyes set on her. ''What now?'' She asked quietly.

Alison scrunched her nose cutely and licked her lips as she thought of her response. "Hmm...how bout this.." She trailed off and kissed Emily, this time a bit deeper, her hands tangling into the brunette's hair.

Emily took one last soft breath before Alison's lips collapsed with her. She closed her eyes and gripped Alison's waist tightly, almost like a protective grip. She didn't know what to do, really, except kiss her, softly, Alison more or less taking the lead in the positioning.

Alison let her eyes close and slowly deepened the kiss. Her hands lowered to Emily's hips and she gripped the girl tighter, pressing her body against the brunette. She didn't realize how heated the moment was getting but it didn't bother her in the slightest. She was enjoying herself and she knew she didn't want to stop.

Emily gripped Alison's top and pulled her just a little closer. She slid her tongue down Alison's mouth and kissed her some more. She knew what was happening was wrong, but she took advantage of the moment anyways.

Alison widened her mouth and allowed Emily to explore with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around with the brunette's. It didn't really occur to her that she was taking things pretty far, seeing as she'd always told Emily she liked boys. She liked the way all the kissing was making her feel.

Emily scratched Alison's shirt, tearing it up a little bit. She pulled back once, her grip still tight over the fabric over Ali. ''Stop.. what are we doing..'' She spoke, her eyes twitching just a little bit caused by all of the alcohol.

Alison's eyes flew open and she rolled off of Emily and sat up. She looked over at the brunette and frowned. "I'm sorry Em...I..I don't know what happened..." She looked down at her tank top, noticing the tear. "Why is my shirt ripped?"

''Don't frown, and it got ripped because you got me hot.'' She let the words slip out of her lips. She slid her hand through her hair and sighed once, upset at herself for starting to talk.

"Oh, really now?" Alison's lips formed a devious smile. "So you like it when I do this?" She asked innocently and batted her eyelashes cutely as she took her hand and traced over Emily's waistline.

''Maybe.'' Emily inhaled once and then exhaled. She knew Alison was teasing her, but she didn't care, she needed it, she wanted it, she craved Alison's attention and for once, she got it.

Alison wasn't satisfied with Emily's answer. She loved teasing the brunette but she needed the satisfaction of knowing she made Emily want her. "What about if I do this?" She used her sweet innocent tone of voice and slipped her hand up the brunette's shirt, placing it on her bare abs.

''You better be able to handle your actions, Alison.'' Emily mumbled to her, knowing she was teasing and she wouldn't really do anything about it. The brunette narrowed her eyebrows and exhaled loudly, almost as though she was satisfied.

"Hmm, are you actually challenging me, Emily?" She leaned in closer to the brunette and slowly moved her hand up, closer and closer to Emily's bare breasts. She smirked, realizing that Emily didn't have a bra on. "Come on, Killer. I know you wanna kiss me again." She whispered softly, almost wanting Emily to initiate this time.

''Actually I know this means nothing but shit to you.'' Emily spoke. She was done. She wanted something to be real, to be pure, and she knew that she wasn't going to get that with Alison.

Alison pulled away and crossed her arms. Normally teasing wasn't a big deal, nor was Emily's resistance to it. But for some reason, this time it upset her. "Whatever, Em. I'm gonna go watch a movie or something." She stood up slowly, almost tripping her own feet, still feeling dizzy.

''Hey, careful..'' Emily stood up to help her, a hand on Alison's waist, not wanting her to fall. ''Why don't we just watch one here.'' She offered, sitting down and letting Alison fall over her once more.

Alison let Emily help her steady herself but she was still upset for a reason she herself didn't understand. "What's going on, Emily? You call me a tease and get all pissed off then you start being my sweet Emmy again..." She narrowed her eyebrows and laid comfortably over the brunette.

''Im just trying to save you from falling or breaking stuff.'' Emily giggled a little bit and flashed her hand through Alison's hair, admiring the blonde who was clearly drunk.

"Just be sweet Emmy. Angry Emily isn't fun!" She pouted cutely and laid her head against Emily's chest. "Mmm you're comfy..." She murmured softly and giggled as she stared at the blank TV screen. "What movie?"

Emily put on Netflix and pressed play on a random movie. She looked down at Alison and placed her warm hands over Alison's bare stomach, stroking it softly to try to calm the blonde down.

Alison relaxed her body against Emily. She felt a shiver up and down her spine but one of pleasure rather than feeling cold. She placed her hand over Emily's on her bare stomach and watched the movie, even though she really had no idea what she was watching.

The brunette tried to explore Alison's body. She slowly lowered her own hand right down to Alison's waist, right under her waistline, pressing her hand a little more on it. She closed her eyes, relaxing, almost asleep.

The blonde didn't protest one bit. She enjoyed the attention and her body felt tingles whenever Emily touched her bare skin. She didn't mind letting the brunette explore her body. She couldn't really blame her, after all Alison knew she had a hot body. She giggled softly at the thought.

Emily kept her hand on Alison's waist, just close to between her legs. She quickly fell asleep with her hands still there, Alison's hand still on top. Her world was spinning, this situation was real, but would she remember it in the morning?

Alison kept watching the movie, unaware that Emily had fallen asleep. After another hour, her body was finally relaxed enough for her to realize just how exhausted she was. She was perfectly comfortable in the position she was in, using Emily as her pillow. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Emily slept until the morning, the sun flashing in her eyes waking her up. She stretched her body and noticed Alison was still sleeping comfortably over her. She shook her body once and yawned. ''Ali...?''

Alison felt the movement under her but she'd forgotten she was sleeping on Emily. She woke up with a startle and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Yeah Em?" She replied, groggily.

''Hey, it's morning.. it's okay. I'll stay sitting here if you want to go back to sleep. How are you feeling?'' Emily asked in a relaxed tone, a headache taking over.

Alison sat up straight and groaned, realizing that was a terrible idea. She rubbed her temples and shut her eyes. "It's too bright and my head hurts." She complained. It wasn't often the blonde had hangovers but when she did, she was very irritable.

Emily chuckled. ''Okay, hey it'll be good. Just go back to sleep, I'm not that far off here.'' Emily smiled down at her, placing her finger over Alison's lips to keep her quiet. The brunette's night was a little blurry, but she remembered that the two had kissed, and it felt so great.. so real..

Alison continued to pout cutely and laid back down, reaching for Emily. "I need my pillow!" She exclaimed, implying that the brunette was going to have to let her sleep on her again. Her head was spinning and she too hungover to recount what had happened the night before. She knew she'd be able to have some memory once her head stopped pounding.

''Im not going anywhere, relax.'' Emily implied, letting the blonde lay on her again. She adjusted her body comfortably and closed her eyes once more, taking soft breaths, her hand slowly stroking over Alison's stomach.

Alison relaxed and made herself comfortable, her head once again resting on Emily's chest. She was already drifting off to sleep again but when she felt Emily's hand on her bare stomach, she murmured softly. "Mmm...that feels good."

The brunette let Alison sleep, keeping her hand on Alison's stomach. She fell asleep at the same time, taking small breaths, not really dreaming. She slept for a few more hours, sleeping comfortably with Alison over her lap.

Alison slept comfortably and peacefully. When she finally awoke a few hours later, she found herself still in Emily's lap. She rubbed her eyes and squinted into the sunlight, her head still feeling a bit tender. "Em?" She looked up at the brunette with a confused expression.

Emily's hand was still over Alison's stomach. The brunette was still asleep, not quite hearing Alison. She didn't move in her sleep, and she wasn't dreaming, nor was she breathing heavily, she was just there, sleeping peacefully.

Alison didn't realize Emily was still asleep, but she sat up slowly, leaving Emily's hand in place on her stomach. She reached up and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek and gently caressed it. "Emmy...wake up.." She spoke softly and sweetly, not wanting to startle her.

Emily opened her eyes and took a soft breath. ''Ali, are you.. woah.'' She felt her head spinning. ''Are you okay?'' She looked over at Alison and cocked her head to the side, not noticing that her hand was still in place.

Alison nodded slowly, realizing that moving her head was a bad idea. She was still light headed but she felt much better. "I just...umm I need some water." She blurted out, not sure if she was ready to talk about what she remembered. She didn't quite remember any details other than the fact that she'd kissed Emily last night.

Emily bent forward a little bit and grabbed a water bottle that she had left there the night before. She looked around at all the empty bottles and then sighed, noticing how much they had had to drink. ''Here.'' She handed it to the blonde and then whispered. ''You can forget it happened.'' She spoke about their heavy kiss the previous night.

Alison took the bottle and took a few long sips before saying anything. Once she felt ready to respond, she set the bottle down and sighed as she ran a hand through her clearly messy and slightly sticky blonde hair. "Maybe I don't want to forget it. I know I kissed you, Em." She looked into her eyes, searching for a response as to how Emily felt about their kiss.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes and leaned into her a little closer. She pressed her lips against Alison's and kissed her, softly, though with a little of passion. She then pulled back and batted her eyelashes. ''Then tell me, how did that feel?''

Alison didn't expect Emily to be so forward but she kissed her back, feeling a spark she hadn't felt in a long time. Most of the time she just kissed people to well kiss them, but she never really felt anything. She looked at Emily and traced over her lips. "It felt good...like...well like I want to..." She trailed off and kissed Emily softly. "Well like I needed to do it again." She admitted with a smirk on her face.

''You want to what?'' She leaned into Alison again, brushing her lips against the blondes and taking a soft breath. ''Tell me what you want.'' She slammed her lips tightly against Alison's, not giving her time to respond.

Alison let Emily deepen the kiss, her hands instantly tangling into the brunette's hair. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment, not daring to pull back until Emily decided to do so.

Emily finally pulled back and let Alison adjust her body. She got up and took a soft breath. She walked to the kitchen and began to brew some coffee - she knew she would desperately need it to get through the day.

Alison took in a few breaths to let her breathing get back to normal. She slowly licked her lips, knowing Emily was watching her. She slowly got up and followed the brunette into the kitchen. "So...you're just going to walk away without saying anything, Em?"

''I don't think anything needs to be said.'' Emily spoke to Alison, turning around. She got two cups of coffee and poured some into it. ''Coffee and milk, as usual?'' She smiled at her, not really bringing up their situation.

"If you say so, Killer." Alison didn't have the energy to argue and she didn't know what to say anyway. Although she did know she didn't want Emily finding anyone else to kiss besides her. She nodded slowly and sat down on the counter, swinging her legs. "And make it extra strong. I'm gonna need it today." She giggled softly.

Emily only poured one milk into Alison's coffee instead of two. She handed it to her and then turned around, pouring her own cup, keeping it black. ''I guess Spencer got me used to black and strong coffee...'' She laughed some.

Alison smiled softly and took the mug from Emily. She took a sip and rolled her eyes playfully. "Spence has a way of everything being her way or the highway, doesn't she? Guess I rubbed off on her a little too much." She winked and chuckled lightly.

Emily stood still between Alison's legs. She drank from her mug, batting her eyelashes at the same time. After finishing her mug, she looked straight in Alison's eyes and then quickly turned around to put the stuff away. ''I have stuff to do today, so can you keep yourself entertained here?''

Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and set her mug down beside her once she'd finished her coffee. She sighed softly and pouted cutely. "You're abandoning me on my second day home?" She complained, looking at Emily with a cute puppy dog expression.

''I have previous plans.. I'm sorry. You have my number.'' Emily took Alison's legs away from her and then put on a bra and sweat pants over her little boxer shorts. ''You have my number if you need me.'' She slid on her sunglasses and grabbed her keys, starting her car.

Alison could feel the tension between her and Emily but she didn't know what had caused it. She suddenly felt rejected. It was a new feeling to her and she disliked being that vulnerable. "Have fun with Pigskin." She blurted out, immediately regretting her words. Once Emily left, she pulled out her phone and dialed Noel's number. She wasn't going to sit around waiting for Emily to return. She was Alison DiLaurentis after all and she was no one's second choice.

Emily drove away and sighed. She didn't even ditch Alison to go see Paige. She just needed to drive out, to think.. The brunette made her way to the freeway and drove the speed limit, taking a chance, she dialed Alison's number and texted her. "Im not out to see Paige, Ali.." She hit send.

Alison hung up her call with Noel after filling him in on her whereabouts. She didn't really want to hang out with him but she wanted Emily to think she was busy and not some friendless loser. She read her text and quickly texted back. "Why are you telling me? And if you're still driving, don't text me." She didn't want Emily risking texting while driving, especially for a conversation she knew was going to be unpleasant.

Emily sighed loudly and looked down at her cell. "Because I thought it would be decent of me to call to let you know but since you're going to be a bitch about it..." She was speaking, though before she knew it, her car had collided with something on the road, the call didn't end, tires were screeching..

Alison answered her phone and listened to what Emily had to say. She was about to respond when she heard the sound of a crash and a car squealing as the brakes slammed. The call was still connected. "Emily!" She screamed into the phone. "Em, where are you? Are you okay?" She shouted frantically, not quite sure what to do.

Emily had had a 1 on 1 collision with another driver. Her car was totaled, though she had a concussion and a couple of broken ribs. She was rushed to the hospital and placed in a hospital room where she was hooked on pain medications. She was sleeping, weak, scared, and frail. The hospital asked who to contact, she gave them Alison's number. When she woke up, they called Alison's number for her. "Ali.. I need you." Emily spoke in a crying voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison finally heard the click of the call ending. She didn't really know what to do or where they'd taken Emily, so she just sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. The blonde didn't even know when the tears started but her face was damp from all the crying, her fear that Emily wouldn't pull through making her entire body shake. She gripped her phone like a lifeline when she heard it ring. She picked up right away and let out a breath of air in relief at the sound of the brunette's voice. Her heartbeat picked up when she heard the one sentence Emily choked. "I'm on my way. Where are you?"

Emily couldn't help but let herself cry. When she heard Alison's voice, everything felt like it was going to be okay, even if it maybe wasn't. The brunette took soft breaths, though it killed her every time. The broken ribs hurt when she took breaths. "Ali.. I.. Ravenswood hospital.." She mumbled, coughing and then crying some more, everything hurt.

Alison shuddered upon hearing the name of where Emily was being taken care of. That place was dangerous and cursed. But she had to see Emily. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She told Emily and hung up the phone. "Shit," she thought realizing she didn't have a car. She darted across the yard and found her way back to her own house. The blonde moved without thinking, sneaking her way back into her house and taking Jason's car keys. She quickly got into his car and headed out to Ravenswood.

Emily laid in her hospital bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to focus on quieting down her breathing, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to cry, she couldn't think of anything else other than her totalled car, and the way she called Alison a bitch before she wrecked her car. She wasn't going to tell her parents, she didn't want to stress them out and make them come back from Texas early. She wanted to spend time with Alison. She didn't know why, but when her head went smacking down on the pavement, Alison was on her mind...

Alison sped through tone and found herself on the freeway within minutes. She weaved in and out of cars, switching lanes so she could get around any car in her way. She drove well over speed limit, not caring as long as she got to Emily as quickly as possible. She glanced down at her phone and texted Emily. "Almost there, hold on Killer." She couldn't help but want to make Emily feel better in any way possible. After all, it was her fault Emily had been distracted by when the accident happened.

Emily received the text and smiled. She sat up slowly, very slowly. The nurse came in and checked on her. She nodded and signed the necessary paperwork, she was to be discharged in the morning. Emily looked around and tried to not take in too many deep breaths, god, were her ribs ever killing her.

Alison breathed out in relief when she saw the exit. She quickly got onto the off ramp and drove into Ravenswood. She made her way to the hospital and quickly parked in the visitors lot. She ran inside and up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, what room is Emily Fields in?" The receptionist told her that Emily was on the second floor, room 212. Alison raced into the elevator and quickly made her way to Emily's room. She knocked on the door gently. "Em?" She asked, hesitantly, afraid to see what condition the brunette was in.

Emily waited for Alison, though she was there quickly. She had a few bruises on her arms and cheeks, and a huge nasty cut over her stomach where her ribs were broken. "Ali, is that you.. please tell me it's you." Emily whispered as she heard a familiar voice. She teared up a bit more and then looked down. "You came..."

Alison walked into the room and sat in the chair at Emily's bedside. She took the brunette's hand in her own and whispered softly. "I'm here, Killer. Of course I came. So, how're you feeling? They giving you enough pain meds? I don't need to yell at them to give you anything you ask for, do I?" The blonde was always uneasy about hospitals so she'd always find ways to stay busy if she had to be there long.

Emily took Alison's hand in hers, though not squeezing it tightly. She was scared that her muscles were worn out after the accident. She was jacked up on huge pain killers and machines, which annoyed her. The constant beeping wanted to make her beat the crap out of the machine. "Can you stay here tonight? They're discharging me in the morning and nobody can pick me up." She frowned.

Alison rubbed over Emily's knuckles gently with her thumb. "Oh Em, you're all broken. I...it's my fault." She burst into tears, not usual for the blonde but she'd been in the hospital, seeing people near death too many times lately. The thought of losing the brunette was just something that made her emotional side come out. "Yeah, of course I'll stay. They'll have to drag my lifeless ass out of here if they're ever going to get me to leave with you." She smirked slightly, trying to lighten the situation.

Emily laughed a bit though placed her hand over her stomach where her ribs are. "Ali don't make me laugh too much." She smiled and blinked a couple of times. She looked over at Alison, a sad face appearing as she started to cry. "Its my fault I shouldn't have texted while driving.. I.." The brunette began to cry too.

Alison looked down and saw the gash that ran across Emily's ribs. She realized that they were broken and that laughing would cause the brunette severe pain. "Sorry Killer. I just wanted to hear that sexy laugh of yours." She winked playfully and reached out to wipe away Emily's tears. "Hey...it's okay. I'm here. I'll find the bitch who crashed into you, make them sorry they ever messed with Ali D's Killer."

Emily looked straight into Alison's eyes, not saying a word. She was ha the blonde was here. She knew she would sleep better if Alison was around. Emily lifted up her shirt just under her bra to show Alison her stomach and her stitches. ''14 stitches and 5 broken ribs.'' She sighed and exhaled loudly, a sad look on her face. ''You always seem to make everything better...'' She whispered to Alison and softly squeezed her hand.

Alison ran her hand gently over Emily's stitches and the gashes where her ribs were broken. "Can I..." She asked, not sure if Emily would know what she was asking. Instead of waiting for permission, she slowly got up and leaned her head down. She gently kissed the brunette's stomach just slightly above her stitches, not wanting Emily to get infected. "So you'll heal faster." She explained and sat on the edge of Emily's bed.

Emily nodded as Alison did so. It felt so good to have the blondes lips over her scars, she secretly wished that Alison's soft lips were magic, that they could heal anything that got in her way. Emily moved just a little bit on the bed, making some room for Alison. ''I'm sure the bed is more comfortable than those horrible hospital chairs..'' She spoke to her and arched her back a little bit, her hand on her bare stomach.

Alison smiled softly and carefully rested her hand on Emily's bare stomach. She liked feel of her silky soft skin, where the injuries weren't there to ruin her smooth skin, that is. The blonde's eyes twinkled slightly as her smile grew brighter. "Emily Fields, are you asking me to sleep with you?" She half chastised and half teased, hoping that the brunette really was inviting her to share the bed with her for the night.

''Don't make me change my mind.'' Emily teased, patting the little space beside her that was empty. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. ''Just get on here Alison, don't make a big deal out of it.'' Emily smirked, her smile a little brighter than usual. She looked at Alison, her hand still with the blondes as she got up an sat beside her. ''Just don't run out on me, I need you...'' Emily admitted, her words heartfelt and meaningful.

Alison crawled over to Emily and laid down beside her on the bed. They didn't have much room but the blonde didn't mind. Being close to Emily was never something she complained about. She took Emily's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers together. "Don't worry Em, I'm not going anywhere. Except maybe to get us something. Hospital food is terrible but we've got nothing else. You hungry, Emmy?"

Emily relaxed into Alison's arms. She knew that everything that had happened last night was forgotten, and even though it hurt her a little bit, right now, in this very moment, she was just happy to have the blonde by her side when everything in her life was crashing own. ''Not right now, no.. but later on I wouldn't mind if you ran out to grab some taco bell or something.'' Emily whispered to Alison as she lifted up both of their hands and placed them over her stitches. ''I hope this wont stay on me forever.. who am I kidding, it will, won't it?'' She gave Alison a half shrug.

Alison held Emily close to her and looked into the brunette's eyes. She searched her eyes carefully for any signs of pain, making sure her hold wasn't causing her any unease. She was just grateful that Emily's wounds weren't completely awful and that she would get to go back home tomorrow. "Hmm yeah, much better than hospital food. Let me know when you're ready for dinner and I'll go get us whatever you want. Hell, I'll order the whole freaking menu." Alison promised, feeling guilty for letting herself push Emily this morning. If only she'd done what she truly wanted and insisted she come along. Alison sighed softly and looked away. She knew scars never truly faded. "Emily, can I show you something?"

Emily nodded and looked up at Alison. What could she possibly show her that would surprise her? To this day, Emily was never surprised when it came to Alison, the blonde always had some secrets and stunts up her sleeves, though she looked over her body, not quite noticing any visible scars. ''Yeah.''

Alison lifted her shirt up and turned over on her side so her back was facing Emily. She placed Emily's hand directly on a scar that traced along her right rib cage and stopped just at her waistline. "Now we'll have matching scars." She simply said, letting Emily examine her scar. She hadn't shown anyone since she got it and usually she'd put waterproof makeup over it. That's why no one had seen it before.

Emily's eyed widened. She didn't know Alison had such a huge scar, and she didn't want to question it. She simply lowered Alison's shirt and placed her hand on Alison's shoulder, taking in a deep breath and then placing her own hand on top of where her ribs are on her stomach. ''Scars define us.'' She whispered to Alison.

Alison nodded and decided that from now on, she wouldn't hide her scar. If Emily didn't see her as any less beautiful then no one else would either. As if the brunette would let them. She smiled softly and turned back over to face Emily. "Maybe I'll tell you how I got mine..."

Emily smirked and then stroked the side of Alison's shoulder. ''I don't want to know how you got it, Alison. Okay? These scars are from your past and we - you.. should just look forward to the future.'' Emily whispered to her and blinked once. She kept her hand on her stitches and exhaled loudly, the pain stronger than usual. ''Ali.. it hurts so much...''

Alison chuckled softly and hugged Emily. "When did you turn into such an old lady, Em?" She teased but she knew the brunette was right. Her past had far too much danger and pain in it to think about. She picked up on how Emily said that it was their future and she liked that. She leaned over and hit the pain button for Emily, delivering a dose of pain meds to her through her IV. "Better, Em?"

Emily nodded once and took out a breath of relief. Emily closed her eyes and relaxed, the pain medication taking effect quickly. She leaned her head on Alison's shoulder and let the medication take effect. The brunette dozed off quickly, taking soft breaths. She slept peacefully, for a couple of hours, until supper time arrived, Alison just coming back from Taco Bell with their meal.

Alison took Emily's hand in hers and stroked her knuckles gently with her thumb. "Hey...our future..." She whispered softly and used her free hand to stroke the brunette's hair. She watched her sleep for a while and slowly slipped out when she got hungry. She's promised she'd bring Emily dinner from Taco Bell. She drove to the nearest one and ordered the biggest taco platter they had. She arrived back and walked into Emily's room to see the brunette was awake. "Oh, you're up. Well dinner is served." She smirked and held the bag up to show Emily.

''Ugh I swear I could sniff it from down the hall.'' Emily chuckled a little bit and winked at Alison. ''It smells so good, now give me.'' She spoke, laughing softly. Gosh, did Emily ever crave food other than hospital food and Taco Bell was her favorite, plus she was spending the night with Alison, what could be any better?

"Hold your horses, Killer. I swear you've gotta stop spending time with Spence. Now you've got her eating habits and her coffee addiction." She laughed softly, but she knew that Taco Bell was Emily's favorite. She walked over and set the bag on Emily's lap. "Dig in, Em." She reached into the bag and pulled out a taco for herself.

Emily chuckled a little bit and made some room for Alison on her bed. She took a couple of Taco's and ate them quickly until she felt full. The brunette looked over at Alison when they were both finished. ''Thank you, it was soo damn good.'' She laughed a little bit, a smile on her face. The brunette yawned and batted her eyelashes a couple of times. ''You have.. some sour cream on your chin.''

''Sure.'' Emily placed her hands on Alison's knees to steady herself. She wiped the sour cream from her chin and from the side of her lips. She then leaned back on the bed as the nurse closed the lights, telling them visitation hours are over. ''She's staying.'' Emily claimed. The nurse shook her head and told her to go unless she was family or a loved one. ''She's my fiancé.'' She lied, the nurse nodded and left.

Alison sighed softly. She wanted Emily to lick it off but the brunette hadn't taken the hint. She laid down with Emily, making herself as comfortable as possible in the tiny bed. The blonde smirked as the nurse left and she rolled onto her side to face Emily. "Fiancé, huh? So what shall we do until we fall asleep, future wife?" She joked, not quite tired enough to go to bed just yet.

''I just can't wait to go home and to start my summer vacation.'' Emily admitted. She had one week left of school, though the nurses and doctors told her she had to rest, therefore she was going to stay home. Emily turned to Alison and closed her eyes. ''We can do whatever you want.''

"You mean I have all summer off? I thought I had to go back to school next week." Alison clearly didn't pay attention to school schedules and she had no idea what hers was going to be. She was glad though that she'd be spending the summer with the girls, and more importantly would be staying at Emily's house until she recovered. "Hmm, really? Whatever I want?"

''Yeah, whatever you want.'' Emily placed her hand over Alison's cheek and closed her eyes. She began to doze off, though woke up quickly to see what Alison had in mind, after all, she was always the one with the be ideas. Emily pierced her lips quickly and inhaled softly, exhaling seconds after.

Alison smiled deviously. She loved when Emily wasn't playing hard to get and gave in to her ideas easily. She rolled over so she was facing Emily, her lips inches away from the brunette's. She whispered softly, placing her hand on Emily's cheek. "Want to...umm...do more of what we were doing this morning?" She suddenly felt nervous, which was unusual for her.

''Hm..'' Emily mumbled, feeling Alison's legs pressed up against hers. Was this really happening? They were both sober and this was in fact happening. Emily's heart began to race again. She closed her eyes and took soft breaths, the air flowing onto Alison's lips.

Alison gently traced Emily's bare leg with her foot. She stroked Emily's cheek and looked at her. "Is that a yes or a no, Em? I mean if you're still with Pigskin...Paige...then just forget I said anything..." Alison quickly back tracked. She didn't want to be a home wrecker or anything. "But I'm serious. I want to." She added, hoping she hadn't ruined the moment.

''Paige and I have been over for a couple of weeks now.'' Emily whispered to Alison. She slid the blanket over her the both of them and closed her eyes. ''What is it, Ali?'' Emily whispered to her and slid her knee up Alison's leg, resting it upon her pelvis.

"Oh. Well I'll ruin Pigskin if I have to." Alison promised, feeling protective over Emily. The blonde didn't answer Emily's question, feeling like she already knew the answer when she felt where the brunette's knee was now resting. She leaned into her and kissed Emily softly, closing her eyes.

Emily automatically wrapped her arms around Alison's body, a protective grip over her. She had a soft heartbeat flowing through her, Alison's kissing relaxing her more and more by the second. The brunette kissed her, without even hesitating. She slipped her tongue over Alison and ran her hand under her shirt to grip her waist tightly.

Alison relaxed in Emily's arms. She hadn't been lying before when she'd said that she wanted this. It felt so right to her and she wasn't going to fight it any longer. The blonde widened her mouth slightly, letting Emily slip her tongue in. She slipped her hands up Emily's shirt and rested them on her bare back.

Emily pulled Alison a little closer so that both of their bodies were touching. She took a deep breath, not quite caring if it hurt her ribs at all, this was happening, oh my god, finally. The brunette bit on Alison's tongue once and lifted up her hands to finally reach the bottom of Alison's bra. After a few seconds, she let her hand slip down to press against the blondes' stomach.

Alison groaned slightly without meaning to when Emily bit her tongue. She held the brunette tightly, their bodies pressed against each other. The blonde shivered slightly when she felt Emily's cold hands trail up her bare skin. She pressed her hands harder against the brunette's back, bringing her even closer to her.

The brunette slid her hand right where Alison's waistline was. She knew they were moving fast, but she had dreamed about this moment for all of her lifetime. She pressed her knee a little harder on Alison's pelvis, their bodies almost inseparable, the brunette finally whispering into Alison's mouth. "We need to stop."

Alison slowly let her eyes flutter open and nodded in response to Emily's words. "Yeah, there's people nearby anyway. Plus you need to get better." The blonde pulled back and pulled her shirt back down, readjusting herself. she untangled her body from Emily's and moved over so there was a bit of distance between them.

"Trust me.. I want to..." Emily shrugged and adjusted her shirt. "Did you scratch my back?" The brunette narrowed her eyebrows, feeling some scratch marks on her back. She chuckled a little bit and grabbed Alison's arm. "Don't be distant, Ali." She shrugged. "If we EVER do get together that way.. I want it to be special.." Emily knew she was possibly taking her words too far.

Alison chuckled softly and turned so she was facing Emily again. "I might have. You okay, with that?" She kind of liked the idea of leaving her mark on Emily. She liked that the brunette could be hers and only hers. After all, Alison never shared. "I just...it will be special." Alison assured Emily, after all she'd never kissed any other girl besides the brunette.

''I don't care.'' Emily laughed a little bit and snuggled comfortably into Alison's arms. ''Do you mind if try to catch some sleep.'' She asked the blonde just as she was dozing off. Emily's head was just over Alison's chest, she was breathing warm air over her. Emily slept throughout the night over Alison, not moving an inch.

"Good to know." Alison smirked slightly and held Emily close to her. She was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed cuddling. Maybe it was just missing human contact these past few years, but the blonde had a feeling it was something else. She didn't respond to Emily's question, closing her own eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep with Emily in her arms.

Emily woke up when the nurse buzzed into the room indicating that she could go home. Out of surprise, she gripped Alison's thigh, waking her up. "Thank you, Mrs." Emily mumbled to the nurse, taking soft breaths, her ribs and stitches feeling a little better with all the rest she got.

Alison woke up startled when she felt a cold hand on her thigh. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing when she realized it was just Emily. She waited for the nurse to leave and then looked at the brunette. "Jeez, Em. You scared the shit out of me." The blonde put her hand on her heart and took another deep breath.

"Sorry, the nurse scared me and I grabbed onto the nearest thing." Emily spoke softly, trying to comfort Ali. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Ali." Emily still had her hand over her thigh, not moving it from there. The brunette took a soft breath and sat up, stretching her body, a little pained from stretching the side that held her stitches.

"It's okay, Emmy. I just...cold hands touch me and I jump. You know I'm not used to being safe." She replied and wrapped an arm around Emily. "Sshh, don't worry Killer. I'm fine now that I know it's you." The blonde smiled sweetly and glanced at Emily's stitches. "How're you feeling?"

"They hurt a little bit but I just wanna go home, Ali.. I wanna go home.." Emily shrugged and leaned her head over Alison's shoulder. "Im tired of -A, I'm tired of being in hospitals and guns and I'm tired of my life being a huge complete god damn mess." Emily began to have a little panic attack.

Alison hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "Hey...I wanna go home too. I know just how you feel. I'm so tired of running. And I'm gonna stay with you until you're better, okay? My family will understand. But you and Spencer saw that message, right?" Alison shuddered, thinking of the message on her phone the night she'd returned home.

"I can't let you be alone, at any time, okay? Alison I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Never. Can we at least get you some stuff at your place and have dinner with your dad before we go to my house? He's been worried sick and I owe it to him to tell him what happened to me..."

"Yeah, dad said I could deal with everything my way. But I...we don't know where my mom is. All I know right now is that she adopted a dog. He's mine now and he's so smart. Can we get dinner with dad and then bring him with us?"

"Yeah sure." Emily mumbled, getting up to get ready, she desperately wanted to get out of this hospital, and this town. She put on her sweats and a baggy sweater, and walked up to Alison, hugging her tightly. "Don't leave again, okay? You don't have to run away anymore."

Alison helped Emily out of the hospital bed and then walked over to the plastic chair. She grabbed her bag and keys. The blonde turned and hugged Emily back tightly. "I'm not so sure anymore, Em. My brother was watching me sleep in my room the night I came home. Maybe you guys are right. Maybe my mom is protecting him. I mean she did decide to disappear the day I decide to come home."

"I hope you know that it you ever leave again I will never forgive you, Alison." Emily whispered against her cheek as they hugged, an intimate moment going on between the both of them. "Jason has always been a creep, he was in New York at the same time that we were.. I mean..." Emily began to feel woozy, she hang onto Alison's body for support. "Can we please just get out of here..."

Alison couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She thought she was safe and now even being home was a danger. Everything was spiralling out of control. "I just want to sit on my porch and live a normal life again, Em. I don't want to keep running. But I don't know what else to do." She grabbed Emily's hand tightly and ran out of the hospital after wiping away her tears. "Let's just get Pepe and get the hell away from my brother. I think dad knows something too."

Emily followed Alison to her car. She wasn't so sure about cars anymore, they scared her.. but she trusted Alison with everything, she trusted Alison with her life. The brunette sat in the front seat and buckled up, leaning her head on Alison's shoulder as she started the car. "Please don't go too fast."

Alison walked with Emily to the car, holding her hand. She nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Em, I'll drive safe. Just relax, okay?" She heard her phone start to ring and saw that it was her dad. Crap, she thought, busted for leaving the house and staying out all night. But she didn't expect the news she heard. "I...what?! Okay...I'll be home right away. Bye dad." She hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket. "I have to get home, now." The blonde told Emily in a serious tone, as she slid into the drivers seat.

"What was that call about... and why is your skin all pale.. Ali..." Emily whispered, narrowing her eyebrows after she saw Alison wasn't answering. "Ali, god damn it, what's going on." Emily spoke furiously, wondering why the blonde was just zoning her out.

Alison was in a complete daze after the news she'd just heard. This changed everything. She was probably in more danger than ever now. The blonde heard Emily screaming at her as she pulled out and started driving back to Rosewood but it took her a few more moments to come back to herself and respond. "That was my dad. Pepe found my mom. Buried. In the same place where I was buried." She deadpanned, no emotion evident in her voice as she tried to keep the wheel steady and drive safely.

"Ali.. I.. I'm so sorry, but she buried you, you were alive.. I.." Emily really didn't have the right words for Alison right now, she knew she could only make it worst, and that's not something she wanted. She leaned her head over Alison's shoulder again and stroked the side of Alison's knee with her own hand, trying to get a reaction out of the blonde. "I'll be here for you."

Alison glared at Emily, not caring that her attention was turned away from the road. "Emily, my mom is dead. Someone killed her. Don't you get it? This isn't over. They'll keep coming for me until I'm dead." The blonde was practically screaming at the brunette. She didn't mean to lash out but pushing away everyone she loved was the only way she knew of to keep them safe. She softened when Emily touched her knee. "I know you will. I just...can't right now..."

"Let me out. Let me out of your damn car." Emily demanded. She knew Alison was upset, but once again she was making it all about herself. Didn't she know that the girls had been -A's target too lately? I suppose not. She was tired of the way Alison handled things, and she wasn't going to let herself be stepped on again.

Alison sighed and pulled over. "Fine, Emily. You can stay here but I'm going home, to be with my dad and to see my mom one last time." The blonde wiped the few tears she'd let out and recomposed herself into the emotionless determined girl she'd become in order to survive. She did care about the other girls but she's lost her mother and she blamed herself, assuming it was another way for her enemies to take her down.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and stepped out of the car. ''Just remember that while I'm here, caring my ass off for you, you're going to see your family who practically buried you alive and gave up searching for you after two years.'' She spoke seriously.

Alison turned off the car and rested her head on the steering wheel, gripping it so hard her knuckles were turning white. "Damn it, Emily. I'm trying to keep you safe. Don't you get it? If I stay away, -A will target me. If I'm here, -A hurts everyone I love. Do you think I want to find out that you're the next one my dog digs up?" Alison bit her lip hard until it started to bleed. She'd never felt so defeated in her life and she didn't know what to do. The blonde was all out of ideas.

''Each and every one of us has been -A's target for the past few years. I think YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand this.'' Emily spoke firmly, her arms across her chest. ''We've made it this far and nobody has killed us yet. Okay?'' Emily walked over to the drivers' side window and looked at Alison. ''You need to let us in!''

Alison still had her on the steering wheel. She looked away from Emily until the tears stopped. The blonde quickly wiped them away and rolled down her window. She looked at Emily and gently grabbed her hand, her knuckles still white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. "I don't know if I know how to do that." She admitted in a weak tone of voice, a tone she swore she'd never use. She hated feeling weak but in that moment, she just wanted the Emily that always comforted her and made her feel loved and accepted for who she was.

''You know you can do it, you just don't want to. I know you, Alison, we all know you. You can't show weakness because it's not who you are, but you need to start changing before you make any more enemies, before someone finds something else to use against you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again...'' Emily began to think, though she stood up straight to try to switch the images out of her head, the countless amounts of nightmares that she had had, picturing Alison's /dead/ body, the nightmares she was still having that she would wake up and Alison would be gone again..


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey...I'm not going to just disappear into the night if that's what you're thinking. My dad won't even let me leave the house now. He's not going to be open to the idea of sleepovers, Em. Even if my brother is a creeper and watches me sleep. I can't promise to open up to the other girls...they don't understand me the way you do. No one has ever loved me more than you. Despite everything I put you through, I know you never stopped caring. I'll try to open up to you, okay?" Alison too had feared the thought of finding out that someone had figured out Emily was her true weakness and gone after her, found her. Each time her phone went off, the blonde had feared she'd be opening a picture of Emily's body or some other horrifying picture of the brunette...

Emily sighed and then came to her senses, jumping back into the car, sitting in the drivers seat. "Let me drive." She practically pushed Alison out of the way and slid the keys back in the ignition. "I might have been in a car accident, but I didn't lose my mom" She whispered to Alison and shrugged as she made her way through the freeway and near Rosewood.

Alison didn't protest. She climbed across the console and slid into the passengers seat. The blonde knew herself well enough to know Emily was right. With the mood she was in, she would've driven recklessly. She took Emily's hand in her own and squeezed gently. "Why do you know me so well? I mean you know all my little details." She whispered softly.

"You'll be fine. You're always fine. You're Alison DiLaurentis." Emily chuckled softly and placed both of the girls' hands' over her own knee. She drove the speed limit, some cars passing them. The sun was bright, through it wasn't too hot outside. Emily blinked a couple of times as she drove, her hand holding on tightly to Alison's. "When we get to your house, do you need time with your.. uhm with your dad, and Jason?"

"Oh I know I'm fine, Em. You made that clear quite often." She smirked and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. Alison flicked her sunglasses on and intertwined her fingers with Emily's. She held the brunette's hand just as tightly and shook her head. "No. Don't leave if that's what you're asking. My dad obviously cares about my safety but my brother needs help or something. I really don't want to be around Jason alone. What if he..." Alison trailed off, not able to speak the thought out loud.

"Jason might be a creep, but I don't think he'd intentionally hurt anyone." Em confirmed Alison's doubt as she took the Rosewood exit and made her way to the main road and finally into Alison's parking lot. She stopped the car and opened the door, walking towards Alison. "Are you sure you wanna see your mom one last time?"

"I don't know who to trust anymore, Em. You and the girls are the only ones now. I mean I thought I could trust Shana..." Alison shuddered at the memory. She quickly got out of the car and shook her head. "I don't want to see any more bodies, Em. But she's my mom, I think I have to." Alison ran a hand through her hair and straightened her shirt. She took Emily's hand in hers as she walked towards her house. "Come with me though, okay?"

The brunette nodded and took a deep breath. She wasn't a fan of seeing dead bodies, well.. not more than she had to anyways. She made her way to the front where a bunch of reporters were standing and where Kenneth, Alison's dad was standing too. Emily let go of Alison's hand to let her run to her dad, Emily standing with Hanna, Spencer and Aria, who were surrounded by their parents too.

The blonde walked up confidently, her head held high. She ignored all the microphones being thrust into her face and pushed past all the reporters. Her dad caught sight of her and she ran to him, letting him pull her into a tight hug as he whispered how thankful he was that she was safe. Once he let go, Alison looked over at her friends. She didn't know what to say to them but she needed them. She looked at her dad once and he nodded for her to join them. The blonde walked over to them and stood beside Emily.

As Mrs. DiLaurentis's body was placed inside a body bag and zipped up, Emily's stomach dropped. Sure, she had been quite the character around Rosewood, but death was not one thing she deserved, nobody deserved it. Emily placed an arm around Alison as everything unfolded. She looked at her and stroked the blondes back, the other three girls simply looking around, feeling upset and shocked.

Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder, feeling slightly comforted by the brunette's touch. She turned away as her mother's body was zipped up. She just couldn't look. After all the deaths that had happened, the sight of dead bodies made her sick. She knew she might have faced a similar fate, which only made her feel worse. She turned around and hugged Emily tightly, burying her face in the brunette's chest. The blonde suddenly didn't care that she was acting weak, she just wanted comfort.

Emily hugged the blonde tightly, she didn't plan on letting her go. She took a soft breath and kissed the top of Alison's head, trying to get her to relax. "What are you doing tonight, are you staying here?" Emily asked Alison, whispering her words softly in her ears, the other girls coming over to comfort Alison as well, though Spencer had kept her usual distance.

Alison didn't really pay attention to the other girls. All that mattered is that her sweet Emmy was making her feel safe. She lifted her head slightly and whispered into Emily's ear. "Dad says I have to but can you stay over? I can convince him that I don't want to be alone." She took a deep breath but she stayed in the brunette's embrace, not quite ready to be her brave, uncaring self again.

''Okay, I'll stay.'' Emily whispered down to Alison and gently stroked her back. She held her close, not letting her go at all. Emily kissed the side of Alison's cheek and took soft breaths. ''But how do you feel... about all of this?'' She mumbled softly, making sure the other girls didn't hear them.

Alison smiled weakly and laid her head back down on Emily's shoulder. She was just glad to see that the brunette hadn't changed, she still knew just how to make Alison feel comforted. Alison murmured back softly. "I...I guess I'm just still in shock. I mean I thought I was finally safe but I guess none of us are..." The blonde shuddered.

''Well I'll make sure to sleep with one eye open tonight, I just want you to be able to sleep in peace.'' Emily whispered down to her as the other girls came over to talk to the both of them. Emily distanced herself just a little bit from Alison, though refused to go too far, Alison was finally back and she didn't want to go too far to let her escape.

"I'll sleep fine, knowing I'm not alone." Alison spoke confidently, trying to channel her old fearless self. She took a few steps back and half-heartedly listened to the girls. The blonde really just wanted to get away from all that was going on and be alone with Emily. But she answered the girls, trying to act as normal as possible.

Emily shrugged as Spencer offered for her to stay over for the night. Veronica had always been caring towards Emily. Though, Emily let the offer down, saying she'd go home even though she was staying over at Ali's. It was easier for Emily to lie about than to tell them she was going to Ali's, it would cause less drama, which was a good thing for all of the girls at the moment.

Alison was barely listening by the time, Emily lied about where she was staying for the night. When she heard Emily's cover, she looked at the brunette curiously. Sleepovers were never a big deal so it kind of caught her off guard to hear Emily hide it from the others. Alison knew she could question Emily about it later but at that moment, her brother and dad were calling for her to go home. She gave the girls a quick hug and then looked at Emily, trying to give her a silent signal to come with her.

Emily didn't really catch on quickly. She turned to Spencer and Hanna and Aria, telling them to go home and that she'd walk Alison inside, when they left, Emily caught up with Alison and walked behind her, Jason giving her a creepy look. Emily narrowed her eyebrows and walked inside, closing the door behind her and whispering to Alison. ''What's your brother's problem?'' She asked, a little creeped out.

Alison quickly realized Emily wasn't getting the idea. She turned on her heel and started walking slowly over to her front door. The blonde stopped at her front door and waited for Emily. When she saw the look Jason was giving them, she glared at him. "Get a new hobby, Jason. Or better yet, get a life." The blonde smirked and pushed her way past her brother, tugging Emily along. "Maybe you should ask, Spence. Is our big brother dangerous?" She responded in a playful tone.

The brunette narrowed her eyebrows when Jason kept giving them ''the look.'' She followed Alison up to her room, when getting there, she threw herself on the blondes' bed and took a deep breath. ''I haven't felt this comfortable in your bedroom since the day you disappeared, your mom would invite me over often.. and I just couldn't bare to stay alone in your room... it felt empty without you.''

The blonde quickly headed upstairs and into her bedroom, Emily still in two behind her. She turned around to see that the brunette was spread across her bed. Alison sat on the edge and played with a loose strand of her hair. "I can imagine...I mean who would want to stay in their dead best friend's room..."

''I guess I saw you as more of a friend...'' Emily blurted out and then covered her mouth. She looked around and hoped Alison didn't answer. The brunette stretched her body, her stitches showing, her bare belly showing just a little bit. Emily pierced her lips, a little shrug on her face.

Alison heard Emily's comment but she didn't know what to say. Sure the brunette meant more to her than the others and they'd shared a few kisses, but she wasn't ready to admit to any feelings, at least not tonight. The blonde let out a soft accidental sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Want to watch a movie?" Alison suggested, changing the subject.

''I think I'll just catch some sleep.'' Emily mumbled as she slid her body under the blankets. She tossed around on the right side and closed her eyes, yawning at the same time. She knew Alison was never going to admit feeling anything, I mean why would she, Alison had a phobia of feeling things, it got quite boring, and really frustrating.

Alison shrugged and stood up slowly. She glanced at Emily once more before going to her dresser. She pulled out an old loose fitting yellow tank top and a pair of fitted sweats. The blonde quickly changed into them, slipping off her bra once she had her tank top on. She slid under the covers beside Emily. "You don't need something else to sleep in?" She whispered softly to Emily.

''I'm good.'' Emily whispered before falling to sleep. She was going to be distant with Alison for a bit, being in her house and all, she didn't want to raise any eyebrows, and right now, what she wanted to hear, she wasn't going to get out of Alison, so why not just go to sleep and not be frustrated?

"Okay, if you say so." Alison could sense the tension between her and Emily. But she didn't really know what had caused it. After all, she'd gone to get Emily from the hospital and even promised to take care of the brunette until she was better. Tonight she'd lost her mom and with that, answers to questions she'd probably never get to ask now. The blonde had been through so much, so why couldn't Emily just cut her a break already?

Emily slept through the night and late into the morning, she had an upset stomach, which wasn't new. She wasn't used to seeing Alison around her. She honestly missed it, and it would take some getting used to. Emily rolled up onto her back and opened her eyes, the sun gazing into the room, she blinked a couple of times and turned to Alison.

Alison tossed and turned throughout the night. She got nightmares often but since she'd been on her own, she was grateful she'd never had to tell anyone. Finally around 4 am, the blonde fell into a deep sleep. She woke up with a start when she felt eyes on her. She rubbed her eyes and squinted into the sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted, Alison sat up slightly and looked at Emily. "Morning, Killer." She said, while yawning.

''Morning, beautiful.'' Emily whispered to her and closed her eye ones more. She was still a little tired, and she could tell Alison was too, considering she had dark spots under her eyes. ''Get some more sleep?'' She whispered to the blonde before placing one of her hands over Alison's arms, stroking it.

Alison hadn't been greeted that way, well ever actually. Despite everyone's beliefs, she'd only ever slept with one guy, her pregnancy scare back in Cape May. She smiled softly and nudged Emily. "Hm, beautiful huh? Is that going to be a regular thing?" She gave Emily a cute slight smirk and laid back down. "Mm sleep does sound nice. Stay in bed with me?" She murmured softly, her eyes already fluttering shut.

''Don't get cocky, Alison.'' Emily mumbled and rolled her eyes. The brunette nodded at her and then took Alison's arm, holding it a little tighter. ''I will if you cuddle.'' She demanded, wondering what Alison's reaction would be.

Alison was already relaxed, and she didn't really want to argue. "Cocky? I thought that was my middle name." She said in a soft innocent tone. The blonde smiled slightly and gently tugged her arm away from Emily not quite breaking the brunette's grasp on her. "I'm going to need arm back if you want that." She lazily responded, deciding that she wouldn't mind cuddling until she managed to fall asleep again.

Emily shrugged as Alison distanced herself. ''Okay, fine, take your arm back.'' She whispered softly, not wanting to sound too rude. She kept her eyes on Alison's, not breaking eye contact. The brunette could simply look into her eyes for hours on end and not get tired of seeing the exact same thing...

Alison opened her eyes slowly and gently pulled her arm back. She let it fall over Emily's waist, wrapping it around her and pulling the brunette closer to her. When she felt Emily's eyes lock on her bright blue ones, she batted her eyelashes cutely and smirked. "What are you thinking, Killer?" She asked sweetly, still whispering.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, she flipped sides, her back to Alison's face. After a second, she adjusted her body so that Alison's arms held the brunettes' waist tightly. ''I'm thinking about how things would have been different if you wouldn't have left two years ago...''

Alison held Emily close to her. The very feeling of someone strong beside her made her feel secure and it was a feeling she was afraid to let go of. The blonde closed her eyes once again but she listened carefully to what Emily had to say. "Oh? Well how do you think things would be?" Alison was genuinely curious this time, for once she wasn't just trying to make Emily insecure by admitting feelings that she'd always rejected.

''Maybe we would be somewhere else, in a better place, we'd be happy, or well.. I'd be happy...'' Emily whispered to the blonde, her eyes closed. She placed her hands against Alison's and stroked her knuckles softly. ''Maybe... in Paris visiting, on the Eiffel tower, you know?''

Alison's eyes flew open at Emily's first comment. "You're not happy?" She frowned and shifted slightly so that Emily's back was pressed up against her chest. The blonde suddenly felt a sense of protectiveness over Emily. "I still think you'd look so good on top of the Eiffel Tower, your hair blowing in the wind...maybe we could still go..."

''I am.. I mean.. I don't know if I am or not.. ever since -A came into my life, I refuse to let myself be happy.'' Emily admitted. She had never told anyone this, and she felt relief while we told Alison. The brunette pressed her head against Alison's shoulder and opened her eyes to see the corner of Alison's face. ''Maybe I'm just scared of loving someone...' She told as she looked at Alison.

Alison wanted to clench her fists in anger for knowing that -A had stolen Emily's happiness, taken away the innocent carefree girl she'd first kissed. But she simply held Emily tighter and whispered softly. "Those bitches will pay. Even if it's the last thing I do." Alison took a deep breath to calm herself down and sighed. "Scared to love someone? Didn't you love Maya? And Paige?" She looked back at Emily in confusion.

''I thought I loved them. Turns out I was wrong.'' Emily shrugged and nodded at the same time. She took soft breaths and squeezed Alison's hand a little tighter, a sudden rush of sadness flowing through her body. ''Don't go out for revenge, you'll end up getting hurt and.. I don't want someone else I love to get hurt.''

Alison felt Emily squeeze harder and even though it was starting to make her hand a bit sore, she let the brunette keep her grip. "Oh...I'm sorry.." The blonde lamely blurted, not really sure what to say. She wasn't really sorry though, she was glad she was the only girl Emily loved. "Okay, Killer I won't. I don't want you to worry, or worse go out after me and get hurt even worse than you already are."

"Can I ask you something? Would you still get jealous if I started seeing another girl...?" Emily asked bluntly. She knew Alison was straight, but she needed to ask the question, she wanted to see, to hear, to feel her reaction.

Alison searched Emily's eyes, trying to figure out why she asked her out of the blue. She hoped it wasn't Emily's way of announcing that she was seeing someone. "I don't want you to feel that way, the way you wrote in the letter, not for anyone else. I don't want you to be Killer for anyone else."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's too early to think this through clearly." Emily mumbled under her breath and slid her hands around Alison's waist to turn her. She held her closely, but not too closely to make Alison feel like she was suffocated. The brunette took soft little breaths and batted her eyelashes, looking at Alison and not saying a word.

Alison shrugged slightly and let her eyes close again. "Hmm, sleep with me..." She mumbled without thinking. The blonde only meant sleeping together innocently cuddling, but she didn't realize what she'd implied in her exhausted state of mind. Alison opened her eyes after a moment and bit her lip softly. "Oh...I didn't mean that way.."

"I was gonna say..." Emily quickly shut up, not wanting to make a fool of herself. She closed her eyes and then brought her head to lean over Alison's chest. She listened to Alison's heartbeat, memories coming back to her. "I never thought I'd hear that heart beat ever again..."

Alison for once didn't push Emily to say what she'd been thinking. She didn't have many people in her corner and she knew she was sort of on thin ice with Emily. Her heart beat was rather quick, her nerves still acting up. She let Emily leave her head on her chest, not once protesting or moving. "Well you'll be hearing it for a long time now, Em." Alison smirked slightly, hoping her words rang true.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes and quickly kissed her. Just once, on the lips. The kiss didn't last long, but it felt real, well.. to Emily it did anyways. The brunette batted her eyelashes and took one deep breath. "I.. I'm sorry." She shrugged.

Alison was a bit taken aback by Emily's actions but she kissed back gently. She wasn't used to the brunette being forward with her, seeing as she'd always shot her down. The blonde stroked Emily's cheek gently. "Don't be sorry." She spoke sweetly but chose not to give any explanations, too exhausted to think clearly.

"If I did that again, would you let me?" Emily asked her, desperately wanting to kiss the blonde again. Emily felt her heart race. Being this close to Alison was something she had never felt before, she was being selfish, but she wanted more, she needed more.

Alison tilted her head slightly, thinking for a moment. She knew her answer already but she couldn't be that easy. That wasn't her at all. She licked her lips slowly, teasingly before finally responding. "Yes, you can do it again." She whispered softly, her hand still resting on the brunette's cheek.

Emily smiled brightly. She finally managed to keep her hands over Alison's waist and to bring the blonde over on top of her, making her straddle her waist. Even though it was only 7 am, Emily really wanted this. She looked up at Alison, waiting for her reaction.

Alison laid over Emily, one of her legs on either side of the brunette. Clearly Emily wanted more than Alison had expected, after all she didn't expect to be straddling her best friend after a practically sleepless night. "Em...?" Alison looked at Emily, with a questioning look, unsure of how far Emily wanted to go.

Emily looked over at Alison. She narrowed her eyebrows and took one soft breath. Last night in the hospital, it was Alison who seemed to want to go further, she was simply giving her the opportunity to get that. Emily gripped Alison's waist a little harder and she then closed her eyes. ''Just.. shh...''

Alison could tell that her questioning wasn't what Emily wanted. Yes, in the hospital the blonde had wanted more but part of it had been the heat of the moment, the fear that she might not have seen Emily again and the relief that the brunette was fine. She didn't say another word as she leaned in and kissed Emily gently but more passionately than the few brief kisses they'd had recently.

Emily let out a sigh of relief after Alison's actions, though she was surprised. She had to try, right? After all, she thought she would have bluntly gotten rejected. The brunette's grip on Alison's hips tightened. She arched her back just a little bit, giving Alison the best position over her. She kissed her, Alison had leaned into her and kissed her first, and Emily was freaking out inside...

Alison closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She knew it was out of character for her but if she rejected Emily again, who knew if she'd ever get the chance? She pinned Emily's arms down and gently bit down on the brunette's bottom lip. The blonde wasn't going to question herself anymore, this with Emily, it made her feel free again, alive, happy...

Emily, for once.. felt submissive. This wasn't like her either. When Alison released her lips and bit down on them instead, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Emily had her eyes closed, her breathing had hitched, and she had butterflies filling her stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening. Emily tugged at Alison's shirt to make sure the blonde stayed closed.

Alison pressed her body harder against Emily's. She didn't hesitate to close the distance between them. If Emily wasn't going to stop then neither was she, at least not while she was actually enjoying herself. Alison pulled back long enough to catch her breath before she leaned in to kiss Emily deeply. She kept a firm grip on the brunette's arms but not hard enough to bruise her.

Emily sat up on the bed, her body still entwined with Alison. She wrapped her arms tightly against the blonde's body, making sure to stay close to her. She could feel Alison's warmth, she could feel Alison's heartbeat, and that was enough to get her through the day. As Alison kissed her again, Emily slid her tongue over Alison's, enjoying the passionate moment the two shared.

Alison opened her mouth, allowing Emily to slip her tongue in, her tongue immediately swirling around with the brunette's. She'd never kissed any other girl beside Emily, which made her slightly nervous but whatever was happening felt good. Alison held Emily close to her, her heart rate picking up with each passing moment.

Emily kept her position as she sat up. She slowly slid off Alison's shirt and threw it on her floor without hesitation. Emily had seen Alison without a shirt once, but never this close, not while they were kissing anyways.

Alison raised her arms long enough to let Emily slip her shirt off. She'd never been shy about her body, aside from the bruise Emily had already seen. The blonde looked at Emily once, taking in the beauty she'd always failed to notice.

Emily took a soft breath as she trailed over Alison's body, the bruises and the scars on Ali's body made her shrug. She broke the soft kiss and looked up at the blonde. ''You know despite your scars, Ali.. I find you beautiful.'' She admitted and closed her eyes again, Emily's hands trailing over Ali's waist.

Alison twitched slightly when she felt Emily's hands hit the scars. She'd never let anyone touch her since she'd gotten them. "You know, Em...that's one of the things I love about you. You find beauty even in things or people that are damaged." Alison smiled brightly and let herself relax, content with knowing Emily still loved her despite her flaws.

The brunette smiled when she heard Alison's words. She took a soft and then deep breath, her hands lowering to Alison's thighs. She looked up at her, just making sure how Alison was reacting, sure Emily had dreamed about this all her life, but she didn't want to make Alison uncomfortable.

Alison felt Emily's hands lower but she could also sense the brunette's hesitation. She gently placed her hand over Emily's on her thigh and nodded slowly, letting the brunette know what she was doing was okay. The blonde hadn't expected for Emily to want to go so far without explanations but it was a dream she'd never admitted she wanted to come true and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity now.

Emily finally flipped both of the girls over so that she could rest over Alison's body. She supported herself with her elbows to the bed, the blankets scattered from the ground to underneath the both of them. Emily blinked a couple of times and finally lowered her lips to kiss over Alison's collarbone.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily, pressing their bodies together so they were practically intertwined. She looked up at Emily and smiled softly, reaching up to push Emily's hair out of her face. The blonde was used to being in control but in that moment, she actually liked letting Emily take the reigns. It was a new experience but Alison was enjoying letting the brunette show her what she wanted.

Emily left a little mark over Alison's collarbone and finally lowered her lips to just over Alison's bra. She kept her teeth to herself and simply kissed all around them. She wanted this to be slow, even if it was just to be foreplay, she didn't mind, she wanted to be close to Alison and in this exact moment, that's what was happening.

When Alison felt Emily's lips lower to her chest, she reached up to trace over her collarbone. She could feel the mark the brunette had left but she sort of liked the idea, marked as her "Killer's." The blonde smirked slightly at the thought, seeing as Emily had always been hers rather than the other way around. She gripped Emily's waist tighter as the brunette continued kissing over chest.

Emily couldn't help but want to go lower and lower on Alison. Her body was beyond imaginary. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. Emily finally lowered her lips down Alison's chest and over her stomach, kissing around her bellybutton, one of Emily's hand pressed firmly over the blonde's waist, tugging at the elastic band on her little shorts that she had slept in.

Alison wasn't sure if she was really ready to go so far with a girl but this was Emily. Everything was different with the brunette and there were always exceptions when it came to her. The blonde didn't want to think, she wanted to just enjoy what she was feeling. Alison felt a shiver run up and down her spine when she felt Emily's warm lips lower down to her bellybutton. She could tell by the way she had her hands gripping Emily's waist that her hold was probably going to bruise the girl but Alison couldn't focus on that. The way Emily made her body feel was too incredible for her to resist.

Emily slowly lowered her lips and mouth to Alison's waistline. This was going to happen, this moment was perfect, it was something that she had dreamed of for over 4 years. She was with Alison, in the same bed, her lips on the blonde's body, and Alison was enjoying it. Alison's grip on her body made her feel powerful, it made her feel wanted. Emily took soft breaths as she kissed around Alison's waistline.

Alison knew that Emily had probably thought about this moment but she couldn't deny that she wanted the brunette too. She'd never felt such a strong desire. It was different than guys she messed around with, and definitely not the same as the idiot she'd given herself to in Cape May. This was the girl who made Alison question who she was, but in all the right ways. Emily supported her but she also criticized Alison's faults when needed. The blonde's thoughts were suddenly all over the place, thinking of how much Emily was all she'd ever wanted in a person. She whispered breathily, breaking the silence. "Em...you can.." She trailed off, too busy enjoying everything to say more but she hoped that was enough for Emily to know she shouldn't stop, that Alison wanted her to be her first time with a girl.

Emily couldn't help but love Alison more and more by every passing moment. There was something about Alison that had Emily intrigued. The brunette enjoyed her moments with Alison.. more than anyone she had ever been with, even though the two weren't dating, not that that would ever happen anyways. After taking a few soft breaths and looking up to Alison as she spoke, Emily caressed her cheek and then nodded, acknowledging that Alison was in fact okay with everything that was happening. Emily however, wanted to take it slow, she wanted to be the sweet caring and loving Emily that had always taken her time with Alison. The brunette let her hands wander over the blonde's body, around her waist, up to her rib cage and over her breasts, finally over the mark that she had left on Ali's collarbone.

Alison knew that for her this wasn't just about intimacy. She was finally able to admit that her heart had always had a place for Emily, that this was always more than a friendship. The blonde just wasn't ready to say it out loud but even admitting it to herself was a big deal. While her body was telling her she wanted Emily, she was grateful that the brunette was always so sweet and loving and was taking it slow, making her feel truly loved. It took away some of the nervousness she was feeling. The blonde felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as Emily explored every inch of her body with her hands. She'd never let anyone see all her scars and bruises so carefully because they'd all made her feel less than her normal perfect self and she hated that feeling. But Emily was teaching her that she was still the same beautiful Alison and that made her feel indescribable.

The brunette went over Alison's scars and bruises, not caring where they came from, she kissed them gently, over and over again, admiring her body. Even though Alison had scars, she was beautiful and perfect in her own little way. Her attitude and personality made her who she was. Slowly, Emily lowered Alison's pants, not low however, not even low enough to uncover her panties. She simply kissed lower around her waistline, an indescribable feeling flowing through her body.

The blonde felt her heart practically somersaulting each time Emily's lips grazed over one of her scars or bruises. No one had ever admired her for her broken parts but somehow she felt as though it made the brunette love her more. She was actually happy that she could be imperfect around Emily and it didn't change the adoring way the brunette looked at her. Alison tangled her hands into Emily's hair wanting to be as close to her as possible while she kissed her body.

Emily raised her body enough to make her lips clash over Alison's. She took one small look at her before softly kissing her, only once, one of her hands cupping her face as she did so. Emily finally removed her shirt to reveal her toned stomach, a little worried smile on her face. She had dreamed about this for a long time and was scared that if she went further she would regret it.

Alison immediately kissed Emily back without any hesitations. She loved the way the brunette's lips felt against hers. The blonde instantly placed her hands on Emily's bare stomach, tracing over her toned muscles. She finally settled her hands on Emily's clearly defined abs. Alison could easily read the brunette and could tell she was worried. "Emmy? Everything okay?" She asked, hoping that speaking wouldn't ruin the moment.

''I am better than okay, how about you?'' She questioned her in return, her dark wavy hair flowing right over her chest. Emily gently trailed her hands over Alison's arms, gripping onto them tightly. The two were sort of rough for the most parts, some tight gripping and scratching, it wasn't what Emily expected, but better. Emily finally rolled her body off of Alison's and laid beside the blonde waiting for her to possibly make the next move.

"I'm..." Alison paused to try and find the right word to describe how she was feeling. "I'm definitely more than okay." She smiled brightly and reached up to pull Emily's hair back so she could see the brunette's bare abs again. Alison kept her eyes locked on Emily, waiting for the brunette to finally release her grip on her arms. The blonde smirked slightly and quickly rolled over so she was sitting on top of Emily's legs, straddling her. "Now it's my turn." She whispered as she winked at Emily.

Emily felt beat, but she liked it, she only liked it when it was Alison who beat her. Emily laid back, arching her back just a little and sitting up so that her chest was slightly over Alison's. She took one little soft breath and then exhaled, the air releasing falling over Alison's lips. Emily grabbed Alison's hips and pulled her closer so that their bodies were impossibly separable.

Alison leaned in as close as she could to Emily. She loved how their bodies felt, pressed together. She even loved letting Emily have control over her, but only Emily, she'd never let anyone else take control from her. She brought her head down and slowly kissed along Emily's neck, trailing kisses from the top of her neck down to her collarbone. Alison had never been the one to give pleasure to a girl, so she couldn't help but want to look at Emily to make sure the brunette liked what she was doing.

Emily let out a soft moan as she felt Alison's lips over her neck and collarbone. Emily arched her back even more, if it were even possible. The brunette began to breathe a little heavier. She let Alison do as she pleased, she even felt a little bite come out from Alison's lips. As Emily felt Alison's hesitation, she leaned into her neck and pressed her lips against her skin, breathing warm air onto her. "It's okay.." She whispered to the blonde.

Alison felt much more confident and satisfied when she heard Emily's slight moan. She mirrored the brunette's actions on her own collarbone, leaving a similar mark on Emily. The blonde smiled softly and pulled back just enough to look at Emily and whisper back. "It's just...I've never done this." She openly admitted.

''It's okay Alison. We can just do this and not go further." Emily spoke with a bit of confidence. It was okay to simply end it at this. The two had been close all night and all morning, and Em knew that this was all a huge step for Alison. She gently pressed her hands over Alison's waist, leaving a small accidental bruise.

Alison took a deep breath, her heart still racing. "Are you sure? I mean...I like this. I don't regret any of it." She spoke truthfully and sincerely, not wanting Emily to feel like she was Alison's experiment or something. The blonde had learned a lot from her past and she intended to make up for all she'd done. She vowed never to make the brunette feel used by her again. Alison bit her lip softly and playfully rolled her eyes at Emily. "Are you adding to my bruise collection?" She hated the imperfections on her body but somehow a bruise from Emily or even a scar from her seemed special, and for once she didn't mind that her body had a new mark.

Emily nodded, a little disappointed, but she knew this wasn't the right time to take Alison's virginity (Well, with a girl that is.) She wanted the moment to be perfect, she knew Alison was upset at her mom's passing right now and didn't want that to be the reason that they had sex, Emily rolled off of Alison and stood up, her bare body being revealed, though she had pants on and her bra. She turned to Alison and smiled, then sat down beside her. ''You're beautiful, those scars just add more beauty.''

Alison too felt disappointed that they had to stop but she knew that the moment needed to be just right. She didn't want Emily to think she only slept with her because of some traumatic event or other. The blonde wanted Emily to see that she made the choice to have sex with her because she truly wanted to and she knew in time they'd have that moment, but it wasn't now. Alison sat up slightly and looked at Emily. "Em, I wish I thought more like you. But I'll admit those abs of yours are sexy." The blonde giggled softly.

Emily laughed a bit and lifted up her shirt to reveal her toned stomach. ''What, these old things?'' She laughed and bit at her lip, quickly covering up and sliding the sheets over Alison as her dad came knocking. ''Shit.''

*As Mr. DiLaurentis* ''Girls, breakfast is ready, and I think PePe needs to go out for a walk, come downstairs.'' He slammed the door, though he still seemed quite happy that Alison was back.

Alison blushed a deep shade of red and rolled her eyes. "Dad, can you not. Jeez, I could've been changing or showering. Learn to knock, would you?" The blonde sighed but softened slightly. She knew her dad was only trying to make up for lost time. "Hey Em, we better get dressed before my dad flips out. PePe probably is driving him crazy." She laughed softly and slowly got up, the sheets still wrapped around her body.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. Same old Alison was back, bitching because her dad simply had good intentions. She giggled for a second and then nodded. ''Yeah uhm...'' She cocked her head to the side. ''I'm dressed, you're the one missing your shirt. Where did I throw it?'' She narrowed her eyebrows and then looked under the bed, grabbing Ali's shirt and throwing it over to her. ''Cover up, I'll meet you downstairs.'' She spoke and closed the door quietly behind her before remembering she had a hickey on her neck. Emily opened the door and closed it again. ''How the hell do you want me to cover this up?''


	8. Chapter 8

Alison rolled her eyes and slowly let the sheets drop. She didn't care if Emily still thought she was being bitchy towards her dad. After all, she'd had a lack of sleep and her dad had interrupted her perfect morning with Emily. The blonde shrugged slightly. "I have no idea, Em." She laughed softly and caught her shirt. She quickly slipped it on and just as she was about to look at herself she heard Emily come back in. "Oh, one sec." Alison went over to her vanity area and grabbed her concealer. She put some on the mark on her collarbone and then tossed it over to Emily. "I know it's not your shade but it should work for now." She turned her back to the brunette and quickly fixed her hair before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

''I'm going to laugh if your dad starts asking questions...'' Emily mumbled and grabbed Alison's arm before she left to brush her teeth. She looked over at her and then placed her hand over the marks she had made throughout the night. ''Hm.'' She gave her an innocent smile and then turned around. ''Meet you downstairs.'' Emily finally made her way to the dining room where she was greeted by a happy Mr. DiLaurentis and by a not-so-happy Jason. Emily narrowed her eyebrows and sat beside Alison's dad, waiting for Ali to come back down.

"If he does I'm blaming you, Emmy." Alison laughed softly and turned around when the brunette grabbed her arm. The blonde blinked a few times and then looked into Emily's eyes as she felt the brunette trace over her now covered up marks. "Okay, I'll be down soon." Alison quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face with her vanilla scented face wash. She headed downstairs and was greeted happily at her feet by PePe. "Hi there, PePe!" Alison said sweetly to the dog as she bent down to pet him.

After Jason had left abruptly for Philadelphia on yet another suspicious drive, Emily ate some pancakes with Alison's dad. She tried to not make too much eye contact with him as he still seemed a little distressed over Jessica's death. Finally, after Alison had come down, the brunette smiled and placed her hand discretely over Alison's knee as she sat down. ''Are we taking Pepe out for a walk after breakfast?'' Emily asked Alison who had just taken her first bite out of her pancakes.

Alison hadn't eaten a proper breakfast or sat down with others in years. It felt good to be back home, despite her brother's suspicious and rather creepy behavior. The blonde looked over at her dad and tried to reassure him with a weak smile. Alison placed her free hand on top of Emily's hand resting on her knee. She swallowed the bite of pancakes in her mouth and looked over at her dad to make sure he wasn't going to tell her not to go out. "Yeah, we'll go take a walk, but let's stay in the town square okay?" Alison may have been bitchy to her dad but she didn't want to worry him by walking around the woods or anywhere near where both her and her mom had been buried.

''Yeah that's fine.'' Emily smiled over at Alison and then looked around. Everything was quiet, it was rather odd that the DiLaurentis house was this quiet. After finishing her plate, Emily placed it in the dishwasher and went to sit back down beside Alison. Finally, when they both were done, Emily put on her flip flops and slid on her sunglasses, taking out Pepe's leash and hooked his collar over it. ''I'll wait outside.'' She spoke to Alison and walked down her driveway, a close grip over Pepe's leash. Emily looked around, Spencer had just left and waved goodbye, the sun was bright and it was warm out, the perfect day to spend outside.

Alison smiled softly and nodded at her dad when she saw his approving look. She slowly ate the rest of her pancakes and picked up her plate to take it to the dishwasher when she was done. "I'll meet you out there in a few minutes." Alison quickly went upstairs and put on a pair of denim shorts and her favorite yellow tank top. She brushed her hair one last time and grabbed her sunglasses. She found her flip flops buried in her closet and slipped them on then headed back downstairs and outside to join Emily and PePe.

Emily turned around to see Alison catching up to them. She finally stopped walking and bent down to Pepe's height, patting his head. ''You're such a good boy.'' She mumbled to the dog and then smiled at Alison as she finally caught up. ''It's so nice outside..'' Emily whispered to her, finally standing up to meet Alison's height. She looked at the blonde and smiled at her, not quite sure if she should mention this mornings' events.

Alison smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "It's nice to enjoy the sunlight again without worrying." The blonde glanced around, noticing how quiet the Hastings house seemed. She was grateful Spencer wasn't there to question Emily about why she'd lied about going home last night. "Come on Em, let's go. I was thinking later we'd go to the lake house." She casually mentioned, looking over at Emily.

''Would your dad let you go to the lake house?'' Emily asked her, she narrowed her eyebrows and began to walk down the street with Pepe and Alison. The brunette looked around, no one suspicious seemed to be in sight, which was a good thing. She handed the leash to Alison and walked closer to her. ''Like, to sleep there, or.. what's so special about the lake house?'' Emily questioned her, she was curious.

"Who cares what he thinks. I'm not letting him tell me what to do like they did to... Never mind. I'm just doing what I want." Alison waved her hand dismissively, realizing she still couldn't tell anyone about her twin sister. She suspected it was likely Courtney who had traumatized them all as -A. After all the girl had tried to be Alison and had stolen her diary. The blonde took the leash from her and turned to face her. "It's just...it's my place. Maybe now it can be our place." Alison smiled softly, thinking of how the kissing rock had once been their place.

''Our place.. I didn't think you would want to show me all your secrets and stuff yet.'' Emily smiled some and then grabbed Alison's arm, pulling her a little closer, walking at the same pace. Emily could sense Alison still had her secrets, and she was okay with that. Everybody had a secret life that nobody knew about, it made life how it was, and she didn't want to change Alison. She loved her just the way she was. ''Lake house for the night?'' Emily questioned Alison and stopped walking, standing right in front of her.

"Well maybe not all but this is one I want just you to know about. Don't tell the girls, okay?" Alison winked at Emily and smiled, walking closely beside her. She looked down at PePe and tugged him along when she noticed he'd stop to sniff around a flower bush. The blonde was grateful that Emily understood that their were some secrets she just wasn't ready to share. Besides everyone had always loved her twin more, and she wasn't ready to give up Emily's adoration for her. Alison looked straight into Emily's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, for the night. You okay with that?"

''Yeah I think that's fine.'' Emily nodded with a smile. She took the leash from Alison and then whispered. ''Wait here.'' She began to run down the street, where she could still be seen by the blonde, and she ran back, her and Pepe a little out of breath. ''I think Pepe should be good for exercise.'' She laughed a little bit. ''When did you want to go to the lake house, spend the day there or just tonight?'' Emily asked her sweetly before placing her chin over Alison's shoulder to try and catch her breath.

Alison let Emily take Pepe's leash and stayed at the corner of the street. She watched Emily run off with the dog and waited for the brunette to return. "Thank god, you know I hate running." She laughed softly, remembering how she'd always find ways to get out of gym class. "I was thinking a picnic in an afternoon and then maybe watch the stars, show you around and stay the night there. What do you think?" Alison asked, her eyes twinkling slightly at the idea of sharing her special place with Emily.

''Can I maybe get a kiss under the stars,, '' She spoke shyly, a smile on her face as she slipped her had under Alison's. Emily wasn't really shy anymore, but she wanted to make sure Alison felt safe, and comfortable with this idea. ''Kidding.'' Emily added, she stroked the side of Alison's knuckles as she squeezed her hand just a little.

Alison was about to respond when Emily added that she was kidding. She licked her lips slowly and then smirked slightly. "You shouldn't have said that, Em." She teased before winking playfully. Alison quickly tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and started walking again.

Emily followed her from a little distance behind. She took out her phone and checked her missed calls and texts. When she saw her mom had called, she immediately dialled her number, knowing she'd have a heart attack if the brunette didn't call her back.

Pam Fields : ''Emily, come home this instant.. where's your car?''  
Emily : ''Mom, I'm fine, the car is just in the garage.''  
Pam Fields : ''Come home.''  
Emily : ''I'm going to Alison's lake house tonight, I'll be home tomorrow.''  
Pam Fields : ''No you aren't, I'm your mother, now come home!''  
Emily : ''No, mom. I'm staying with Alison, bye.''

The brunette hung up on her mother, a frustrated sigh following the conversation.

Alison overheard the argument but she let Emily finish before she said anything. She waited for the brunette to catch up to her and stopped walking. The blonde turned to face Emily. "Is everything okay? You know you can go home, Em. If your mom goes bat shy crazy on me for holding you hostage or something then I know there's gonna be issues. My dad is already enough of one. I don't need to upset your mom too."

''She'll get over it. At least she knows where I am, how exactly are we going to convince your dad to let you out of the proximity anyways?'' Emily cocked her head to the side and scratched the side of her neck. She pierced her lips and then shrugged, patting Pepe on the head before letting the dog inside. ''Life is frustrating.'' Emily blurted out.

"Can't we just get one of the girls to cover like we used to? I'll say I'm staying at Spencer's. But you told your mom where you're going to be so you'll have to call her and say we're all staying at Spencer's barn, okay?" Alison sighed softly, realizing the last time they'd all stayed there was the night she'd vanished. "You can say that again." Alison frowned slightly and reached out to grab Emily's hand for her own reassurance.

Emily sighed. She pulled Alison in for a tight hug as the girls stood on Alison's front porch, not a soul in sight. After finally releasing the blonde', Emily squeezed Alison's hand and walked inside. "It's fine, just say you're staying with me, your dad likes me I'm pretty sure." Emily smirked over at the blonde, her hand stroking Ali's knuckles as Emily lead them both inside and into Alison's room.

Alison hugged Emily back tightly, feeling slightly disappointed when the brunette released her. "Hmm I think it was my mom who really loved you." Alison spoke softly and bit her lip slightly. The blonde followed Emily up to her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. "Can we watch a movie? I feel like cuddling." Alison blurted out.

''Well, I'm sure I could make your dad love me.'' Emily laugh some a little bit and sat down beside Alison, narrowing her eyebrows. ''Have you hit your head, since when do you like to cuddle.'' She laughed a little bit and then closed the blinds in the room to cut the sun from flowing in. ''What kind of movie?'' Emily bit at her lip, getting up to look at all the DVD's that were left in Alison's room.

"I don't doubt that. Everyone loves you, Em." Alison mumbled softly, rolling over so she was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe I have but I don't know. The last few nights, it just felt safe when you hugged me." Alison admitted. She sat up slowly and shrugged. "You choose. Anything is fine with me."

Emily looked through all of the movies, not really finding anything that caught her eye. Finally, before last, she found a movie that they both would like. ''Why don't we watch Romeo and Juliet. It's the first movie we watched when we sat together in English class.'' The brunette chucked the DVD inside the movie player and jumped on the bed directly beside Alison, opening her arms to her. ''You'll always be safe, Ali. No one is after you anymore.''

Alison waited for Emily to choose, knowing the brunette would surprise her. "You remember that? Seriously Em, how do you remember all of that? I used to get so bored in class and you were the only one who noticed." Alison quickly moved over to lay in Emily's arms and smiled. "I wish that were true." She thought to herself. "I know. I have my Killer now." She said out loud instead.

''You were always bored Ali.'' Emily rolled her eyes but laughed quickly after. ''We were always bored, that class had half the people snoring and the other half texting, I would just watch the movies because I didn't want to fail.'' Emily chuckled, turning to Emily. ''I just remember and notice things about people sometimes. Some things I want to remember, others I don't.''

"I know but you noticed the way I snapped my bubblegum or the way I'd tap my sketchers." Alison giggled softly and nodded in agreement. "Remember when we used to pass notes? We used to do that in history all the time." Alison smiled softly, then sighed. "I bet there's a lot of things you don't want to remember about me." She frowned slightly and looked down.

"I remember once, when your phone went off in class and the teacher looked at you, with huge eyes, and you just sat there and laughed, asking him if he wanted a picture of you because he kept looking right at you.." Emily laughed some and then stroked the blondes' shoulder. "Those were good days, where -A wasn't there.. where -A didn't know everything about everyone, you know?" Emily began to watch the movie, her eyes switching from the movie to Alison.

Alison laughed softly and shook her head playfully. "I remember that. He was such a creep. I swear he must have had an obsession with me." She smirked slightly and looked at Emily. Her smile slightly faded at Emily's next words. "Yeah, but -A ruined everything. That bitch. I can't say I'm sorry that Shana is gone, but I did know her since I was three..." She sighed softly and looked back at the tv screen.

"It's the people you trust the most that end up betraying you. It's always like that, I mean... I remember when you left.. we all trusted you, and you just.. you left.." Emily took a soft breath, quickly changing the subject. "What should I bring to the lake house?" She asked her before yawning only once and stretching her whole body, her bellybutton being revealed as she did so.

Alison couldn't help but feel slightly angry at Emily's accusation. "I didn't just leave, Emily. I was a bit busy holding my breath in my grave. And I couldn't just appear in my house and be all hey mom you buried me but I'm really alive and I'm out of my grave and there's someone out there trying to kill me. I left for good reason, at least Mona and I thought so. But now I know, she's still out to bring me down." Alison hugged her knees to her chest and pulled away from Emily's embrace. "Can you make those brownies you made me for my birthday once? You know those are my favorite." Alison responded in a slightly cheerier tone.

"I guess." Emily rolled her eyes and then stood up, walking downstairs abruptly and closing Alison's door without saying a single word. The brunette walked over to where Alison's dad was and asked him if it was okay that she make brownies, he nodded and Emily began to prepare the recipe that Alison had liked. After finally whipping up a good amount, she pre-heated the over, slid in the brownies and placed a timer. She sat down beside Jason, who was reading the paper, and then who placed it down to look at Emily with a flirtatious and odd smile.

Alison stayed in her room for a while. She didn't really feel like helping Emily bake and she didn't want to be around Jason. When the blonde heard the sound of the oven beeping to announce it was heated to the right temperature, she got up and headed downstairs. Alison rolled her eyes at Jason's flirty smile at Emily. "Hands off, creeper. Em is spoken for. Besides she'd never be into you." Alison laughed at Jason's ignorance and walked over to Emily.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows as Alison came downstairs. ''Ah, you decided to come out of hiding.'' She mumbled under her breath. The brunette laughed a bit and then looked at Jason, who was still smiling. She bit at her lip and got up, to check on the brownies who were finally ready. Emily slipped on the oven mits and took them out, placing them on the oven as they cooled down. As she let it cool, Jason got up and asked for a piece, Emily, of course, cut one for him and handed it to him.

Alison shrugged slightly and sat down at the table. "I wasn't hiding. I just didn't feel being around certain people." She directed her glare at Jason. The blonde could smell the scent of the brownies as soon as Emily opened the oven. "Mm those smell good." She exclaimed but soon lost her cheeriness when Jason and Emily exchanged smiles. She clenched her fists and huffed out annoyed when Emily gave him a piece of her brownies. "Jason, get your own friends. Those weren't for you and Em isn't interested. Stop being so desperate."

Emily was surprised as when Jason left, he kissed her cheek. She narrowed her eyebrows and turned to Alison. ''Okay, now I swear I did nothing for him to kiss my cheek..'' She shrugged and then packed the rest of the brownies, the shrug still appearing over her face. ''Do you still wanna go to the lake house... or..?'' Emily asked her, Alison looking quite pissed off.

Alison narrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath, controlling herself not to lash out and slap Jason in the face. "You sure were awful nice to him." Alison mumbled, slowly closing her eyes and counting to ten in her mind. Although she'd hated holding back, she'd learned to calm herself down. The blonde slowly opened her eyes and sighed softly. "I'm going to the lake house whether you come or not. But I'll leave the invitation open. If you want to come, I'll show you around but if not I'm going on my own."

''He lost his mom too, Ali. Of course I'm going to be nice to him, but never have I been THAT nice for him to kiss me on the cheek.'' Emily rolled her eyes, standing right in front of Alison. ''Go ahead, say it. I'm stupid for talking to your brother. What do you wanna say, huh. What's on your mind, Ali.'' Emily crossed her hands on her chest and approached her. ''I know that look, say it.'' Emily pressured her to speak, she was tired of Alison holding stuff back.

Alison rolled her eyes slightly and gave Emily one of her smirks she'd always used when she was about to say something she knew was rude. "You just wasted time talking to a psycho creep who watches me sleep. For all you know he's the damn reason I was buried and that my mom is dead and you're here feeding him brownies like he's your shiny new boyfriend. What the hell, Em. Jason is a psycho and you act like you care more about him than me." Alison crossed her arms and turned on her heel, ready to head upstairs and straight into her bedroom.

''Oh, I see, you're jealous.'' Emily began to laugh just a little bit and placed the brownies on the table. ''Get over yourself, Alison. You might be pretty, smart and devious, but there are a lot of people out there who might still want you dead, so don't make an enemy of me.'' Emily spoke fiercely. Even though the two were arguing, she still cared deeply for Alison, but the blonde drove her crazy at times. ''I won't talk to him anymore, I'll keep my distance. What else do you want from me. Are you going to go back to playing me, manipulating me again? Because you know what, be my guest, but I won't stand here and take it!''

Alison spun back around on her heel and glared at Emily. "I'm not jealous, Emily. I just don't like the idea of my freak of a brother watching me sleep, probably hitting me in the head with that rock in the first place and god knows what else and you being here treating him like it's no big deal. Do you even care that he might be the one stalking me or out to hurt me?! Cause it sure as hell seems like all you can think about is how I feel. And for your information, I don't get that intimate with just anyone. I'm not some slut, Emily!" Alison didn't wait to hear Emily's response. She ran out into the backyard and stood just in front of the hole in the ground where they'd found her mom and let herself break down. She was tired of acting like nothing affected her. For days she'd laid in bed and when she finally came out, wanting to wear something of her mother's for her funeral, she's been chastised. Alison had never felt more alone and misunderstood than since she'd returned.

Emily couldn't help but feel bad after what she told Alison. Sure what she said to her came from the heart, even though it wasn't quite nice, but still. The brunette sighed and took a minute to herself, to think of what she should do, or say. Finally, she came to her senses and walked outside to where Ali had broken down, right in front of where her mother had been buried. Emily took a soft breath and then bent down on her knees behind Alison and placed her hands around her waist to help support the blonde who was weeping. Emily had never seen so many emotions come out of Alison, and she knew all that Alison really needed right now was to be held, and no words were spoken. Emily tightened her grip around Alison, not saying a word, not moving.

Alison had never really let anyone see her cry, hell she never really let anyone see her express emotion. The only person who had always broken down her walls and cared for her was Emily...her sweet Emily. And now here she was, breaking down in front of her mom's death place and Emily was busy taking care of Jason instead of her. At least that's how it felt to the blonde and she wasn't going to put up with sharing, not when she'd already had to share with Courtney whom everyone loved more. Alison felt someone's arms wrap around her and let herself continue to sob until she was exhausted once she realized it was Emily holding her.

''It's okay.. it's okay..'' Was all that came out of Emily's lips. She sighed and let her legs fall flat over the ground, leaving Alison to fall into her body, crying over her chest. Emily slightly released her grip, though still held the blonde tightly. Emily kissed the top of Ali's head and rubbed her back to help her relax. ''It's going to be okay, just let it out...'' She whispered to Ali, her tears flowing over Emily's chest, over her tank top.

Alison felt much better finally letting it all out. Her breathing hitched as her sobs grew louder and she knew if she didn't stop soon, she'd soon start hyperventilating. But even so, the blonde couldn't stop herself. She continued bawling until the point of hyperventilation, her tears staining Emily's tank top. Her body was clearly weak and exhausted and she let herself fall into Emily, the brunette practically holding her up.

Emily didn't really know what to do, or say. Her heart was hurting from seeing Alison sob this much, it was the most she'd seen Alison break down in front of her, though she thought of something quickly. ''I remember, when I went to Cape May with you and your mom one summer, and I had forgotten my swim suit at home, your mom immediately went to buy one for me, an expensive one too, and she never let me pay her back, and when she'd get us ice cream and use the last of her change on us, to the point where she would spoil us more than herself?'' She tried to comfort Alison, bringing good memories back to her of her mother.

Alison closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, trying to get her breathing under control. "Your first bikini, I remember." The blonde slowly opened her eyes and giggled weakly. "You were so scared to disappoint my mom and you put it on all wrapped up in a towel and I knew you didn't want to walk around in a bikini but you did to make my mom happy. She loved you, you know? I was there when you told her you were dating a girl, how proud she was of you. I wish I'd made her proud like that." Alison sighed softly and looked down at the empty hole. She knew she'd drove her mother crazy but deep down she really did love her.

Emily laughed a little bit, still stroking Alison's back to help soothe her. ''The bikini cost her over 200$, and I told her the the 20$ one was okay, but she insisted, saying it would make me look good.'' Emily smiled down at Alison, then shrugging at her last comment. ''She loved you Alison. When you were gone, she was always in your room, organizing stuff, wishing you'd come back.'' Emily admitted to her.

''Everyone thought about you Alison.'' Emily finally stood up. She helped Alison up and pulled her in for a tight, protective hug. ''I thought about you so much, how much I wished you were here for just the little moments, you know. The little moments are the ones that count, and you always make everything better.'' Emily blurted out, feeling like she had spoke too much.

"I don't doubt that but there's always been more to my family, Emily. They didn't really have time for me." Alison admitted as she stood up and hugged Emily back just as tightly. "I knew you'd think about me even if no one else did, and I thought about you too. That's why I would risk coming back, to make sure you were okay. Really? I would've sworn I made everything worse, at least Spencer seemed convinced that was the case." Alison bit her lip softly and looked into Emily's eyes.

''You're just over thinking. People thought badly of you, but I know deep down that you tried to do what was best.'' Emily kept a tight grip over Alison and finally pulled away a moment later. ''Now let's go to the lake house before something else dramatic happens or before Jason starts to be a creep again.'' Emily winked, smiling just a little and wiped the last tears from Ali's cheeks. ''It's okay to cry, because I know that I'll be right there to pick you back up.''


	9. Chapter 9

"I really did and there's things I honestly regret. I know I was awful to you and still you never stopped caring." Alison giggled softly and nodded. "Agreed. I wasn't kidding when I told him you were spoken for." She smirked and nudged Emily playfully. "I know that, I do. I'm just not used to letting anyone see me at my weakest. I'm used to vulnerabilities being a way for people to hurt me and having to hide parts of myself because of that."

''It's okay to be vulnerable. Hell, you wouldn't be human if you weren't.'' Emily added. ''Should we go back some stuff or should we just go solo.. without clothes, without a schedule and without phones?'' Emily stated. She walked back inside, making sure Alison followed. As she packed up the brownies, she jumped over the counter, sitting down, she poured herself a glass of water and smiled.

"I know it is but it's not easy for me to be that way. Maybe I'm not human." Alison laughed softly. "Well I wanted to pack a picnic but we can skip the clothes and schedule. We should probably take phones just in case my dad or your mom flips out or something." The blonde followed her back inside and walked over to the counter. She smirked and reached out to take Emily's glass of water, taking a sip and then handing it back to her.

Emily chuckled and took her glass of water. ''Hey, get your own.'' She joked around, smiling down at Alison. ''Fine, we bring our phones, but can we leave them in the car, check them once in a while? I mean everyone kind of knows where we are.'' Emily shrugged, she didn't want to be bothered while doing stuff you know.'' She added.

Alison rolled her eyes playfully and placed her hands on Emily's upper thighs. "Really? You sure about that?" She winked and slowly licked her lips. "Okay, that's fine. We don't need much. Last time I checked, the lake house was still fully stocked and obviously has furniture and stuff." Alison smiled softly and pulled away slightly. "Ready to go? I don't wanna be here when Jason gets back if you don't mind."

Emily placed her hands over Alison's as she placed her hands over the brunettes' thigh. The brunette took a soft breath, not quite sure of what they were talking about anymore. She looked around, noticing Jason had left. She smirked and gently wrapped one leg around Ali's waist for a second before she pulled back. ''We'll just order pizza, I don't mind paying or anything.'' Emily offered.

Alison smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. The lake house is fully stocked with one of my stashes of booze. You know I always had the best hiding places." The blonde winked and leaned in to gently kiss Emily's cheek. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the better."

''Okay, okay.'' Emily smirked and quickly jumped off of the counter. She grabbed her keys and chucked them to Alison. ''Since I have no idea where we're going, I'll let you drive.'' She smiled and jumped in the front seat, placing her bag in the back, a banana in her other hand, the brownies resting comfortably in the back seat. ''I just wanna go swimming or something when we get there, wait, you said booze?'' Emily laughed. ''Great.''

Alison caught the keys and headed out to the driveway to Emily's car. "It's not too far from here but it's at least out of Rosewood, thank god." She slid into the driver's seat and started the car, backing out of the driveway. "Oh boy, Em. Don't go too crazy." Alison giggled and playfully nudged Emily as she drove onto the main road.

Emily gently slid her hand under Alison's, then placed it over Alison's knee. The brunette looked around, and then smiled sarcastically. ''You're the one who's most likely to get drunk, blondie.'' Emily blurted out and laughed a little bit. ''I'm happy we're out of Rosewood... it's easy to get into this town, but it's hard to get out...''

Alison rolled her eyes playfully and quickly headed onto the highway, driving past the "Now Leaving Rosewood" sign and letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that's why I loved the lake house. It was easy to go there and be out of town for a while. That was one place my parents never cared if I went alone to." Alison quickly switched lanes, driving just over the speed limit, anxious to get to the lake house.

''Hey, don't go too fast, please..'' Emily asked her politely, considering she'd just been in a car accident two days ago. The brunette flicked on her sunglasses and took a deep breath, smelling the brownies. ''Gosh, it's hard to sit here and not want to jump in the back seat and eat them all..'' Emily laughed a little bit and then looked at Alison. ''It's like your get away place, right?'' She asked the blonde quietly, not wanting to speak too loud.

"Oh, sorry." Alison replied quickly as she hit the brakes slightly to slow down to exactly speed limit. The blonde glanced at Emily once and nodded. "Yeah, they smell amazing. Not to mention I'm starving, considering I spent a lot of energy being stupid." She said, referring to her meltdown from earlier. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Alison spoke softly. The lake house had been her place but then her twin had found out and started using it as well. Alison was just thankful that Courtney was gone for good.

''Thanks.'' Emily smiled over at her and slid her hand away once she noticed Alison wasn't really interested in it. The brunette observed the scenery that surrounded them, some of it looking familiar, some not so much. Emily was looking forward to just spending the night with Alison, no matter what they did, the two always seemed to have fun, just when they were alone however. When the other girls were there, so many problems were caused for unnecessary reasons, which always brought on arguments and more fights.

"Don't mention it." Alison smiled back at Emily and switched over to the right most lane. She took the next exit and turned onto a dirt road that seemed to go on for miles. Alison's excitement grew as they got closer and closer to the lake house. She knew part of her nerves were also due to the fact that this place was one of the last places she's seen Courtney.

Emily noticed where they were going, she had been there before with Alison. But why would Alison say that this was her hide out, that she had never taken anyone there? It felt, odd.. but Emily simply thought to herself that since Alison had been gone for so long, she might have forgotten some important details of who she brought where.

Alison looked over at Emily. She could sense that the brunette felt something was off. "Em? What's wrong? You're acting like something is up." The blonde questioned her. She drove up the road and parked in the spot that was perfectly placed, covered slightly by a few trees so no one would really notice the car. She hopped out and grabbed her purse. "We're here." Alison announced after opening Emily's door for her.

''Yeah, I'm fine..'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows and scratched the back of her neck. She stood out from the car and then looked around. She had definitely been here with Alison before she had ''disappeared''. The brunette picked up the brownies and her bag, following Alison to the door. ''Uhm.. yeah I'm fine.'' She added again, cocking her head to the side.

Alison shook her head slightly and walked to the door, after making sure Emily was following behind her. "You don't seem fine, but okay then." The blonde pushed the door open and let Emily in first, then walked in after her. She looked around the empty lake house, grateful to see that it was still unoccupied. "So this is my lake house. What do you think?" She asked, hoping the brunette would like the place as much as she did.

Emily looked over at the blonde who had fled in front of her in the lake house. ''It's really nice, and quiet. But I've been here before, with you.'' Emily finally added, she knew Alison would remember if the brunette reminded her. Emily brought the brownies to the kitchen and let them down over the tiled counter. She looked outside at the trees, at the scenery and at the nearby lake where the girls would go swimming on a hot summer night. It was peaceful, and she'd missed being here with Alison.

Alison looked out the window, enjoying the scenery. She spun on her heel and looked at Emily in shock. "What are you talking about, Em? I never brought anyone here. The only other people I've ever been here with are my family." Alison followed Emily into the kitchen and looked at the brunette with a confused look. "I didn't bring anyone here." She repeated, waiting for Emily to explain what on earth she was talking about.

''You brought me here the week before you left, are you kidding me right now?'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows. ''You really don't remember?'' She added, shrugging a little bit. She turned to Alison and then took her own phone. She showed Alison a photo of the two of them that weekend hugging right in front of the fireplace. ''Do you remember now?''

Alison looked at the picture and stumbled backward. She instantly started breathing deeply and sank down to the floor. "That...that's not me, Emily. Where the hell did you...when did you...that bitch!" Alison exclaimed, having a serious mental relapse. She knew Courtney had often tried to be her but she didn't know her twin had actually messed with Emily. No wonder the brunette hardly trusted her.

Emily looked down at Alison with a confused look on her face. ''Follow me.'' She couldn't help but feel more and more confused by the second. She walked over to the tree stump that had been cut the weekend before Ali disappeared. She bent down on one knee, placing her hand over the carving of their initials ''AD+EF''. The brunette looked at it, then looked back up at Alison. ''Tell me you remember, and that you're not trying to make me freak out right now...''

Alison took in slow, deep breaths and slowly got up. She looked at the carvings and slowly traced over them with her hand. "AD + EF..." She whispered softly to herself, trying to understand what on earth was going on. "But I...it couldn't..." She kept trying to make sense of the fact that Courtney had managed to get Emily out here and make the brunette fall for her as Alison. "I...Emily, I didn't carve those. I'm being serious. This...not of it was me. I haven't even been out here in 3 years."

Emily stood up, looking deep into Alison's eyes from a distance. She felt her heart race, it was pounding, she was confused, she somehow felt broken inside. Why was Alison acting like this wasn't her? ''What the hell, Alison. This was me and you. We carved these, just like we took the photo, what in the hell is going on, what are you talking about you didn't carve these and didn't take the picture.'' Emily spoke quickly, running out of breath with her last words. ''Who are you. What even...'' She backed away quickly from Alison, almost as though she didn't know the blonde. ''What kind of game are you playing..''

"I did. All of those things were me." A voice that sounded exactly like Alison's responded from a distance, a high pitched giggle following, much like the one Alison used when she was playing one of her tricks on someone with the girls. Alison's breath hitched as she whirled around to see who the voice belonged to. "No...It couldn't be...But you're...you're dead." The blonde blurted out just as another blonde appeared, one who looked exactly like Alison. "Courtney." Alison said her name, monotone. She too was in shock. This couldn't be happening, not now when everything was so perfect.

Emily widened her eyes when she heard a voice identical to Alison's. She backed away as far as she could, though her back hit the edge of the lake house wall. ''What the...'' She looked at the two identical girls, two Alison's.. well.. Alison and.. Courtney? ''A... Ali...'' Emily had no idea what she could possibly say right now, she was in shock, she felt like punching someone, she was confused, angry she felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

Alison looked at Emily and sighed softly. She wanted to comfort the brunette but she knew right now Emily would just push her away. "Yes?" Both girls answered in unison when the brunette questioned Alison. Alison cursed under breath, pissed that Courtney could manage to be her so damn well.  
"Did you miss me?" Courtney asked much in the same way Alison had the night the girls saw her in the red coat in Ravenswood.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. She looked in her pockets for her cellphone but remembered she had left it locked in the car. She looked at both of them with such anger and hate. How did they both manage to keep it hidden from everyone in Rosewood, how could Alison, or whoever she knew all along not have told her about it, even mentioned it. ''I don't even know who either of you are anymore.. I..'' Emily could feel the tears coming, not out of sadness, but out of pure anger and confusion.

Alison hated to see Emily cry but she couldn't console her, not here, not with Courtney so nearby, watching and laughing maniacally. "You. You did this to her. What the hell were you thinking?!" Alison lashed out at Courtney.  
"Me? I did nothing. I'm Ali, perfect and poised and innocent." Courtney said in a sweet, innocent voice, perfecting Alison's innocent tone of voice.  
"What the hell!? You're Courtney and you know it. You're insane." Alison screamed out. By now, she didn't even realize Emily was still watching. She despised her twin and she wasn't going to let it go.

Emily placed the palm of her hand over her forehead. She tried to block everything out. She slid down, her knees to the ground, still not believing what the hell was going on. It was hard to differentiate the two, and right now, Emily wasn't sure if she could do it if her life depended on it. The brunette couldn't believe her eyes... was this happening? How had no one even found out?

Courtney stepped towards Alison and grinned evilly at the other blonde. "You were too easy, Ali, leaving your diary for me to find. It's like you wanted me to find all your secrets, and now your precious mermaid and you have given me the perfect opportunity. I can finally go back, have MY life the way it was meant to be."  
Alison glared at Courtney and slapped her hard in the face, making sure to leave a mark on the girl's cheek. "Don't you dare say anything about YOUR life. You took mine and you'll pay for it. You may have gotten away with a lot but I won't let you be me so easily. I won't make those mistakes again." Alison shouted back loudly, her anger rising. She wasn't going to let Courtney threaten her mermaid or her and get away with it.

Emily really didn't know what she could do right now except watch both of the girls argue and fight it out. She took deep breaths, trying to absorb everything that was going on. Finally, she had enough, she stood up and walked between the both of them. She stood there, simply glaring at one girl, then at the other. She raised her hand, slapping one on the cheek, doing the same for the other. ''For what it's worth, whoever the hell I'm talking to, thanks for breaking my damn heart. Thanks for the countless hours of crying you put me through, and thanks for lying about your WHOLE life. I'm done with everything that has to do, with you, either of you, whoever the both of you are!''

Courtney just laughed it off, not giving a care in the world for what Emily felt. She was actually proud of her success in hurting the girl, in ruining Alison's love life and well everything she'd just managed to fix. Alison on the other hand had her hand on her cheek, feeling the sting of Emily's slap as well as the emotional sting of her words. "EMILY! Wait!" She shouted out. But she knew deep down there no words she could say to change the fact that Courtney had ruined everything. There was no explanations for hiding a part of her life. But Alison had been afraid of exactly this. She was afraid that Emily would question what they had and assume that maybe Courtney and her had meant to confuse the girl and break her on purpose as part of some twisted plot.

''Don't even try to fix this. It can't be fixed. I don't even know who I loved anymore. Who did I even love? Who are you both and what is your purpose here in trying to hurt everybody you lay your eyes on!'' Emily shouted out in anger, tears strolling down her cheeks and onto the ground below her. ''Are you even capable of loving, or is this just another scam into trying to manipulate people to get what you want? Cause you sure had me going!''

"You have me all figured out, don't you Emily? You're right. This was all just a joke and you fell for it so easily. You really are the weakest link. A few words and you're like putty in my hands." Courtney replied in one of the nastiest tones she could manage, not giving Alison a chance to say one word. She knew once she said the words, there would be nothing Alison could say that Emily would listen to. Courtney had planned this out but it was going even better than she'd hoped. "And best of all, you willingly came out here with my twin. Now no one will hear either of you begging for your lives."  
"Don't listen to her, Em! She's insane!" Alison pleaded, tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, not wanting Courtney to spot any of her weaknesses. "She stole my life! I'm Ali, the girl you've always known. You have to believe me!" Alison looked at Emily and gave her a look of desperation.

Luckily, Emily had kept the keys to her car in her pockets. She took them out and backed away from the two girls, though she would never put her back to them. She could finally easily differentiate who was who, Alison had always been a manipulator anyways, but Courtney was one to put passion into hate, it was almost like a hobby to her. The brunette wasn't sure yet if she should run away alone, bring who she thought was Alison with her, or stay there. ''You... you had me going, what do you even get out of all of this!'' Emily screamed out at who seemed to be Courtney, a devilish grin the other blondes' face. Even though the two girls were wearing different clothes, they were identical. Emily looked at Alison, then at Courtney. Her eyes were red, poofy, she was still crying, she was at a loss of words.

Alison was speechless. She had no words to explain what was going on and to her it had never been a game. Sure, she wasn't sure of her feelings or her sexuality but she hadn't kissed Emily to mess with her. The blonde had kissed her truly because she wanted to and had wanted to possibly explore whether or not she felt something for the brunette for sure. Courtney, on the other hand, had little to no feelings of compassion and could easily respond. "I get everything I want. Look at you and look at her. You two are so easily manipulated, it's pathetic. I could practically knock you both down here and now." Courtney smirked and let out another evil high pitched giggle.

Emily covered her face. Courtney looked extremely powerful with manipulation, and she was. But how is it Emily still felt love for her, for the both of them? She didn't even know who she fell in love with, and it was taking a toll on her. ''I...'' She mumbled under her breath, tears still rolling over her face, though she wasn't crying. Emily slowly backed away to her car and unlocked it, her eyes keeping a close look on both of the twins, still a confused face over her eyes. ''You're crazy.'' Emily shouted out.

Courtney laughed loudly and shook her head. "Crazy, babe? You don't know the meaning of the word. But you will soon enough. Be warned bitches. I'm back and I know everything." Courtney giggled loudly. Alison just wept and quickly ran into the lake house, locking the door behind her. She knew Emily would take the car without her and she was just glad that the brunette would get away from Courtney safely.

Emily turned around for a split second, the twin, Courtney disappearing. She looked around for a moment but not a trace of her was found. Instead of fleeing, Emily ran to the porch. She knew none of this was Alison's fault, or whoever it was, Alison.. or was it Courtney? It was still so confusing for the brunette. Emily banged on the door a couple of times, no sign of Alison. ''Alison, open the door, we need to get the hell out of here!'' Emily shouted, still looking around for her own safety.

Alison watched out the window. She saw a flash of blonde hair and she knew her sister was off to hide and probably plot her downfall somewhere. The blonde was still sitting on the floor of the lake house, hugging her knees to her chest when she heard banging on the door. She felt her heart beating fast, afraid that it was Courtney coming back to try to burn the house down with her inside or something like she'd tried to do to the girls and Mona. It was Alison who had thankfully been there and dragged the girls out safely. But who would save her this time? She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Emily's voice calling out her name thankfully. She opened the door and stepped out, running to the brunette. "Emily! We have to go before she comes back! She's highly dangerous!" Alison screamed out, still afraid for her own life and even more so for Emily's.

"I've got you, she's gone off somewhere." Emily ran back to the car, letting Alison in and then locking the doors. She pulled out of the driveway and made herself onto the highway where lots of traffic was circulating. The brunette took a breath and pulled on the side of the road, her heart palpitating, her breathing heavy. She leaned her forehead over the steering wheel and began to cry. "I.. I don't even know who I loved for 3 years..."

Alison didn't have any words. She couldn't believe Emily still came back for her despite how dangerous the situation was and how much she knew the brunette had been hurt. She slid into the passenger seat wordlessly and buckled her seatbelt. Alison didn't even realize the silent tears spilling down her cheeks. "I...I never lied to you, Em." Alison managed to choke out.

"Don't even try to make this better, you lost your chance." Emily spoke to Alison quietly, though you could tell by her tone of voice that she was hurt, she was angry, sad, lost, confused. "I loved her, I didn't even know you that way..." Emily spoke against the tears. She bit at her lip to stop herself from making an even bigger scene than she already was. The brunette looked over at Alison, mascara and tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her lap. "Lying.. it's what you do best, apparently it's what you BOTH do best."

"Damn it, Emily! Don't, okay?!" Alison couldn't handle this. She knew everyone loved Courtney more than her but when Courtney was finally sent to Radley and Alison could live peacefully again, it was her that had found a connection with Emily. Courtney had only used it to hurt her and to hurt Emily and the girls. "Don't compare me to that psycho. Don't you see?! She's doing it again! Teasing us apart! God, that bitch!" Alison slammed her fists against the glove compartment in frustration.

''Everyone needs to know. Everyone.'' Emily sat up straight and turned the keys in the ignition to start the car once more. ''And once everybody does...'' She mumbled to herself, keeping her thoughts inside of her for once. She completely ignored Alison and followed the flow of the traffic, driving the speed limit back to Rosewood.

Alison shook her head and tugged at Emily's arm. "No! You can't! Emily, no one can know!" The blonde practically begged through her tears. "I...I walked into that police station because you told me to come home." Alison blurted out. It was the only line of defense she had left. She couldn't think straight but she knew for sure everything would be much worse if anyone else found out about Courtney. "If we just stick together, everything will be okay." She said to Emily, both to convince the brunette and herself.

''And I want you here, but not like this, whatever THIS is, or was, is not going to happen anymore. This changes EVERYTHING. We can't even trust you, you spin your lies from left to right, we can't keep up anymore!'' Emily shouted out at her, though she kept her eyes on the road. The brunette still had tears strolling down her cheeks. ''I don't know if together is a word I want to hear coming from your mouth. There never was a together, there never will be a together.''

"You want me here? Are you sure? Cause it doesn't feel like it." Alison looked at her, wiping away at the tears that kept falling. "I came home and I want to go back to school. I thought you'd be beside me in this but you didn't even bother to come with me to my medical exam." The blonde looked out the window and rubbed over the gash on her thigh. It made her sick to think about how it had happened. "I thought you wanted a forever. Nothing about ME has changed. She's not me!" Alison shouted back.

''She is you! You're both the same.'' Emily spoke with a confused tone. She took the exit to Rosewood and made her way back towards Alison's house. She had no words to describe the feeling inside of her. She wanted to hug Alison but slap her at the same time. It took a lot for Emily to realize that Alison wasn't the one she loved, it was Courtney, it was Courtney who had done all of those things with her. ''And, I don't know if you know.. but Courtney and I... we did things.. a lot of things. I'm so stupid to think that it was actually you.. I..'' She pulled into the blondes' driveway.

"No! I'm not her and I never will be! She's the one who tried so hard to be me. Don't you get it Em? You read that journal of mine. I wrote that! You were my mermaid. But she made you fall for her. She knew just how to get at my weaknesses and use you. Why can't you see it?" Alison had a begging tone to her voice. She couldn't understand why it upset her so much to hear Emily say she was in love with Courtney but it was tearing her apart. "I know. I saw all the pictures she left behind. She...I'm so sorry you ever met her." Alison whispered softly.

''I do get it, you don't have to treat me like I'm an idiot.'' Emily replied to Alison's statement. ''People are going to find out one way or another.'' She also added. Emily knew how she felt, but she was trying to push it out of her system. The girl who sat beside her, Alison.. she was in love with her, and it hurt her so bad that she had been in love with Courtney too, she loved the both of them, even though Courtney had been faking passing for Alison the whole time. ''I just.. I...'' She almost admitted her feelings to Alison, but instead, she walked outside and opened the car door for her. ''We shouldn't talk.. not for a bit.'' She walked back to sit inside her car, some more tears over her cheeks. It killed her to have to do this.

"I never said you were an idiot, Emily. I just...I don't think you understand how dangerous my sister is. If anyone finds out she's back, it's just going to ruin my life." Alison couldn't help but shudder. Courtney was the only person she feared, not because she was scared of her but because the girl could easily impersonate her. That was something Alison had no defense against, and it terrified her. "You just what?" The blonde questioned but soon dropped it when Emily's next words were a huge slap in the face. "Fine. I'll see you later Emily." Alison turned and walked into her house, running into her dad's arms the minute she saw him. She let her tears flow out, staining his shirt as he embraced her tightly.

Emily quickly drove out of the DiLaurentis drive way and drove down the street to her house. She had to drive without looking back, or else she knew she'd give into Alison's emotions. When arriving home, she quickly ran upstairs and looked at her room. She was pale, though had a raging feeling coursing through her body. She looked around at all the photos and memories that the two.. or three girls had had throughout the years, her heart racing again. ''Fake memories, fake feelings!'' She threw the snow globe she had received from one of the girls on the ground, making it bust in pieces. She then ripped a bunch of photos and let the papers fall to the ground beside her. She let the mess take over her room, without a care in the world.

When her dad finally released her, Alison told the portion of the truth that she could. She told him how her and Emily had a fight about how she'd lied so much in the past and how the brunette probably never wanted to speak to her, how she'd probably lost her best friend. Her dad may not have been as receptive to know about Emily and Alison's relationship but he still understood enough. "You know I could use something to eat now. I'd love a sandwich." Alison said through tears, realizing that she hadn't eaten in hours and knowing that her dad would feel better having something to do for her. She took out a box of old memories and looked at all the pictures of her and Emily. "We were going to go to Paris..." She spoke through choked out sobs, already missing the brunette.


	10. Chapter 10

With even more tears falling down her cheeks, Emily scavenged through her room to find album fulls of her and Alison.. or Courtney. She ripped them all, photo by photo, making sure to not leave any of them behind. The brunette threw the album on her desk once she was finished. She sat on her bed and took deep breaths, though she felt as though she was hyperventilating. Little did she know that her mother had been downstairs the whole time, and she heard everything.

Alison sat up slightly and quickly shoved the box under her bed when she heard her dad coming upstairs. She took the sandwich from him and waited for him to leave. The blonde took a few bites and pulled out the box again. She held the picture of the day she'd first met Emily. Alison held it between her two hands, ready to tear it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why did the brunette have such a hold on her? Alison never cared that much, she'd always replace those that ditched her and remained Queen Bee. She didn't understand why this was breaking her. All she could think of was that this mess Courtney's fault. She vowed to get revenge as she continued looking through her box of memories.

The brunette was startled as she heard her mother race upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed, trying to compose herself, though she found it impossible.  
''Emily.. what's going on, what's wrong, sweetie are you okay?'' Pam walked inside of Emily's room, she was a little furious that Emily had made a mess of her room, though her prime concern was on her daughter.  
''Alison's back mom, her and her.. did you know? There's two of them, she's not the only one!'' Emily couldn't really speak clearly, she took soft breaths between her words, she tried to explain everything.  
''I know she's back sweetie, but aren't you happy that she is? Why did you rip all your photos with her.. and destroy the snow globe she gave you? You cherished that thing, never let anyone touch it.'' Pam added.  
''She's a liar. She's a fake, she lives to hurt people, her and her twin sister, do all the Rosewood adults know about why were we kept in the dark!'' Emily practically shouted out.''  
''Emily you need to sleep, there's only Alison and Jason, only two DiLaurentis kids.'' Pam said truthfully, nobody had any idea of the twins, it was only another DiLaurentis secret.  
The brunette cried some more and looked at her mother, she let her back touch the sheets on her bed, her eyes wide. ''I just want to be left alone.'' She whispered.

Alison picked up her own snow globe and shook it, letting the snow swirl all around. It was a present for Emily but she'd loved it so much, she'd ended up buying one for each of them. She remembered how much Emily had loved that for once it was only her that had something Alison had, unlike everything the blonde usually bought for all four girls. She sighed deeply and tossed it back in the box. Alison was too hurt, too exhausted to look at all her memories with Emily. She shoved the box back under her bed and called for Pepe to climb onto her bed with her. She hugged him tightly and whispered. "At least I'll never share you with that bitch." Her tears fell silently, wetting Pepe's fur as she finally fell asleep.

Emily fell asleep quickly once her mom closed the door to her room. She slept throughout the night, though it wasn't long before the nightmares came to her. The twins after, she couldn't tell which was witch, it was haunting her. Her body was sweating, she was shaking and almost fell off her bed. Why would nobody believe her? For once, she was telling the truth about the twins, about Alison and Courtney. Emily woke up in a scream, her mother quickly running to her room.  
''Emily! Calm down, breathe..'' Pam stroked Emily back as she sat beside her.  
''There's two, two Alison's.. you have to believe me.. mom..'' Emily was hyperventilating once more.  
Her mother simply sighed, she slipped the covers over Emily's body, giving her a worried look. ''It's just a dream, go back to bed.'' Pam closed the door.

Alison awoke startled, her body covered in a cold sweat. She breathed deeply and looked up above her, prepared to see a grinning Courtney. She breathed out slowly and took a sip of water from the bottle beside her on the nightstand. "Just a dream, Ali. You're okay. Court is gone. Emily's safe." She whispered to herself but despite her best efforts, she couldn't manage to calm down. The blonde was just grateful her dad hadn't heard her startle awake. She wasn't ready to tell him about Courtney, not when they were all still recovering from her mother's death. The family already had enough on their plates, and dealing with Courtney was something they all feared. The DiLaurentis family had moved to Rosewood and even changed their original surname just to escape the damage Courtney had ensued upon them.

After finally being able to sleep through the night, Emily Fields woke up, dark bags underneath her eyes. She looked up at her ceiling and then down at the floor, the one that was trashed. She didn't even regret trashing her photos. Em desperately wanted to call Alison, or even text her, but she knew the two needed their space. She walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, her hand covering her face. Her mother approached her and placed her hand over Emily's shoulder, whispering into her ear. ''What was that last night, telling me there were two DiLaurentis' girls. Don't go shouting that out loud Emily, people will think you're crazy.'' She added, thinking Emily had sort of lost her mind.

Alison awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. All the crying had caused her nose to stuff up and it gave her a sinus headache. She felt like she'd been run over with how weak she felt. The blonde picked up her phone hoping that maybe this whole thing was a nightmare and she'd be greeted with messages from Emily. When she saw that there was one new text, her heart lifted. She thought maybe she still had a chance to make things right with the brunette. When she opened the text and saw what it said, she almost threw her phone across her bedroom. "Double the trouble, double the fun, when you're blessed with twins. -Kisses, Court." She read the message over and over. "Damn you, Courtney!" She shouted just before her dad walked in.  
"What was that, Ali?" Her father asked her, with a worried expression on his face.  
"Oh nothing, dad. Just my friends aren't answering me. I need to go back to school."  
"Soon, but go ahead and buy whatever you like." Kenneth DiLaurentis replied.  
"Thanks dad." Alison said, her voice the slightest bit happier that she'd at least have something to keep her mind occupied.

Emily stormed out of her house and made her way out to her porch. She sat on the little chair next to her door, hugging her knees to her chest. ''There's two of them... Courtney and Alison...'' She kept repeating to herself. Maybe she was really starting to lose her mind, was there really two of them, or was there one? Was she going crazy? Emily sighed and looked up at the sky, it looked like it was going to rain. After hearing her phone buzz, she wondered if it was from Alison. She quickly checked, only to have her worst nightmare text her. It was real, it was Courtney. ''I'm still on your mind, aren't I? Well bitch, you won't ever love Alison like you loved me. xox Courtney.'' Emily threw her phone violently on the ground, screaming.

Alison got up and decided she may as well act as normal as she could. She took a shower and tried to rid her mind of Courtney but there was no way she could forget about Emily. That text may have been directed at her but Courtney was smart, I mean crazy people had to be to get away with murder, etc, right? Alison stepped out of the shower and saw another new text. "Please be Emily." She silently begged but it was another text from Courtney. "Don't you wish your precious mermaid loved you as much as she loves me? You'll always be second choice, bitch. Kisses, Courtney." The blonde practically screamed her head off and threw her phone on the bed. Before she knew it, she was composing a text back. "Face me instead of hiding in the shadows, bitch. Everyone in this family knows you're crazy. I'm not afraid of you. -Alison." She hit send before she could rethink what she was doing.

Emily picked up her phone, it had some scratches, though it had not broken. The brunette walked back inside, looking more confused than ever. She kept trying to force herself to forget the events that had happened between Alison and Courtney and herself, but it was hard. She didn't want all of this to be true, it was easier to tell herself that nothing happened, which got reality and non-reality confused. The brunette sat in the living room, her face pale, why was this affecting her so much? Was it because Courtney was her first love, or was it because she was in love with Alison right now? Emily placed her cell phone over her lap and looked it over, photos, memories, texts... what was even real anymore? She felt like she was losing her mind, she was going to let this situation get the best of her...

Alison looked at her phone and waited around but Courtney never replied. Obviously the bitch was too smart to take her bait but the blonde could hope, couldn't she? Alison wasn't murderous but Courtney drove her to a point that she'd do anything just to rid herself of a girl who was practically stealing her identity. What had happened, she wondered. When they were kids, the twins had been so close. Alison still didn't know what had driven Courtney to be so jealous of her, to want to be her so badly. The blonde wished things could have been different but now she knew that Emily was more important than her relationship with her sister. "Courtney, if you're listening...come out and face this. I'm not waiting around for you to fuck up my life again!" She shouted out.

Emily really didn't know what to do at this point. Sure, she wondered what Alison was doing, where Courtney was, but she couldn't do much, especially since she was the one who cut the connection wit Alison only a day ago. All Emily could do was rock back and forth on her porch swing, thinking about the situation that she was in, that Alison was in, that both of the girls were in really. ''How did I not notice there were two...'' Emily mumbled to herself.  
''Emily, why are you still going about this. There's only Alison, Alison and Jason, that's it, they didn't have another daughter!'' Pam came outside as she heard Emily's mumbling about the twins once again.  
''There's two, her name is Courtney, mom, they're identical twins, you can't even tell them apart, I swear, there's two of them!''  
Pam walked over and sat beside Emily, placing her hand over Emily's forehead, checking to see if she had a fever of some sort. ''Did you fall, Emily, hit your head while swimming?'' She questioned her seriously, Emily simply pulling away from her mother, standing up.  
''There's Courtney and there's Alison, IDENTICAL twins, mom. They hid it from everyone, they hid it from me, all along! If you don't believe, fine. But some day, you'll know I'm right!'' Emily spoke in a rage, picking up her phone and walking down her porch and onto the side walk.

Alison laid on her bed, thinking about Emily. She looked through her phone, swiping through all the pictures they'd taken together. She then went through her text history and read every message between her and Emily. She desperately wanted to talk to the brunette but she knew that Emily wouldn't answer her anyway. Alison thought for a long time, trying to figure how Courtney had managed to get so much time alone with Emily. She knew it had to have been when she was off with her older field hockey friends or Ian or Noel. She knew it had seemed odd when none of the girls seemed to miss her while she'd been busy but now it made sense. They never knew she was gone. It was no wonder the girls felt like she was keeping secrets. Courtney had appeared posing perfectly as Alison and so the girls never knew of her other friends. Sure Alison wasn't open about her life but she was less secretive than the girls thought. Maybe Emily was right, Alison thought. Maybe it really was time to leave Rosewood.

Emily really didn't know where she was heading. She walked about the streets of Rosewood, ending up where she wanted to go all along. Emily was still in her pyjama shorts, a tank top with a bra underneath, she looked like hell, her skin was pale, she had baggy eyes, almost bloodshot from the lack of sleep caused by the nightmares. The brunette made her towards the DiLaurentis house, once outside, she looked around, taking one soft breath, spotting Alison, she shrugged. Why was Emily even there in the first place? She didn't know, but she knew that where Alison was was definitely where she belonged.

Alison stared out the window, wanting Courtney to appear. She desperately wanted this whole mess to be over. If Courtney came back, she knew things would be easier just because then she'd have her family on her side and they'd surely send Courtney back to Radley. Maybe Alison would be lucky and they'd just shun her twin completely. She looked out the window and did a double take. What was Emily doing in her front yard? She ran downstairs not even bothering with her hair or trying to cover up her bloodshot puffy eyes. She was still in pyjamas as well but she didn't care. The blonde threw open the door, hoping to get to Emily before she left. "Emily? Did something happen?" Alison asked worriedly, thinking that Emily would only bother coming over in an extreme emergency.

Emily didn't reply right away, she was a little zoned out, she didn't even know why she was there, her mom didn't believe her when she said there were two DiLaurentis girls and it drove her crazy. The brunette blinked a couple of times and turned around to face Alison, the same monotone expression covering her pale face. ''I uhm.'' She mumbled and then placed her hand behind her neck. ''I think I'm losing it.'' She didn't even bother looking at Alison as she spoke. She sat down quickly over the side walk and whispered to herself. ''She doesn't believe me, why doesn't she believe me that there's two of you, that there's Courtney and that there's Alison...'' She spoke weakly, her eyes wide open. ''I don't even know if I can tell what's real now...'' She spoke, hurt. She had no idea why this affected her so much, but it did.

Alison looked Emily up and down and frowned. The brunette looked almost as bad as she felt and probably looked as well. She heard what Emily had to say and ran a hand through her hair. She'd been afraid it would be too much for any of the girls to handle, and that's why she'd never told them about Courtney, not to mention Alison thought she was dead and so did her family. Alison knew it would hurt Emily the most though. She followed her to the sidewalk and sat down beside her. Alison pulled out the necklace that was hidden underneath her loose tank top. "Emily, look. When Courtney and I were kids, we switched places a lot. My parents finally gave us necklaces with our initials so they'd know when we'd switched. See? "A" for Ali." Alison showed her the locket, hoping that would ease some of the brunette's fears.

The brunette looked over at Alison's neck, she then looked up at her face, a shrug taking over her own. She felt her stomach make noises, she hadn't eaten for over a day, and truth be told, she didn't want to, she felt sick, she felt weak, she just didn't feel like herself. Emily placed her hand over Alison's locket, looking over at the A on it. Emily opened the locket and looked at the photo of Alison in it, a photo of her and her mom, though what stopped the photo from being Courtney and not Alison? The brunette wasn't able to be trusting right now towards anyone, especially Alison, though she could try to force herself to do it, to get answers. She didn't want to be mad at Alison anymore, or Courtney, it just came automatically. ''I see.'' Was all that escaped her mouth. ''I heard my mom talking to my dad earlier, they want to get me tested, a psych evaluation..'' She opened up to Alison, knowing she might regret it afterwards.

Alison felt a little better having Emily's hands graze her soft skin again but she knew it wasn't the way it was before. That picture was one Alison had almost forgotten about. Courtney didn't have any with her mom actually. It was only Jason who had a soft spot for her mentally ill twin. That's how Jessica and Kenneth managed to keep everything a secret. All the photos in the house were only of Alison unless Jason was around which was rare. "What?! Are you serious?" Alison was actually angered to hear that. Emily wasn't insane and knowing someone who was, her own twin, she didn't want the brunette being compared to someone so crazy.

Emily nodded, letting go of the locket. ''It's what I heard.'' She looked down, placing her hands over her legs and looking over at Alison. ''You haven't gotten much sleep have you...'' She looked at Alison's baggy eyes and then closed her eyes, taking in one huge breath. ''I don't know who I am right now, I know it's barely been two days but it's gotten me so confused on who I can and can not trust... this isn't me.'' Emily felt tears stream down her eyes though she wiped them quickly. ''I can't believe you.. your family...''

Alison sighed and bit her lip hard. "I'm sorry, Em. For everything. I could do everything over, things would be so different." The blonde took a deep breath in and held it for a long moment. She slowly let it out and looked down at her bare feet. "I didn't sleep much cause she texted me. Twice." Alison admitted. "And I didn't tell you because...because I knew it would hurt you the most." Alison blurted out, too afraid to talk about how she had come to believe Courtney was dead.

Emily took out her phone from her pocket and handed it over to Alison, showing her the text from Courtney that she had received. Emily stood up in front of Alison and then finally came to her senses, admitting something to herself and to Alison. ''I.. I came over because I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how much I force myself to stop thinking about you, I just can't.'' She took her phone from Alison, not giving her the chance to reply to her words, the brunette walked away, heading home. Not that she had anywhere else to go.

Alison read the text over and over, gripping Emily's phone tightly like she was trying to smash it with her bare hands. "How dare she. She doesn't know you like that!" Alison shouted but before she could start up an angry rant, she heard Emily's confession. Before she could say anything, the brunette was already heading back home. Alison already knew better than to follow her. She knew Emily was the type to need time to process. Alison slowly got up and headed back inside her house, feeling even worse than she had when she woke up.

Emily walked home, taking the fast road. She couldn't believe what she had just admitted to Alison, though it was about time that she came out with it. After reaching home, the brunette was confronted by her mother and father who sat in the living area, waiting for her. They had worried eyes, her mother was crying for some reason, they knew something was wrong for Emily. After offering her to see a therapist and having Emily bluntly reject the offer, the brunette ran up to her room and slammed the door. She sat on her bed, crying. This situation had gotten her so.. confused.

Alison wasn't satisfied with just letting Emily confess. Sure they shouldn't be talking right now but the blonde needed Emily to know that this was hard for her too, that she wasn't alone in this. Alison quickly composed a text and sent it to Emily. "I know you probably won't reply but I think about you too. All the time. Please Em, just call me back?" Alison added the last part hoping that maybe talking on the phone would help at least a little. Alison buried her face in her pillows and sobbed hysterically. She was just lucky that after Courtney had made her parents accidentally send her to Radley instead, they promised they'd never make her go to therapy or anything to help her mentally unless she wanted to go. Radley. Alison had almost forgot her months there. That must've been when Emily and Courtney got so close.

''Emily...'' Pam and Wayne, her parents, walked into her room, a worried look on her face. ''You need help, you keep mumbling that there's two of them. Your dad looked around, there's no record of the DiLaurentis family ever giving birth to two girls, there's only an Alison Lauren DiLaurentis on record, which is Alison's full name.'' Pam spoke quietly, Emily's eyes widening a little bit.  
''Mom, there's two of them, the twin's name is Courtney DiLaurentis, I saw her with my own two eyes. They were both there, two same girls, how many times do I have to repeat myself!'' Emily shouted out, though her sentence began quietly. ''There's two, and you better start believing me.'' The brunette looked at her mom who was almost convinced that Emily was on drugs.

Alison looked up to see her dad who looked clearly worried. "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis! You knew Courtney was back?" Kenneth looked at her and shoved the note he'd received under her nose. Alison read over it several times, her eyes still adjusting after being blinded by her tears. "Looks like you'll paying for a lot more than your second daughter, daddy. Better start looking because the truth is only buried with the dead. -C. xoxo" Alison couldn't believe it. This was happening. Courtney was coming back and making it out to be that Alison was the bad one. "I...I only saw her last night. I didn't know until then." Alison protested.  
"Is that what all this crying is about?" Does someone else know? You know we can't risk that, Alison." Kenneth question, fearful that his so-called perfect family was about to be destroyed.

Emily raged out of her bedroom, her parents following her closely. She ran downstairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. ''Can you both just leave me alone, if you're going to doubt me then there's no point talking to me!'' Emily turned around and shouted to them. Her parents had no idea what to do with her, they almost seemed scared of her.  
''Emily, you need help, right now. You're always making up nonsense and you woke up screaming, crying and you were all sweaty, what is going on with you!'' Pam added after Emily's screaming fit.  
''I told you, mom. You know what I told you. I saw them, I'm not crazy, and I don't need help!''

Alison sat up straight and hugged her knees to her chest. She let her tears fall down her face as she shoved the note back at her dad. "Courtney cost me someone important, dad! Who cares if people know?! Emily does and now she hates me!" Alison shouted back at her dad. She didn't care about keeping her family's secrets when she'd lost the only person who understood her. Emily was her best friend, and sure the other girls were great but they weren't Emily. Besides, they'd probably all drop her when they found out her lies as well.  
"Is Courtney coming home?" Kenneth asked her in as calm a voice as he could muster.  
" I don't know, okay?! I don't know anything except that she's trying to ruin my life AGAIN!" Alison screamed out, sobbing hysterically.  
"Alison, calm down. She's not going to ruin anyone's life, okay?" Kenneth tried to reassure Alison, but he wasn't so sure that Courtney wasn't capable of destroying their family.

The brunette took deep breaths, her face was all red, her skin was warm, her parents were driving her crazy. She knew how psychotic she sounded. Emily needed to see Alison again, she just needed to be with her, no matter how mad, upset and sad she was, Alison was the one who could always make her feel better. She regretted telling her that she didn't walk to talk to her for a bit.  
''You're staying home, Emily, you're not in any shape to go out.'' Wayne Fields, her father, spoke to her in a relaxed tone, though Emily quickly ignored him and turned around.  
''If you want me to stay here you'll have to do something about it. I'm not living in this house, you'll have to hold me down.'' Emily spoke bluntly and slammed the door. As she ran out onto the sidewalk, she checked her phone. She dialled Alison's number and spoke to her once the distressed blonde answered. ''Meet me outside your house, I might not have much time. My parents are worried, they want me.. they.. they think I've lost it, and I think I have.'' She cried into the phone, approaching Alison's house.

Alison answered as soon as she saw whose name was lighting up her phone. "Emily." She was about to say more but she was cut off by the hysterical brunette. Her dad knew that she needed time alone when it came to talking to Emily, so thankfully he walked out of the room and went back downstairs and into his study. Alison listened and quickly threw on her jacket, shoes, and tied up her hair in a braid as she soon as she heard Emily asking to see her. "I'll be there." She agreed quickly and hung up the phone, sprinting out of her house. She stood outside, waiting for Emily, hoping that maybe this would be the conversation that got Emily to actually want to be around her like they used to again.

Emily finally reached the DiLaurentis house. As soon as she saw Alison, she ran towards her, practically breaking down in her arms. Emily gripped Alison's waist and held her tightly, whispering in her ear. ''I'm so sorry, for getting mad at you when none of this was your fault. I couldn't get it, get her out of my head, her high pitched giggles, her texts, it was all too much and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have.'' Emily smothered her face over the blondes' shoulder. She could feel this moment, she could finally feel the purity of the moment, of the connection they truly have. ''I'm sorry, Alison.'' She whispered to her finally, until she heard her parents stop the car right in front of the DiLaurentis house, with a Radley psychiatric male nurse with them. Emily turned around, a look of utter confusion on her face. It had taken her a lot to apologize to Alison, and she had been through hell for the past few days with her emotions, with finding out about Courtney.  
''We did what we thought best, we don't want this for you Emily.'' Her father spoke to her, grabbing her shoulder, trying to get her away from Alison. Emily's parents still though Alison was not a safe haven for Emily. After finally grabbing her arm gently and pulling her away from Alison, her dad brought her to the car, Emily in tears once more, not wanting to lose Alison again. She tried to fight back, but her dad and the Radley nurse had a tough grip over her. The nurse spoke to her.  
''It's okay, Emily. We can help you at Radley.''  
Emily tried to fight back, she looked at Alison, the most sad look over her face. ''Ali, don't let them take me...'' She cried out. They then made her sit in the car, Emily's parents looking right at Alison. ''Don't ruin our daughter more than she already is. She's hurt, and you're no good for her.''


	11. Chapter 11

Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never dreamed Emily would understand after everything that she...that Courtney had put her through. The blonde hugged Emily tightly and stroked her hair. She whispered back into the brunette's ear. "Sshh, it's okay. We've both been through a lot. We'll get through it together. Remember? We're stronger together." Alison tried to soothe Emily, not sure what she could do to really make anything better. Courtney was coming back whether they liked it or not. It just simply felt good for Alison to hear her name and know that everything Emily said was for her, not for Courtney and not for any other girl. "I'm sorry too, Emily. For everything." It wasn't like Alison to apologize but she needed to. Alison knew that letting Emily take the blame for everything was wrong and she wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. She wasn't going to lose the brunette when they were both so fragile right now. She looked up to see a car and someone dressed in a uniform Alison had seen numerous times. Radley. It was ruining her life again. But this time instead of her being forced to go off, they were taking Emily. "No! She's not crazy! She doesn't belong there!" Alison shouted out, not caring that she was probably only making the situation worse. Alison stood up straight and gave Emily's parents her best glare. "You're the ones making her worse. You're sending her away when she's not crazy. They'll put her on drugs she doesn't need and you'll be the ones who made her go crazy. You'll be sorry." She ran to the car and gestured for Emily to roll down the window. "I'll come for you. I promise." She whispered as she was forced to let go of Emily's hands and watch the car drive away.

''No!'' Emily shouted out, tears falling down her face. She knew she couldn't fight this right now; it wasn't going to help her cause. She hid her cell phone, which thankfully was fully charged, knowing they would try to take it from here once she reached Radley. She couldn't believe her parents had put this on her, she couldn't believe her parents had betrayed her. She wasn't crazy, nobody believed her. Everything was complicated right now, but she'd heard horror stories about Radley.  
After arriving, they had searched her; thankfully she had hid her phone far enough down her bra. Her parents filled in paperwork as Emily sat down in the nurses' room, a male nurse sitting beside her to make sure she didn't harm herself or anything of that kind.  
''Your stay with us will be for 6 weeks. We figure you're having hallucinations, nightmares, you're not sleeping, your skin is pale and we need to work on your mental health to make sure you're okay. You will have your own room and you'll be able to walk freely throughout the institution, however, you must be in your room for 10 pm, and wake up call is at 8 am. Also, no visitors for the first week.'' The male nurse added.

Alison watched, horrified as the car disappeared down the road. Just when Emily was letting her in again, they'd ripped it all away. She knew that Radley was unpleasant and they wouldn't believe Emily's protests. She also knew that the first week of any mental patient's stay they weren't allowed visitors. A week without Emily...how was she going to deal with that when Courtney was coming back soon? Alison suddenly decided she'd spend all her free time getting things she could slip in to Emily so she'd have all she needed at Radley. She ran to town as fast as she could and bought Emily a portable phone charger and the wall plug for it to charge. She knew that the brunette was smart enough to hide her phone but it would die quickly in a week and Alison needed contact after that, to know when Emily's parents weren't there so she could visit. She'd keep her promise, get Emily out of there and bring her home just as the brunette had brought her home.

Emily sat alone in her room, refusing to speak to her parents. The brunette felt broken, she cried, she wanted to get out and be with Alison once and for all. The brunette sat on her bed and twirled her hair and then laid her back over the bed, looking at the ceiling. Her door was open; she was room 208, first story of the building. Radley was old, it felt different to be in a room that was cold, dark colors, brown, the bed all white, a window with bars. She felt even more psychotic than she was. She wanted a visitor right now, she wanted Alison, to tell her everything she felt, and she knew she couldn't for a week, which drove her crazy. Her phone was charged at 78%, though she knew it was going to drain quickly, god did she ever wish that Alison could find a way in.

Alison finished buying everything from the electronic store for Emily. She also decided to buy her walkie talkies with extra batteries, childish yes but then the brunette would be able to hear Alison's voice instantly if she needed her. The blonde walked back home and ran into her room. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face in a pillow. She didn't know what else to do. Then she realized how stupid she was being. Alison pulled out her phone and texted Emily. "I'll be there next week. Just let me know when your parents aren't visiting. Miss you already. -Alison xoxo"

Emily really didn't know how to spend her days, alone in Radley. Mona was out; she didn't know what to do. She felt so alone, she felt abandoned, but she smiled once she saw Alison's text. The brunette went and closed her door, even though the nurses could check up on her, she didn't care, she'd risk it for a couple of minutes of talking to Alison. Emily pressed Facetime and positioned the camera in front of her iPhone. She waited for Alison to answer, letting it ring for a couple of seconds until she answered. ''Ali...'' She kept her phone close to her, her baggy bloodshot eyes showing.

Alison waited for Emily to text back. She didn't know what else to do and she wasn't ready to face other girls. Her dad was on a business call and Jason was god knows where. She heard her phone beeping, alerting her that she had a FaceTime call coming. The blonde was ready to hit decline until she saw it was Emily. She hit the green answer button and leaned her iPhone up so Emily could see her clearly. "Em!" Alison smiled brightly, the vision of the brunette instantly cheering her up.

''Ali..I...'' Emily mumbled under her breath. ''I can't believe they just took me here, they think I'm hallucinating.. I see why you told me to not mention it, why didn't I listen.. I...'' Emily stopped speaking, she was out of breath. A nurse came in to check up on her, she hid her cell phone and they closed the lights, considering it was almost midnight. ''Sorry, I didn't want to get caught with this phone... I would have panicked...'' She whispered to Alison and frowned, the camera still over her. ''Are you okay?'' She asked the blonde, truly concerned.

Alison listened carefully to Emily, not interrupting until she finished. "Emily, I.." The blonde quieted and waited until Emily lifted the phone again. "It's okay, Em. I told you not to mention it because no one knew and they wouldn't have believed you anyway because the truth is we thought she was dead." Alison took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It took a lot for her to admit that because it was a night she feared remembering. "I think I'm okay, but how are you? Are you going to get through the week until I can see you?" Alison asked, equally as concerned for the brunette.

''Can't you get in somehow? I know you have a bunch of tricks up your sleeve.'' Emily told her, knowing Alison could practically do what she wanted, how she wanted to get exactly what she wanted, she was a DiLaurentis after all, it was in their nature. The brunette took a soft breath, not moving, not talking, breathing calmly, she was only this calm when she was around Alison, though just being able to see her through FaceTime was good enough for her. ''I thought they were going to ground me, but Radley? It's over the edge.'' Emily spoke furiously but quietly. This wasn't a place she'd wish for anyone, even though they cleaned up the place, she could hear some patients screaming, yelling, hitting stuff, etc, it was scary.. really scary. ''I'm scared, Alison...'' She whispered to her, sitting up on her bed, holding her phone ahead of her. ''My battery won't even make it through tomorrow...''

Alison bit her lip softly. She did have a way in but it was dangerous. She needed to make sure Emily wanted her there for sure before she took the risk. "Yeah I can get in. I still know the access codes and those bitches thankfully never change them. I'll be there tomorrow, and I have some stuff for you." Alison reassured Emily. Just knowing she could be there for the brunette and do something besides wait around a whole week. "What time is your wake up call? Afterwards go to the day room and I'll meet you there, okay?" Alison promised, realizing she needed to get Emily a few more things to get her through the stay she'd have at Radley. "Oh, how long is your stay? And keep your phone off while you sleep so you have enough battery to text me when the coast is clear of your parents and staff." The blonde was already plotting everything out for tomorrow.

''The wake up call is 8 am, but since I'm not really on any major risks, like suicide and stuff, and I'm not on any pills, my surveillance is the bare minimum, they've just said I hallucinate and that I need to be watched in case I started to talk to myself or make myself believe that my dreams are reality, or something like that.'' Emily shrugged off her feeling, looking at Alison as she yawned, feeling as though she was about to fall asleep at any point. ''I'm sorry, for what my parents mumbled to you, they don't know you like I do, they still consider you to be the bitch that put me through hell in high school... even though that was Courtney?'' She asked, questioning Alison, though not meaning it to turn that way.

Alison nodded slowly and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was glad to hear they hadn't put Emily on any medication or under high surveillance. "Thank god, you're lucky. That means your stay is only 6 weeks. Do you remember how I was visiting my grandma that one summer but suddenly I was home early? That was the week that Courtney switched places with me. I got stuck in Radley for 3 months. I got kept longer every time I insisted I was Ali. I had to become Court and when I was finally let out, I...well I had to hide from everyone. I couldn't talk to you anymore, I couldn't exist until I got my life back. And yes that was her. When I came back I had to go with what she'd created me into or else my parents said we'd move again." Alison blurted the whole story out, breathing heavily and the tears starting to form in her eyes again.

''Don't cry, I promised you I'd pick you up off the ground when you fall, or when you'd cry, and I can't do that right now...'' Emily hid a shrug from her face, just wishing she could wipe Alison's tears away. This was different, so different than what she was used to. ''I wish I could have stayed with you longer, and that my parents wouldn't have followed me... I blurted out a lot of things and I'm sure you wanna know what I was talking about.'' Emily looked at Alison, who seemed to have relaxed just a bit more with the words she was saying. Emily knew she couldn't be there to soothe the blonde at this very moment, but hopefully her voice was enough for now.

Alison wiped away at the few tears she had shed. "I know, Em and I'm sorry. I'll be strong for you, okay? I'll be that version of myself that doesn't let anyone break me. But now you know the truth about why I changed so much around you. The bitch who always rejected you and made you feel foolish for trying wasn't me. I promise you that. I never wanted to push my best friend away like that." Alison nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do want to know what you were talking about but it can wait. I just...I need to know you're okay, that I'll see you soon." Alison felt a lot better hearing Emily's sincere caring voice.

''I'm fine, they just make you feel so disconnected from the world here.'' Emily mumbled, a sad frown taking over her entire face. The brunette adjusted her body so that her head was against the white pillow. She placed her hand over the cold hard wall, picturing what kind of things could have happened in this room. Could someone have died here? It drove her crazy to think all of these things through. Maybe she did belong here. ''I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tired, I feel so weak, I haven't eaten or drank anything today, I'm going to crash any second and I don't wanna waste my battery and not be able to text you in the morning. Goodnight, Ali.. I uhm.. goodnight.'' She waved goodbye, letting Alison do the same. ''Text you in the morning.''

Alison nodded, understanding how Emily felt. She sighed deeply and looked at Emily. "Hey...don't think about what happened there. It only makes it worse. Just try and stay out of your room as much as possible. The day room isn't too bad and there's a secret place in one of the staircases. I'll show you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight mermaid. I'll see you soon." Alison waved goodbye and even cutely blew Emily a goodnight kiss.

Emily shut her eyes quickly after hiding her cell phone in a safe place inside of her room. The brunette fell asleep, her dreams and thoughts clear for the night, finally. Once her wake up call was sent, she sat up in bed, stretching her body. She looked around for her phone, thankfully, it was still there. The battery indicated just under 50%, which wasn't really that bad. The brunette stood up, walked out of her room, standing near the door for a body inspection, making sure she wasn't secretly stashing knives or planting an escape of some sort.

Alison slept soundly through the night, comforted by the fact that Emily was okay and they'd see each other soon. She awoke the next morning at 8 am, as she had set her alarm to be awake when Emily would be. She didn't want to make the brunette wait too long, plus she had some more things to get for Emily. She checked her phone and saw that there weren't any messages yet. Alison slowly got out of bed and headed into her bathroom to get ready. She showered quickly, coming out of the shower smelling of her usual vanilla scent. Afterwards, she dressed in a cute yellow summer dress. She grabbed her ID that said Vivian Darkbloom, tied up her hair and put on the dark black wig she used for her fake identity. She also grabbed the access card to Radley that she'd been given as Vivian Darkbloom.

After the staff had checked the rooms, made the beds, and so on, the brunette made her way to breakfast, what were they serving? Oatmeal. Thankfully, Emily didn't mind oatmeal, but if that's all they had every morning, there was to be a problem. As soon as she finished, Emily walked around in her grey apparel, light grey pants with a white shirt, her hair was tied back, grey shoes on her feet. Making her way to the day room, she checked the clock. ''9:40 am.'' She sighed, sitting on the couch and slipped her phone from her bra, the brunette texted Alison subtly, making sure no one saw her. ''In day room till 12.'' She hit send.

Alison grabbed all the things she'd bought for Emily and stuffed them into her purse. Luckily she'd found someone with Noel's help that had given her a device that would stop the metal detectors from sensing all the devices she'd bought Emily. She took one of her old stuffed toys with her from when she was a child, thinking Emily would feel better to fall asleep with something of hers. She read her text and smiled before texting back. "I'm on my way. See you in 15 mins. xoxo Ali." She hit send and then started driving towards Radley.

Emily didn't budge one inch. She observed every wall that the facility had to offer. Others were in the day room with her, some schizophrenia patients, others that mumbled to themselves, others who didn't talk at all, and some who looked pretty violent. The brunette sighed, counting down the days until she could leave again. She wanted to get out, right now, but apparently, mumbling things and being in a state of hyper reality meant you had to stay for a minimum of 6 weeks. She couldn't think of anything else, only about how Alison felt when she was there, and why Courtney did what she did.. those two twins were pretty hard to decode.

Alison drove down the familiar road, heading towards Radley as quickly as she could. Although she made sure to stay at the speed limit, remembering how Emily was afraid of her speedy driving. She pulled up to the gates and hit the buzzer to ask to be let in. "Vivian Darkbloom." She answered when asked her name. The blonde drove through the gates easily once they opened. She parked the car in a spot that was marked for staff only and placed her staff permit on the dashboard. She pulled out her phone and texted Emily. "Hey, I'm here."

''Room 208.'' Emily texted her back, she walked back in her room and sat on her bed, pulling out a book and quickly relaxing to prepare for Alison's arrival. The brunette looked around anxiously, a small smile on her face. The sun was shining through the gated windows. It looked peaceful outside, though Emily wasn't supposed to go out or receive any visitors for a week, depending on her behavior in Radley. The brunette waited for Alison to make her way upstairs, wondering how the hell she'd do it, but it was Alison... she was capable of many things.

"Seriously? That's my old room, Em." Alison texted back when she saw what room number Emily had texted her. "Oh and don't say anything about the way I look, okay?" Alison texted again, warning Emily that she might not exactly look like herself. She grabbed her bag filled with everything for Emily and turned on the device to jam the metal detectors. She scanned herself in with her access card and handed her ID to the staff security guards. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Darkbloom." One of the security guards greeted her. The blonde nodded slightly and walked through the metal detectors. Once she was inside, she followed the corridor down the hall until she found her old room. "Emily?" She whispered softly.

''Vivian.'' Emily laughed a little bit and welcomed the blonde with the wig inside her room. She looked her over, giggling some. ''Wow, dark does not suit you, just so you know.'' Emily joked and sat on her bed that had just been recently washed and made. Emily was scared to just hug Alison, she didn't want to have a really good day and then have Alison have to go home again, it would just hurt her too much to have to say goodbye again. Goodbyes weren't Emily's thing... finally, Emily stood up. ''I hope it wasn't too much trouble to get into this... hole.''

Alison smirked slightly. She'd forgotten that the girls knew about Vivian. "I know but it's the easiest way to be unrecognizable." The blonde laughed slightly and sat down beside Emily on her bed. She ran her hand over the thin blanket and looked around. "Did you read my last text? This was my room." She walked over to the desk in the corner and traced over where she'd carved her initials in it. "See? A.D." She showed Emily, turning to look at her. "No, they think Vivian is part of the staff. It's just been a long time since I've had to be her is all. But how are you? Have you at least been treated well? Cause otherwise, I'll talk to someone here and make sure they give you whatever you want."

''It's hell, but it's fine, no fights, just.. people who are way crazier than me. I don't feel like I belong here, Ali.'' Emily added, following Alison to the desk where she had engraved her name. ''Your room?'' She shrugged. ''You shouldn't have been here because of that psychopath.'' Emily added angrily. ''So it looks like we both ended up in here because of her. Wow.'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows, though she was happy that Alison was here. ''I'm still glad you're here. I didn't have a nightmare last night, so it's a start...''

"Yeah there's some pretty insane people in here. But I actually had friends here surprisingly." Alison nodded slightly and sighed. She ran a hand through the wig, realizing that she couldn't run her hand through her own hair, she lowered her hand and went back to sitting on the bed. "Yeah, tell me about it. They thought I was her. It was awful. And when I came back she'd already broken your heart. I was too late to change anything." Alison smiled weakly. "Well I brought you some stuff. And yeah, I actually managed to have a good night's sleep last night."

''Where can I stash it? Tell me you figured out some way to hide your stuff..'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows, avoiding making eye contact with Alison, knowing it would hurt her even more to see her leave. Emily stood up and looked through the little window that was provided in the grey pale door of her room. Everybody was walking about. They knew Emily wasn't really on suicide risk, which was a good way to keep peace around her room.

Alison opened the bottom drawer of the desk. "It's a false bottom. You can stash everything there. And if you need more, I'll show you the place under the staircase. It's another hidden place that only I knew about. Come on, let's go. I'll show you what I got you when we're there that way no one will overhear." She grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her along, leading her to the secret little area under the staircase. She was actually surprised that no one else had ever managed to find the place but somehow no one ever had. Alison had to admit it was her favorite place in Radley because she could be alone and just look out the little window at the world she'd someday rejoin.

Emily followed Alison, just sort of tugging her hand away from her, though she followed her closely. ''I might just come here a little more often, well, at the staircase or something, after I leave this place I never wanna come back in.'' The brunette shrugged, her body almost shaking due to her not having proper nutrition, though it was her own fault. ''Wait.'' She mumbled as they finally got back to her room. ''I knew Courtney as Vivian Darkbloom too.'' Emily added, sighing and then sitting on her bed, avoiding eye contact once again with Alison. ''How do I know you're Alison.''

Alison sat down and pulled out all the electronics from her bag. "I got you a portable charger and the wall plug so you can charge it when it dies with the USB cable. And as silly as it is, I brought you my favorite childhood stuffed animal. I thought maybe it would help you for the nights we can't Facetime and maybe keep away the nightmares. Alison followed Emily back to her room once they had stashed everything in the hiding spaces under the staircase. She sighed and sat down on Emily's bed, thinking for a moment of a way she could prove she was Alison. "Would Courtney do this?" She asked as she cupped Emily's face and kissed her deeply and passionately.

''She would.. and she did, so many times.'' Emily shrugged it off, not even feeling the passion and romance in the kiss. Emily pulled away. ''Thanks, for the electronics and stuff, at least if I have my cell I'll be able to contact you and check stuff from the outside world.'' The brunette added, faking a little shrug. Emily looked up at Alison.. though she was sure it was Courtney. Emily really couldn't tell the difference anymore, since it was both of them who had been around her, she wasn't sure who either of them was anymore.

Alison pulled back, looking a little hurt. She didn't know what else there was to prove who she was. Sure, she had her phone and her A locket but Courtney could just have easily stole them. "You're welcome. But I assure you, my sister Courtney would never have risked her own safety to bring you things. And the toy, she doesn't even know where or when I got that. She was in this place called The Preserve when mom bought that for me. There are so many differences about us that you don't know and I wish you did." Alison sighed defeated. "I guess if you're going to act like I'm Courtney and be afraid of me, I should just go."

''Don't go anywhere.'' Emily pulled Alison's arm, making her sit down beside her. ''I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for being so uneasy with all of this.'' She added, a little frown over her face. ''Just, now that I'm in here, yeah.. honestly, I feel a little more... psychotic than I already am, and I'm scared that I won't be able to differentiate you both in here, or even when I am released.''

Alison sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. She suddenly had a bright idea. "Well I know something that might help." She pulled away from Emily and turned over so the brunette could see her side. The blonde slowly lifted up her shirt and revealed the same scar she'd shown Emily in the hospital the night of her car accident. "Remember this? I'm sure Courtney doesn't have the scars I have."

''I almost forgot.'' Emily placed her hand over Alison's bruises and scars. ''Are you going to tell me one day why they're there, where you got them from?'' Emily asked the blonde who sat beside her. The brunette still had her hands over Alison's body. She could feel some tension rising, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it in Radley without getting caught.

Alison felt a shiver trail up her spine when Emily touched her scars. The blonde shrugged slightly and sat up slightly, pulling her shirt back down. "You said you didn't want to know. You said to forget about the past. " Alison looked back at Emily and bit her lip slightly. "If you want to know, I suppose I can tell you but you're not going to like the story." Alison looked down at her feet, not sure whether or not it was a story worth telling.

''You're right, we should forget the past, but to do that, it's better to talk about what happened so the problems can be resolved.'' Emily pulled Alison's shirt to drag the blonde a little closer to her. ''I just wanna touch the scar on your body. I want you to know that even though we both aren't perfect, we'll always be there for each other.'' She whispered to Alison as she carefully slid her hand under her shirt once again, not giving a care in the world.

Alison scooted over to be closer to Emily. She never let anyone touch her scars or even really touch her since she'd gotten them. "Okay well when I was gone, when I had to hide...I was at this cliff. It was overlooking this waterfall and I just...I wanted to stay there and look at it, you know? Just have a peaceful moment and stop running for once. But then someone came up behind me and shoved me and I fell down the cliff. I landed on my side on this jagged bunch of rocks and well that's how I got all the scars and bruises. When I looked up, I saw a blonde girl and I thought it was Court but I figured I was just seeing things from the fall. But I guess now I know it was her. She caused yet another of my scars." Alison explained, hugging her knees to her chest and tearing up.

''You know, when we have visitors, we aren't supposed to touch them, or even be like, two feet from them. For their own safety.'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows. The brunette shrugged and then scooted on closer to Alison. ''Hey, you're strong. You survived that, and you'll survive her.'' The brunette tried to comfort her, though she didn't know if it was working. ''Screw it.'' Emily spoke. She pulled Alison into a tight hug and stroked her back with her free hand, the other busy trailing over Alison's scars.

Alison nodded slowly but she didn't really ever pay attention to the rules. "Yeah I know, but who the hell cares." The blonde hugged Emily tightly and laid her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and just focused on Emily's touch, knowing she wouldn't feel it for a long time. Alison lifted her head slightly and whispered back. "I'm strong, sure but not as strong as you, Em. She's crazy. Don't let her get to you."

''I know.. but now I'll be able to tell.. but do you think that maybe if I play along, she'll tell me things, things that might be useful if you don't want her around anymore.. or something?'' The brunette shrugged, but then smiled once she heard Alison's voice. ''You'll be able to hear her, when she comes in, I mean, you got those walkie-talkies, right?'' Emily cocked her head to the side. ''I mean, she's bound to find out, I'm sure people are talking about the fact that I'm a psycho now and that I'm in Radley...''

"I suppose if you act pretty broken and make her believe that you think she's me, it could work. You can let her believe that you really can't trust me anymore cause you can't tell the difference. Oh shit, that reminds me I have to get you some rechargeable batteries for those and the charger for batteries." Alison smiled in approval of Emily's idea. "A psycho? You're far from that Em, but we'll bring down Court. She's the one everyone should be talking about. Besides I'll keep the gossip down. You know, if looks could kill...My death glare better shut them up." Alison winked playfully.

''I just.. I want these days to be over so I can get out of here.'' Emily shrugged and let her head rest on the pillow on her bed. ''This sucks...'' She mumbled once again, turning to face Alison. ''We'll just have to do this somehow, Ali... but for now, I think I need to be alone with my thoughts, I hope you don't mind. We can Facetime tonight when you get back?'' Emily placed her hand over Alison's scars once more. ''I don't want you to go, but the longer you stay here, the more I miss being around you.''

"I know but just focus on being as you would be if you weren't in here. The more normal you seem to the doctors, the better. They won't give you any meds that make you feel more out of control that way." Alison advised Emily, remembering her own experiences and knowing exactly how to be deemed normal enough to get out. "Okay, I'll go. Just remember you have all the stuff I gave you if things get too rough. You know you can reach me from your phone and the walkie-talkies at all times. I have to go now though before the nurses come check on you." She kissed Emily's cheek gently and pulled away, getting ready to leave through the staff exit. "Bye Killer." She whispered softly before heading back down the corridor.

It broke Emily's heart to see Alison go again. She couldn't help but let some tears flow down her cheeks as Alison made her way down the corridor, and finally disappeared. She knew her stay was going to be rough, but the following days went by well. Emily stashed all of her electronics and chargers away in the secret stairwell that Alison had shown her, and she kept her phone between her bra at all times. Over 9 days had passed since Emily had contacted Alison, not because she forgot, but because things were.. well.. they were okay. She figured she needed her phone and her walkie talkies in case of emergencies, though one day, she saw Alison walk around, her wig on, though she didn't come in like the last time.

Alison knew it was going to hit her hard when she finally reached home. It had been over a week and the brunette hadn't said a word. She was worried but there wasn't much she could do. Emily hadn't asked to see her and she didn't want to show up and get caught by Emily's parents or anyone else who might recognize her. So she just stayed busy trying to find clues to help her find Courtney or wandering around the mall with really nothing to do. She'd see the girls ever now and then but she didn't really want to hang out with them either. She didn't want them asking her too many questions. A few days later, Alison was thinking about heading to Radley just to check on Emily until she got a text. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta oops, too late. Emily already kissed me. -C." Alison read the message and literally screamed in fury. She knew that meant Courtney was there at Radley. Who knows what mayhem she'd cause.

Emily looked around at the people who surrounded her. She'd been fine the past week, no recurring night terrors, nobody really got on her nerves, her mother had visited her in the morning, though Emily completely ignored her. She was still mad that this was the only solution that her parents had over what she was going through, it was as though they had taken the easy way out for her. Emily wasn't really sure if she should confront Courtney as Courtney or as Alison. As she walked over, the brunette prepared herself for whatever the blonde had to say.

Courtney strode into Radley and walked through the corridors. She was obviously ready to cause destruction but she didn't know where exactly Emily was in the facility. She continued walking through the halls until she felt someone's eyes on her. She spun around on her heel to find Emily standing in front of her. "Emmy! I was looking for you." She greeted cheerfully. "You haven't talked to me all week. What's going on?" Courtney had practiced everything perfectly so she sounded truly concerned as if she really was Alison.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows, though greeted her with a nice smile. ''Hi, Alison.'' She went along with it, knowing it was Courtney. ''Your shirt is a little. Uhm, it needs to be adjusted.'' Emily laughed a little bit, pulling up Courtney's shirt a little bit, looking over her waist, noticing no bruise, no scar. Okay, now she was sure this was Courtney, it was great to know a way to differentiate the two.

Courtney smirked slightly and glared at Emily. "What do you think you're doing, Em? Don't touch me." Courtney shoved Emily's hands away and stepped back slightly. "Don't you get it, Em? I might not exactly show it but those kisses mean nothing to me. You're just another person I can manipulate to help me get my life back and with you, it's just so easy. But I'll never love you, Killer. Quit while you're ahead." Courtney let out her familiar high-pitched giggle, waiting for Emily to have some kind of breakdown.

''No, I get it. That's why I'm here. But why did you even come visit me, Ali?'' Emily walked back to her room, turning on the walkie-talkie that Alison had given her, hoping she'd be around to hear it. ''If you're just here to cause some more chaos, what's to say I won't shout and they'll just have you removed from the facility.'' Emily added, focusing on what exactly she would say or what she could ask Courtney.

Alison had switched on the walkie-talkie the moment she'd received the text from Courtney. She only hoped Emily remembered and was able to pull it off. Courtney followed Emily to her room and sat down at the desk. "If you do that, then they'll surely have me banned from ever visiting again. Are you sure you want that, Emmy?" Courtney smiled menacingly. "And I came to visit just to make sure you knew that my last visit and that kiss was nothing to me. You need to learn to give up while you still have the chance." Courtney had become so good at denying love to anyone that it actually didn't phase her one bit. While Courtney thought she was pulling off another way to break Emily and therefore break Alison, her twin was listening to everything. Alison heard the entire conversation through the walkie-talkie and she smiled to herself, proud of Emily for dealing with Courtney so well.

''I know it meant nothing to you, because your kissing got horrible.'' Emily added rudely, some enthusiasm in her tone of voice. The brunette narrowed her eyebrows and then looked at Courtney carefully, making sure to not blow her cover. ''So, really. You can leave now, I have nothing to say to you.'' Emily faked a shrug, walking to where Courtney sat. ''Like I said before, the black hair doesn't suit you at all.'' She added bluntly, speaking quietly, the walkie-talkie well hidden.

Courtney crossed her arms tightly and rolled her eyes. "Oh Em, your acting has gotten pretty awful too. I know you still dream of those kisses really meaning something to you. But fine, I'll leave. See you soon, Killer." Courtney stood up and headed towards the reception area. Before she left she pulled off her black wig and walked straight up to the nurses' station. She signed "Alison DiLaurentis" on the sign in sheet and told the nurses to be sure to let Emily's parents know she'd visited.

Emily couldn't help but laugh once she saw Courtney leave. "Psycho." She mumbled to her. She closed the door to her room behind her and slid out her cell phone from her bra once she noticed that no nurses were around her. "Wow." She texted Alison. "Did you hear that?" She sent right after. The brunette looked outside, noticing the blonde leaving, finally. Now that Emily knew how to differentiate them, it got easier, but the things that Courtney had said still got to her, she didn't quite know why, but they just did.

Courtney smiled brightly, one of her rare sincere smiles, when the nurses said they'd be sure to let Emily's parents know she'd been there. She strode out of the hospital and got into a car with someone dressed in a black hoodie, the car speeding off into the distance. Alison knew she'd get a text from Emily soon enough. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later and she read the message, quickly responding back. "I told you she was crazy. But are you okay?" Alison still remembered that Emily had said she was once in love with Courtney.

"Yeah, but I passed by the visitors log, she signed as Alison DiLaurentis, and she told them to make sure my parents knew she.. you came." Emily said, a little confused. She sent Alison the text and waited for her reply. She snooped around the front desk until a nurse came to confront her.  
"Everything okay, Mrs. Fields?" He spoke quietly to not startle anyone. Emily turned around and jumped, not expecting anyone to be there.  
"Uhm, yes. Okay." She mumbled and quickly walked away, making sure to hide her phone.

Alison reread the text over and over. She didn't know what to make of it. Courtney knew just how to make things difficult for Alison. "Shit. What are your parents going to do when they find out?" The blonde texted back. She wasn't sure how far Emily's parents would go to keep them apart and she certainly didn't want them coming over to confront her or anything. She knew that since she hadn't even seen Emily in over a week, her defensive self would come out and she'd end up being a less bitchy version of her psycho twin. That was definitely a bad way to get Emily's parents to see her as someone Emily needed in her life.

Emily ran over to her room and closed the door. The nurses had her a little creeped out, even though they were doing their jobs, she hated being startled. She took out her phone and slid under the sheets on her bed, going on FaceTime to call Alison. As Alison finally answered, she heard the front desk call Emily's mother, telling them that Alison had visited. ''Shit.'' Emily mumbled into the phone.

Alison laid down in bed. She'd just finished taking a shower, her best thinking always happened in the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and answered the FaceTime call from Emily. "What's going on, Em?" She asked worriedly as she laid on her bed, still in only her towel.

''The nurses called my mom to tell me you visited, well.. that Courtney visited. How am I even going to explain all of this to my parents without sounding crazy.'' Emily added, still hiding under the sheets in her room. The brunette narrowed her eyebrows as she looked away from the camera. ''This will be interesting... 5 more weeks to go. Damn.'' She spoke in an angry tone, waiting for the moment that her mom would barge into the room.

Alison sat up, her towel slipping slightly but she didn't even notice. "Damn. So do you think they'll put me on the ban list? Are they really that upset with me?" The blonde asked, wanting to be prepared for what would happen. "Em, if you have to just blame it on me. I don't want your parents to hate you. I know you're really close to them. Just remember, they do love you. Don't get like me where you're basically not even part of your family." Alison had felt like the black sheep of the family for so long. It had taken a lot for her family to realize their mistakes and send Courtney away. She finally had a good relationship with her dad but sadly it was far too late with her mom. She didn't want Emily to have the same fate, especially when for the brunette, family meant so much.

''Alison they sent me here because I kept mumbling ''there's two of them.'' You don't just send people you care and love for away because they're going through a tough time. They didn't even let me talk nor explain why I kept saying that. They could have just sat down and listened. I'm telling the truth, and if they think I'm crazy then so be it. I'm 18, and technically I can leave when I want because I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm not here under a doctor or psychologist's order.'' Emily spoke all in one breath, inhaling and exhaling after she spoke.

"Emmy, look don't do anything too rash just yet, okay? Let your parents come and tell them when you saw me you sent me away because you needed time away to process everything and tell them that I left. Then once they see that you're not being too rebellious, I'll come back for you, okay? Courtney isn't going to come between us." Alison reassured Emily, trying to make her feel better.

''Gotta go, I hear my mom. Bye, Ali.'' Emily waved goodbye, shutting off her phone quickly and stashing it between her mattress and blanket, having it well hidden.  
''Emily. Haven't we told you to not let Alison visit you!'' Pam came inside Emily's room, leaving the door open. She approached Emily, though the brunette backed away, not trusting her mother after she had put her in here.  
''She came, yeah. And she stayed for 2 minutes before I got tired of her and told her to get out.'' Emily lied. She didn't want her mother to question what she would be doing with Alison. The Fields hated Alison for the stress she had put Emily through.

"Okay, bye Em." Alison waved goodbye until she saw that the call had ended. She flopped back onto her bed until she realized she was still a towel that clearly had slipped low enough to reveal quite a bit of cleavage while she was on FaceTime with Emily. She shrugged slightly not really bothered by that fact. The blonde got up and put on a bra, then slipped on her favorite yellow tank top, then her panties and a pair of jeans. She combed through her hair and hung her towel up and then sat back on her bed trying to figure out how she should spend her day.

Emily hated seeing her parents, she planned on holding it against them for putting her in here in the first place. So what she was saying ''there's two of them?'' It was the truth, and she was going to stick to it! The brunette asked the nurses to make her parents leave, and to her wish, they escorted them out of the building. She was tired of people, maybe her stay in Radley would help her calm down. Emily shut of all her electronics, cell phone, walkie-talkie, etc, making sure nobody from the outside world could contact her, and it remained like that for the next few weeks to come.

Alison spent her days extremely worried. She hardly ate and her nights were starting to be plagued with nightmares again. Emily hadn't talked to her in weeks. The walkie talkie had no connection to Emily's which mean the brunette's had either been turned off or died. She tried texting but when none of her texts were returned, she dialed Emily's number. To her dismay, that too was turned off. Alison spent most of her days laying in bed and pretty much doing nothing. Her dad was worried about her but he thought it best to just let Alison be, knowing that getting her any kind of help had traumatized her in the past. The blonde couldn't handle it. She needed to see Emily. It was like she was having withdrawals without her "Killer."

Emily didn't really think about things while in Radley. To her surprise, she relaxed, read books, kept quiet and just looked around the building. She refused to speak to her parents and asked the staff to not let them in when they tried to visit. She was never going to forgive them for placing her in here. Emily was really starting to lose touch with the outside world, the last few days, she'd have a couple of Courtney and Alison dreams, but she made no big deal with them.

Alison was the one to slip into depression. The girls were never around and seemed to have moved on without her. They hardly answered her calls or texts except when she needed something important. It was her own fault though. Who would want to keep up with the lies she'd had to tell? But the blonde couldn't understand why Emily would shut her out nor did she understand why it was causing her to meltdown.

Emily was happy to learn that she could be released after 5 weeks, which was today. She gathered all of her stuff, not wanting to tell anyone that she was ready to leave. It had been a long stay that she wanted to forget. When she signed all of her paperwork to be released from the institution, Emily walked out the front door and slid out her phone, calling a cab. After dropping off her stuff at home, she was happy to know that her parents had gone to Texas for her dad's military training for the week as they didn't expect Emily to be back for another 7 days. The brunette found her car keys, a smile growing on her face. She was going to Alison's, to surprise her, but she didn't tell her. She pulled in close to Alison's yard, making sure to not be seen. She knocked, nobody answered, yet Alison's car was the one in the driveway. Emily walked upstairs, slightly knocking on Alison's door. Once Alison answered, Emily smiled, her heart almost skipping a beat. She wrapped her arms around Alison's waist. ''I'm back.''


	12. Chapter 12

Alison jumped slightly when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She'd been living in a completely blacked out house each time her dad and brother were gone. It was almost like she'd become allergic to people and to light. The blonde didn't even turn them on despite darkness being a fear ever since she couldn't figure out what was lurking in it. She turned around and smiled at Emily. Alison couldn't believe her "Killer" was finally home. "Emily. I missed you so much. Do you remember what I said to you in the barn?" She suddenly blurted out. There was so much she needed to, no, wanted to explain to Emily. Sure, the brunette trusted her again but her depression without the girl had made her realize that it was time to admit the truth to both herself and Emily once and for all. She needed to say it all out loud before it was too late.

''I remember every word, but why are you telling me this right now?'' Emily looked down at Alison and squeezed her body tightly, not at all wanting to let go. She wanted to think that Alison had changed, that she was all about the truth now. The brunette leaned her cheek over Alison's shoulder, everything finally feeling like it was back in place. ''I don't ever want to go back there. I felt so blocked off from the world, from reality, I don't even know what I missed.'' The brunette shrugged it off before finally pulling back from Alison.

"I just wanted you to know, I was wrong. Those kisses weren't just for practice." Alison had missed Emily more than she could have ever imagined. She needed the brunette to know that she'd made mistakes but that Emily was very obviously not one of them. "You didn't talk to me for weeks. I thought something happened. I...I missed you so much. When I left, you were the hardest one to leave." Alison admitted, looking into Emily's eyes and giving the brunette a look of pure sincerity.

Emily stood still between the doorframes in Alison's room. ''Alison.. I...'' She looked down at the blonde, her face was a little pale, she still had the Radley bracelet around her wrist. She had an emotionless look on her face, not quite sure why Alison was saying all of this. ''Why.. why are you telling me this now?'' She placed a hand behind the back of her neck.

Alison walked over to Emily and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek. "I just wanted you to know." She whispered softly. The blonde closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She slowly let it out and opened her eyes. "I told all those lies, yes. But I was afraid that if I told the truth I'd lose you." Alison leaned in closer to Emily, her hand still caressing the brunette's cheek.

Emily closed her eyes while Alison came up to her. She took a deep breath, wondering what she was up to. When she heard her words, she could feel her heart racing. This is exactly what she had been waiting 3 years to hear. ''Lose me.. lies... Alison what are you...'' She backed away for a second, feeling uneasy about the situation for some reason.. she hadn't seen or made contact with anyone in weeks...

Alison looked down at her feet, a look of complete defeat on her face. Emily no longer let her in and it really hurt her. "I'm just afraid. If she came back...I didn't want to lose you to her." Alison whispered softly, still scared to admit it out loud. "She made you fall for her. What if you and her actually ended up together? Losing my "Killer" to my own twin..." Alison blurted out every thought in her mind. She had been through so much sadness and she wasn't going to just let Emily shut her out.

''Ali.. we have to go to school.'' Emily blurted out and looked at the time. ''Sorry for missing your first day.'' She walked out of the bedroom and then walked downstairs, sitting on the porch to wait for Alison. Even though Emily wasn't supposed to go back to school for another two weeks, she needed to do something to get her mind off of being sent to Radley

"Yeah, okay. And it's fine. The girls walked me to the guidance counselor and then classes. But a car followed me home later that night after I left Spencer's." Alison shuddered slightly at the memory. "I ran to the church and umm, Mona was there. We had an argument.." Alison looked at Emily and sighed as she grabbed her new backpack.

''What happened during the argument?'' Emily asked the blonde who stood ahead of her. She took a breath, knowing that Alison was probably going to lie about it. She narrowed her eyebrows and then stood up, looking into Alison's eyes, a small smile covering her face. ''I have a spare period at first, but I'll gladly drive you if you'd like me to?''

"She slapped me." Alison admitted, lightly touching her cheek as if it still stung, even though it didn't. "Thank you. I would love it if you came with me. I mean I know dealing with Mona isn't going to be easy today." Alison smiled back sweetly, grateful to have Emily by her side again. Her first day back had been harder than she expected though she seemed to have managed to make amends with a few enemies simply by apologizing.

''I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I know I had promised you that I would.'' Emily walked to her car and unlocked it, letting Alison sit inside. Once the brunette herself got comfortable and slid the keys in the ignition, she turned to the blonde and looked at her. ''She slapped you, why?'' Emily mumbled. She knew Alison was possibly hiding something from her, but she wanted to hear her say it by herself.

"I know it wasn't your fault but I'm really glad you're back." Alison smiled at the brunette and slid into the passenger seat. She buckled her seatbelt and took a deep breath, knowing what she had to say would upset Emily. "She was threatening me so I told her I could make 'Loser Mona' again. Then she slapped me." Alison looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't want to disappoint Emily and make the brunette think she was the same old bitchy Alison.

Emily placed her hand over Alison's cheek, caressing her. She looked over at her, not making any sudden movements, not speaking, simply looking into her eyes. ''We're here for you.'' She whispered to her, afterwards slipping her hands on the steering wheel and spinning out of Alison's driveway and onto the main road to drive to school. ''Mona can't get away with all of this.''

Alison smiled weakly at Emily and let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Em." The blonde whispered back softly. She placed her hands in her lap and played with her thumbs nervously. She didn't know what Mona had planned, but she knew it was going to be horrid. "Can I come over after school? My dad won't be home and I just...I don't want to be alone."

Emily drove about, finally hitting the school's parking lot five minutes after leaving Alison's house. She turned to Ali, sliding the keys down her own jean pockets. ''Sure.'' She stepped out of the car, flicking her hair back. ''Are people looking at me or looking at you... do people know I've been in...'' She whispered the following word. ''Radley?'' She narrowed her eyebrows, taking a deep breath while locking her car.

Alison hopped out of the car and straightened her outfit. She fixed her hair and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. The blonde took a deep breath and took Emily's hand in her own, squeezing tightly. "You ready?" She looked around to see all eyes on her. "They don't know. They're all still just looking at me, Em."

Emily looked around at all of those who were just looking at them. She took her hand away from Alison's, sighing some. ''I'm ready, but...'' She looked at Alison. ''What do you think you're doing?'' She asked once she saw Alison had taken her hand. ''Let's just go inside, these people are already getting on my nerves.

Alison looked at Emily like she'd just been slapped in the face. "I thought...never mind." She shook her head and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. The blonde straightened up and strutted inside like she already owned the halls again. She didn't even bother to glance back to see if Emily was following her, after all the brunette had been the one to pull away from her. So Alison decided if she wanted space, she'd give it to her.

''Well then.'' Emily mumbled, rolling her eyes. She knew she had just broken up with Paige, but she had promised her to go to a school event with her during the night. The brunette walked over to Paige, a small smile on her face. They stood at her locker for a moment, discussing some things, Emily turned around to see Alison glancing over at her once, Emily wasn't sure if Alison was going to come drag her along, or if she was going to let her speak to Paige.

Alison walked over to her locker and put her books away. She turned around to see if Emily was around and saw that she was talking to Paige. Alison glared at the pair and slammed her locker door shut. She strutted over to Paige and Emily. She looked Paige up and down and rolled her eyes. "Paige." She greeted her and then turned to Emily. "Emmy? Come on. You promised to walk me to class."

Emily hugged Paige goodbye and then turned to Alison. ''Yeah, sorry. Coming.'' She whispered to her and walked along her side. ''What's your first period?'' She asked, a little smile over her face. ''English with Miss Montgomery? I didn't know she was back.'' Emily smirked, walking Alison to Ella's class. She had replaced Ezra since he had gotten shot. ''I think you'll enjoy it.'' She added.

Alison tugged on Emily's sleeve, practically pulling her away from Paige. "Yeah, since Ezra obviously can't teach, she took over his class." Alison whispered back. "What do you have second period?" Alison asked, remembering that Emily had said first period was her free period. "Me? Alison DiLaurentis actually enjoy school?" The blonde feigned shock and laughed slightly.

''Same as you, History and then P.E. We're stuck together 2nd and 3rd period.'' Emily smirked; she dropped Alison off at the door. The brunette smiled at Alison and then leaned in for a hug. ''I'll be in the library for some studies, I really can't afford to fail History this year.'' She shrugged, knowing her notes were a little low. She finally pulled back and waved. ''See you in an hour.''

"Ew, I have to actually exercise?" Alison rolled her eyes and hugged Emily tightly. "Okay, can we meet back at the library at lunch?" The blonde asked, knowing that she'd need the studying but also thinking of other things. She waved back and walked inside the classroom. She sat in the back row and sighed in relief when she saw that Hanna was in her class and sat beside her.

Emily made her way to the library and then walked backed to Alison's class when the bell rang. She leaned her back against her locker, which was in front of the classroom. She waved once she saw Alison and then took out her binders and notebooks from her locker. ''History... do you know where it is, or.. follow me?'' She smirked. ''So how was it?'' She asked, standing beside Alison.

Alison got up as soon as the bell rang. She was happy to see Emily standing just outside the doorway, waiting for her. She waved as Hanna walked off in another direction and held her notebook tightly. She didn't exactly want Emily to see that she'd spent most of her time drawing an Eiffel Tower doodle on the cover. "It was okay, I guess." Alison shrugged slightly. "I don't really remember where anything is anymore." She sighed softly, feeling out of place in a school that once had been her kingdom.

''You'll get used to it.'' Emily nudged the side of Alison's body, laughing just a little bit. She sighed once and then walked towards history class, Alison following. ''I sit in the back if you want to sit beside me.'' Emily sat in the back row, the seat at the extremity of the room, Alison deciding to sit beside her. ''I can't fail.'' She added. The brunette looked at Alison and pulled her desk closer. ''There.'' She bit at her lip.

"I guess so." Alison rolled her eyes at a random guy who clearly wasn't going to stop staring at her and Emily. The blonde followed Emily over to her seat and sat in the one beside her. She smiled at the brunette when she pushed her desk closer. Alison pulled out her notebook, the cover with her doodle from last class showing. She pulled out a pencil and started working on the sketch more, trying to perfect it.

Emily looked up at the teacher and then took notes as she spoke about the French revolution. It wasn't something that interested her at the most, but if she didn't take those notes, she knew she'd be screwed during the test. Em noticed Alison wasn't taking notes. She laughed and then narrowed her eyebrows. ''The Eiffel tower?'' Emily whispered and cocked her head to the side as she saw Alison's notebook.

Alison barely heard a word the teacher said. She was lost in her own world, thinking of her past and how she wanted her future to go. She'd lost a lot of time and creating a new life wasn't as easy as she'd hoped. Alison snapped out her reverie and looked over at Emily, covering up her drawing a bit. "Yeah...it's not finished yet, but do you like it?" She whispered back softly, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

''I'm surprised you didn't take art class.'' Emily added the remark, looking over at the drawing a little bit. She gazed at the side of Alison's arm and she did so, smiling up at the blonde. ''I love it.'' She whispered to her, making sure the teacher wouldn't catch them talking.

Alison brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and smiled even brighter than before. "I thought that was kind of Aria's thing though." She shrugged slightly and then quickly wrote in her best handwriting "You and Me in Sweet Paris." underneath the drawing she'd just finished. She ripped off the back cover she'd drawn it on and handed it to Emily. "It's for you."

''Art can be anyone's' thing, Ali. We can go see the guidance counselor after this course if you want..'' Emily whispered to her and then took the drawing, a small smile on her face, though she could feel her heart skip a beat. ''Paris... how long are we going away for?'' She asked, waiting to hear Alison's reply.

Alison smiled and nodded slightly to let Emily know she wanted to switch one of her classes into art. The blonde looked up to meet Emily's bright eyes. She gave her a sweet smile as she whispered back softly. "How about forever?"

Emily smiled, not turning her head from Alison. ''It's really nice to have you back in school.'' She admitted, placing the sheet of paper that Alison had given her in her binder over the top of her own doodles. ''I'm keeping it.'' She smirked and placed her hand over the top of her own desk, looking ahead of the classroom at the teacher to take some notes.

Alison smiled back and reached over to place her hand over Emily's. "Good. I wanted you to keep it." She looked over at the teacher who was glancing in her direction. Alison quickly sat up straighter and looked over her notebook, holding her pen to give the teacher the impression that she was taking notes.

Emily chuckled as she looked over at the teacher. She narrowed her eyebrows, remembering how defensive this teacher got when someone didn't listen. The brunette didn't move her hand when Alison put hers on top, instead, she tensed up her knuckles and yawned, feeling a little tired considering her last night of sleep was in Radley.

Alison rolled her eyes and shrugged off the stern look the teacher was giving her. Surprisingly, she rarely took notes or paid attention but still managed to get decent grades. She'd always had a good memory but of course, when it came to her and Emily, the brunette always remembered the small details that Alison didn't. She absently rubbed over Emily's knuckles with her thumb, her mind already on something completely unrelated to the class.

Emily sighed once she thought the class was taking forever, and to her utter disappointment, there was still another 30 minutes left. The brunette softly bit at her lip when she felt what Alison was doing with both of her hands. She turned to face Alison, a small smile still forming her lips. ''The girls want to meet up with us for lunch.'' She slid her phone back into her pockets, telling Alison about the text she'd received from Spencer.

Alison looked over at the clock and made a face at Emily, expressing her utterly bored and tortured self. She hated history class the most because none of it felt like useful information for anything she'd ever want to do. Alison sighed softly and shrugged. "Okay I guess. But I kind of wanted to have lunch with just you."

''We can just eat with them and then say I have to help you catch up on classes? They haven't seen me in over a month...'' Emily shrugged, cocking her head to the side. She had missed Hanna, Aria and Spencer a lot. She used to spend all her days with them, and then 5 weeks without seeing them? It was hard. The brunette pierced her lips and closed her notebooks, finally able to just look at the movie that the teacher was showing to the class.

"Yeah sure, Em...whatever you want." Alison replied, distractedly. She'd spent her days doing practically nothing, hitting complete depression without Emily. It upset her to see that the brunette didn't really seem to think that mattered. The blonde couldn't help but feel possessive. The girls had completely ignored her for the most part the past few weeks and no one, not even Emily seemed to be bothered by it. Alison focused her attention on the film for a few moments before feeling bored. Instead she focused on what she wanted to do at lunch today.

Emily sighed, turning her chair quietly to face Alison once and for all. ''What, Ali.. what's wrong?'' She sighed, a shrug over her face. The brunette placed her hand slightly between Alison's knee and thigh, keeping it there for a moment, squeezing it. She kept her eyes on Alison, not wanting her to be upset or anything at all.

Alison chewed on her bottom lip and took a few slow deep breaths. She didn't want her frustration to make her lash out at Emily for no reason at all. Besides, then the brunette might actually think she was secretly Courtney instead. "Do you have any idea what I've been through the past five weeks? I didn't eat or sleep or even exist to the world. The girls barely spoke to me. I thought something had happened...that she'd gotten to you."

Emily couldn't help but narrow her eyebrows, rolling her eyes afterwards. She took her hand away from Alison's knee. Once again, it felt like it was all about her. ''I was in Radley for 5 weeks Alison, because of you and your psychotic sister. My parents blamed you for the way that I am, so no, excuse me but I have no idea what you've been through because I was busy trying to stay sane and to not want to jump out of my barred window.'' She spoke angrily, walking out of the classroom without even asking.

Alison couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emily had come to her house first. She'd thought that meant the brunette had missed her the most but now it seemed like she didn't even matter. The blonde got up and followed Emily out the classroom, not bothering to pay attention to the teacher who was calling out her name angrily. "I thought you cared about me. But clearly all that matters is the girls." Alison shouted out in a hurt tone.

''I care about you, I care about the girls too, but clearly all you think about is yourself and we're all sick of it!'' Emily shouted to Alison in the hallways, her back turning to Alison's face. She hated when the two argued, but when Alison made it seem like she was the only one going through stuff, it drove the brunette crazy.

"You care about me? My dad was practically ready to call The Preserve and send me back there when it was weeks that I hadn't eaten or slept. You were at least in a place that wouldn't let you hurt yourself." Alison looked down at her feet. She walked over to Emily so she wouldn't have to shout. "Not all my scars are from that accident, okay..." She whispered softly, still looking down at her feet.

Emily really didn't know what to reply to the blonde. They were arguing yet they could still find a way to be soft and somewhat intimate with each other. ''We all have scars we wish we didn't have.'' She admitted. The brunette looked over at Alison as the bell rang, knowing they had P.E next. ''I'm ditching, I can't be around people right now.'' She shrugged.

Alison sighed and rolled up her sleeves. She revealed her wrists that showed the fresh cuts she'd carved into her skin without even meaning to. "These are from last week. I didn't even I did them until I saw the blood." She admitted, knowing she'd definitely gone overboard lately. "I know I'm to blame for all that's happened to you and I just...I couldn't handle it." Alison bit her lip softly. "Can I show you something instead of going to class?"

Emily simply pulled Alison in for a hug as all of the girls, Paige, and others spilled into the hallways. The girls were smiling at them, Paige slammed her locker door shut and seemed to be heading home. ''Yeah, let's get out of here, it's too crowded. Where to?'' She pulled away from the hug, placing a hand firmly over Alison's waist.

Alison hugged Emily back, feeling a lot better knowing the brunette was sympathetic towards her feelings. The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw that Paige was leaving early as she had on Alison's first day back as well. "Hmm.." The blonde thought for a few moments before deciding where it was she wanted to go. "Catch me if you can." She spoke in a playful tone, giggling as she ran down the hall, towards the library.

Emily shouted. ''Hey, Ali!'' She rolled her eyes, but laughed just a little bit. Alison was being her typical playful self. She followed the blonde to the library, it was quiet, and there was only the librarian and a few students sitting at the tables watching dumb videos on their phone. ''Ali?'' She whispered out, finding her as she sat on the ground between rows. ''Gotcha.'' She walked towards her.

Alison kept running until she reached the library. She wanted Emily to catch her but not before she got to exactly what she was looking for. She sat down in the row where Emily had first kissed her and waited for the brunette to come find her. The blonde smiled softly and looked up at Emily. "Find our book for me? I left something in it." She responded sweetly but chose not to give Emily much of an explanation, wanting her whole plan to be completely unexpected.

Emily nodded, flipping through the rows, trying to find Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. She remembered the library scene, the kiss, the passage about Pip and Estelle. She finally found the book and gently handed it over to Alison. The brunette sat beside her, a little smirk appearing on her face. ''Do you still think I'm big on happy endings?'" She questioned her.

Alison took the book from Emily and looked up to meet the brunette's eyes. She placed her hand on Emily's cheek and smiled sweetly. "That's why I love you. You're big on happy endings." She replied, the same words she'd spoken only a few years ago but they still rang true. Alison flipped through the pages and found her favorite passage. "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." She read out loud to Emily. "Do you remember that part?"

Emily couldn't help but smile. She remembered everything when it came to Alison. She nodded, a permanent smile appearing upon her face. ''I remember it. I always have and I always will.'' She admitted to Alison. Emily moved a little closer to the blonde, the library still as quiet as it was when they had both walked in. She leaned into Alison and quickly pressed her lips against hers, just the way it had happened a few years ago. ''And then I kissed you.'' She whispered as she pulled back.

Alison was glad to see that even though she'd denied that the kiss had meant anything to her, Emily hadn't repressed the memory. The blonde leaned into Emily and kissed her back gently. When the brunette pulled back, she gently traced over her lips. "I remember. It wasn't just for practice, Em." She whispered back. "Remember the letter you gave me after that?" She asked, hoping that she wouldn't upset Emily by reminding her of that letter and how Alison had practically laughed in her face.

''The letter.. the biggest regret in my life. I had written it to you, and you laughed at me... and then a week later, you were gone.'' Emily shrugged, leaning her back over the bookshelf that was behind her. She looked at Alison. ''I remember every detail about the time that I've spent with you, Alison.'' She whispered to her, looking down at her feet.

Alison reached over to tilt Emily's chin up slightly with her thumb so the brunette was looking at her. "Hey, I don't regret it. I still have that letter and I wrote one back. I left it in our chapter hoping you'd find it but then she ruined everything. Yesterday when I came back, it was still here." She handed over a letter to Emily. On the top page, she'd written "I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you." It was her favorite line from her favorite song. She pulled out her phone and lowered the volume so they wouldn't get in trouble before hitting play. Her favorite song played and she whispered over to Emily. "This song...it's my favorite and every time I've listened to it, I thought of you."

Emily couldn't help but take a soft breath, wanting to let out a few tears. She thought she knew what Alison was trying to say, but she wanted to hear it from her, not from the letter. ''Read it to me?'' Emily handed it back to her, a soft speaking voice. The brunette's heart was racing, was this what she thought it was? She thought to herself and then pierced her lips. ''What... are you trying to tell me?'' She asked though regretted it afterwards.

Alison could hear how Emily's word caught in her throat but she chose to ignore it. She wanted this moment to be perfect. She'd planned it all out yesterday and it hadn't exactly gone as expected but it would still be perfect. She unfolded the letter and smoothed out the creases from the years it had been folded up inside their book.  
"Dear Emmy,  
You are and always will be my favorite. You are my "Killer," and I didn't even know how much I had hurt you until I read your letter. I knew you loved me but I didn't know how much it could hurt to love that deeply until you kissed me in the library. When you did, I felt something too and I'm so sorry that I told you your feelings were one-sided. There's something you need to know. I'm not that bitch I acted like. I just was afraid because of who I am in this school and in this town. But everything you've ever told me, I pay attention to. I remember how you used to get scared in the middle of the night and would climb into my bed on our sleepovers with the girls. I remember how you told me my hugs made you feel safe. I even remember when you told me to study for our French test and instead I asked you to run away to Paris with me forever. The truth is, I kissed you back that day and it wasn't an accident. I think I'm in love with you too, Emily. I hope you don't hate me for taking so long to finally tell you the truth but I love you and I think I always will.  
Love (I hope forever and always),  
Ali."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily really wasn't expecting what the blonde had just read to her. Was this real, or was it all a dream. She took soft breaths, but her heart began to race even more than before she had read the letter. As Alison finished up the letter, Emily placed her hand over the blonde's kneecap, a tear dripping onto her cheek and over her shirt. She squeezed Alison's knee a little bit and arched her back. ''She actually loves me.'' She whispered to herself, not loud enough for Alison to hear. ''Wow, uhm.'' Was all she let escape her lips. She was at a loss of words. ''Ali.'' She looked over at her, placing her free hand gently over Alison's neck, caressing it. ''What I wrote in that letter... I feel stronger now, I feel like, I'm alive. I know what and who I want, and I know that person is you.''

Alison knew that it would take Emily time to process everything that she'd just said. She folded up the letter and set it in Emily's lap, thinking it only fair that she get to keep hers since she still had the brunette's. She hit pause on her music, thinking that the silence would help Emily process better. She saw the tear on Emily's cheek and gently brushed her thumb over it, wiping away the one shed tear. Alison looked into Emily's eyes, gazing lovingly as the brunette finally spoke. "I know I wrote that years ago but I feel the same way. You're the only person I want, Em. That's why I came back...for you."

Emily took the letter and placed it directly upon her chest, almost feeling possessive towards it, she didn't want to lose it; this was the only thing that proved that Alison actually did love her. The brunette placed her hand over Alison's on her own cheek. She felt her lips tremble. She was so happy, but she didn't know how to handle it. Emily looked deep inside Alison's eyes, focusing on the color, focusing on her own emotions, and Alison's. ''For once, let yourself be happy.'' Emily whispered to her, almost gripping Alison's arm with her free hand, pulling her a little closer.

Alison smirked slightly; knowing that Emily was always possessive of anything the blonde had ever given her. She too had never felt this much happiness in a long time but it felt really good. She'd truthfully been afraid that maybe Emily had moved on, maybe wanted Paige back or found someone who hadn't shattered her heart. Alison leaned into Emily, their lips almost touching. She whispered back. "You're my happiness, Emmy. You're the beginning of my love story and I want you to be my end too, if you still want to be?"

''Of course I do. I love you, Alison. Even though the past hasn't been the way we wanted it to be. But.. I can't even speak.'' Emily laughed a little bit; her lips still inches from Alison's. ''I can't think of a better way to start something off...'' She admitted, placing her hands softly over Alison's waist, feeling her warm breath fall over her lips.

Alison smiled brighter with each word Emily spoke. She was more than happy to hear that the brunette still felt the same despite everything that had happened. The blonde leaned into Emily as close as she possibly could. She cupped Emily's face in her hands and wordlessly kissed the brunette with all the passion she felt for her.

Emily kept close to Alison, a warm feeling taking over her entire body, she felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her chest. The brunette let her lips kiss Alison's, softly, slowly, and then let the passion and romance explode out of her. She kept her tongue to herself, letting the kiss be as natural and warm as possible.

Alison moved her hands down to wrap around Emily's body. She pulled the brunette closer to her, wanting to feel the warmth of her body against her own. She let her eyes flutter shut as she continued to kiss Emily deeply and passionately. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible, if not forever.

"Ali.. is this happening?" She mumbled between the kisses, cocking her head to the side to allow Alison to kiss around her neck. As soon as she heard the bell ring she quickly sat up straight, looking at Alison. "Sometimes... I forget that we're in the library." She laughed a little bit and adjusted her shirt, which had been lifted up a little.

"This is real, Em." Alison murmured back softly as she kissed down the brunette's jaw line. She brought her lips down to Emily's neck and began to place soft, gently kisses around the brunette's neck. Alison jumped slightly when she heard the bell. She pulled back and licked her lips. "I know. I kind of got carried away." She chuckled lightly. "We better get out of here before someone decides making out is worth a detention."

''Good idea.'' Emily chuckled and stood up, also fixing her hair just a little bit. ''It's lunchtime anyways. Did you wanna just get a table outside and eat alone together or did you want to go to the cafeteria and eat with the girls?'' Emily asked nicely, wanting Alison's opinion, she didn't want to upset her more.

Alison stood up and adjusted her shirt and combed through her hair with her hands. She opened her backpack and grabbed her lip-gloss, applying some onto her lips before putting it back in her backpack. "Well I know you wanted to see the girls. We can go eat with them." Alison spoke cheerily, not bothered that Emily missed the girls now that they'd gotten some time alone.

''Great.'' The brunette placed the book back into the bookshelf properly; making sure it was alphabetically placed. She turned to Alison, placing a hand over her hip. ''I'll meet you in the cafeteria.'' She placed a small kiss on her cheek and ran off into the halls, grabbing her lunch and meeting up with the girls, greeting them all with a hug.

Alison slipped her backpack over her shoulder, hoisting it up. "Okay, see you in a bit." She smiled softly and waved to Emily. The blonde headed out of the library and over to her locker. She stuffed her backpack into the locker and grabbed her lunch. She quickly raced over to the cafeteria to find the girls.

Emily found herself sitting between Hanna and Spencer, as close as she was with Hanna, the blonde, which wasn't Alison, had her head over Emily's shoulder as the brunette ate lunch. Emily took a bite of her food and discussed about Radley with Spencer, as both the girls had been there.

Alison found her way over to the usual table the girls always sat at. She blinked a few times when she saw the way Hanna was sitting with Emily. The blonde walked straight over to Hanna and glared at her. "Hanna, move." She practically demanded without even giving an explanation. Alison stood, glaring angrily at Hanna with her hands on her hips, waiting for the other blonde to go along with her request.

Emily laughed a little, an uneasy look on her face. ''Uhm.' She mumbled, looking over at the tension that Alison had caused with her remark. Hanna moved down one seat, allowing Alison to sit beside Emily. ''So girls, I think I'll throw a party this weekend. My parents are gone for another week.'' Emily added. ''You guys can invite Travis, Caleb, Ezra, Toby, whoever.'' Emily smirked. ''Just not too many people, okay? Just missed you guys.'' She shrugged, hating that she was away.

Alison smirked in satisfaction. She clearly still had some power over the girls and it made her feel good in a strange way. The blonde sat down beside Emily and glanced at each of the girls, greeting them all with a warm smile. Alison's eyes twinkled at Emily's suggestion of a party. It had been a long while since she'd celebrated anything. "A party? Really Em? If you're throwing a party, I say you should make it a pool party." She laughed a bit and winked at Emily, her thoughts already on the girl in a bikini.

''Yeah, pool party would be great I guess.'' Emily added, not wanting to push Alison's idea to the side. The brunette looked over at Alison and then over to the other girls after having mentioned the party. Hanna, who would usually stay at Emily's after a party, spoke softly.  
''I'll share Em's bed, it's so comfy!'' She added, smiling over at Emily playfully.

Alison shrugged slightly. She could tell Emily had other ideas but she didn't really mind. For once, the blonde actually didn't care about having the best idea for a party, all she did care about was being with the brunette who was sitting beside her. Her happy mood instantly turned to one of anger at the words Hanna blurted out. She clenched her fists and gave Hanna a death glare. "Are you sure you can even fit in Em's bed, Hanna? I mean you did start letting yourself eat cupcakes again." Alison knew what she'd said was really harsh but she wasn't going to have someone, not even one of her best friends, flirting with her girl.

''Ali!'' Emily shouted out. She pinched the blonde's arm and then turned to Hanna. ''I thought I'd save a room for you and your.. date.'' She added to Hanna, chuckling a little bit. The other blonde stood up and left, not wanting to be near Alison. ''Was that really necessary Ali?'' Emily added, narrowing her eyebrows. The brunette shook her head, a little disappointed in Alison's attitude. She clearly still used her old ways to solve situations.

Alison yelped out in pain. "Emily! Ow!" The blonde rolled her eyes at Hanna as she walked away, noticing that Hanna didn't even bother to stand up for herself. "Yeah, it was. She's not getting in a bed with you anytime soon, Em. I know you're sweet but is it necessary to be nice about everything?" Alison sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. She knew she'd been rude but she was actually slightly upset that Emily let things go without speaking up about the situation.

Emily was about to let a few words escape her lips, but decided to keep it to herself. ''I'm not changing who I am.'' She sighed loudly, not really being able to be mad at Alison for more than five seconds after what she had admitted to her earlier. ''Just.. try to be more caring about other people. I know it's hard for you, but try.'' The brunette placed her hand over Alison's knee, squeezing it a little.

Alison took a sip of water from her water bottle before speaking. Whenever she got upset, her body sort of heated up. She hated that feeling. "I don't want to change you. I just don't want some other girl thinking she can climb into bed with you like it's no big deal." Alison blurted out, knowing that Emily of all people would understand what it felt like to be jealous. Of course, the blonde would never openly admit that she was jealous of anyone. "I'll try. But no promises. I'm not changing who I am either." Alison placed her hand over Emily's on her knee.

''Ali, it's just Hanna...and no girl will jump into bed with me. Geeze.'' Emily spoke softly, Aria and Spencer standing up, hugging Emily and Alison goodbye as they had plans with Ezra and Toby. Emily turned to face Ali; she placed her hand over Alison's cheek, caressing it for a second. ''It's okay.. just relax. It's Hanna, she means no harm... don't worry.'' She tried to comfort her. ''I don't want you to change who you are, but outbursts like those are what tear our friendships apart.'' She added.

"Well how should I know? I've been gone so long and I never did treat you right. For all I know Hanna ended up falling for you or something." Alison absently hugged Spencer and Aria, saying goodbye to them, her attention solely on Emily. "I just can't lose you." Alison spoke softly, the anger from earlier clearly dissipated. "I know, Emmy. I'll talk to Hanna later. Right now, I really just want to be with you, okay?" The blonde did feel bad for hurting people but it just was hard for her to apologize to anyone but Emily.

''Hanna and I are closer than me and the other girls.'' Emily admitted. ''I've never kissed her, she's never kissed me, that's all. We're just best friends.'' She added to her previous words. The brunette pulled Alison's face closer to hers, kissing her forehead. ''Don't worry about me, okay? I'm not going anywhere.'' She reassured the blonde who clearly seemed distressed. ''I have chem lab in 10 minutes. Walk with me?''

Alison looked down at her feet and then back at Emily. "I guess it's just hard because I never had a best friend. You're the closest I had to that but you're more than my best friend and you've always known that. I mean, I hoped you did." Alison got up and threw away the rest of her lunch before walking back over to Emily. "Sure, of course I will." She smiled softly and looked over her schedule. "Great. I have math next." She let out a groan of annoyance.

''I've always hoped I was more than your best friend.'' Emily added, standing up beside Alison and placing a hand over her waist, smiling over at her. ''Tough it out, I'll send you some photos during Chem, I'm teamed up with Spencer, it should be interesting.'' Emily laughed a little bit, kissed the side of Alison's jaw before hurrying to her locker, making sure she wasn't late to class.

"Well now you know you are, Killer. You have my letter and now my heart too." Alison giggled and shook her head at the thought. "Oh boy, just don't blow anything up." She nudged Emily playfully. The blonde kissed Emily's cheek softly and then headed to her own locker after dropping off the brunette.

Emily made her way to Chem lab, sitting beside Spencer; she smirked over at her, the bell ringing indicating that the class was about to start. Time went by quickly; they did their experiments slowly, making sure to clean up the equipment afterwards. After the bell rang, Emily walked over to the botanic garden inside the school, opening up her books, reading a little bit in order to retain some information.

Alison sat down in math class, beside Aria. She hadn't talked to the tiny brunette very much in comparison to the other girls. The blonde worried that her past with Ezra might have hurt her. She leaned over and spoke to Aria, managing to patch things up. She took notes for once and rushed out as soon as the bell rang. She waved to Aria and then ran over to Emily's locker. When she didn't find the girl there, she frowned slightly. Alison pulled out her phone and texted Emily. "Where are you? I miss you already. -Ali xoxo"

''I'm at the botanic garden, reading.'' Emily replied to her. She wasn't one that was going to be into mushy text messages, which is why she sent Alison a simple one. The brunette found herself buried in her books, which wasn't quite like her, but since she had injured her shoulder, she wasn't quite up to speed with swimming; she needed to find a way to keep busy.

Alison read her text and hit reply immediately. "Do you want to be alone or should I meet you there? -Ali xoxo" Her text message auto signature had been set because she used to sign her texts "-A" and now that would make the girls flip out. The blonde waited for a response, knowing that Emily sometimes wanted her space and liked to be alone. Alison had missed her very much but she didn't want to be pushy, that wasn't like her.

''You can come, I don't mind. We both have French next period and the teacher is sick so we have a spare.'' She added, hitting send to text her back. The brunette loved that Alison wanted to be with her, of course, she liked her space, but she couldn't say no to Alison, especially since the days before she ''left'', she had been avoiding Emily and the girls a lot.

Alison read her text message and smiled. She didn't text back, seeing as she'd see Emily in just a couple minutes. The blonde walked over to the garden. She was glad to see that Emily wanted her company. She knew that things between them still needed some mending but the library scene she'd had with Emily earlier had been so perfect. She was just glad that the brunette was open to her again and that Emily now knew how she truly felt.

Emily put her book down, smirking as Alison walked in. The botanic garden was really quiet, not many people would go there during the day. The brunette moved a little bit, allowing Alison some room to sit on the little two person sofa that was there, near a huge tree and some flowers surrounding the seating area. ''I love it in here.'' She whispered to Ali.

Alison walked inside and saw Emily sitting on the sofa with her face buried in a book. She smiled when the brunette set her book down and scooted over. The blonde sat down beside Emily and turned to face her. "I don't remember ever being in here very much." She whispered back softly while looking around. It really was beautiful and Alison made a mental note to come here more often.

''I come here to study... the study hall is fine, but it's full of jocks who pretend they're smart when really they're just checking out the girls who really wanna go somewhere in life.'' Emily chuckled, her book over her lap. She placed a piece of Alison's hair behind her ear, cocking her head to the side afterwards.

"Mind if I borrow your secret study place sometimes?" Alison asked, whispering even though she didn't have to. She felt peaceful here and she didn't want to disturb the serenity with a loud voice. "I wouldn't doubt anything less of a typical Rosewood boy." Alison rolled her eyes at the thought. "It's lucky I love a girl. A clearly unique Rosewood girl actually." She winked playfully at Emily and placed her hand on the brunette's kneecap.

Emily smiled at Alison's remark. She placed her hand over the blonde's, slowly stroking each of her knuckles carefully, almost as though they were fragile pieces of glass. The brunette didn't speak a word, she simply looked at Alison, almost as though she was trying to analyze her every thought. She nodded, letting Alison know she could come here whenever she wanted.

Alison smiled back at Emily. She didn't mind the silence between them. Words didn't suffice for the moment. Alison relished the feel of each and every one of Emily's gentle touches. She loved how even though she had a tough exterior demeanor, the brunette always treated her with such a tenderness that it healed all her broken parts and made her forget all her scars, all her past mistakes. She leaned in closer to Emily, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

Emily leaned into the girl a little closer, piercing her lips as she did so. She spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the quiet garden. She took a soft breath, closing her eyes as her lips softly clashed over the side of Alison's jaw, planting a soft yet somehow romantic kiss without their lips touching.

Alison felt Emily's lips touch her jaw. She absently traced a circle over the brunette's kneecap and let her eyes flutter shut. Whenever Emily touched her bare skin or kissed her, she let the moment take over, focusing on every feeling Emily's kisses and touch caused. Her body reacted so easily to the brunette but Alison loved every moment of it.

As soon as Emily pulled back, she slid out her phone from her pockets, placing it in front of her. ''Cheese.'' She smirked, snapping a cute photo of the two. ''I love it.'' She showed Alison, a bright smile upon her face. It was the little moments like this that made Emily love Alison all over again.

Alison smiled just in time for Emily to snap the photo. She looked at the picture and laughed softly. "It's perfect. Send it to me?" She asked, wanting to set it as her phone's new background. "That reminds me..." Alison pulled out her own phone and looked at Emily. "Smile, Emmy." She snapped a cute picture of Emily for her contact info. She showed Emily, revealing that her name for the brunette in her address book was Killer with a heart beside it.

''Oh my god, you can't just surprise me with a photo like that.'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows, though smirked playfully when she saw her contact info. The brunette leaned her back over the fabric of the sofa, arching her back a little bit. She pulled Alison in a little closer, holding her body with her arm. ''I can't wait for the party this weekend.''

"You look cute, so stop complaining." Alison laughed softly and put her phone away once Emily had sent her the photo and she'd set it as her wallpaper. The blonde rested her head on Emily's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, neither can I. What kind of party were you thinking to do?"

''With some people, friends I guess, people from the swim team. The girls, some alcohol. We could have drinks, maybe make a bonfire when it gets dark enough, either camp out or sleep inside, whichever.'' Emily whispered down to her, letting her arms and hands stroke Alison's waist softly and carefully.

Alison kept her head rested on Emily's shoulder as she listened to the brunette talk. "Hmm that sounds good." The blonde murmured softly, an idea suddenly coming to her. "Can we make s'mores? I know it's a kids thing but I haven't had them since well...my sister went crazy and started brandishing a flaming stick at me. My parents banned s'mores and anything fire related after that."

''Of course.'' Emily added. She would do anything to make the blonde happy. ''S'mores are really good.'' She winked down at Alison, letting her hand slightly slide down under Alison's shirt, lifting it up a little. Emily felt the blonde's warm skin, a little smile appearing on her face once more. ''I just wanna have a good time and not have to worry about anything. Especially since when my parents come back, things won't be this easy.''

Alison smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "I hardly remember how good they are." She realized just how much she'd missed out on due to her twin's psychosis but none of that mattered now. She was happy and she wasn't going to let anything wreck what she and Emily had. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a good time. Oh, also can I sleepover? I still don't like being alone and dad will be in the office in Philly all weekend."

''This week, or just this weekend?'' The brunette asked, the palm of her hand pressed firmly over Alison's belly button, stroking it softly and calmly. ''My parents are only back next Monday, so...'' She licked her chapped lips, her eyes still looking down at Alison who seemed to be more than comfortable in her arms.

"This week actually would be nice if you're okay with it. He's on some conference thing or other so I doubt he'll really have much time to check on me anyway." The blonde was more than happy to spend a week alone with Emily but she didn't want to push things too much. She knew the brunette had been through so much and she wanted to make sure she gave her enough space to breath and process everything. Alison turned her head to look at Emily. She noticed the brunette's chapped lips and pulled out a tube of cherry chapstick. "Here, silly." She handed it over to Emily.

''Great, stay over the week.'' Emily smiled and sat up, applying some chapstick over her lips. ''Better, thanks.'' She handed it back to Alison, letting her hand gently trace over Alison's. ''The spare room is a little dirty so remind me to tidy it up tonight or something before you to sleep.''

"Okay, I'll have to stop home and get my stuff but I'll be over after that." Alison took her chapstick back and shoved into one of the pockets of her backpack. "Hmm maybe I was the one wishing I could taste your cherry chapstick." She smirked and slowly licked her own lips as she leaned in closer to Emily, her eyes on the brunette's lips.

Emily couldn't help but smile. She planted a small open-mouthed kiss over Alison's lips. She then picked up her book and stood up. ''Since we can go, I'll go home and prepare the guest room. Meet me there after you get your stuff, okay?''' Emily leaned onto her knees in front of Alison. ''Be careful. I'll see you later.'' She planted another soft kiss over Alison's jaw.

Alison kissed the brunette back gently, not wanting to get carried away at school again. When she pulled back, she licked off the remnants of Emily's chapstick on her lips. "Mmm just as sweet as always." She murmured softly. Alison stood up and readjusted her shirt slightly and nodded. "Okay, you too Em. I'll see you soon." She smiled and gave Emily a tight hug before parting ways with the brunette.

Emily headed off to her locker, collecting her stuff, she slid on her sunglasses and picked up her keys, finally leaving school and making her way home. Sure, she was excited to have Alison stay over for the week, but she knew that the two would be together a lot and she didn't want her privacy nor Alison's to be invaded.

Alison went over to her locker and collected her stuff. She hated how her locker wasn't near the girls anymore. The blonde grabbed her keys; thankful her dad had actually let her drive her mother's car even if it made her a little sad to think of her mom. She walked over to her car and tossed her stuff in. She spun around just in time to see Mona in front of her, giving her a nasty smirk.

When Alison wasn't arriving as quickly as she usually did, Emily took out her phone and texted her. When the blonde replied that Mona wasn't letting her pass by, she took her bike and biked the three blocks from her house to school, seeing Mona had cornered Alison. The brunette dropped her bike to the ground, sighing. ''Hey Mona, get lost!'' She shouted angrily, approaching Mona.

Alison had no energy for this but she knew Mona wasn't going to just let her go. She felt her phone buzz and quickly texted Emily back. "S.O.S. Mona." Mona had a scratch on her cheek from when Alison slapped her in the church the other night and she actually seemed to be playing the victim. As if on cue, she hit play on a video when Emily appeared, showing only Alison's words of threat about making Mona into 'Loser Mona' again and the slap. Alison looked at Emily, helplessly. She didn't know what to say. "I...I didn't..."

Emily sighed, narrowing her eyebrows. She knew that Alison had slapped her and that Mona had slapped too, but she was pissed off that Alison had to lie about it instead of just saying it straight up. Typical Alison, caught in her lies. The brunette shook her head and walked away from the scene. ''What's your problem?" She shouted out at Alison. ''How do you want us to believe you?''

Alison sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Mona had set her up and she'd fallen right into her trap. The blonde ran into the bathroom and took deep breaths. She turned around when she heard Emily shouting behind her. "I...she set me up." Alison couldn't even think of how she was going to explain this time. She'd promised no more secrets or lies and here she was, caught in another lie in which she looked like the bitch.

Emily rolled her eyes. ''I can't believe I came here to help you and all along you've been lying. Anything else you'd like to lie about?'' She added. ''Nope, screw this. I'm going home. You're welcome to come, but don't expect any trust from me.'' She flat out told Alison before turning around and walking away, grabbing her bike and biking back home.

Alison just stared at Emily. She couldn't really argue with the brunette, not that everything she said was true but who would believe someone who'd just been caught in a lie? The blonde let Emily leave without so much as one word to her. Once she'd recomposed herself, she walked back out and got into her car. She drove towards her house, still planning to pack her stuff for the week at Emily's. She intended to fix the mess Mona had caused even if it meant revealing the vulnerable parts of herself. Emily was worth it all.

Emily was still really upset that she had caught the blonde in her lies, especially after they had revealed how they felt about each other in the library. After arriving home and placing her bike straight up against her porch, she walked inside and into the kitchen, making herself a coffee, which she desperately needed.

Alison hated that she'd lied to Emily but she had done it for good reason, or so she thought. She went straight up to her room and packed up everything she'd need for her week at Emily's house. She checked the time and decided that she'd given the brunette enough time to calm down. The blonde grabbed her bags, her phone, and her keys and got into her car. She quickly drove over to Emily's and parked in the driveway. She grabbed her bags out of the backseat, locked her car and made her way to the front door, ringing the doorbell once.

Emily answered the door quickly, opening it right away, letting Alison in, though she didn't speak a word to the blonde. ''Well, I'm sure you know where the guest room is.'' She finally broke the silence. ''For tonight we'll have to share a room because I haven't cleaned it up, but it should be good for tomorrow if I have time tomorrow after school.'' The brunette added. ''What do you want for dinner?'' She was still mad at Alison, but she didn't want to hold it against her, she knew how Mona could be, she knew both girls could twist words and lie.

Alison stepped inside once Emily let her in. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. The blonde looked around Emily's house, noticing not much of it had changed since she'd been there last. "Thanks, Em. I can help clean up the guest room." She offered, not wanting to make the brunette do anything for her when she was clearly mad at her. "I...I don't know. Anything is fine." Alison answered, her mind really not able to focus on making any decisions at the moment.

''Pasta?'' Emily forced a smile on her face. She hated being mad at Alison, even if the blonde deserved it. ''I know it's your favorite dish.'' Emily remembered the summer where all Alison would eat would be either pasta or lasagna; she wondered how the blonde would never get tired of eating the same dish.

Alison smiled weakly and nodded. "It's still my favorite...you really do remember everything, don't you?" The blonde still couldn't believe that Emily remembered every little detail about her. "Can I at least help?" Alison wanted to try and show she was different, that she wasn't just going to take advantage of Emily's kindness.

''Could you get the posts and pans ready, I'm going to make some homemade sauce or else all the meat in the fridge will go bad.'' Emily added, a little excited to be cooking since she hadn't had a homemade meal in months. The brunette rummaged through her fridge, finding meat, tomatoes, and other vegetables she was going to add into the meat sauce.

"Sure, Em." Alison walked into the kitchen and pulled out a larger pot to boil the pasta in and another smaller pot for the sauce. She placed the smaller one on top of the stove. Alison filled the other with enough water to boil the pasta. She then placed that pot on the stove as well. The blonde was happy to be able to help, as it kept her busy so she could avoid the conversation she know would happen at some point. She looked over at Emily, waiting for the brunette to tell her what to do next. Alison had always been an awful cook, as she hadn't done it much, but when she'd disappeared, she'd had to learn at least somewhat. She knew a few basics but she had missed Emily's cooking; the brunette always had made her favorites whenever she would sleepover without the other girls.

Emily prepared the meat and chopped up the needed vegetables for the sauce. She placed everything in a huge sauce pan, adding a couple of cans of crushed and diced tomatoes along with some tomato sauce and paste to add some thickness. She then added spices, salt and pepper with just a hint of sugar. ''There, now to let it sit for a bit.'' She nodded, happy with what she had done. ''Just have to let the water boil for the pasta and then we'll put in some spaghetti.'' She added, turning to Alison, almost forgetting she was still mad at her.

Alison realized Emily had everything under control so she hopped up on the countertop and watched the brunette. The scents of all the ingredients hit Alison's nose and made her mouth water. She watched Emily carefully as she swung her dangling legs back and forth. Alison nodded at Emily when she reminded her that she had to get the spaghetti. She was glad to see Emily's demeanor seemed a lot calmer than when she'd first arrived to the girl's house. Maybe this conversation wouldn't be so bad after all, Alison thought to herself.

After Emily prepared everything and waited for the meal to cook, she turned to Alison, walking over slowly to her. She sighed, placing one of her hands over Alison's kneecap. ''Next time, just say it straight out, okay?'' She shrugged, talking about the Mona incident. The brunette after pinned her hair up in a bun, keeping her eye on Alison.

Alison let Emily take her time coming to her, knowing the brunette would talk to her when she was ready. She placed her hand on Emily's cheek, caressing it gently. "I didn't tell you because I felt so bad about it afterward. I was afraid if I told you that I'd lose you." Alison admitted. She had been afraid that if she told the truth, Emily would think she was the same girl who played games and didn't care for anyone but herself. Alison looked at Emily, not moving an inch, waiting for the girl to reply.

''Let's just forget about it and try to have a decent night. I'm really discouraged about school and swimming and not getting into the college that I want.'' Emily shrugged. ''Don't mind me going on about my stupid issues, I'm just tired and stressed out.'' Emily added, mixing the sauce to make sure it didn't burn.

Alison hopped off the counter and walked over to Emily. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist from behind and held her tightly. The blonde rested her chin on Emily's shoulder and turned her head slightly to kiss the brunette's cheek. "Hey, they're not stupid issues. I'll help if I can." Alison offered, not sure what she could do to help but wanting to ease Emily's tension.

Emily felt surprised once she felt Alison's arms catch her waist, but she was happy, almost felt relieved. She let her back rest against Alison's chest, mixing the sauce every now and then. ''I just miss swimming.'' She finally admitted, a frown over her face.

Alison rubbed Emily's waist gently and frowned slightly. "I know you do. It was your life, but what did the doctor say? Can you ever swim again?" The blonde asked, a worried tone in her voice. She knew that swimming meant more than anything else to the brunette and she hated the idea of the girl she loved losing her true passion.

"I can, but it'll hurt, and I'll never be able to go the speed that I used to, there's no point in swimming if I can't be competitive and stuff.'' Emily shrugged, sighing at the same time. "Can you put the pasta in the boiling water?" She asked the blonde.

"I wish there was something I could do." Alison sighed and ran a hand through her hair, releasing her hold on Emily. She truly hated to see Emily so upset and know that there was nothing she could do. Alison nodded and went over to the pantry. She grabbed the box of spaghetti and dumped it into the boiling water.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you, but there isn't, I've come to accept that." Emily shrugged, mixing the meat and the water once again. "I'll just go for a swim tonight to relax, to loosen up." Emily added, placing her hand on Alison's waist. "Come with me when I do?" She asked her sweetly.

"Of course I will, but I guarantee even with an injury you're much better than I am." Alison had never been much of a swimmer. She'd always focused more on tanning and lounging around looking good in a bikini than actually going for a swim. "Hot tub after?" Alison asked, her eyes twinkling slightly at the idea.

"I'd have to go start the hot tub right now, I haven't used it in weeks, neither have my parents, and the filter must be pretty... rusty." Emily added, a little laugh following her words. "Let's just eat, I'm pretty sure everything is ready." Emily took the warm saucepan and then drained the pasta.

Alison rolled her eyes slightly. It seemed like Emily was avoiding the idea but she didn't want to argue. Alison grabbed out two plates and two forks, setting them at the table before sitting down. She waited for Emily to bring over the pasta and sauce, the scent reminding her of all the times the brunette had cooked for her over the years.

After the meal was served and all was put in place, Emily sat right beside Alison, her foot trailing over Ali's. "The hot tub sounds great, Ali." She tried to comfort her. She loved doing whatever pleased Alison, but when Alison was gone, she had changed; she only wanted to please herself, which made it hard since Alison was back.

Alison giggled slightly and played footsie with Emily under the table. She picked up her fork and dug into her pasta, chewing slowly. Once she'd swallowed, she licked the excess sauce off her lips. "Mm, still the best." The blonde smiled over at Emily and placed her hand on her arm, gently stroking it. "Hey...we don't have to do everything my way." She could sense that the brunette was trying so hard to please her, but this time she wanted things to actually be equal between them. She wanted Emily to be happy too.

''I love the hot tub too Ali, don't worry.'' Emily smiled sweetly, placing her foot behind Alison's leg to stroke it just a little. ''Don't worry, if I don't want to do something, you'll know.'' The brunette winked, placing her fork in her plate, taking a small yet satisfying bite of fresh pasta.

"I know. I just don't want you to think about last time before I left. I don't want you to think I have some power over you." Alison smiled back at Emily and felt a sudden shiver as the brunette stroked her leg with her foot. She settled back in her chair and took another bite of pasta, realizing just how much she'd missed certain things about Emily.

''Don't worry. I'm good. We're good.'' Emily added, pulling Alison's leg a little closer. She took a soft breath, knowing she had to stop herself right now or else she'd try to go further. Radley had not let her have any human contact with anyone; she craved it more than anything right now.

Alison leaned in a little closer to Emily. She'd missed her touch, the way her warm breath blew against her bare skin, even her voice. She craved all things "Emily," which was why she was trying so hard to make sure everything was good between them. "I really missed you." The blonde whispered softly.

''I missed you too.'' Emily admitted. Alison was the only one that could make her spill her guts so quickly. The brunette finished her plate quickly, walking over to the dishwasher to place her dirty plate in it. After, she put away the leftovers in little containers in the fridge.

Alison knew that Emily couldn't hide her feelings for her any longer and she was quite happy to hear the brunette express them. "You know I love you, right?" The blonde reminded Emily of what she'd told her in the library, knowing that the girl would want to hear Alison say it for real instead of just reading it from an old letter. She finished her plate of pasta and placed her dirty plate in the dishwasher as well.

Emily stopped what she was doing once she heard Alison say those three words. The brunette couldn't help but turn around and take a soft breath. She blinked a couple times before finally speaking. "I... Ali. I love you too." She whispered to the blonde, finally able to tell the girl she loved her face to face.

Alison couldn't have been happier to hear Emily say those words to her face to face. She knew how much strength it took to say it, as she'd done a good job of hiding it for years partly for that reason. The blonde walked over to Emily, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and looked into her eyes. "I, Alison DiLaurentis am madly in love with my best friend, Emily Fields." She announced her proclamation in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Emily simply looked into Alison's eyes. She had no idea what to say, this all felt so... surreal, it felt too good to be true, and Emily felt as though she was dreaming. The brunette blinked a couple of times, her eyes still on Alison's. ''Wow.'' Emily felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't mean wow to be rude, but more like a surprised tone. ''I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth.''

Alison couldn't take her eyes off Emily's. She knew the brunette would be taken aback by her words but she needed to say them, not just for Emily's benefit, but for herself as well. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well believe it babe. I meant every word in the library and I mean it now too."

Before Alison could speak some more, Emily gripped the blonde's waist, pushing Alison's body just slightly beside the counter. The brunette kissed her, softly at first, and then added passion. She caressed Alison's cheek as they kissed, cupping it to keep their faces close to each other.

Alison felt Emily press her up against the side of the counter. She let the brunette take charge and kissed her back gently, slowly making the kiss more passionate as Emily did. She held the brunette tightly, bringing her body closer to her own.

Emily whispered through the kiss and onto Alison's lips. ''You don't have to say a word anymore, I've got you.'' Emily finally let herself open up to Alison, a smile on her face. She pulled away to take a soft breath, and then leaned into Alison to kiss her once more, biting her lip as she ended the beautiful kiss.

Alison didn't say a word, knowing that Emily was happy with her silence right now. She smiled brightly at Emily and tucked a loose strand of the brunette's hair back in place. The blonde took in a breath, her heart still racing. She kissed Emily back once more before pulling back to let herself to fully catch her breath.

''Why don't we skip the swimming and go straight in the hot tub.'' Emily offered, her hand still over Alison's waist. ''Let me go get my bikini on, make yourself at home.'' The brunette finally let her hand leave Alison's embrace. She made her way upstairs and into her room, finding her dark red bikini, sliding it on and then going to the washroom to grab some towels for both of the girls.

"Hmm, I think that sounds perfect." Alison mumbled softly, still regaining her composure. She released Emily once the brunette mentioned getting changed into a bikini. Alison went into the downstairs guest bathroom, grabbing her bag from the staircase before she did so. She changed into a yellow bikini, one her mom had given her, not that she wanted to remember that, but she knew that Emily loved yellow on her. Once she was changed, she walked back out and waited for the brunette to join her.

Emily had the towels over her shoulder. She walked down the stairs to join Alison, who, to her surprise, was wearing yellow. Emily chuckled and shook her head, cocking her head to the side once she reached Alison. ''You and yellow...'' She pierced her lips and then walked towards the back porch where the hot tub was.

Alison titled her head shortly and smirked. "You don't like it? Because if you don't, I could always take it off..." She spoke in an innocent playful tone and winked at Emily. She giggled a bit and walked out with Emily towards the hot tub.

Emily started the hot tub, letting it heat a little before the two got into it. ''Oh shut up.'' She mumbled playfully, and then turned around to face the blonde. ''Bubbles, no bubbles?'' She questioned her with a whisper, though all she wanted to do was just kiss Alison, over and over again, it was hard to control herself.

Alison laughed and playfully nudged Emily. "You'd like that a little too much, huh?" She winked at the brunette and bit her bottom lip. "Maybe you should make me shut up if you want me to keep quiet so badly." Alison chuckled lightly and slowly licked her lips. "Bubbles." She answered simply, her eyes taking in Emily's body, enjoying every little inch of the brunette's bare skin that was showing.

Emily slipped some liquid bubbles in the tub, smirking as the hot tub heated up and the bubbles took over the top. The brunette removed the top and slid it over beside the hot tub, finally placing the towels over the dried up deck and walking inside, sitting and melting with the warm water.

Alison watched as the bubbles rose, completely covering the clear water underneath. She climbed the few steps up the deck and stepped into the hot tub, the warm water instantly soothing her. She sunk down deeper into the water beside Emily, feeling her muscles start to relax as the jets started to pulse against her back.

Emily smiled as the blonde sat beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her neck rest on the neck supporter. "Ugh, I could live in here." The brunette chuckled, loving the heat that the hot tub had to offer.

Alison laughed slightly, trying to keep her volume down, so as not to disturb the peaceful evening. "You know, that's not a half bad idea." She smirked slightly and leaned her head back a bit, closing her eyes as well.

''Well, we'd need food, some wine... and a toilet near by.'' Emily added, laughing softly before re-adjusting her body comfortably against the padded mats behind her. ''It's nice to just come out here, look at the stars, and spend some time with someone who means a lot to you.''

"I'm sure we could find a way to make it work if that's what you really wanted." Alison chuckled and reached up to tie her hair up in a bun with the rubber band she'd worn around her wrist. "I agree. I don't think there's anyone else I want to spend this night with besides you." Alison admitted in a soft whisper.

''Honestly, I'm just glad my parents are out of town, I still need to figure out how I'm going to lash out to them when they're back.'' Emily pierced her lips as she spoke in an angry tone. She took a deep breath and let the warm water relax her. She swayed her hands around the top of the hot tub, playing with some bubbles.

Alison reached over and gently placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Just be careful, Em. Don't make it bad enough that they try to send you away again." The blonde didn't want to imagine what she'd be like if Emily left again, especially now that she'd openly admitted she loved the brunette. She was just worried because things had been quiet for a while now and that wasn't usually the case. The possibility that something could blow up in her face at any moment set her on edge.

''Don't worry, Ali...'' Emily placed her hand over Alison's, trying to comfort her a little bit. ''They won't send me away again, I don't think they'd do that.'' She sighed, hoping that her statement was actually correct. The brunette looked over at Alison, slowly wrapping her arm around Alison's shoulder to keep her warm.

"I hope you're right. Your parents are so different from anyone else. They hate me and I doubt they'll ever trust me." Alison sighed slightly and rested her head against Emily's shoulder. She wanted to enjoy every moment with Emily to the fullest just in case they didn't have many left. ' 'They'll learn to love you, or at least endure you, because you're not going anywhere and I'll make sure of that.'' Emily spoke seriously. She was happy with Alison around, nobody had bothered them, yet that is.

Alison smiled softly and leaned in closer to Emily. "Relax, Em. If I go anywhere, you'll be the first to know and I hope that you'll come with me." She added, not wanting the brunette to think she'd just leave again without her. The blonde was truly happy; she only hoped that just this once both hers and Emily's happiness could last.

''I'm relaxed. The stars are out, the hot tub is warm, and there's bubbles.'' She added the bubbles in there just for kicks. The brunette looked down at Alison, who was directly beside her. She took a soft breath, sighing happily. ''How do you feel right now?''

Alison laughed softly at Emily's last comment. She knew the brunette was trying her best to make her smile. She was always the best at making Alison smile or laugh just when she needed it. The blonde looked up at Emily, smiling brightly at her. "I feel like nothing could ever be better than this...right here, with you."

Emily tightened her grip over Alison's shoulders. She placed her free hand over Ali's lap, a smile over her face. ''I'm happy that you feel that way.'' Emily added after Alison's sweet words. ''I'm relaxed, and content.'' Emily responded to her own question.

Alison placed her hand on top of Emily's. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you the truth." The blonde blurted out, even though she knew her words might ruin the girl's mood. "I'm glad you're managing to finally relax." She added, knowing Emily truly did need her rest as no one ever got a good night's sleep in Radley.

"Hey, it's okay.. you just got back.. I just got back.. we're both handling a lot of things at once. Don't worry about it, nothing to be sorry for.'' Emily spoke in a calm tone, comforting Alison once more. She squeezed the blonde's hand, stroking her knuckles softly. ''I'm just happy I'm out of there, and nothing happened to you.''

Alison looked into Emily's eyes deeply. She still couldn't believe that they were finally sharing everything with each other, that Emily loved her just as much as when they'd first met. "I'm happy you're back. The last five weeks, I can't even remember anything that happened really. All I know is dad and the girls said I was like a zombie."

''Well if it helps, you're a zombie that I'd still kiss.'' Emily leaned her lips into Alison's, breathing warm air over her lips. She wanted to wait until the blonde clashed her lips with the brunettes, she loved it when Alison initiated the kiss, it just felt more, real..

"That helps a lot." Alison whispered softly, leaning into Emily as well. She could feel the brunette's warm breath blowing against her lips. The blonde leaned in even closer until her lips touched Emily's. She kissed the brunette, gently at first and then slowly deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping loosely around Emily.

The brunette smiled, the way Alison kissed her made her feel like there was nothing to worry about. Emily let her lips move with Alison's, the kiss deepening every second. Finally, she slid her hand under Alison's bikini around her back, stroking Ali's bare back softly, her hands moving from the blonde's shoulder blade to her lower back.

Alison felt Emily's lips curve into a smile against her own. She pulled the brunette closer, her arms wrapping tighter around Emily's body. The blonde felt a slight shiver as soon as she felt Emily's hand tracing over her bare back. She didn't mind though, it actually felt good to have the brunette explore her body.

Emily finally brought Alison's body over top of her, allowing the blonde to straddle the brunette's lap. She knew this was just an innocent little kissing session, but it felt so heated, it was much needed, and it felt good, it felt like anything she could ever ask for. Now that both of their feelings were out on the table, nobody could stop them.

Alison sat in brunette's lap, each of her legs on either side of Emily. She wrapped her arms around Emily as she leaned in even closer, her chest pressed up against the brunette's. She too needed this, to feel Emily's body against hers, for the brunette to kiss her until she had to pull away just to catch her breath. She didn't want to ever stop. This moment felt so right, so perfect to her.

Emily dropped her hands to grip Alison's waist. She held her tightly, protectively, almost possessively. She whispered against her lips with a soft tone. ''You're mine now, Alison.'' She broke the kiss just long enough to lower her lips to Alison's collarbone that was popping out.

The blonde heard what Emily said to her and for once she had no argument. She wanted more than anything, with every fiber of her being, to be Emily's. "I belong to you, Emily." She confirmed, knowing that the brunette still needed Alison to voice how she felt. She knew that Emily still sometimes wasn't sure if this was real, but she couldn't blame her. It was hard for Alison to believe that this could all happen at times too.

Emily smirked when she heard Alison's voice. She left a little blue mark over Alison's collarbone, tracing over it with her index finger afterwards. ''Hm.'' She mumbled, letting her hand fall over Ali's chest. She lifted up her head to meet face to face with Alison's, finally caressing her cheek and pulling her closer, she kissed her one more time, with all the passion and love that she had in her body.

Alison could tell by Emily's reactions that the brunette was happy about what she had said. She knew just what the girl wanted to hear, and she loved that she could now give her everything she wanted without any fear. She leaned in even closer to Emily, as the brunette didn't exactly give her choice, seeing as she tugged on her to come closer. She kissed Emily back with equal amount of passion and love.

Finally, Emily had broken the kiss once she realized the two had been kissing for over a half hour. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around Alison's back, whispering near her lips. ''My skin is all.. yucky, because we've been in here for hours.'' Emily chuckled. ''We should get out and get some rest. We're both exhausted.'' The brunette stretched her body and hopped out of the hot tub, lending Alison a hand and handing her a towel.


	15. Chapter 15

Alison felt her chest heave, still catching her breath after the girls' hot and heavy makeout session. She'd completely lost track of time. She glanced at her hands and pouted cutely. "Ew, my skin is all wrinkly." She exclaimed, wrinkling her nose slightly at the sight. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get out of here before I shrivel up even more." Alison laughed slightly and took Emily's hand to step out before taking the towel from the brunette and drying off.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison to help her warm up. She closed her eyes, stroking her arms and her back softly, kissing the side of her jawline as she kept the blonde warm. Emily took a small breath before pulling back. ''Why don't we just go watch some movies?''

Alison pressed her back into Emily's chest, welcoming the feel of the brunette's embrace. She felt so secure and safe in Emily's arms. Alison turned to face the brunette once she's been released. "Okay, but nothing creepy." Alison added, knowing that after everything she'd been through her love for horror movies had been replaced with a major fear of them.

''Don't worry Ali, we'll find something you like.'' Emily spoke silently, walking inside the house once the both of them had dried off enough. Emily let her towel drop to the ground and picked it up to dry off her hair just a little bit. ''Why don't wefind some adventure one or something? I'll let you pick while I get changed.'' Emily smiled, piercing her lips. She then walked upstairs and looked through her clothes, finding some short boxer shorts and a tank top to put on.

Alison walked inside the house, following Emily into the living room. She grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her in to her. "Not so fast, Emmy. Come here." Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and held her tightly. "You're not getting away that easily." She murmured softly, kissing Emily once before releasing her to let her get changed. She grabbed her tank top and a pair of boxers out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change as well.

After finally getting changed and placing her hair in a tight bun, Emily walked downstairs and jumped over the sofa. She took the blanket from the table ahead of her and wrapped herself in it to keep herself warm. The brunette mumbled to herself as Alison was still getting changed. ''Relax, Em. You're happy, she really loves you.'' She tried to convince herself. She was so used to the blonde who played games that she didn't know when Alison was telling the truth or when she was lying.

Alison tied her hair in a braid and left her wet bikini hanging on the towel rack along with her towel. She came out of the bathroom to find Emily sitting comfortably on the sofa. The blonde walked over and flopped down beside Emily. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and leaned into her. "You're my girl." Alison whispered softly, as she'd overheard part of Emily's talking to herself.

Emily smiled and snuggled into Alison's arms. ''I know I am.'' She added as she flicked on the t.v to Netflix to find some movies. ''Which movie do you wanna listen to?'' She asked Alison, handing her over the remote as she asked her.

Alison kissed the top of Emily's head and smiled sweetly. "No one else's, Em. Only mine." The blonde spoke in a possessive manner, still afraid to lose the only girl she'd ever loved. Alison took the remote and scrolled through the Netflix movies, looking for something to watch. "Let's watch Zombieland." Alison suggested. She had obviously not seen very many movies but she knew that Emily usually liked movies like that.

''Zombieland is great! I love the whole zombie concept in movies'' Emily added, feeling comfortable and needed in Alison's arms. The brunette pressed play and focused on the movie, almost falling asleep as her cheeks were pressed comfortably over Alison's chest. She could hear the blondes' heart beat and it made her happy to know that this was really Alison, that she was alive and safe, here in this moment.

"I remember you saying you liked zombies that one Halloween." Alison had been rather freaked out by the concept of zombies but Emily had told her she found them interesting. The blonde felt her heartbeat speed up when Emily laid her head against her chest. She loved being so close to the brunette, to know she had her forever. Alison turned her head to watch the movie, though her focus was mainly on the girl in her arms.

''Yeah, I love how producers make them look so realistic, it's almost like it could happen. Don't worry, if I turned into a zombie, I'd spare you and make you my zombie bride.'' Emily chuckled softly against Alison's chest, finally calming down and jumping during a moment in the movie. ''Damn it, I forgot about this part.'' She readjusted her body so that her back was laying comfortably over Alison's chest.

Alison laughed softly and rolled her eyes playfully at Emily. "A zombie bride, huh? Do I hear wedding bells in the future, Emmy?" She teased playfully. "It's okay, silly." The blonde spoke still in a playful, teasing manner, surprised that she'd been the calm one while Emily had been the one to jump. Alison let out a deep sigh and looked down at the brunette. "Damn it, Em. I forgot my charger for my cell at home. My dad is gonna kill me cause it's almost dead already." Alison looked at her phone, surprised to see she had no missed calls or texts from her dad who usually checked on her every couple hours when she wasn't home.

''Here, just take my phone and text him, we can go pick it up in the morning.'' Emily slid her phone out of her bra, handing it over to Alison. ''And maybe. I don't believe in weddings and getting married, but hey, if I ever find the right one, I might reconsider, depending on a lot of things.'' She added. ''Tonight, I just wanna lay here, I don't wanna move.'' Emily added.

"Okay but I still want to go over to my house soon. Something seems off. Dad usually checks on me every couple of hours and now he hasn't." Alison worried about every little thing lately, after all usually the little things ended up disastrous for her."Well, I'm sure when you do find the right one, you'll feel different." The blonde replied, not really sure what to make of Emily's disbelief in marriage. She held Emily close to her and turned her attention back to the movie.

''Hey, don't worry.'' Emily brought the blondes' hands around her own waist before placing her hands over Alison's. ''I'm sure everything is fine, he knows you're here and he knows I'll take care of you.'' Emily spoke sweetly. She felt her body burn up, but she didn't want to move.

Alison pulled away slightly and shook her head. "He doesn't know I'm here, Em. I never told him." The blonde didn't mean to sound defensive or harsh with her tone but she was worried. She'd tried to contact her dad to let him know she was going to stay at Emily's but he'd never responded so she hadn't gotten a chance to tell him anything.

''Ali...'' Emily sat up and then walked to the chair, plopping down comfortably, her blanket over her. ''You're worrying too much.'' Emily spoke seriously before once again turning her attention to the movie. She took soft breaths and yawned, stretching her body after-wards.

"But when has it ever been this quiet, Emmy? You have to admit, it's weird to be able to live without the fear and constant looking over our shoulders." Alison ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip nervously. She knew that things were far from over even though neither her nor Emily had received any new texts from her twin.

''Get over it. Stop living in the past, oh my gosh.'' Emily furrowed her eyebrows and got up. ''I'm going to bed.'' She replied angrily. The brunette made her way upstairs to the bedroom and sighed loudly, slamming her door once she got there. ''Why does she have to ruin every good moment.'' She added, speaking about Ali.

"Get over it? Emily, this is my life! I can't just move on when for all I know, she's out there right now plotting my downfall!" Alison glared at Emily's back as the brunette made her way upstairs. She didn't even bother to follow the brunette, insteadstretching out on the couch and huffing out a breath of anger. "She never understands how I feel." Alison shouted out, frustrated that Emily wasn't more sensitive to her fears.

The brunette sat on her bed for a couple of minutes before standing up and pacing. She decided to take a walk, though she didn't want to confront Alison downstairs. She opened her bedroom window and carefully climbed down the second story, her two feetlanding on the dry grass. She made her way to the sidewalk and sighed, walking near Alison's house, which was around the block, this path had been her usual one for her late night walks.

Alison closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. She knew that she'd overreacted with Emily but she was still scared and the brunette needed to comfort her instead of telling her to just stop worrying. Alison knew she should go talk to Emily but she wasn't sure if she'd given her enough time to cool down just yet. She sighed softly and decided she'd wait a little longer, just to make sure they'd both had enough time to get over their argument.

Emily walked about the sidewalk comfortably and cautiously,her eyes wandering around the landscape. Once she made her way to the DiLaurentis house, she paused and took a deep breath. Her eyes looked around the house, though she spotted a girl with blonde wavy hair. "What the... Courtney." She mumbled. No wonder Kenneth had not checked up on Alison... he thought she was home all along.

Alison finally got up even though she secretly had hoped Emily would come down to check on her. She made her way upstairs and stood at the closed door of Emily's bedroom. She took a deep a breath and knocked of Emily's door. "Em? Can I come in?" She waited a couple minutes until she decided to turn the knob and enter when she heard no reply. "Emily?" Alison questioned when she didn't see the girl in plain sight. The blonde paced the room until she noticed that Emily's window was slightly ajar. "Damn it, Em." Alison sighed and grabbed a hoodie from Emily's closet. She zipped it up and quickly made her way outside through Emily's window. She knew just where the brunette would go, as her usual walks had always been a route that had led Emily passed her house. The brunette probably hadn't known that Alison would look out her window just to see her pass by in the moonlight. The blonde walked in a hurry, making her way back to her own house.

Emily stood in the driveway for a long minute before calling Courtney out. Playing her usual game, she threw a little pebble at the window, Courtney going along to slide it up.  
''Emily.'' Courtney smiled, not giggling as she tried to act like Courtney.  
''Alison, can you come down, I wanna talk to you.'' Emily responded to her, knowing she was Courtney, though it was best to play along. Once the blonde came downstairs, Emily crossed her arms along her chest, a look of disgust upon her face. ''Courtney, what the hell do you think you're doing.'' Emily mumbled under her breath.

Alison stood in the shadows, watching but making sure to stay hidden. She couldn't be seen by Courtney and risk Emily's safety even worse. The blonde knew her twin would immediately resort to using Emily as her weakness, the only one Courtney had managed to figure out, thankfully. Alison listened to everything carefully, holding her breath as she was tense about the situation unfolding in front of her.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows, she was wondering what the hell Courtney was up to this time. The brunette shook her head and took a step towards Courtney, her eyes watching her carefully. Courtney leaned into the brunette, kissing her lips softly.  
''I bet you missed these lips, huh.'' Courtney said playfully, though you could tell she was up to no good.  
Emily pushed herself back from the blonde twin, sighing, she slapped Courtney, shaking her head and taking a really deep breath. ''Don't you touch me, you leave. You're ruining her, you're ruining Alison!'' Emily almost screamed out, slapping Courtney after-wards.

Alison pulled up the hood of Emily's hoodie, tucking her blonde curls into it. She knew that her blonde hair made her an easy eyesore and she wasn't about to be spotted when Courtney was around. She clenched her fists and glared at the sight. How dareCourtney kiss HER girl! "Emily is MINE." She breathed out angrily, thankfully remembering to keep her voice down enough so the howling wind would cover up the sound. Alison calmed down when she saw how Emily reacted. "That's my Killer." She thought, proud of her love for making Courtney regret kissing her and messing around.

Emily stayed alert once Courtney recovered from the slap. She took a step back as Courtney took one step forward towards her. The blonde had extended her hands and grabbed Emily. Emily lost her balance and brought Courtney beside her as the two fell. ''Get off of me!'' Emily screamed out and shoved her beside her. Emily quickly got up, taking off the dirty from her body.  
''Oh come on, killer, that's the most action you've gotten in months.'' Courtney replied as she giggled loudly, sitting up, her eyes on Emily's.

Alison had to stop herself from running over to Emily and making sure she was alright. The blonde wanted nothing but to be there for Emily but they'd argued themselves and hadn't even made up yet. Besides, Alison couldn't risk making things worse for Emily if she appeared. God knows what Courtney would do to Emily just to torture her by making her watch helplessly. Alison was far from unaware of how dangerous Courtney was, she knew that her twin had some helpers as well. She wasn't about to end being the reason some army appeared and destroyed Emily. So she watched, helplessly, silently praying that Emily would be able to stand her ground and get Courtney to leave or at least leave her alone.

Emily walked towards Courtney and bent down on her knee. It took a lot of her energy to not knock her out right then and now. The brunette looked into Courtney's eyes, biting at her lip to stop herself from screaming. ''She's scared because of you, shecan't even get close to me, because of you. What's wrong with you!'' Emily spoke her last two words loudly, Courtney laughing, her usual self.  
''You both haven't changed, huh. Have you told her how much you missed me.'' Courtney added, just trying to enrage the brunette some more.

Alison watched carefully, almost enraged to see that Emily was actually being rather kind for what Courtney deserved, at least in her opinion. The blonde sighed softly, not exactly wanting Courtney to know she feared her. She knew Emily was only tryingto defend her and protect her as always but Courtney's knowledge of Alison's fear gave the girl her power to destroy. It made Alison nervous to know that now her twin had a slight upper hand. Alison rolled her eyes at Courtney's next words. The blonde always knew her twin was self absorbed but for her to truly believe Emily missed her? That just proved how absurd her twin truly was.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at Courtney's last words. ''I don't miss you, I don't even think of you. I only think of you laying dead in a coffin someday, then maybe that day Alison will be able to roam free and not have to worry about your cowardly ass!'' Emily shouted out in anger, her cheeks turning red, her body almost shaking.  
''Oh Emily, who sharpened your tongue little girl.'' Courtney added, an almost devilish laugh coming out of her mouth.  
Emily finally shoved Courtney back down on her back, making a fist to her. ''I really wish you'd drop dead.'' She whispered to her angrily.

Alison couldn't stand to watch but she also couldn't tear her eyes away. She was terrified for Emily's safety. The blonde had to keep telling herself that Emily could handle herself, that she didn't need to rescue her. It helped some to see the brunette clearly directing her anger at Courtney and seeming, at least from  
Alison's point of view, quite fearless. The blonde couldn't wait to rush over to Emily and pull her in tight, just holding her close and telling her proud of her she was. But to her dismay, Alison had to keep watching from a distance, seeing as Courtney wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

Emily had Courtney's shirt in her hands, not letting go of the girl.  
''What are you going to do Emily, kill me?'' Courtney practically laughed in Emily's face. The brunette closed her eyes and relaxed before making a rational decision.  
''Don't temp me!'' Emily shouted out, Courtney leaning up to to her and slapping Emily across the cheek.  
''Did someone not teach you... manners, killer. Manners.'' Courtney had a bright smile on her face. Emily had had enough. Emily pushed Courtney's head down against the ground, her hand against Courtney's chest, keeping a tight grip upon her body to stop her from getting up. ''Leave Alison alone.'' She spoke angrily.

Alison was about to run out and whack Courtney over the head with Jason's old hockey stick she'd hidden in one of her hiding spots in the yard when Emily shoved Courtney against the ground. She stopped in her tracks, still hidden from Emily's and Courtney's view. She took slow calming breaths, actually afraid of the sight she was watching. Alison had seen Emily angry before of course, but the fury she saw burning in the brunette's eyes was one she'd never seen. "Don't do anything too over the top, Emmy." She silently chanted over and over in her head, willing Emily not to give in to Courtney's taunting.

Emily was getting really enraged. She bit hard on her lip, sighing extremely loudly. She let her fist travel over the side of Courtney's jaw, feeling it fracture. The brunette quickly stood up and backed up, Courtney was simply laying there, not really moving. Emily though she was just under shock, hence why she wasn't getting up.

Alison heard the sound of Emily's fist clashing with Courtney's jaw and she subconsciously winced at the loud noise. She knew that Courtney's jaw was more than likely dislocated by this point. "Please don't hurt her." She silently begged, hoping her twin was too weak to hurt Emily back for the blow she'd delivered. The blonde blinked a few times, suddenly noticing that her twin wasn't getting up. "What's she waiting for?" Alison thought out loud, but still speaking in a quiet whisper.

Emily stayed back, looking down at Courtney who was still on the ground. She crossed her arms on her chest and took a soft breath. ''Crap.'' She walked near Courtney, noticing there was a little pile of blood beside her and that she didn't just dislocate her jaw, but she also bashed the side of her cheek against the rock. ''Crap, Courtney..'' She spoke in a panicked voice.

Alison couldn't stay hidden any longer. She saw that Courtney hadn't moved an inch and heard Emily's panicked voice. It was all too much and she needed to be there for her girl. The blonde ran out and pulled Emily into a tight hug. "Em...is she...?" Alison couldn't even speak the word that lingered in her mind.

Emily was taken by surprise. She let her chin fall over Alison's shoulder, a look of utter confusion over her face. ''I think she is.'' Emily took a soft breath, not even wanting to turn around. ''What the hell do I do, what the hell do we do..'' She panicked a little bit, speaking heavily.

Alison held Emily tighter to her, almost protectively. She slowly released the brunette long enough to go over to her twin and check for any sign of breathing. When she was positive that Courtney had no sign of life left in her, she walked over to the brunette and took a deep breath. "We have to bury her, Em. No one can know. She doesn't exist in any records so we're safe."

''Ali, don't let me go. Not right now.'' Emily cried out and dropped to her knees. She remembered when she had killed Lyndon James out of self defense, it had taken a toll on her and she wondered how long this would take a toll on her too. ''Ali I can't bury her.. Ali..'' She spoke frantically.

"As long as you want, babe." Alison replied, knowing Emily needed her to comfort her. The blonde no longer had anyone to fear, and it was all thanks to Emily, but at what cost? Alison held Emily tighter and stroked her hair gently. "I'll do it, Em. It's okay...sshh, I won't let you be alone in this."

''Can we just leave her there. It's not like she deserves to be buried. I can't let you do it all by yourself. I screwed up this time. I screwed up...'' Emily mumbled to herself and wrapped her arm around Ali's, looking at the whole mess and commotion that she'd caused. ''She's gone, Ali.''

"No. If anyone finds her...my family...I'll...just no one can know." Alison was panicked too. No one knew about her twin and if they did find her dead, who knows what the cops would think. After all, she'd faked her own death. Maybe they'd think she was capable of murdering her twin. "I know. If they ever do find her, we won't say anything. Say you were never here, that we were still at your house. This can't be real to anyone but us." Alison, though frightened, had gotten used to formulating alibis at the drop of a hat. She knew they could claim self defense but there would be no proof of Courtney's mental stability for that to hold weight.

Emily couldn't even bare to look at Courtney. ''I didn't even... hit her hard.. I mean... I just pushed her down and like, slapped her, hard.. I didn't think I ...'' Emily was spooked out a bit. ''Did her head smash against the pavement or a rock or something?'' Emily questioned the situation.

Alison grabbed a shovel out of the shed with her free hand and tried to start digging. She dropped the shovel and looked at Emily, hugging her tighter. "Hey..don't blame yourself. Don't try to analyze this, Emmy. I know you didn't mean to and this isn't your fault. You were protecting me...you saved us." Alison tried to reassure Emily, afraid she'd end up haunted by what she'd done.

Emily couldn't help but cry... tears flowing down her cheeks. Even though Courtney had been haunting the two, but mostly Alison, she wasn't able to absorb the fact that she had killed someone, she had taken someones' life. She began hyperventilating and then walked away from Alison, her eyes widening. ''No this is not okay!'' She shouted out.

Alison sighed and stared at Emily. She wanted to comfort her but how could she if the brunette was going to lash out. "I know it's not just no big deal, Em. But you have to calm down. This needs to be like it never happened." Alison tried to reason with her. She picked up the shovel, digging more to try and busy herself so she wouldn't have to feel anything for now.

Emily walked towards Alison, passing by Courtney's body on the way. The were was blood underneath her.. She didn't want to approach the blonde who was laying on the ground, though as the looks of it, it looked like her head had bashed the ground hard enough to fracture her skull. Emily took the shovel out of Alison's hands and continued digging the hole near the ditch where nobody would really think about looking. ''I just wanna get this damn thing over with.'' Her skin was pale, she was shaking and crying.

Alison let Emily take over the digging wordlessly. She knew the brunette was trying to do the same thing and keep busy but also get this done and over with so they could go home and not have to spend another second looking at Courtney's body. "Sshh, it'll be over soon." Alison spoke in a consoling voice. She wrapped her arms around Emily from behind, trying her best to help the brunette feel even a bit more stable. She was actually surprised she'd maintained her own composure, but for Emily's sake she couldn't think about that now and let herself freak out. Besides, not that she'd wanted her love to be a murderer or anything, she was happy about the outcome. No more Courtney meant freedom for her.

Emily kept digging until the hole was at least 8 feet deep. She knew it was deep, but she had to make sure that nobody could find her, or that the body wouldn't resurface or anything like that. She felt somewhat comforted by Alison's grip over her, but the other part of her just seriously wanted to be done with this whole ordeal, never did she think she'd be the one accidentally taking Courtney's life. As much as she hated her, she never wished death upon anyone.

Alison watched as Emily dug. She didn't try to stop her or say anything. The blonde just kept holding Emily close to her and rubbing her waist, in a comforting manner. She wasn't sure there was anything more she could say. All she could think was about how now Emily would be scarred, how calling her "Killer," would now be traumatizing. She hated that because of her life, her family, Emily had suffered so much. "This is all my fault." She whispered softly, not even sure if Emily had heard her.

''It's not.'' Emily abruptly turned around and threw the shovel over ground. ''Let's just be done with this, right now.'' Even though Emily was playing it cool for Alison's sake, but she knew she was going to have nightmares for a while. Emily jumped out of the hole, letting her legs and arms do all the work. ''Give me your hand.'' She mumbled to Alison and finally helped her out. ''Now what the hell do we do.''

"You came here because of me. I never should've let it go this far. I should've stopped hiding from her and faced her myself." Alison felt the guilt sink in and she knew she'd be plagued not by nightmares so much as her guilt for putting Emily through so much. Alison took the brunette's hand and climbed out of the hole. "Lets just dump her in and fill the hole. Then let's get out of here and never come back."

''Hey.'' Emily placed both of her hands over Alison's arms, looking at her. ''Hey, we've got eachother now. And this is just yet another secret that will keep us close.'' Emily pulled her in for a slight hug, walking over to Courtney's corpse. ''I still think we should be careful.'' She mumbled, feeling her stomach drop as she looked down at the deceased blonde in front of her.

Alison looked back at Emily. "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." She replied practically on autopilot. The blonde hugged Emily back quickly and then walked over to her lifeless twin. The idea of just touching her body made Alison feel sick to her stomach. "Maybe we should get gloves or something. I don't want our fingerprints on her anymore than they already are." Alison suggested, not really wanting to pick up Courtney with her bare hands.

''Screw it.'' Emily was clearly running on adrenaline. She walked to Courtney's feet and picked them up, dragging her quickly to the whole that the two girls had dug within 20 minutes. Truth be told, it was a surprise that nobody had caught them, especially at this time. They were making noise, but they were cautious. Emily gently jumped into the hole and carried Courtney down the whole, letting her lay there, her body a little contorted. ''This is disgusting.'' She mumbled, almost vomiting.

Alison followed after Emily, the brunette moving far too quickly for Alison to help. She climbed into the hole and helped Emily bring Courtney down. The blonde wrinkled her nose and almost gagged. "It's the smell. I know she's not been dead long enough but I see a body and my mind reminds me of the stench." Alison sighed and helped Emily position Courtney in the hole before climbing out. She just wanted to get back to a comfy bed and forget this whole thing had happened.

Emily climbed out with a little help, she looked down at Courtney's body, her own body twitching and shaking. ''What have I done...'' She whispered to herself. The brunette took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling for a moment before pushing some dirt over the blondes' body. ''Well I'm not sleeping tonight.'' She spoke, frustrated, she hadn't gotten a good nights' sleep in ages.

Alison helped Emily out and looked down at her twin. She'd never have to fear losing her life again but now she had a new fear. What if Emily didn't recover from this? "Stop, Em. Don't keep thinking about it. It's better that way." Alison tried to listen to her own advice but she heard her twin's menacing voice in her head over and over. It was like she knew Emily would kill her but she knew losing her life would be worth it, that now Alison and Emily would have a huge secret that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Emily kept pushing dirt over Courtney, now that the whole was pretty much full, she kept pushing some over, not really sure when to stop. She fixed up the top of the hole, making sure it looked decent. Emily placed rocks on top with some random flowers around the house, making sure it looked as decent as possible. ''Don't think about it?'' Emily laughed. ''Yeah, Ali. I killed someone but I totally won't think about it.'' She spoke sarcastically.

Alison sat down on a nearby boulder and hugged her knees to her chest. She watched as Emily made the hole look as normal as possible after filling it. "Don't take it out on me, Emily. I'm only trying to help." Alison was tired of being strong for Emily. She might not have killed anyone but this still had a toll on her. She buried her face in her lap and sobbed quietly. "Why...why didn't I do something. This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot." She kept repeating, over and over.

Emily sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She took a breath and tried to compose herself before going to Alison to try and comfort her. Finally, after a few moments of being alone, she walked behind Alison and placed her hands on her shoulder. ''Nothing happened. It's over.'' Emily lied. She knew it was far from being over, but she had to convince herself otherwise. She pulled on Alison's shoulders, making the blonde face her. ''Let's go to my place and shower.''


	16. Chapter 16

Alison kept sobbing, unaware of anything around her. She felt the brunette's hands on her shoulders after a few minutes and looked up. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You're right. It's all over." Alison agreed, trying to remind herself that now they were free from any more threats. "A shower together?" Alison blurted, her mood lightening in the slightest.

''If you want.'' Emily nodded, batting her eyelashes. The two were under shock, they were both practically running on adrenaline. She squeezed Alison's arms and looked around, making sure that they weren't leaving anything behind, they wanted this to be over, they wanted Courtney to stay buried, for good. As they walked away to Emily's house, the roads were quiet, thankfully. They weren't in the mood to be startled.

"I do." Alison confirmed her need to share some moment with Emily that bonded them in a happier way. The blonde glanced around one last time before walking hand in hand with Emily back to her house. She was grateful that they'd avoided her dad who could've been just glanced out the window at the right moment and seen everything that happened, just as her mother had seen whoever had knocked her out.

''We'll figure something out. But you should call your dad, to tell him you're going to my house, okay? Because know he thinks you're still there.'' Emily sighed. She knew things were going to be complicated for the next little while, but she also knew that her and Alison were going to stick together during this difficult time. ''Just to make sure he knows you're with me, I think he likes me, so he'll be okay with it.''

Alison nodded and pulled out her phone. "Crap. My phone is dead, remember? We were supposed to come here in the morning to get my charger. Do you have yours?" The blonde asked, hoping Emily did so she could get the call to her dad over with. Luckily Emily was right, Kenneth did like the brunette. He knew that she was who Alison trusted most.

''Yeah.'' Emily slid her hand in her pocket, handing Alison her phone. They walked until they were at Emily's house, the brunette sitting down on the porch as Alison made her call. Emily was covered in dirt, having some over her shoes, her face, some dirt in her hair and such. She desperately needed a shower.

Alison called her dad, who of course answered on the first ring. "Alison? Where the hell are you?" Kenneth asked Alison worriedly. He'd gone to check on her, well Courtney, who had been in Alison's room only to find she'd disappeared with no trace. "I'm sorry dad. I went out to talk to Emily and I lost track of time. I'm staying with her tonight, okay? I'm at her house now and I'm fine." Alison rushed to explain, hoping he wouldn't question her. Kenneth sighed into the phone before responding. "Fine but come home to check in at some point in the day."  
"Okay. Bye dad." Alison hung up and handed the phone back to Emily.

Emily took her phone once she noticed Kenneth was okay with Alison staying over. ''I just really want to shower, put some clean clothes on and stuff.'' Emily spoke quickly and unlocked her door, once both of the girls were inside, she locked the door, double checking it to make sure. She knew killing someone would make her like this. When she killed Lyndon out of self defense, it made her paranoid, it made her double check everything. The brunette finally turned to face Alison, their skin was pale, they both looked shaken up. Emily took Alison's hand and walked upstairs, not saying a word.

Alison nodded slowly and walked into Emily's house without a word. She had so much on her mind but she was too afraid to talk about it. Saying anything out loud would just make it too real for her. Alison felt better trying to forget it, acting like nothing happened even though she knew eventually she'd have to face it. Alison squeezed Emily's hand tightly and let the brunette lead her upstairs.

Emily lead both of the girls to the washroom upstairs, after having reached it and letting both of the girls in, Emily looked straight into Alison's eyes, not breaking the eye contact. She smiled at her, and then took a step towards her. ''I'm happy you're staying with me.'' She whispered to her, honestly.

Alison followed Emily into her bathroom. She kicked the door shut behind them after she entered. The blonde looked back at Emily, wondering what she seemed to be thinking so hard about. She couldn't help but smile back when she saw the brunette smile for the first time since everything had happened. "I'm happy I'm here with you." Alison whispered back.

Emily took Alison's arm, pulling her a little closer. She placed a piece of Alison's hair behind her ear, gently licking her own lips, her gaze still over Alison's body. "I..." She mumbled, spontaneously planting a kiss over the side of Alison's neck. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Alison stayed still, letting Emily do as she pleased. She wasn't really sure how things would be between them but she was glad that the brunette wasn't pushing her away or shutting her out. "We're a hot mess." The blonde replied, giggling slightly. It was sort of true and Alison was trying her best to lighten the mood a bit.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the shower. She let the warm water drift over the tub before turning to Alison. The brunette walked over to the blonde, placing her hands on her waist, she slowly and carefully lifted up Alison's shirt, revealing her cute yellow bra. She didn't speak a word. The brunette let Alison's shirt drop to the ground beside them.

Alison watched Emily carefully, still not really sure what the brunette was up to. She raised her arms up just long enough to let the brunette pull her shirt completely off. The blonde stayed silent as well as she grabbed Emily's waist and pulled the girl closer to her. She let her warm breath blow against Emily's lips.

''Hey...'' Emily whispered down to her. She closed her eyes, embracing Alison's body against hers. This moment felt so warm, it felt passionate. Emily had never been so close to Alison. She loved the feeling of Ali's bare skin over the fabric of her clothing. ''I won't let you go if you don't want me to.'' She whispered.

Alison pressed her body firmly against Emily's. She loved how toned the brunette's body was, how her strong arms embraced her and made her feel safe. She somehow always felt stronger when she had Emily beside her. Alison whispered back softly, her eyes gazing lovingly into Emily's eyes. "Never let me go."

The brunette lowered her body, kissing Alison's soft skin as she went down. She began over Alison's collarbone, planting soft but warm kisses. Emily's hands held Alison's hips, her lips lowering to kiss over the fabric of Alison's bra. She slowly kept making her way down, kissing Alison's pale but yet semi-toned stomach, trailing her lips over Alison's bellybutton.

Alison bit down on her bottom lip, enjoying the feel of Emily's warm soft lips on her bare skin. She leaned her head back slightly and slowly closed her eyes. The blonde bit down harder on her lip, making it bleed slightly when Emily's lips made their way down to her stomach. When the brunette's lips finally started to trail over her bellybutton, Alison let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

The brunette stopped at Alison's bellybutton, knowing it was enough for now. She wanted this experience to be special, and only playing around was good enough for now. Emily took a chance, however. She took a soft breath, letting her lips kiss around the waistband of Alison's comfy sweats. Finally, she stood up and looked Alison right in the eyes. ''Should we shower?'' She spoke softly, placing her finger over Alison's lips.

The blonde let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in when Emily finally stopped. She wanted the brunette, no doubt about that, but she didn't want this to happen like this, not on some impulse to forget some horrid tragic night. Alison slowly opened her eyes, still biting down on her lip as Emily kissed over her waistband. She looked back into the brunette's eyes and brushed a lock of Emily's hair out of her face. "Yeah...I just need to get my vanilla body wash from my bag."

''Hurry back.'' Emily added. She watched Alison head out of the washroom. Finally, Emily let her clothes fall to the ground and she hopped in the shower. She was a little self conscious about the fact that Alison was going to join her, but honestly, she was still running on the adrenaline of the nights' events.

"I will." Alison reassured Emily as she headed out of the bathroom. She didn't just need her body wash though, she'd also wanted a few moments to herself to get her head around revealing her entire body to Emily. Ever since Alison had disappeared and gotten her scars, she'd become self conscious of her body, not to mention she'd never shown a girl before. She took a few deep breaths, grabbed her vanilla scented body wash and made her way back into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight before her. Emily was even more beautiful than she'd ever imagined.

Emily let the water drip over her dark brown hair. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, trying to forget the events that had just happened, though she knew it would take a long while for that to happen. '''Welcome back.'' Emily opened the shower curtains to welcome Alison who had her vanilla body wash in her hands. ''If you're uncomfortable with showering with me, I can come get you when I'm done.'' Emily spoke quietly to her.

Alison looked Emily up and down before stepping into the shower with the brunette. She set her body wash down in the shower caddy that hung over the faucet. The blonde shook her head and grabbed Emily's waist. She pulled the girl in tightly, holding her from behind. The blonde rested her chin on Emily's shoulder and whispered in her ear softly. "Don't you dare leave me alone."

Emily was taken by surprise once the blonde came in the shower without clothes. Once Alison grabbed her waist from behind, Emily let her back drop against Alison's chest, feeling her breasts upon her bare back. The brunette took a deep breath, enjoying the moment. ''Is this really happening?'' She thought. She placed her hands over Alison's and let the warm water drip over her body.

Alison closed her eyes for a moment, letting warm water run over her, soaking her blonde locks. She lifted her head off Emily's shoulder and brought her lips down instead, kissing over one of the brunette's shoulders and then the other. "Sexy in the shower instead of sexy in sheets, Em." Alison whispered softly, a small smirk on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved every part of Emily's bare body. The blonde never imagined a girl would ever attract her, but Emily attracted her in a way she didn't even know existed. She craved the feel of Emily's body against her own and gripped the brunette's waist even tighter.

''Alison...'' Emily mumbled. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't know if it was because of all the adrenaline that flowed through their body, or if it was because Alison really was attracted to her. ''You're so amazing, Alison.'' Emily whispered only loud enough for Alison to hear her. Once the blonde kissed both of her shoulders, Emily could feel shivers trail down her spine despite the warm water flowing over her dark tanned body.

"Hmm?" Alison responded, her voice muffled by the fact that she was busy trailing kisses across Emily's shoulders. The blonde lifted her head slightly and smiled sweetly. "I think you have me confused with yourself, Emily." She leaned her head back down and kissed Emily's neck softly. She knew the brunette liked all the kisses but she wanted Emily to know that this wasn't just messing around to her, she wanted the brunette, but she didn't want to go too far just yet.

Emily couldn't help but let a small moan escape her frail and frigid lips. ''Oh..'' She moaned out quietly and lightly, catching her breath. Emily was tempted to lower Alison's hands on her own body, deep down, she knew it wasn't the right time, but in this moment, she craved Alison more than she ever craved anyone in this entire world. She needed to be close to someone, and Alison was the perfect one.

Alison couldn't help but crave Emily even more with the sound of her moan. It was a sound that even though it was barely audible, Alison found incredibly sexy. The blonde continued leaving soft kisses along Emily's neck one side and the moved her head to do the same to other side. She absently started to rub along Emily's waistline, the craving for the brunette making it difficult for Alison to stop herself.

Emily squeezed Alison's hands tightly once she started moving it. Emily, against her own will, turned around to look at Alison right in the eyes. ''Trust me, it's not that I don't want you, Ali...'' The brunette observed Alison's body, over and and over again, piercing her lips and having trouble keeping her eyes away. ''I just think right now is not the perfect moment we both have in mind.'' Emily pulled Alison a little closer, placing her hands on Ali's lower back, inches from her /ass/.

Alison took a deep breath and released Emily. She nodded slowly and looked into the brunette's eyes. "You're right. I mean, obviously we both have been through enough tonight. I'm sorry for going overboard. Just...don't let me go right now, okay?" Alison knew it wasn't the right moment but she still craved Emily's touch, she desperately needed to be near her, to know they were in this together.

''I've got you now.'' Emily spoke to comfort the blonde who was in her arms. Emily let her bare chest collide over Alison's, taking in the moment as this was what she had wished for since she met Alison. Emily gently stroked Alison's lower back, holding her impossibly closer. ''I'm going to kiss you now.'' She whispered to her before letting her lips touch Alison's, bringing a smooth yet intimate kiss between the two.

"You'll always have me." Alison whispered softly to the brunette. She knew that their intimacy obviously made Emily feel wanted but she needed to show the brunette that she wasn't just someone to fool around with. Alison loved her and she intended to show it in every way possible. She needed Emily and this time around, she'd never let her go. Alison didn't say another word as she heard the last thing Emily said before their lips met in a soft, romantic kiss.

Emily let herself get carried away by the kiss. This moment felt so surreal... the water pouring over them, they were both close, intimate, their bare bodies up against eachothers, it felt as though nothing or nobody could ruin this moment. Emily gently pulled away, her hand lowering over Alison's thigh, simply leaving it there while she got lost in Alison's blue eyes.

Alison leaned in closer to Emily, deepening the kiss slightly. She too was enjoying their moment together. It made her feel good to have something, someone in her life with whom she could just forget every terrible thing that happened. The blonde had never actually been this close to someone in a very long time but she was glad that the first person she'd let back in was Emily. Alison looked back at Emily, her eyes locked on the brunette's.

Emily gently stroked Alison's thigh for a moment, her free hand over Alison's cheek, caressing it softly. Emily really didn't know what to do next, but she knew this moment was beautiful. Both of them just stood there, looking into eachothers eyes, what could be better?

Alison kept her eyes on Emily but she finally broke their loving gaze so her eyes could take in every inch of the brunette's bare body. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Emily and leaned in to kiss her again. This time, she kissed Emily with a little more passion, making the kiss much deeper than their kiss Emily initiated had been.

Emily was taken by surprise. Once Alison kissed her, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop - she knew that this was the moment that would possibly let Emily take Alison's virginity with a girl. Emily let her tongue trail across Alison's mouth as they kissed, the kisses turning deeper and deeper by the second.

Alison widened her mouth and let Emily explore with her tongue. She swirled tongue with Emily's and gripped the brunette tightly. She knew Emily had said that they shouldn't do this tonight with all the events that had taken place, but the blonde wanted this more than anything. She wanted Emily and she couldn't wait any longer, not when they were this close, when she knew the brunette wanted her too. She slid her hand down lower about to trail over Emily's inner thigh when the door of the bathroom was thrown open. Alison jumped away from Emily at the sound only to hear CeCe calling out her name. "What the hell, CeCe? What are you doing here?" Alison yelled out angrily, wondering why of all timings, it had to be now that her older mentor came back from Paris looking for her.

After the kiss was abruptly stopped and Emily heard a strange voice in her washroom, she took a shower from the sink beside the shower and stopped the shower, covering herself with the towel. Emily took a breath, wanting to relax because she knew she could strangle anyone who'd interrupt her moments with Alison. ''What the hell!'' She screamed out, looking at CeCe. ''What.. how did you even get in.'' She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the shower, knowing that CeCe had seen them shower together, she was going to ask questions.

Alison grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the shower. She crossed her arms and glared at CeCe, but she couldn't be too mad. She did miss the girl a lot and had hoped she'd see her again, just not exactly in this moment. CeCe smirked at the two girls, knowing that something had obviously happened between the two of them and she knew Alison would fill her in later.  
"Relax, Americano...I didn't see anything. I was just looking for Ali and her dad said she was staying here." The older blonde turned to Alison and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I heard about her...is she really back?" CeCe whispered softly, knowing Alison hated to talk about Courtney. She obviously didn't know what had happened earlier that evening and Alison didn't exactly know how to come out and say it. Alison bit her lip nervously and looked over at Emily before replying.  
"She was back but she's...she's gone..." Alison gave CeCe a look that she knew the older blonde would mean not to ask more and to just accept that Courtney was out of the picture for good.

Emily rolled her eyes and stormed out passed CeCe, slamming the bathroom door as she got out. As she walked towards her bedroom, she sighed and then rolled her eyes again. ''Seriously good timing, CeCe.'' She mumbled to herself angrily, though she was too tired or annoyed to even be angrier than she was. Emily slipped on some short shorts and a sweater vest, letting the two blondes' have their discussion in the washroom.

Alison wanted to run after Emily but she knew that if she tried to do anything without giving CeCe answers, the older blonde would stop her in her tracks. She flung her arms around CeCe and hugged her tightly. "I did miss you, but what the hell? Did you have to walk into Em's bathroom" Alison pulled away and crossed her arms.  
"Really, Ali? You're telling me that Courtney is just gone and you're pissed at me? You better have a damn good explanation." CeCe gave Alison a glare worse than any Alison could manage. At that moment, Alison burst into tears and hugged CeCe tightly. "It was awful, CeCe. Courtney is dead, okay? And it's all my fault."

Emily closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. She couldn't help but dream about the night she had, Courtney, the shower with Alison, it all floated through her mind. She tried to sleep through it, and honestly, she didn't know how long she was asleep for, but she woke up gasping for her, her palms sweaty.

CeCe pushed Alison away after she hugged her for a moment. "Get it together, Ali. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you. What the hell did I come back to? You're getting soft. That's how she got to you before." CeCe reminded Alison that she couldn't afford to be so vulnerable. Alison wiped away her tears and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You're right. What was I was thinking? The bitch is dead. Who cares how it happened? She's gone and that means I'm finally free." Alison smirked slightly and was about to walk out of the bathroom to go see Emily but CeCe grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
"Not so fast, you. You better fill me in on whatever is going on with you and Americano. I know you have a thing for her." CeCe winked at Alison before walking out. "I'll see you later, Ali."  
CeCe left Emily's house before Alison could say anything more. The younger blonde was finally left alone. She walked into Emily's bedroom to find the brunette breathing hard, sitting up in bed. She ran over and sat down beside Emily, rubbing her back. "Em? What happened?" Alison asked, concern evident in her voice.

Emily looked at Alison and then stood up to go hug her. ''I had a dream that she came back, that she was so pale, that she had dirt covering her cheeks and her eyes and...'' She began to breathe a little heavier and then loosened her grip on Alison. ''What the hell is CeCe even doing here anyways?'' She temporarily forgot about her dream, questioning why the older blonde was here to begin with.

Alison shrugged slightly and pulled Emily back down to sit on the bed with her. She rubbed the brunette's back and sighed deeply. "I have no idea. I guess she heard that umm...she was back and she came to see if we were all okay. But CeCe knows now that she's gone. I didn't tell her how or anything, obviously. The fewer people know the better. I still don't know who I can trust." Alison ran her free hand through her hair and let out another sigh. "But don't worry, Em. She's not coming back. You're okay. Oh, I hope you don't mind but CeCe wanted to talk more and right now I wasn't in the mood, so I told her to come by tomorrow afternoon."

"It's fine, don't worry about CeCe. I know I was kind of rude to be storming off, but I know you both are close, or were close, I don't really know. Uhm, did you tell her that I was the one who... whacked her." Emily shrugged. She was desperately trying to compose herself, but it took her a lot.

"Yeah, we always find our way back to each other. I didn't tell her any details, Em. That stays our secret, okay? I promise, you'll never be alone in this. I'll be damned if that bitch thinks she can take us down ever from the grave." Alison spoke confidently, trying to channel the more bitchy version of herself. CeCe hadn't been wrong in pointing out that lately the younger blonde had gotten too soft.

Emily nodded and then slid her body once again under the sheets. She took soft breaths, still trying to calm down. She turned to face Alison who was still in her towel. ''Did CeCe wanna come here, or did you wanna go meet her somewhere?'' Emily whispered to her, making eye contact with Alison.

Alison shifted so she could let Emily turn around, though she kept her arms firmly in place around the brunette. "I doubt she's really got any place to go so here would be best, considering my house isn't exactly safe..." Alison shuddered, remembering the hooded figure that had whacked her.

Emily distanced herself from Alison. She took a breath and then broke the eye contact between the two. ''I guess she can come here in the morning, around 8 or something.'' She narrowed her eyebrows. ''I'm not going to school and summer break is in two weeks, there's no point.''

"What's wrong?" Alison felt like Emily was upset or something, the situation between the two seemed tense to the blonde. "Okay, I'll let her know." Alison sighed and laid back in Emily's bed. "I'll stay home with you then. We can just miss the last two weeks. I doubt it's anything important."

Emily sighed and nodded towards her. ''I'm fine.'' She looked back at Alison and nodded. She was still a little shaken up from the situation but she tried to forget, though it was harder to do. ''Is there a reason CeCe came back, or... did she just come back to cause some typical Drake trouble?'' Emily mumbled, questioning Alison.

Alison played with a loose thread on the edge of Emily's comforter. "I told you already, Em. She heard about Courtney and came back. I have no idea what else she's here for. Maybe she knows something that can help us? I don't know. I've been here and I've told you all I know." Alison crossed her arms and sighed deeply. "If she's up to something, I'm not involved, Em."

Emily coughed and then sat up. ''I didn't accuse you of anything Ali, calm down.'' She narrowed her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes. ''Don't start assuming things, okay? CeCe has just always been bad news for us.. we don't know her like you do Alison, okay? I worry. You shouldn't trust people so easily.''

"I am calm. I'm just as clueless as you as to what she's doing here. I didn't invite her home or anything if that's what you're asking." Alison ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. "I thought she was long gone to Paris and would never come back to Rosewood. But I'll find out what I can, okay? You'll be the first to know. I told you we were in everything together and I meant it." Alison spoke softly, trying to show Emily that she wasn't going to hide anything from her anymore.

''I'm just tired and pissed off, can we just go to bed, forget whatever happened in the shower.'' Emily hissed out bluntly. Sure, deep down, she didn't want to forget about what happened in the shower, but she knew if she did it would be easier for her to get to sleep.

Alison frowned slightly at the brunette's words. Emily's harshness actually stung and it upset her but she figured she'd just brush it off like she always did. Although, she didn't want to forget anything that had happened between them in the shower. "Sure, Emily. Goodnight." She spoke in a tone, trying to mask her true feelings as she got up to get dressed, finally realizing that she was still in just a towel.

Emily turned around and let the sheets fall over her body and her damp hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, though she didn't fall asleep right away. Truth be told, if CeCe wouldn't have interrupted, she knew that Alison and herself would have slept together. But maybe parts of Emily were happy that CeCe had interrupted, if they would have slept together, it would have been upon impulse and not because they wanted to, they were stressed, everything turned down hill.

Alison grabbed a pair of comfy cotton boxer shorts and slipped them on without any panties. She then pulled on her favourite loose yellow tank top without a bra on, too exhausted to worry about how she dressed her bed. She dropped the towel on the bathroom floor before making her way back into Emily's bedroom. The blonde slid under the covers, wordlessly, laying on her side and closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily couldn't help but toss and turn once she heard Alison's body hitting the bed softly. She sighed and turned to face her. Once she noticed Alison's back was to her face, she shrugged and closed her eyes, falling asleep, knowing that in the morning, the two were to have coffee and a heavy discussion with CeCe.

Alison felt Emily's body shifting every so often but she was too exhausted to check on the brunette. She kept her eyes shut and stayed on her side of the bed, falling asleep quickly. The blonde wanted to get as much rest as possible, knowing that whatever she had to deal with when CeCe arrived would require a huge amount of her energy.

Once the morning hit and the sun flashed upon Emily's eyes, the brunette turned around and yawned loudly. She checked the alarm clock, indicating nine o'clock in the morning. Emily nudged Alison's arm and mumbled. ''Ali... wasn't CeCe supposed to come in the morning?'' She asked softly.

Alison rolled over and groaned slightly. She hated being woken up early and it always took her a while to adjust to the sunlight and actually feel awake enough to function. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly. "Hmm? Oh yeah, shit." She rolled over and grabbed her phone, checking her messages. "She texted me a half hour ago saying she'd bring coffee and breakfast when I called to say we're up. Should I call now?" Alison questioned, not sure if Emily was ready to deal with CeCe again.

''Uhm. Sure.'' Emily sat up straight in bed, placing her hands on her lap. She finally stood up and stretched, blinking a couple of times so her eyes could get used to the sun. The brunette took a soft breath and then picked up her hairbrush. She stood in front of the mirror and took out the knots from her hair.

Alison dialed CeCe's number and waited until the older blonde picked up. "Hey, we're up. Come over whenever. Yeah. Okay, bye." The blonde hung up and turned to Emily. "Oh here, let me do that." She offered sweetly and she got up and walked up behind Emily. She grabbed the hairbrush from the brunette and brushed out the last few knots. "There, perfect." She smiled and set down Emily's hairbrush.

''Ali?'' Emily whispered. She let her back fall to Alison's chest, closing her eyes. ''Can I trust CeCe?'' She mumbled out loud and then sighed. ''I know you do, but can she be trusted will all of this?''

"Yeah, Em?" She wrapped her arms loosely around Emily's waist. "You can. She's been there for me even if she doesn't seem like she cares." Alison reassured the brunette, kissing her cheek gently.

''Okay.'' Emily turned around to face Alison, a small smirk on her face. ''Is she at least bringing breakfast over and coffee? Cause I slept really badly.'' She mumbled and then wrapped her body around in a blanket. ''I can't be bothered to get dressed. And... what does she know about us, huh?'' She sighed. ''I mean, she saw a lot yesterday...''

Alison caressed Emily's cheek gently and smiled. "Relax Emmy, she's on her way over with fresh coffee and a whole box of pastries for us. She does have her nice moments and she knows you can't do without your coffee fix nor can I." The blonde bit her lip softly, not at all minding that Emily didn't want to get dressed. "I don't know. She said she wanted to talk about it later and then left. I think she figured we needed time alone to talk about what we wanted her to know."

''And what exactly do we want her to know, Ali?'' Emily stood near Alison, her blanket covering her body just over her shoulder, a shiver trailing down her spine. ''I just...'' Emily was cut off by a phone call. ''Rosewood Day High School.. damn it!'' Emily mumbled, she answered her phone... Ezra was on the other side.

"That's up to you, Em. I don't have anything to hide from her." Alison spoke calmly, her arms still holding the brunette to her chest. "You...what?" The blonde asked, unable to get an answer when she heard the call coming through Emily's phone. She let out a groan of annoyance and waited for Emily to finish her conversation with whoever had called from the school.

''Ezra.. hi.'' Emily mumbled into the earpiece. She listened to what he had to say and huffed out. ''Yeah sure. I can be there in 2 hours, okay? Bye Ezra, thanks.'' She hung up and then threw her phone onto the bed. ''Looks like I'll have to get dressed today after all.'' She let her back fall to the bed.

"Damn it, you have to go to school?" Alison sighed softly and released her loose hold on the brunette. "Can you at least cut out early?" The blonde asked, hopefully. She'd much rather spend the rest of her day with Emily rather than CeCe who no doubt would bring up drama that she was in no mood to deal with.

''I just have to speak to Ez... Mr. Fitz.. about my grades and stuff.'' Emily sighed and sat up over the bed, the blanket falling over the ground, Emily's bra straps showing a little bit. ''It shouldn't be too long really.. you need your time with CeCe anyways I suppose.''

"Oh okay, well thank god I don't have to really worry about school." Alison sighed in relief and flopped back down on the bed. The blonde sat up a little and looked Emily up and down as the blanket fell to the floor. "Yeah, I guess so. But at least stay for breakfast? CeCe said she'd be here in a half hour and that was fifteen minutes ago."

Emily let her head fall over Alison's shoulder. She soaked up the moment and then whispered softly. ''I'll stay for breakfast.'' She kissed the side of Alison's neck only once and then stood up to walk over to her closet, trying to find something to wear.

Alison hugged Emily tightly and smiled. "Good. I don't want you gone too long." The blonde had grown extremely attached to Emily and she really hated to be alone. Sure CeCe would be there but she wasn't very comforting especially with what she wanted to talk about. Alison got up and dug through her bag until she found a cute floral summer dress. She slowly peeled off her tank top and boxer shorts, getting dressed in her dress after she'd changed into a fresh bra and panties.

Emily couldn't help but blink a couple of times as she saw Alison strip down and get changed directly in front of her. The brunette stood up and placed her hand over the blonde's shoulder. As she was going to speak, she was interrupted by the doorbell. ''I'll get it.'' She mumbled and ran downstairs, answering the door to CeCe who seemed to be quite enthusiastic for this time in the morning.

Alison could feel Emily's eyes on her body as she got dressed. She didn't mind at all, in fact she loved the brunette's attention especially now that she felt secure with her body again. The blonde spun around to face Emily just in time to hear the doorbell. "I'll be down in just a moment." Alison picked up her hairbrush and smoothed out her messy blonde curls, glad that her natural curls always stayed flawless once the tangles were taken out. She put on a bit of lip-gloss, deciding that just that was enough makeup for a morning. She made her way downstairs to find that CeCe had already found her way into the kitchen and had set her coffee and a box of pastries on the table. Emily had her cup of coffee in her hand and already seemed in a better mood just by the presence of it.

After accepting coffee from CeCe, you could already tell the difference between Emily's mood. The brunette sat at the table beside CeCe and smirked once Alison came down. ''You look great.'' Emily mumbled to Alison once she joined them at the table.

Alison twirled around once, her dress lifting up a bit. "Thanks, Em. You look pretty great yourself." She winked at the brunette, clearly not caring what CeCe thought of her actions. She sat down across from the older blonde and grabbed her coffee, taking a huge sip before saying anything else.

Emily sat awkwardly beside the two girls. ''So...'' She mumbled ,taking a huge sip of her coffee and then grabbing a bagel from the bag of stuff that CeCe had brought. ''I should go soon.'' She blurted out quickly to avoid any more awkward silence.

Alison reached for a bagel, spreading cream cheese on it as she glanced between Emily and CeCe not sure what to say. "Okay, Em. Hurry back?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes cutely at the brunette. The blonde didn't exactly want to be left alone with the countless questions CeCe would ask. The older blonde simply smirked at the two, a knowing look on her face but she had the decency not to say anything while Emily was still around. "I'll see you around, I hope, Americano." CeCe spoke pleasantly to Emily, still clearly in an oddly cheerful mood.

Emily smirked and then narrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if she could trust CeCe and Alison alone in her house, but she desperately needed to go meet up with Ezra to discuss grades and schoolwork. ''Thanks for the coffee, CeCe.'' She smiled at her and then turned to Alison. ''See you soon, Ali.'' She cocked her head to the side and then kissed the side of Alison's jawbone before heading out the door.

CeCe nodded and smiled at the brunette. "No problem." She responded as she sipped her own coffee. Alison bit into her bagel, swallowing the bite in her mouth just before Emily placed a kiss on her jaw. "Good luck, Em." Alison called out, just in case Emily was in trouble for missing class or something. The younger blonde turned to her older mentor once Emily left. She let out a dramatic sigh and looked at CeCe. "Okay, she's gone. So let me have it. I know you're dying for answers." Alison spoke in a slightly irritated tone. She was still upset that CeCe had interrupted her at the worst possible moment last night.

After Emily had driven and arrived to school, she made her way to Mr Fitz's classroom, not quite knowing what to expect. She knocked on the door and was welcomed by a familiar voice.  
''Come in, Emily.'' Ezra spoke quietly a small smile over his face.  
The brunette walked inside and closed the door behind her. She took a seat near Ezra's desk, cocking her head to the side. ''Everything okay with my grades, Mr Fitz?'' She questioned him.  
''Of course, Emily. Sorry to speak like something is wrong, actually, I have some good news for you.'' He smiled.

CeCe laughed slightly and turned to face Alison. "Well first things first. What on earth were you doing in a shower with Americano, huh?"  
"Is that some of your business, CeCe?" Alison rolled her eyes and used her sassy tone she'd always used when the girls asked too many questions. CeCe held up her hands in surrender. "Chill, Ali. I walked in on some pretty heavy making out. Can you blame me for asking? I didn't even know you swung that way."  
"Don't you tell me to chill, woman. So help me God, I will throw you out right now." Alison glared at CeCe, not really angry, but she hated when people told her to calm down.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry, Ali." CeCe softened her voice and placed a reassuring hand on the younger blonde's shoulder. "It's okay, CeCe. I'm just...I'm confused. I mean how do you...umm..." Alison didn't quite know how to ask her question, as she wasn't used to being confused or unsure of herself.

Emily always wondered what Alison was up to, but for now, she was intrigued in what Mr. Fitz had to say. ''Some news sounds really bad...'' Emily shrugged, speaking quietly. She looked around the classroom and tapped her foot on the ground nervously as Ezra looked through some folders over his desk.  
''It's great news, Emily. I just thought I should tell you in person.'' Ezra placed a reassuring hand over Emily's, a smile still over his face.  
Emily could feel her heart pounding. She nodded and then pierced her lips.  
''Congratulations, you got accepted into Stanford University in California, of course you knew where it was.. but your English essay really blew them away and they're ready to offer you a full scholarship. It's all in the letter...'' He handed Emily an envelope and then spoke some more. ''I think they're even willing to help you out with your shoulder so you can be back in the pool in no time.''  
Emily felt like she was on cloud nine. Was this a joke, was it happening? The envelope seal was official, it really was true...

CeCe gave Alison a genuine smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...you know I might be tough on you but you can talk to me about anything, okay?" The older blonde looked into Alison's eyes, giving her full attention to her.  
"I know. This is just, well it's a weird place for me. I've never doubted myself before." Alison played with her thumbs and looked at CeCe with a nervous look in her eyes.  
"Just rip the bandage off and say it, Ali. Come on. I've known you forever. I won't judge. I promise. Besides you never cared what others thought before. Remember? You're Alison and you're fabulous." Alison couldn't help but laugh a little. That phrase was something the two blondes had come up with one summer when Alison was just a kid.  
"Well Emily and I have gotten pretty close lately, you know like intimately. I just wanted to know, how do you know when you're ready? I mean I've slept with a guy before but not a girl. I don't know. I guess with Emily, I just want it to mean something. I don't want it to be some dumb one night stand." Alison blurted everything out, already feeling rather foolish for saying anything. CeCe gave Alison a small smile and hugged her.  
"Aw, Ali. You really love her, don't you?" Alison nodded slightly, a slight blush appearing over her cheeks.

Emily took all of the papers and the envelopes and couldn't help but let a few tears stroll down her cheeks. She had never been this happy, and knowing that her education was paid for and that she could get physiotherapy for her shoulder made it all the more better. ''Wow, uhm. Mr Fitz, thank you so much.'' She blurted out, laughing a bit and wiping the tears from her cheek.  
''Don't thank me, Emily. You've worked hard, and you've trained even harder for swimming. I hope it all works out for the best and I wish you the best of luck, I know the girls will too.'' Ezra spoke genuinely, he actually seemed to be happy for the brunette, which made her even more excited.  
''No, but thank you.. I know that we've all had our differences, but you still took a bullet for us, it might not be the best time, but thank you.'' Emily spoke from the heart considering she'd never thanked Ezra properly.  
''Don't thank me, I walk around with this wound with pride.'' Ezra laughed, winking over at Emily.  
''I should get home, but thank you so much for calling me and telling me this in person.'' She said proudly and spontaneously hugged Ezra tightly, smelling his cologne and his aftershave.

Alison took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge and admit everything to CeCe. "I love her, I really do. I told her how I felt a couple days ago at a place that was just ours. It was actually so perfect and what you walked in on, well that's why Em and I were so upset. That was the first time we'd done anything more than kiss since I told her." CeCe frowned slightly and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Oh Ali, you'll have your chance. You love her so you'll know when it's right. Just don't think about it. Follow your heart. I know I'm not one for clichés and cheesy lines but with love, your heart really does guide you. Listen to it and you'll know when it's right." CeCe smiled sweetly at Alison and hugged her once more.  
"Thank you. For everything." Alison whispered softly.  
"I hate to break our little happy reunion but I have to ask, what happened with...Courtney?" CeCe whispered Alison's twin's name, barely breathing it out.

''You're great, Mr Fitz.'' Emily whispered to him as she pulled back. She held the papers under her arm and then walked towards the door, pulling it open. ''I really do think you're brave, and I hope you and Aria make it work... you both deserve to be happy.'' Emily smiled happily and waved her hand to the teacher.  
''Once again, congratulations, and thank you.'' Ezra smiled, waving his hand as he was at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee and then taking out his pen to correct some papers.  
Emily walked down the familiar halls of Rosewood High and made her way to her car, once arriving and sitting down in the drivers seat, she placed the envelopes beside her and took out her phone. She opened SnapChat and took a photo of her smiling and then sent it to Alison with the caption. ''I'm already done with Ezra, I'll be there in about a half hour or so.'' She hit send and slipped the keys into the ignition.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Alison groaned and looked down at her hands, which she'd placed in her lap.  
"Yes, Ali. What the hell happened?" CeCe practically demanded answers from Alison.  
"Well okay but no one can know. Em went for a walk and I followed her because we'd been arguing and I wanted to talk. But Courtney was there and dad I guess thought she was me. She practically threatened Em and me and well things got out of hand and Emmy shoved her and...Courtney crushed her skull on a rock when she fell. But...it wasn't Em's fault. She's no murderer." Alison defended Emily, unable to ever bring herself to see the brunette as a murderer.  
"Relax, Ali. I know your sister was a psychopath. Emily probably did what anyone would, defending you and herself. Clearly she still loves you too. Don't let her go, Ali." CeCe winked and nudged Alison playfully.  
"I don't intend to. I know she's going to need time to get through this but we're stronger together." Alison admitted as she heard her phone alert go off. She quickly opened the SnapChat from Emily and sent one back with a caption as well. "See you soon." CeCe got up and slipped her purse over her shoulder.  
"I better get going but I wish you and Americano the best. Keep in touch, Ali. I'll be heading out of town tomorrow, probably another country again." CeCe sighed softly and hugged Alison tightly.  
"I love her. I think I've been falling for her for a long time but I was scared to let myself fall." Alison admitted as she held onto CeCe just a moment longer. "I just...I can't lose her because of all that's happened." Alison suddenly felt a sense of worry that maybe Emily wouldn't fully recover from the night before.  
"You won't lose her if you let her in. Let yourself love and be loved." CeCe advised and with that, she was gone.  
"Love and be loved." Alison whispered to herself. "I love Emily. I need her for the rest of my life." The blonde spoke aloud, knowing that admitting how she felt to herself was a start to learning to open up to Emily.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily could still feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She couldn't believe she had actually gotten accepted into Stanford. It was one of her last University choices - but it turned out well. As the brunette drove back home, she was trying to think of ways to break the news to Alison. After passing by a few lights and finally arriving home, she parked into her lot and then grabbed the envelopes with her acceptation inside of them. Emily walked to her front door and just caught a glimpse of CeCe who was still sitting down with Alison. Emily walked inside and smirked, placing the envelopes beside the dining room table, wanting to wait until she was alone with Alison before revealing the news. ''Oh, hey.'' She smiled, sitting between Alison and CeCe at the table.

CeCe had turned to leave but when she saw the way Alison was pacing, she decided to stay. The older blonde didn't think that Alison should be left alone when she'd been through so much and could turn destructive at any point. Alison sighed softly, not for any particular reason but simply because she missed Emily and was tired of having to think about everything she worried about. She sat back down at the table with CeCe, trying to calm herself down. When she finally heard the sound of a car turning up the driveway, she perked up. CeCe turned her head to look out the window and saw that Emily had just parked. "Hey, you can finally breath. Americano is home." She joked. Alison rolled her eyes slightly at CeCe but quickly turned her annoyed look into one of pure happiness upon Emily's arrival into the kitchen. "Hey, Killer." She greeted the brunette, getting up to give her a 'thank god you're home' quick peck on the lips.

Emily quickly pecked the blonde's lips, as she was welcomed, though she felt CeCe's eyes on both of the girls. After sitting down, she felt the silence come between the three girls. Emily tapped her foot on the ground a couple of times, turning to Alison once and to CeCe once. ''So.'' She mumbled. ''What have you both been talking about?'' She mumbled underneath her breath, narrowing her eyebrows just a little bit.

Alison sat back down, across from Emily and next to CeCe. She reached across the table and took the brunette's hand in her own squeezing lightly. CeCe looked between the two girls and chuckled a bit. "Actually, we've been talking about you." She winked at Emily and then nudged Alison playfully.

''I don't trust all of this giggling and the happiness.'' Emily blurted out, letting Alison hold her hand. She turned to CeCe and then shook her head. ''You know it's not nice to talk about people when they aren't here.'' She let out a small nervous laugh. Emily really didn't know whether or not she could trust CeCe yet, nor did she want to let someone into hers and Alison's life that had yet more secrets. ''Oh really now.'' She rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying you don't trust me anymore?" Alison frowned slightly and pulled her hand away from Emily. She looked at CeCe with a pleading look, asking her to do something, anything to make this situation less awkward. "Relax, Americano. It was all good things." CeCe smiled at the brunette and stood up after she had walked over and gently patted Emily's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "It seems like I've overstayed my welcome. I'll see you, well probably not very soon but we'll find our way back like always, Ali." She told the younger blonde and gave her one last hug. She turned to Emily and waited for the brunette to stand. "Mind walking me out, Americano?"

''Ali.. I didn't mean it in the wrong way, don't worry.'' She turned to Alison, placing her hand over the blonde's knee who seemed to be distressed or worried. She then leaned into Alison and kissed her forehead, turning to CeCe. ''Sure. I'll be back Alison.'' She walked CeCe to the door and then turned to face her as they both stepped out. ''So, you never asked anyone to walk you out without saying something, what's on your mind, CeCe?''

Alison smiled slightly and shook her head. "I'm fine, Em. Take your time." She assured the brunette, knowing that CeCe obviously wanted to talk to Emily alone for a moment. CeCe stood in the doorway and smiled at the brunette. "I just wanted to say that Ali told me a lot. She's not like everyone else and I know you already know that but give her time, okay? I know that she's been toughest on you but you're important to her, okay? Don't let her push you away, Americano. She needs you."

Emily sighed. She observed CeCe's body language from head to toe, and then made eye contact. ''I've given her over 4 years, CeCe. I know what time is, I know how she is. We both know her a different way, but I know her better on an intimate level. I need her. She needs me, I'm trying to keep her happy.'' Emily admitted. She really had no idea what to say to CeCe. ''What did she tell you?'' Emily whispered to her.

CeCe knew that Emily would get defensive but she actually wanted to see the two girls happy. The older blonde had never seen Alison truly in love but even before Alison had said anything, she could see it in Alison's shimmering blue eyes. "I'd tell you but I really think you ought to hear it from her. I've gotta go. I have a red eye flight to catch tonight. Good luck with everything, Americano." She winked and with that she was out the door on her way to yet another country.

Emily nodded and then sighed. ''Take care, CeCe.'' Emily watched her walk away. She took a soft breath and let her back hit the door. ''Uh...'' She mumbled to herself and then walked inside, seeing Alison still at the table with a coffee mug in her hands. ''Hey...'' Emily whispered softly as she watched CeCe drive away. Emily sat down beside Alison and placed her hand over her knee. ''I missed you.'' She wanted the blonde to know just how much she missed her, even if she was gone for only an hour or so.

Alison had her hands wrapped around her cup of coffee though she wasn't all that interested in it. She just didn't really know what to do while she waited. The blonde smiled when Emily returned and she turned to face her. "I missed you too." She admitted, knowing that she missed the brunette no matter the amount of time they were apart. "What was all that about?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. Alison wasn't sure what kind of things CeCe would say but she hoped it wasn't anything too bad. By the look on Emily's face, it seemed like everything was okay.

''She told me to take care of you.'' Which was true, in some ways. Emily just kept out some details. Emily squeezed Alison's knee and then looked straight in her eyes. ''How do you feel this morning?'' Emily asked curiously and courteously, blinking cutely a couple of times. She took Alison's coffee cup and placed it over the table. The brunette took both of Alison's hands and then pulled her closer.

"Did she? Hmm..." Alison thought for a moment, surprised to hear that that's what CeCe had told Emily. Alison blinked a few times and looked back into Emily's warm brown eyes. "I always feel better when you're around." She admitted. Alison leaned in closer to Emily, as she bit down on her own lip softly.

''I could get lost in those icy blue eyes of yours.'' Emily admitted in the spur of the moment. Emily flicked a bit of Alison's wavy blonde hair behind her ears and then held Alison's cheeks in her own hands. ''Ali?'' Emily whispered, she took a breath and shut her eyes. She had no idea what she wanted to say. Emily simply pulled Alison in closer, both of their cheeks colliding with one another.

"Oh, could you now?" Alison smirked slightly and batted her eyes cutely. The blonde practically held her breath as Emily cupped her face. She too closed her eyes and slowly licked her lips. She didn't even answer, just enjoying their close intimate moment. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, holding her tight.

''I...'' Emily whispered, though she cut herself off. The brunette took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to see that Alison's were still closed. Emily was finally going to admit to Alison that she loved her, but once again, the moment wasn't right. She shrugged and pulled on Alison a little harder; making her fall off her chair gently and falling over top Emily's body carefully.

Alison heard Emily but she didn't want to interrupt. She could sense that the brunette had something she really wanted to say. Alison kept her eyes closed as she felt Emily tug harder on her. She felt herself slip off her chair and clash into Emily's body. She couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of the brunette's body against her own.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and hold Alison tightly once the blonde fell over top of her. ''Sorry!'' Emily laughed some more, speaking in an enthusiastic tone. Emily exhaled and looked up at Alison, without wasting time, she slipped her lips over Alison's once more, her grip over Alison's back tightening automatically. She knew how the two could get heated, and for once, she didn't care or not if it was the right time, even if she hadn't told her about the news... the news where she had been accepted into Stanford.

Alison let her eyes open slowly and giggled. "Don't be sorry." She whispered softly, her blue eyes wandering up and down Emily's body, or what little of it she could see from the position she was in. She kissed Emily back deeply; allowing herself to put all the passion in it that she usually seemed to hold back.

The brunette really couldn't stop herself. She had no idea what had gotten into her. She knew CeCe had told her to give Alison time, to take it slow, but when they were both this close, that wasn't something she could think about. Emily gently slipped Alison's shirt off from her shoulders, throwing it behind the both of them. Emily re-adjusted her back over the hard wood floor to the comfiest position.

Alison knew that this was probably not a good time to get so intimate but Emily was her weakness. She couldn't resist the brunette. She let Emily slip her shirt off, revealing her lace white bra. The blonde shifted slightly, letting herself find a good position as she laid over Emily. She quickly pressed her lips against the brunette's, already missing the contact even though it had only been a short moment that they had disconnected so Emily could discard Alison's shirt.

Emily gently slid her hands under Alison's bra strap over her back. She wasn't going to rid Alison of her bra just yet, though she was a little too tempted. The brunette tilted her head to the side, making Alison's lips hit her own neck, Emily arched her back just a little bit off of the hard wood floor. She cried out a little bit, almost a moan-sounding noise escaping her lips. Finally, after a moment, she let her feet press hard over the back of Alison's legs, indicating that she wanted her in the intimate way.

Alison felt Emily's hands hit the bare skin of the middle of her back. She loved the feeling of Emily's touch, the way it made her body crave the brunette. Alison even loved all the sounds Emily made. She pressed her lips against Emily's neck, kissing along the brunette's neck. She reached Emily's pulse point and kissed harder. When she felt Emily's feet press against her, she began to suck gently on the brunette's pulse point.

Emily enjoyed the feeling of Alison's lips upon her neck – god, did Alison ever make her feel something that she had never felt before. She could be who she was around Alison, she could let out every reaction that came upon her and she knew Alison would treat her just the same. Once her pulse point was under pressure by Alison's lips, Emily squeezed Alison's arms just hard enough to let Alison know that she was really craving her. Her feet were still pressed over Alison's legs, her heart was pounding.

Alison could practically feel Emily's heart beating. She could sense just how much the brunette wanted her but she had no reason to deny her. Alison wanted Emily just as much, if not more. She sucked a little harder on Emily's pulse point, encouraged by the pressure she felt on her arms as Emily squeezed them. She pressed her body harder against Emily's, their chests impossibly close. Alison wanted every inch of her body to connect with Emily's. Her body craved the brunette's touch and with every passing minute, she wanted Emily even more.

''Ali... please.'' Emily almost begged out. She huffed out with deep breaths and finally opened her eyes to look straight into Alison's. Emily let go of Alison's arms and let her hands and arms reach around Alison's lower back, holding her tightly and closely, wanting to feel the blonde's body heat against her own body. It wasn't long before Alison finally understood how much the brunette wanted her, and from what was going on, it seemed as though Alison wanted her just as much – which comforted Emily just a little bit. Emily finally directed her lips towards Alison and bit the side of the blonde's lips, a possessive body language taking over her.

Alison heard Emily's pleading voice but she still was nervous and not quite sure what to do. Sure the blonde was confident, but with girls she had no experience. She wanted everything to be perfect for Emily. Alison pressed her body as close as she could to Emily's, their bodies now inseparable. She lifted up Emily's shirt and pressed her hands along Emily's toned abs, tracing over the contours of all her muscles. Alison let out a soft groan, one of pleasure, when she felt Emily bite her lip.

Feeling Alison's nervousness, Emily bit a little harder at Alison's lip before finally letting go and slightly pulling away. The brunette finally opened her eyes and then kissed the side of Alison's jaw, leading the kiss into a passionate, romantic little make out session still over the hardwood floor. Emily knew Alison was nervous, she could feel the blonde's body trembling a little bit over her body. Emily kissed the side of Alison's shoulder softly, leading her kisses up to Alison's neck and then her jaw line once more before finally blurting out. ''I got into Stanford, Ali...''

Alison felt a bit of her tension ease with each of Emily's actions. The brunette knew just what to do to make her feel more comfortable. That's what she loved most about her, how Emily always knew everything about Alison's feelings before she even expressed them out loud. Alison kept her eyes closed as she continued to make out with Emily, each of their kisses filled with immense passion. When the blonde heard Emily speak, she instantly shot up and opened her eyes, widening them in shock. "You...you what?" Alison blurted out in disbelief. It wasn't that she didn't believe Emily could get it but why tell her now? Why ruin the moment with the news?

Once again, Emily felt her heart drop. She knew it wasn't the right time to tell her the news, but if she were going to have sex with Alison and then tell her afterwards, she was scared the blonde would have felt used. Emily looked up at Alison, forcing herself to place another kiss on Alison's lips to ease the tension, though she was quickly pushed back by Alison. ''I just thought you should know.'' She mumbled and shrugged, not moving, wondering if Alison would just get up or walk away, or keep going with the intimate moment they were having.

Alison pushed Emily away when the brunette tried to kiss her. She rolled off Emily and stood up. "What the hell, Em?!" The blonde crossed her arms and gave Emily an icy glare. "You start this intimate moment with me all just to tell me you're leaving?! You're going to get out of Rosewood and I'm going to be here, feeling like shit because the girl I love and gave myself to is halfway across the country. How the hell am I supposed to feel?!" The blonde shook her head and turned around, her back facing Emily and she strode out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I can't believe you, Emily."

Emily sighed and tried to explain herself but before she could, Alison was already in the other room. She followed her and picked up Alison's shirt, handing it over to her once she had reached where she was. ''I thought you'd be happy for me. We said no more secrets, right. Would you have been happier if you woke up one morning after we slept together and I would be gone without you knowing? How selfish are you.'' The last words escaped Emily's mouth, though she didn't regret speaking them. ''I got in on a scholarship, and they accepted me. I won't have to pay a dime.'' Emily tried to convince Ali, of what? She wasn't sure yet.

Alison slipped her shirt on and hugged a pillow to her chest. "I am happy for you but how can you be so okay with leaving me? What about us, Emily? I heard what you said to Paige when she was going to go to Stanford without you. You said there wouldn't be a way you two could be together. So how is it any different for us? You'll leave and we won't even have a chance. How would you feel if I was the one going away?" Alison crossed her arms over chest and looked at Emily, still glaring at her.

''You did go away! You left me for 3 years, Alison! You broke my heart into a million tiny pieces.'' Emily spoke out ferociously, waving her arms around. She sighed loudly and then turned her back to Alison, not even wanting to talk to the blonde. ''I guess I was wrong.'' She finally admitted. She then turned back to Alison and shook her head disappointed. ''I'm not okay with leaving you. And I wasn't okay with you leaving me, but I learned to deal with the fact that you made that choice for yourself and I need to make the best choice for myself.''

" I left?! I was supposed to be dead, Emily! I didn't just choose to leave, okay?! At the time, I thought it was the right choice, to keep everyone else safe, to keep myself safe." Alison yelled back, standing up again. "You're the one that doesn't care about us." She spoke with an icy tone and glared at the brunette. "I'm leaving." She walked out of the living room and towards the door.

''Walk away, Ali. That's what you do best, huh?'' Emily blurted out and walked Alison towards the door. ''Bye.'' She practically shoved Alison out the door and then slammed it in her face. ''Holy shit.'' She almost screamed out, exhaling. She was extremely upset that she had loved Alison for the past 5 years and she was the one who dared say that Emily didn't care about whatever relationship they had. Emily sat down on the couch and then picked up the phone. She dialed a number, letting it ring until she heard a familiar voice pick up the phone.

Alison didn't even reply. She was in no mood to hear another word from Emily. The blonde walked out the door and looked around. "Damn it, where the hell am I going to go?" She screamed out. Shana was dead and not to be trusted. CeCe was off in another country and the girls probably would side with Emily. They'd always tried to stand together against her and her manipulative ways. Then she thought of someone who would help her. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

''Paige?'' Emily sighed happily. ''I'm glad you're there, can you come over? I really miss you, and I miss your company...'' Emily spoke into the earpiece and listened to Paige as she spoke calmly. ''Great, I love...'' Emily stopped talking. ''I'll see you soon, the door is unlocked.'' Emily hung up and then ran her hand through her hair. She placed her phone in her back pocket and walked up to her room to clean up the stuff that Alison had left behind.

Alison breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard the voice on the other end. "Alison, are you okay?" Noel asked her when he heard her heavy breathing on the line. "Yeah, I'm fine." Alison spoke as calmly as she could, though she clearly wasn't okay at all. "Actually...no, I'm not okay. I need somewhere to stay and I really don't want to be alone. Do you think maybe you could come get me? I could use some fun right now and I couldn't think of anyone else." Noel listened to everything she had to say and said he'd pick her up from the town square in fifteen minutes.

After Paige had arrived and walked in and surprised Emily in her bedroom, the brunette couldn't help but run into her arms and hug her tightly. She looked at Paige and then pulled back from the hug before the other brunette could kiss her. ''Uhm, thanks for coming, Paige.'' Emily spoke, a little uncomfortable. Paige looked at her with a faint smile.  
''Emily, you know I'd always be here if you need me.'' She replied, placing a hand over Emily's shoulder in order to comfort her. Emily pierced her lips and nodded when she heard Paige's words. ''Alison is mad at me because I got accepted into Stanford right when our.. well, I don't even know where me and her stand.'' Emily admitted.

Alison walked into the square and waited until she saw a car pull up to her. Noel got out and opened the door for her before sliding back into the driver's seat. "Thanks for coming." She replied as she buckled her seatbelt. Noel looked at her and flashed one of his cocky smiles.  
"You know I'd come. We both have a lot of past shit. I get it." Noel quickly drove out of the square, heading towards Philly. He already knew the blonde would want some time out of Rosewood. "So what happened anyway?" He asked her, trying not to pry too much.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid." Alison replied, not really wanting to tell Noel how she'd almost slept with Emily. "Just leave it at I had a fight with Emily." She added, knowing Noel wouldn't press her if she gave him at least a general answer.  
"Well in that case, you need a drink." He winked at Alison and she nodded in agreement of his suggestion.

Emily kept close to Paige, sitting down on the bed. She sighed and then turned to Paige again. ''I'm sorry. Maybe it was a bad idea that I invited you here after everything we've both been through.'' Emily admitted. Sure, she'd missed Paige, but right now, her life was about Alison, and she was terrified that she'd ran away again, and that she'd never be back.  
''Hey Em, it's okay. I know you have a lot of history with Alison, but you have to be careful with her, she's toxic.'' Paige spoke bluntly. She was one to be very blunt with what she said, though it was mostly truthful. Emily nodded and pierced her lips after she heard Paige speak.  
''I know Paige.. I just, these unresolved feelings, you know? I don't know what I'm doing, if I want to be with her or if I need to be alone, or if...'' Emily touched the side of Paige's shoulder. ''Or if I want to get back with you.'' She shrugged.

Noel drove quickly; getting them to the pub they'd gone to several times when Alison had needed a night off from being "dead." He parked in the back and opened the door for Alison. The blonde quickly headed to the bar counter once inside. The bartender of course recognized both Noel and Alison and smirked. "Your usual, Mr. Kahn?" He asked and chuckled a bit. Noel nodded and soon had a glass of scotch in his hand. "And what can I get you, Blondie?" Alison had never given her real name to anyone, so the bartender had taken to calling her "Blondie." Alison smirked. "Shots of whatever you got. And keep them coming." She flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder and looked over at Noel. He looked at her questioningly but Alison just brushed it off.

Emily really didn't know what to tell Paige anymore. She let her back fall to the bed, all she could think about was Alison and the way she had kicked the blonde out just an hour before. Where could she have gone, where is she going? Who was she with? No. This really wasn't the time to start asking herself these questions.  
''How about I take you out for dinner, no strings attached, we can see what happens, just to get your mind off of things.'' Paige offered politely, an offer that Emily really didn't wanna refuse.  
''That would be great, thanks Paige.'' The brunette whispered, a shrug over her face.

Before Alison knew it, she was completely drunk. She'd lost track of how many shots she'd taken but she didn't care. Noel clearly wasn't stopping her anytime soon. He was actually too drunk to notice. The next thing the blonde knew, Noel and her were dancing along to some song playing in the pub, which had turned more into a club scene now. Alison hadn't remembered that part but she wasn't coherent enough to question it. She moved her hips on Noel's actually enjoying herself. Noel grabbed her waist and continued dancing with her. Alison found herself grinding against Noel but she couldn't stop herself and she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

''There's a new pub that just opened, just outside of town, near Ravenswood. I've been once with Sydney, it's pretty nice.'' Paige spoke, a smile on her face and she placed a hand over Emily's shoulder to try to calm her down. Little did she know that this was the pub that Noel and Alison were in right now. Emily accepted the offer and then stood up, walking to her closet. ''What kind of scene is it? Like, what should I wear?'' Emily asked Paige as her head peaked out of her closet, a small and rare smile on her face, even though she was with Paige, all she could think about at the moment was Alison and what she was doing... and was wondering if Alison was even thinking of her.

Alison had no coherent thoughts left in her head. She had spun around to face Noel and he was suddenly kissing her. She didn't fight it though. In her drunken state, she kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It wasn't like this meant anything to either of them. Noel always got with any pretty girl who showed interested, and Alison well...she loved Emily. But the blonde was upset and drinking made her do some incredibly stupid things. Noel pressed her back against the wall and brought his lips down to her neck.

Emily had put on a nice blue summer dress, black thong and a black laced bra underneath. She made her way to her washroom and applied just a little bit of make up, enough to cover her dark eyes due to lack of sleep in the last few days. She felt her body tremble a little bit, but she tried to ignore it... It was probably because of the Courtney incident, which she hadn't really gotten over, she just needed time, and maybe going out was going to get her mind off of some things. "I'm ready, can we leave now? I'm already starving, and a drink or two wouldn't kill me after the shit week I've been having." Emily sighed and walked downstairs, Paige following her.

Alison tilted her head slightly and pushed her blonde locks out of the way, allowing Noel more access to the bare skin of her neck. He kissed over it hard, lowering his lips down to her pulse point. The blonde let out a soft groan, enjoying herself. In her intoxicated state, she'd clearly lost control and had no way of stopping whatever was going to happen. She wasn't one for public displays of intimacy but she wasn't the one in control this time and Noel kept going. He lowered the straps of her dress and kissed over her shoulders, his hands pinning her up against the wall by her arms. Alison closed her eyes and let Noel continue to do whatever he pleased.

Emily had followed Paige into the car, letting her drive, as she didn't really know where the pub was. She sat in the passenger's side and buckled her seat belt. She looked outside as Paige made her way out of the drive way and onto the free way, heading towards their destination. Paige had placed her hand over Emily's lap as she drove and smiled towards the brunette in the passengers seat.  
"Excited?" She mumbled, piercing her lips as she kept her eyes on the road.  
Emily gently took Paige's hand from her lap and then whispered to her, not wanting to trigger a reaction. "I am, but Paige, I'm not looking for anything right now, only a friendship.. I hope you understand that." She carefully rejected Paige, not wanting to do anything she'd regret just because she was angry.

The next thing Alison knew, Noel had led her to back room with a twin bed and a tiny dresser. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top, not putting all his weight on her and he kissed her deeply. Alison clearly had gotten herself into a huge mess but there wasn't much of a way out, especially when she wasn't really herself at the moment. She kissed Noel back and closed her eyes. He slowly slid her dress off and soon she was left in just her bra and panties. She instinctively reached up and pulled off his shirt, her hands instantly trailing over his muscles.

As soon as Emily and Paige arrived at the pub, Emily took a step out of her car and then walked to the front door. Paige had made an early reservation. The two girls walked up to the hostess and asked for the reservation, which lead them to a secluded private table, which could let them see parts of the dance floor. The brunette sat beside Paige and then turned to the waitress. ''Thanks.'' She whispered to the waiter. Emily slipped out her fake I.D and asked for a shot of rum. The waiter took Emily's I.D and nodded. ''I'll be right back, Mrs. Fields.'' He smiled over at her.

Alison let bra slip off her after Noel had reached around her back and unhooked it. She reached for his belt buckle and quickly undid it, sliding his pants off afterwards. Noel leaned in and kissed Alison hard one last time before he removed her panties. Both of them were clearly were going along with the heat of the moment, neither of them thinking about the consequences of their actions. Alison slid off Noel's boxers and with one last look at each other, the blonde felt Noel penetrate her. She gasped slightly in pleasure as she adjusted to Noel's body. It had been a long time since Alison had slept with anyone, in truth the blonde was much less experienced than she led everyone to believe.

Emily took her drink in the palm of her hand. She sat in front of Paige and smiled innocently at her. ''So, how do you know Sydney? She's quite the strong character.'' Emily laughed a little bit.  
''She transferred from Philadelphia for our swim program. I guess they had a horrible one there and she wanted a scholarship. And by the way, congrats on yours in Stanford, Mr. Fitz told me, I'm really proud of you, Em... and I'm happy for you; I really hope you know that. '' Paige smiled, ordering herself a drink as well.

Alison bucked her hips against Noel as she tried to match his pace. She let out a soft moan, which led Noel to thrust deeper into her. The blonde gripped onto Noel's shoulders, her hands digging into them. She arched her back slightly against the bed as Noel and her kept going, their movements making her feel physical pleasure, but all emotions practically forgotten. Alison had only ever slept with one person and when she'd finally told Emily how she felt, she thought that Emily would be her last. But now she had given herself to Noel and she obviously couldn't take it back, though at that moment she wasn't thinking of that or anything at all really.

Emily finally ordered some food. A burger and some fries, finishing her drink right after she ordered. She really missed Alison, and she knew that it wasn't the time to open up about being accepted into Stanford, but once she heard how happy Paige was for her, she temporarily forgot about Alison's reaction. Emily sighed, she simply wanted to go home and be with Alison, but the way that things happened earlier, she knew that Alison needed her space, and truth be told, Emily needed it too. The brunette listened to Paige speak, nodding a few times and smiling once in a while, pretending to listen even though her attention was focused solely on Alison.

Once Alison and Noel had finally finished, the blonde sat up, rubbing her head. It finally hit her about what she'd just done. "Shit. I have to get out of here. What the hell have I done?! Damn it Noel, where's my dress?!" She screamed out, in complete distress. When she couldn't manage to find her dress, she slipped on her panties and bra and then Noel's shirt. What else was she supposed to do? Her clothes were missing and she couldn't very well leave the pub in a bra and panties. Noel reached for her arm trying to calm her down. "Ali, please. Calm down." He practically begged.  
"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She shouted as she pulled away from him and ran out of the room.

Emily stood up after finishing her first drink. She walked over to the bar and sat down, Paige still at the table, talking to some of her friends that had walked in. Emily had agreed to walk to the bar to grab them all some drinks. She ordered shots of rum and whiskey and then sat down on a stool and waited for the bartender to come back with the drinks. The brunette handed over a 50$ for all the drinks, also adding the tip for the friendly bartender who handed her a nice smile once she'd paid.

Alison didn't even bother putting on her heels. She quickly grabbed them in one hand, her purse in the other as she ran out. Noel chased after her, trying his best to stop her before she left. "Ali! Ali! Wait!" He shouted out, running after her in just his boxers, which probably wasn't the best idea. It only made the scene worse to everyone around. Alison flew out of the room and back into the pub, screaming as she ran. "Get away from me, Noel! Leave me the hell alone! This is all your fault!" She angrily spat her words at him, feeling as though it was his fault. He'd brought her here; he'd encouraged her to drink.

Right when Emily got her drinks, Paige came to her and told her that she had to excuse herself for a family emergency. Emily nodded and then sat back down at the bar. The brunette sighed. ''I guess all of these drinks are for me then.'' She spoke to the handsome bartender.  
''Oh sweetie, just be careful, a pretty girl like you shouldn't drink alone.'' He replied to her, smirking cutely before he turned around to pour some more drinks into liquor trays. After hearing a distressed voice begin to scream and a man following, she turned around to see who it was, to her luck, it was Alison. ''Oh, just my damn luck.'' Emily bit at her lip and then turned around, hoping that Alison didn't see her.

Alison finally managed to pull away from Noel and leave. But as she was about to head out, a brunette caught her eye from a distance. She blinked a few times, figuring that her still slightly tipsy state was making her see things. "It couldn't be Emily, not here." She thought to herself. "What the hell would she be doing in a bar alone with all those drinks?" Alison wondered out loud. Curiosity of course getting the best of her, Alison walked over. When she saw that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and that it was in fact Emily, it dawned on her that the brunette probably shouldn't see her dressed in just Noel's shirt. "Shit." She cursed under her breath, realizing it was too late and she was too close for Emily not to notice her.

Emily closed her eyes and turned around. She looked at Alison from head to toe. Alison's mascara strolled down her face, she was a mess. She seemed drunk still, or tipsy, she wasn't really aware that she was screaming and speaking loudly in a public place. Near the doors and trying to exit without a trace, Noel Kahn in only his boxers, screaming for Alison to come back to him. Once Emily saw that Alison was dressed in only Noel's shirt, her heart dropped and she could feel, once again, her stomach dropping into a million little pieces. It didn't take long for Emily to catch on. ''Oh.'' Was all she could let out.


	19. Chapter 19

Alison looked herself up and down, realizing how she must look the brunette. Now she felt completely idiotic, not to mention her head was spinning and she didn't exactly feel so good. "Can I...ugh I feel like shit." She blurted out and stumbled over to the stool beside Emily, sitting down and laying her head on the counter. She looked up to meet Emily's clearly glazed eyes. It was like all emotion had drained out of Emily with the pain Alison had clearly caused. She felt a stab at her own heart but this time she knew no explanation could save her. "I...I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." She whispered out to Emily.

Emily shook her head, highly disappointed. It took a lot out of her to not whack Alison right now and then. She knew Alison had slept with Noel, the hickies, the fact that her panties were in her hands, and that her heels were in the wrong feet. It killed her, it absolutely felt like her heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces. Emily felt like she was going to throw up. She was disgusted by the girl who sat beside her. Whoever it was, it wasn't the Alison that she had gotten to know in the past few days. ''How is he, in bed? Huh?'' Emily blurted out angrily. Her cheeks were burning, she wanted to cry and shout and knock someone out at the same time.

"I...I don't know, okay? I got too drunk and shit happened. But Emily, please...my head is killing me. I know you must hate me but can you at least not yell so loud?" Alison sounded incredibly childish and selfish but she was so upset at herself. She didn't know what she could say to make things any better. She stuffed her panties into her purse and kicked off her heels, burying her head in her hands on the counter. Her head was making her feel even worse but knowing that Emily now had seen her lowest moment, she couldn't even imagine anything that could possibly be as horrid.

''I can't believe you.'' Were the last words that escaped Emily's mouth. She looked at the distressed blonde in front of her, for once, not showing an ounce of care. ''You deserve to be alone. CeCe told me to wait for you, she told me you loved me, and for once, Alison, I believed her. It's you that can't be trusted. Spreading your legs for every guy that comes and saves you because YOU screwed up. That's messed up. Don't even dare tell me you love me. NEVER again.'' Emily downed a couple of her shots and looked at Alison once more. ''And by the way, I hope you're damn well happy with yourself. Next time you look for pity from me, make sure you're not covered with hickies and that you're not wearing his shirt!''

"CeCe told you that? R...really?" Was all Alison could get out. She couldn't even think of anything else to say. Aside from the fact of how she felt for Emily, the brunette was right. Alison had no defense this time. She'd screwed up big time and there was no part of her that could save herself or fix this. Suddenly Alison stood up, realizing that with how she felt she needed some fresh air. "Let's finish this outside." She suggested, stumbling over her own feet as she took a few steps toward the door. The blonde felt extremely dizzy. She'd never had so much to drink in her life and on an empty stomach at that. "I...don't feel so good.." She managed to get out before she collapsed to the floor.

''Being outside isn't going to fix this, Alison!'' Emily shouted out. She could feel that people were looking at her, but she didn't care. She was angry.. no, she was pissed off. Once she walked outside and saw that Alison followed, she turned around to see her collapse on the floor. Parts of Emily wanted to help her when parts of her wanted to leave her there. Emily rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. ''Get up, Alison. Playing dead won't get my damn attention either. You look like an idiot.'' Emily bluntly spoke, shaking her head in disappointment when she saw Alison sit down by herself, the girl in a complete state of disbelief.

Alison rubbed her head where she'd hit it on the floor and slowly sat up. "I...what? What the hell happened?" She asked no one in particular, blinking a few times. She slowly stood up and leaned against a wall, trying to regain her composure. "Damn it, Emily. Please...I'm not doing anything for attention. I messed up, okay? I know I did. I know I don't even deserve to ask this but can you at least get me back to Rosewood? I'll get my stuff and stay at Hanna's. I know you don't want me at your place for the week."

''Hanna won't let you stay at her place. Just go home and stop ruining our lives. You managed to get here, you can manage to get back home.'' Emily spoke bluntly and finally walked away like she should have right when she saw Alison. It was clear, Emily was very much in love with Alison, but the fact that she had caught her in one of her worst mistakes made her question why she fell in love with the blonde in the first place. Emily walked to her car, unlocked the doors and then sat in the passengers seat, slamming her first over the steering wheel, letting tears fall over her cheeks.

"Well either way you have to see me one last time, Emily. I have to get my stuff." Alison replied lamely. She needed an excuse to at least see the brunette again once more, hopefully tomorrow when she was much more sober. Alison didn't bother to follow Emily though she desperately wanted to hold her and tell her that she'd take it all back if she could. She slowly walked across the street and took out her phone to call for a cab to take her home. She also clicked on Noel's contact and hit a button to block him completely. She wanted nothing to do with the guy she'd completely ruined her life with.

Emily could feel chest pains. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down. ''Shh, Em.'' She whispered to herself before sliding the keys inside the ignition and rolling off the parking lot and onto the free way to head home. Emily couldn't even picture Alison being with anyone else other than her, which made everything that much harder. ''Should've expected it, coming from Alison.'' Emily spoke to herself, her chest pains still there. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her body.

Alison waited for the cab to pull and hopped in once it arrived. She gave out her address and sat back, closing her eyes and letting the driver take her home. She hated how much hurt she'd seen in Emily's eyes and that she'd been the one to put it there but more than that, she hated that she wasn't even sober enough to apologize or at least show her actually care for the girl. Alison knew she'd have a lot of work to do if she was ever going to fix the mess she'd made. But first she needed to sober up, thinking was making her feel worse by the second. "What the hell did I do?" She groaned out.

Emily drove until she finally arrived home. The brunette was a wreck, she wished that everything that she had just seen was a lie, that it was a dream, but it wasn't, it was reality and she had to deal with the fact that the girl she was in love with had just had sex with someone who wasn't her. Emily began to have chest pains, this hurt her more than she'd like to admit. She had to have known that Alison was going to screw this up one day or another. Em parked her car and then took her keys and her purse. She locked her car and walked inside and locked the door, her back to the door, she broke down, crying.

Alison felt someone shaking her and she jolted up in the cab. "Miss? We're here." The cab driver announced, trying to get the blonde's attention. Alison absently shoved a wad of cash at the cab driver and bolted out of the car. She ran into her house and locked the door behind her. The blonde had almost forgotten her dog was still home and she practically stumbled over him in front of the stairway. Pepe followed her upstairs and into her bedroom where the two of them flopped onto Alison's bed. Alison hugged Pepe and let her tears soak his fur. She wished she could take back everything she'd done after leaving Emily's. She hated Noel and she hated herself.

Emily's back stayed pressed to the door for a moment longer. Her heart was killing her, she could actually feel it breaking. She thought she was dying, was this what dying felt like? The brunette tried to compose herself. "You're fine, Em.. you're fine." She mumbled to herself. She stood up and wiped her eyes, looking around and wondering what she was going to do tonight. What was there to do when all she could think of was Alison sleeping with someone else...

Alison continued sobbing, her face buried in Pepe's fur. She finally lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "You ruined everything. What the hell did you do?" She yelled out angrily at herself. Alison couldn't even bring herself to look in the mirror and see herself. She knew that she'd probably never forgive herself, unless by some miracle Emily forgave her. The blonde placed her hand on her stomach, suddenly realizing how incredibly nauseous she still felt, the anger and stress she was causing her body probably not helping. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. "Calm down, Ali. Don't let your blood boil." She whispered to herself.

Emily let the night roll down as it was. She plopped down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket that the two had slept with the previous night. Emily sighed once, letting even more tears stream down her cheeks until she finally fell asleep. Emily slept peacefully through the night, only waking up once to go to the washroom and then cried herself to sleep once more. She woke up in the morning, her cheeks and her eyes were dry, her body was shaking just a little. She sat up and stretched her body, blinking a couple of times once the sun hit her eyes.

Alison fell asleep hugging Pepe but she awoke several times in the night. Her stomach felt awful and she kept getting up to puke. What was wrong with her? Alison never got this sick from alcohol, not once in her life. But the blonde figured it was just all the crying and everything that had happened that was just making her feel sick. She figured she'd be fine in a few days if she ever managed to get any proper rest. The next morning, Alison woke up with puffy red eyes, a splitting headache, and an extremely dry mouth. She reached over for her water bottled and drank half of it within minutes before falling back onto her bed.

Emily walked to her kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Just the simple smell of food made her want to throw up. She knew that loving Alison would affect her, but not this much. Why would Alison want to ruin wat she had with Emily? Did the blonde never think before hurting others? Emily was baffled by the situation, but she knew crying about it wouldn't ever fix what Alison did.

Alison got up slowly, rubbing her head. Usually the next day she felt okay but today she still felt really weak. Alison silently cursed herself for drinking so much. She hadn't even asked what the shots the bartender had given her were, so she figured it was just the alcohol that was making her feel so physically miserable. She thought about going downstairs to have breakfast but then thought better of it. The blonde realized she really had no reason to bother getting up so she let herself lay back in bed and tried to get more sleep, hoping that would make the physical sickness wear off.

Emily really didn't know what to do with her day. The sun was shining bright, and there were no clouds in sight. The brunette sighed deeply, rubbing her cheeks. Her skin was so dry; being caused by all the crying that she had done last night, and she knew there was going to be more today. She was thankful Alison hadn't come to her house to try to apologize yet, Emily really didn't know what she'd do if Alison had done that.

Alison desperately wanted to reach out to Emily. She kept checking her phone periodically to see if maybe the brunette would at least tell her when to come get her stuff. The blonde didn't know what else to do but wallow in her room, especially since her dad and brother weren't around to say otherwise. Emily had already made it clear none of the girls would talk to her and CeCe was gone. Once again, Alison had no one. The blonde sighed and tried to get herself to at least eat but the smell of any food made her want to throw up.

"What's the point." Emily mumbled to herself. She got herself a glass of water and drank it quickly, afterwards placed it in the dishwasher and headed back to the living room, letting her body fall carelessly over the couch. She wrapped herself up with sheets and let her cheek fall over the pillow, relaxing. She wanted to just stay in and cry all day, and with no one here to stop her, who would care what she did?

Alison glared at her wall for hours. She had nothing better to do. Eating or even the thought made her sick and she no longer had any friends. Besides, the blonde felt like she'd been run over by a truck. "What's wrong with me? I know I fucked up and I'm miserable but why do I feel like shit?" She wondered out loud, not so much worried as confused why her body wasn't as strong as it used to be. Maybe she was just becoming just as physically weak as she seemed to be mentally.

Finally, the brunette picked up her phone. She went through her contacts, her phone stopping right when she hit Alison's contact information. Out of anger, she hit "text" and wrote up a message. "So, you refuse to sleep with me after you tell me you love me because I got into Stanford but Noel does one little favor and he slips into you just like that?" She hit send and then chucked her phone on the table.

Alison heard her phone beep, alerting her that she had a new message. But she figured it was something from her dad or just from the phone company or whatever. She didn't look at it right away but when curiosity finally got the best of her, and she grabbed her phone. The blonde did a double take at the name that showed on her screen. "Emily..." She whispered the name she longed to see on her phone. Alison opened the text message and almost felt her heart wrench. She knew it wasn't going to be anything she wanted to read but it still killed her. She hit reply and wrote back. "It's not like that. Noel was a drunken mistake I wish I could take back. But you. You'll never be a mistake." She hit send, knowing that Emily probably wouldn't believe a word she said but she had to try.

"Don't use the fact that you were drunk as an excuse to get out of your mistakes. You always do that.. You're never going to change. You're not even capable of love, are you?" She hit send, not even caring how much of a rude and mean person she was sounding like. Her heart felt betrayed, her soul was lost.. confused... it was as though her heart had been ripped out of her stomach and had been stepped on repeatedly.

"It's not an excuse. It's what happened. Don't you think if I could I'd take it back, I would. I regret it all. I do love you and I always will even if you don't believe me. I hate myself for this, okay? Don't think for a second that I don't care or that I'm doing okay cause I'm not." Alison hit send and pressed her face into her pillow. She skull felt incredibly sick and each message from Emily only made her feel worse. Her heart yearned for the brunette but there was nothing that could erase what she'd done. She knew that but she didn't have a clue how on earth she'd ever get Emily to trust her, much less forgive her.

"The last thing I want to hear right now is that you love me. All I can picture is the hickies I saw on your thighs last night..." Emily hit send. She felt her stomach churn. She ran to the bathroom sink, feeling as though she was going to vomit but she wasn't. She had her phone on the counter and decided to grab some more water in order to stay hydrated and to try to calm herself down.

Alison lifted up her shorts and looked down at her thighs. She traced over the hickies she didn't even know she'd gotten. "Damn you, Noel." She hated that he'd marked her. "I know you can't forgive me but I am sorry. I wanted you to be my last and I still do. If it helps, I blocked all contact from him and I'm never going near him again. It was his idea to take me to drink last night, by the way. I wish I'd said no." She hit send and then ran into the bathroom to throw up. "What the hell?" She screamed out after washing out her mouth. Alcohol had never made her throw up before, she'd always been able to hold her liquor.

"Nothing you will ever do or say will make me forgive you, or even trust you again." Emily hit send, she'd finally been able to say what was on her mind all morning, and quite frankly, Alison deserved it. Emily needed a break from Alison, even though deep download the brunette was still in love with her, she wasn't going to let herself forgive Alison for this. She threw her phone beside her and decided that she was going to ignore Alison for the rest of the week... 7 days without speaking to her. She heard her phone vibrate a lot, all texts from Alison, though all week she stayed in the house, her parents not arriving for another day.

Alison read her last message from Emily and felt her heart drop. She knew it was coming and she already knew it deep down. But to read the words directly from Emily killed her inside. She texted back several times, almost begging the brunette to talk to her. Alison realized despite how much Emily hated her, she'd much rather be yelled at than deal with the angry silence. A week with no contact from anyone but her dad, it was eating her alive. What was worse was that she still felt weak, still got constant stomaches and headaches, and worst all was still throwing up. She hated doctors though. Plus she'd never gotten sick enough to ever go for a checkup before.

Emily was happy that she had managed to ignore all of Alison's texts throughout the week. Sure, it took her a lot, but it had to be done or else it would have dragged on and gotten even more ugly than it already was. After giving in on the seventh day, Emily finally read through the messages Alison had sent her, the girl seemed desperate, but Emily still wasn't ready to forgive her, she wasn't sure if she ever could, honestly.

Alison checked her phone every time it made a sound but it was always her dad or some other alert she didn't care for. One however caught her eye, as it told her she had a new email. Alison hadn't received any emails in weeks and not many people even had the address she'd recently created, mostly for school stuff. Her mood lifted in the slightest, hoping it was from CeCe. Maybe the older blonde would have some advice for her. But to her dismay it from an address she couldn't recall.  
"Alison, I know you hate me and I really don't know why. But you need to know something. I wasn't as drunk as you were that night but in the heat of things, I didn't use protection. I doubt you should worry but I thought you should know. I've been calling and texting for days but you didn't reply so I finally got the office to give me your school email. Hope you're okay. -Noel."  
Alison read the email in horror and almost dropped her phone. This couldn't be happening. "No, I'm not...I can't be. I'm fine. Even he said it was unlikely." She tried to convince herself.

The brunette wasn't really sure what to do with herself anymore. She'd been in the house for over a week now, laying on the couch and basically crying herself to sleep every day and night. She'd barely eaten and barely managed to keep herself hydrated. She felt as though she needed to go swim, she needed to go out and do something and for once, she did. Emily quickly put on her swim suit and covered herself with her track pants afterwards. She put on some flip flops and grabbed a towel and made herself outside. Paige was out of town for the week due to a family emergency and told Emily she could use her pool, though she had to walk by the DiLaurentis house to get there.

Alison hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. She was in complete panic, afraid to find out the truth. She kept telling herself that she was fine, that nothing had changed but she knew that wasn't true. The blonde had been sick for a whole week, which probably wasn't normal. Sure maybe she'd caught some infection or the bartender had given her something in her drinks but what were the chances? What if Noel's doubts were right? What was she going to do? She'd already blocked him from emailing again but she couldn't stop reading the one messaged he'd sent her. Just as she'd finished another round of throwing up in her bathroom, she saw a familiar brunette passing by her house from her window. Alison ran outside, hoping to catch Emily in time. "Emily! Emily! Wait! Please!" She shouted out desperately as she flew out of her house.

Emily shut her eyes and paused once she'd heard Alison's cries. She tried desperately to walk passed the DiLaurentis house as quickly as she could, but Alison had caught up to her. Emily turned around and looked at Alison, who looked like hell, still. "What." Emily mumbled. "I don't have time for your games. I'm going to Paige's house." Emily turned around and began walking, though once again, Alison wouldn't give up.

Alison felt a stab to her heart. Emily was going to see Paige. She'd already moved on, Alison thought. "This isn't a game, Emily. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to but I have no one else." She looked down at her feet, ashamed to say the next words out of her mouth. She knew it would be another thing for Emily to hold against her. "I...I need to take buy a pregnancy test. Will you please come with me?" She whispered so low, she wasn't even sure Emily heard her. Alison wrapped her arms around her stomach, starting to feel sick again.

"Go ask the father to bring you to the Pharmacy to get you one. I'm sure Noel would be damn well thrilled." Emily blurted out rudely. She quickly shook her head, feeling as though she'd taken another stab to the heart. " And in case you're wondering, I was with Paige while you decided to sleep with Noel. She made a move on me, and I pushed her back. When I said I loved you, or.. when I made the worst mistake of my life of saying that I loved you, I meant it." She also added. "Paige isn't home, I need to swim and her pool is nice.. not that you'd care. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you."

"My father isn't here and you think if I told him, I'd be alive right now? He'd kill me. And I already told you, I blocked all contact from Noel. Check my phone if you don't believe me." Alison sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up again. "I didn't decide anything. It happened when I was so drunk I couldn't have even stopped it, okay. I don't even remember it." Alison whispered softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't expect Emily to feel an ounce of sympathy for her but she was getting uncontrollably emotional. "Well I know I don't deserve your explanations but thank you for them. I do love you, whether you choose to believe it or not. I'm not going to give up on proving myself to you." Alison declared, knowing she'd never stop fighting for Emily. She wasn't going to lose her that easily, not this time.


	20. Chapter 20

''I don't care what you do, or what you say, Alison. You have no idea how much you hurt me. Nor will you ever even know how much it hurts that it wasn't me that you slept with.'' The brunette shook her head and then took in a deep breath. ''Just remember that when I was with you, the feelings were real, and you ruined it.'' Emily closed her eyes and felt a tear stroll down her cheek before walking off to Paige's empty house for a long and thoughtful swim.

"I know I did and I'll never forgive myself for that." Alison mumbled before she quickly ran to a nearby secluded area by her house as she suddenly felt nauseous and ended up throwing up. She wiped her mouth with the hem of her shirt and rubbed her head. "Fuck!" She screamed out, frustrated and pissed off with everything in her life. The blonde started walking, knowing that with how she felt driving was a bad idea. She walked towards town, hoping no one would question her buying a pregnancy test.

Once Emily finally arrived at Paige's house, she unlocked the back door to the garden and swimming area, it was peaceful. The sun was warm and the water seemed to be cool enough. Emily dropped her stuff over the patio table and then walked towards the pool to dip her feet in. "Mmmh." She mumbled, enjoying the cool feeling the water gave to her body. She finally took off her clothes, leaving her in her swimsuit. She placed her clothing over the table and then dove inside the pool in the deep end.

Alison pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and quickly picked out a pregnancy test. She paid in cash and slipped into the bathroom, unnoticed. She sat in the bathroom with the door locked, anxiously awaiting the results. When the test finally showed, she sighed in relief, seeing that it was negative. "Thank god. Nothing to worry about." She spoke aloud as she tossed the remnants of the test into the trash. She walked out of the store triumphantly and headed back towards her house.

Emily kept swimming her laps for a short amount of time. Her shoulder wasn't hurting too much, therefore she pushed herself to do more, and to go a little quicker. As she reached the side of the pool nearest to the house, she was surprised to see Paige standing poolside. "Paige, I didn't see you." Emily spoke quietly, surprised yet happy to see her.  
Paige bent down and then sighed. "Hm, I'm surprised you didn't bring Alison here." She shook her head.

Alison slowly made her way back to her house. When she finally reach her house, she stood outside, catching her breath. The blonde lowered her hood and let her blonde locks spill out. She decided that since the day was nice, she'd stay outside. She'd really missed her front porch for some reason. Alison stepped over to the porch and sat down on the second step.

Before she knew it, Paige's tone had gotten very aggressive, she clearly seemed jealous over the connection that Alison and Emily had. As Emily tried to explain herself to the furious brunette who stood before her, Paige had dipped Emily's head in the water, just like she had done in the previous two years. Emily felt her heart racing, once she got some air, she only managed to let out three words. "SOMEBODY HELP ME." She cried out for help, screaming as loud as she could.

Alison heard the sound of a helpless girl begging for someone to rescue her. She knew that voice. "Emily." Her mind instantly told her, her heart racing. "Where was she going again?" Alison thought quickly, trying to remember where Emily had told her she'd been heading. Paige's house, a light clicked on in the blonde's head to remind her. She ran as fast as she could to the brunette's house. As soon as she got there, her fury surged through her. "What do you think you're doing?!" She should as she shoved Paige away from Emily, allowing the brunette to come up for air.

Emily really couldn't believe her eyes. She thought Paige was over all this jealousy stuff that followed her around. The two had been over for just over a month, and the fact that she was still this possessive scared Emily. Finally, once Paige's hand went away from Emily's head, the brunette hung onto the side of the pool and slid out of it. ''What the hell!'' She shouted out furiously. Once she saw it was Alison who had stopped Paige, her heart somewhat dropped. ''She.. she still cares.'' Emily thought to herself, and at that very moment, she was truly happy that Alison came to her rescue.

Alison finally let go of her grip on Paige. She obviously wasn't going to harm the brunette, especially not in front of Emily. She knew better than that, Emily would probably hate her more. The blonde clenched her teeth and glared at Paige. "You. Pigskin. You stay away from my girl if you know what's good for you." She spat at Paige before grabbing the towel off the lounge chair and walking over to Emily. She wrapped the towel around the brunette and hugged her tight. "Em, are you alright?" She asked in a sweet, truly concerned tone.

Emily coughed up a little bit of water. She looked at Paige, who seemed distressed and completely ignored her. ''Seriously, what is your problem!'' She approached Paige in a semi-violent manor, though she knew she would never hit her. ''Stay the hell away from me!'' She shouted at her and then stayed calmed in Alison's embrace even though she was still upset at the situation with her.

Alison gently patted Emily's back. She kept a firm hold on the brunette, knowing that if she lashed out too much at Paige, she'd regret it later. The blonde hated Paige but right now wasn't the time to hurt her. There were bigger things to worry about. Alison rubbed Emily's back and led her over to the gate to get out of Paige's backyard. "Come on Emmy, let's get out of here. Pigskin is a freak." She spoke loud enough so Paige would hear.

Emily walked with Alison. She tried to catch her breath, her body still shaking from the event that had just happened. She looked up at the sky and blinked a few times. ''Shit, I forgot my clothes.'' She turned to Alison and stopped when she reached Paige's drive way. She kept her eyes on Alison and took a deep breath, hoping she'd offer to get her clothes for her, not wanting to see Paige.

"Hey, we need to get you inside and into some dry clothes. Here, take my house keys and I'll meet you there. I'll go grab your clothes, okay?" Alison offered, sweetly. She was concerned for Emily but she also wanted to give Paige a piece of her mind. She pressed her keys into the brunette's palm and headed back to Paige's swimming pool. When she got there and grabbed Emily's clothes, she came face to face with Paige, who clearly wasn't thrilled to see her. "Listen Pigskin, don't you dare touch Emily again. Don't even so much as come near her. I can make you Pigskin again and you know it. Stay away from my Killer and we won't have a problem." Alison gave a warning glare and smirked slightly when she noticed Paige step back a bit. "Oh and I think this belongs to you." Alison added in an overly sweet tone, before she slapped Paige, her hand colliding hard with the brunette's cheek. She turned on her heel, Emily's clothes in hand as she strode down Paige's driveway and back towards her house.

"O-Okay." Emily took the keys from Alison and watched the blonde turned around to head back to Paige's yard. Emily made her way to Alison's house. Once she walked inside, she was greeted by Kenneth, Alison's dad. The blonde explained that Alison was simply outside and would be back inside within a matter of minutes. Emily made her way upstairs to Alison's bedroom and sat on her bed. She didn't necessarily ant to be here, but if Alison wouldn't have shown up, she might have drowned.

Alison quickly made her way back home and walked inside. Her dad stopped her in her tracks and gestured toward the stairs, giving her a look that said 'what the hell happened.' Alison quickly told him how Emily had been swimming and Paige had attacked her. The blonde decided this time her dad could know the truth and so she told him how she'd rescued Emily. Kenneth seemed satisfied enough with her answer and let her head upstairs. Alison found Emily laying on her bed and tossed her clothes to her gently. "You should change. You'll feel better in some dry clothes."

"Thanks." Emily picked up her clothes and headed towards the washroom. The brunette rid herself of her swimsuit and finally slid on the dry clothing that she had forgotten at Paige's house. Once she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror, dark bags underneath her eyes due to the lack of sleep and all of the crying that had been going on in the past week or so The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to compose herself. "It's all good, Em." Emily whispered to herself, tying her hair in a ponytail and once again making her way to Alison's bed.

"Don't mention it." Alison responded sweetly. She knew she was going over the top with her sweetness but she had a lot to make up for. The blonde was actually surprised to see that Emily hadn't made some excuse to leave yet. She waited for the brunette to return and sat down beside her when she finally did. She hesitantly placed her hand on Emily's knee and looked at her. "Hey, how're you doing? Do you need anything?"

Emily narrowed her eyebrows once she saw where Alison had placed her hand. The brunette was too scared and shaken up to shake her hand off. She looked up at Alison and then shook her head, not even saying a word. She didn't want anything, but her parents weren't home for two days and she didn't want to be alone. Finally, she broke the silence. "My parents aren't home for another day or two, I don't want to be alone."

"Well you can stay here if you can handle sharing a bed with me." Alison offered. She didn't want to make Emily feel like she was pushing for the chance to be around her but she wanted to take the minimal opportunities she had. "And before someone else tells you, I may as well admit that when I grabbed your clothes, I told Paige I could make her Pigskin again and I slapped her." Alison mumbled softly, looking down at her feet.

"I guess she deserves it." Emily shrugged, placing her hair to the side. She finally caught her breath and her body quit trembling. The brunette placed her hand over Alison's and spoke one more. "Thank you, for coming, for hearing my cries... just.. thank you." Emily spoke softly. She looked up at Alison, a shrug on her face. "I..." She quit speaking, not quite sure what to say next.

"I thought she did but I just didn't want you finding out some other way. I told her to stay away from you." Alison admitted, trying to keep her anger towards Paige at a minimum. "Remember when you got sent to Radley, the last thing I whispered to you? I told you I'd come for you. I'll always come for you." Alison whispered softly and sweetly, hoping that maybe her words would soften Emily's heart.

"You still betrayed my trust." Emily finally let it out. She bit at her lips and shrugged, turning away from Alison. "It's so hard to trust you, Ali. You say one thing, you do the other, you confuse me so much and there's only so much I can do." Emily spoke quietly, trying to keep her calm, not wanting to flip out at Alison, only wanting to have a rational discussion.

"I know I do but that's not what I was trying to do that night. I...he took me to get a drink but I didn't expect anything more than being a bit drunk to happen. I've never been that drunk, Em. I couldn't stop myself even though I wanted to. I know that's the probably the lamest excuse you've ever heard but it's true. I swear the moment I realized what I done I ran out of there and already hated myself. I'm so sorry about everything, especially for the way you had to find out." Alison blurted everything out in a rant, afraid that if she didn't get it out now, Emily wouldn't give her the chance again.

"I.. uhm." Emily couldn't stop herself anymore. She leaned into Alison and shut her up with a simple kiss on the lips, no tongue. The brunette was hurt, we didn't want to forgive Alison just yet, but she knew if she didn't and something happened to Alison, she'd never forgive herself. "As much as it kills me to do this, I.. I forgive you, Alison." She let the words escape her mouth, feeling her stomach drop.

Alison was taken by surprise but she shut her eyes and kissed Emily back. She didn't even know just how much she'd missed those kisses until the brunette had finally kissed her again. The blonde widened her eyes in disbelief, her fingers tracing over her lips after the two girls had pulled apart from their soft kiss. "I never thought I'd hear those words. But you don't know how happy I am to hear them." Alison smiled softly and pulled Emily closer to her, wrapping her arms protectively around the brunette. "You'll always be my girl." She whispered into Emily's ear softly.

"Please don't betray that trust again, Alison. You have no idea how much it killed me to be apart from you for all that time. I've never been so mad at anyone, so furious, so... heartbroken." The brunette took Alison's hand and placed it over her chest. "It still hurts so much..." Emily admitted, pressing Alison's hand over her own chest.

Alison kept her hand over Emily's heart, her own heart breaking upon the words Emily spoke. A stray tear slid down her cheek as she listened. "I never wanted to be the reason you felt so broken, Emily. It kills me to hear how much I damaged such a pure, sweet soul." Alison finally let her walls down and admitted to how she had been feeling since that first look Emily had given her in the bar that night. "I missed you. So so much." She whispered as she looked into Emily's eyes, frowning at the pain she still saw in them. She hated that she was the reason that pain was there and she desperately wanted to take it away.

''I might as well open up about this now, Alison. But I've loved you since the 8th grade. I remember all the sleepovers, everything. I even remember when you'd let me wear your clothes to our sleepovers because you said I looked good in them. I've always seen the best of you, even when you were a horrible person. When we had a tornado warning at school, and got locked in the school, I finally came out to the girls, and they had no idea what to say. I have always loved you as more than a friend, I just never had the chance to tell you in the right way. I loved you against all discouragement that could be, and I still am In love with you, I don't think I could stop loving you even if I tried.'' Emily spoke from the heart, some relief after she admitted all of this.

"I...I can't believe you remember everything. You even remember my favorite part of our story. That's why I have to be honest, Emily. At first when I knew that you had a crush on me, I just liked the attention so I flirted back. I was a stupid kid and I didn't realize that my actions would cause you any heartache. But somewhere along the way, when we finally kissed...those kisses weren't just for practice. I always made you feel like your feelings were one-sided but they aren't. I didn't know how to deal with all the feelings I had for you and I kept pushing them away because I was scared but the truth is, I fell in love with my best friend. And I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, Emily and I think I always will."

The brunette could feel her heart jump. Never had she heard Alison be this honest and straight forward about her feelings. Emily's heart was racing, she wanted to cry, hug, and kiss Alison all at the same time. This was really happening, even though Alison had already admitted her feelings right in front of Emily, hearing it again, and in this tone and those words, it made everything feel even more real. "I.." She mumbled and moved closer to Alison, not being able to speak one word.

Alison gently placed her finger against Emily's lips. "Ssshh, you don't have to say anything." She whispered softly, knowing that Emily was probably feeling a huge range of emotions and had become speechless. She gently pulled her finger away and replaced it with her lips, pressing them softly against Emily's as she kissed her. She held the brunette close and shut her eyes, enjoying one of the most honest and romantic moments they'd ever had.

Emily quit talking. Alison's words felt so true and real, and for once, she wasn't going to fight it, or even question what was going on. She knew this moment felt right. She wanted to discuss her approval into Stanford with Alison, but they had just gotten back to being "okay" with eachother, it wasn't the time to bring it up. After feeling Alison's lips over hers, Emily shut her eyes to her turn and smiled throughout the kiss, enjoying it and letting Alison take the lead.


	21. Chapter 21

Alison tugged on Emily's shirt to bring the brunette closer. She wrapped her arms around Emily and practically pulled her into her lap. The blonde pressed her lips harder against Emily's as she deepened the kiss. The feelings she'd had for Emily had expanded with each word they'd spoken to make up with each other. She couldn't imagine anything better than having Emily by her side. This moment was so perfect that she'd completely forgotten about Emily's acceptation into Standford.

Emily felt Alison's aggressiveness and let Alison get the best of her. She missed Alison, her touches, her words, her breathing, her sounds, her kisses, she just missed her in general. It was almost as though nothing happened, but Emily could remember it, the heartache, tears, sleepless nights, she just hoped that it wouldn't happen again, and once more, she had to trust Alison's judgement. She let herself be taken over Alison's body, straddling Alison's body, her hips clinged onto Alison's, pushing her onto the bed.

Alison leaned back on her bed and let Emily fall over her body. Although she'd initiated, she let the brunette lay on top of her as she continued to kiss her deeply. The blonde dragged her tongue across Emily's bottom lip slowly. She loved the way Emily's body easily intertwined with her own, it was like they fit together perfectly, filling in each other's missing gaps almost like puzzle pieces. Alison had missed Emily so much, everything the brunette was to her just couldn't be replaced. She held Emily tightly, afraid that if she let go for just a split second the girl would be gone and this all would be over.

After just a moment of kissing, Emily lifted up her body, her pelvic bone still pressed upon Alison's. She looked down at the blonde, her hands over Alison's chest. The brunette licked her lips softly from side to side, with her hands, she felt Alison's heart begin to race. "Are you okay?" Emily questioned the pace in which Alison's heart was beating.

Alison felt Emily pull back slightly and she slowly let her eyes flutter open to meet the brunette's warm brown ones. The blonde placed her hand over Emily's on her chest and smiled. "Yeah, I'm perfect actually. Just maybe a little out of breath. I guess you really do take my breath away, Killer." She teased playfully as she winked at Emily. She placed her free hand on Emily's cheek and looked into her eyes, searching for Emily's true feelings about what was happening. "Are you okay?" She asked, wanting to know exactly what was on the brunette's mind.

"I wanna do this..." Emily hinted out. She kept her eyes unmoving and gazing over Alison's icy blue and beautiful eyes. The brunette thought this moment was magical, even if it happened out of forgiveness, there was a spark, there always had been a spark between the two, they just always needed someone to ignite it for them. "And I just.. I'm happy when you're around." She admitted truthfully and pressed her hand on Alison's chest just a little bit harder.

"I want this too." Alison admitted openly. She could tell that Emily had forgiven her mostly because she'd opened up and finally let her in. Sure she wasn't going to change for anyone but she could learn to let the brunette in if it meant she'd get to have her around forever. Emily was worth it all, even the difficulties they faced both together and internally. Alison felt like she was on cloud nine. "There's no one in the world that makes me happier." She told Emily as she slid her hand up the brunette's shirt.

There was absolutely nothing or no one that could ruin this moment for Emily, only the fact that her parents would be home in two days and they probably wouldn't allow her to speak with Alison unless necessary. As soon as Alison's hand slid under her shirt, Emily removed it, allowing better access for Alison. Emily sat over the blonde without a shirt, only in a cute purple bra.

Alison looked Emily up and down and bit her lip. "God you're sexy." She whispered softly but seductively. She ran her hands all over Emily's toned stomach muscles and then brought Emily's lips back down to hers. She kissed the brunette with all the passion in her that she had for the girl, closing her eyes once again.

Emily couldn't help but smile at Alison's remark. Gosh, was her seductive voice ever a turn on. The brunette had noticed that the door behind them was open, however, and she quickly narrowed her eyebrows. "Ali... uhm.." She hinted at the door. She hated to be the one to break this off again, but if Kenneth walked in, Alison would have a lot of explaining to do, and Emily would probably not be allowed around her.

Alison lifted her head slightly and glanced in the direction Emily seemed to be looking. She realized that the brunette was pointing out her open door and she shook her head. "Relax, Em. After I came back, dad left for some meeting. No one's home." She smiled at Emily and ran her hands up and down her sides. "Hmm, now where were we." She used her seductive voice once again and smirked slightly as she leaned in and kissed Emily deeply and passionately.

"Can we just wait..." Emily shrugged and then shook her head, getting off of Alison, hoping she wouldn't get mad. "I just don't wanna do this right now, we're doing it because it's easier than talking about what just happened." Emily stood up and walked in front of Alison's mirror. "I want you, but not like this, I'm sorry." She turned to face Alison.

Alison did feel a bit upset by Emily's rejection but she didn't want to be overdramatic again. "It's okay, Em. Just...come here at least? You're too far away." Alison spoke in a cute, sweet tone, trying to lighten the mood. She picked up Emily's shirt and gently tossed it to her. "If we're going to talk, at least put your shirt on? Otherwise there's no way I can resist your sexy body." She admitted, biting her lip softly.

''Okay.'' Emily picked up her shirt and slid it over her shoulders. She finally walked onto the bed, sitting beside Alison. ''I don't know what there is to talk about without having us argue or something.'' The brunette shrugged and crossed her arms on her chest. ''I just don't even know if I trust you right now. You know you're in love when you just forget all the bad things that they've done and you only see the good in them.. that's how I am when it comes to you.''

"I love you too." Alison stated simply. She gently stroked Emily's arm when the brunette finally came and sat back down beside her on the bed. She turned to Emily and took a deep breath. "I never did tell you congratulations on getting in. I am proud of you, you know? I'm sorry that wasn't the first thing I said but the first thought in my head was that you'd be leaving, that there wasn't even going to be a chance for us after everything we've been through."

''Ali, you left and I slammed the door on your face. We obviously have unresolved feelings about me getting into Stanford.'' Emily came to her senses and blinked. ''I'm going, it's payed for, my parents don't even know, and really, I want you to be there with me while I tell them. Please?'' Emily truly wanted Alison's support in this, plus she wanted to see how Alison would react around her parents.

Alison took Emily's hand in her own. "I just don't want you to leave me behind." She squeezed the brunette's hand a bit and nodded. "Okay, I'll come but only if you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." She countered, hoping that Emily would agree to her deal.

"I'll stay, there's no way in hell I'm going home after Paige's freak accident. I thought I let her on good terms." Emily shrugged. "She actually was a good person, she never tried any stunts like that while we dated." The brunette sighed and then exhaled loudly. "I guess there's no one you can trust around this god damn town, huh."

"I don't think she's ever going to be trustworthy, Em. Sorry to break it to you but as long as you want to be around me, she's going to hold it against you." Alison sighed softly, not that she was upset. She just felt bad that Emily lost someone she had cared for because of her. She didn't want the brunette to suffer because of her any more than she already had. "No, you can't. Ever since I came back here, I have no idea who I can trust, Em. I'm still just as scared as I was the night I made my way out of that hole." Alison admitted.

Emily shrugged and softly pulled Emily closer. "You can trust me." She whispered to her truthfully and then planted a soft kiss over the blondes' head. Emily exhaled softly and whispered carefully against Alison's earlobe. "No one can make you fall into a hole ever again because this time I'll be right there to catch you." It probably wasn't the best way to explain herself, but she knew Alison would understand what she was saying.

Alison nodded slowly and smiled brightly at Emily. "You always pick me up when I fall and I'll be the same way for you. You fix my broken pieces. I just want you to know I want to heal your scars and broken parts too." The blonde spoke in the most sincere tone she could manage without getting overly emotional. She didn't exactly love emotions but she wanted things between Emily and her to be right. "Oh and I know this isn't the best time but I took that pregnancy test at the store before I came to rescue you. It showed up negative."

"When you came to rescue me, huh?" Emily laughed a little bit and was quite happy to know that Alison wasn't pregnant. "Are you trying to sound like super man? Where's your cape?" Emily joked around a little bit, lightening up the mood. She stood up and placed her fist in the air, winking cutely and making an adorable face. "Super Ali, to Emily's rescue! Dun dun dun!" The brunette laughed some.

Alison giggled softly and fell back on her bed in a fit of giggles. "Emily! You're way too cute!" She squealed as she tried to catch her breath from all the laughter. She stood up and grabbed a red hoodie. She took the arms of it and tied them loosely around her neck and jumped onto her bed, trying to create the effect of flying. "There's my cape. I'm your superwoman!" She declared, giving Emily a cute face of her own.

Emily couldn't help but laugh once she saw what she had done with the hoodie. She grabbed her phone and slid it out of her pockets and took a photo of Alison. "You're beautiful." She spoke softly and then sat down on the bed, admiring the image. "Do you want to take one of us?" She asked Alison and handed her her phone. "It'd be nice to have a new one." Emily smiled a bit and looked up at the blonde who was still standing up on the bed.

Alison smiled softly and kept the makeshift cape on. She made a cute face and let Emily snap a picture of her. Alison hopped off the bed and thought for a moment. "I want to take one with you but I have an idea. Let me edit it after but don't look until I'm done?" She asked sweetly. The blonde sat down on her bed and pulled Emily into her lap. She positioned herself so the "cape" was visible and snapped a picture of her and Emily with her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist and her kissing Emily's cheek.

"Hm, okay." Emily sat comfortably over the blondes lap, though instead of letting Alison kiss her cheek, the brunette tilted her head to the side, the picture snapping as they kissed mouth to mouth. She kept her eyes closed and stayed in position even after her phone was set down over the bed. Emily knew that once she started to kiss Alison, she could very easily get carried away, but it didn't bother her, she could never get tired of being this close to Alison.

Alison found herself kissing Emily which wasn't her intent for the picture, but she didn't mind one bit. She'd meant to edit the picture with her idea but the kiss took all of her focus instead. She dropped Emily's phone to the bed and held the brunette in her lap as she continued to kiss her. Alison knew if it was her choice, she'd spend forever kissing Emily and holding the brunette in her arms.

"I'm - ssorry." Emily whispered and pulled back, narrowing her eyebrows. "I got carried away." She admitted as she picked up the phone and saw the picture, a smile appearing on her face. "I love it." She showed Alison, still smiling. The brunette had her chest resting comfortably over Alison's chest, she swore that in that moment, she was so comfortable that she could have fallen asleep.

"It's okay, Killer. I guess we both did." Alison laughed softly and took the phone from Emily. "It's not perfect yet." She clicked on the editing options and found her favorite font. She created an effect that allowed for the font to appear in the background and typed in "Her SuperWoman, Always." She hit save and showed it to Emily. "There, now you'll know that I'll always be here to rescue you."

"Aw." Emily whispered and then took her phone from Alison. "I love it, but I think you're trying too hard." She shrugged, she loved that Alison was trying however. "I already told you I've forgiven you. Trust will come with time, but I won't be looking for anyone else to love, Alison. You don't have to try so hard for me, you have me." Emily cupped Alison's chin and then cocked her head to the side. "How about we order something from The Brew? My treat."

Alison smiled softly and grabbed her own phone. She scrolled through her email until she found the message Noel had sent her. She hit delete, knowing now that she didn't have to worry about it anymore. "I guess I'm just worried about losing you. Oh by the way, can you send me the picture?" The blonde definitely wanted the memory to last a lifetime and she wanted more memories like that with Emily. "Hmm, okay that sounds great. Want to pick up a few movies too? We can have a movie night and eat dinner while we watch." Alison kissed Emily's cheek softly and smiled at her. "There's no one else I could ever love as much as I love you." She whispered softly, hoping that it wasn't too much.

''I think that sounds great. We can pick up a few horror movies.'' Emily smiled, turning to face Alison as the blonde kissed her cheek. ''How does pizza sound?'' Emily whispered and then let her forehead fall to Alison's shoulder. ''You won't have to love anybody else as long as I'm around.'' Emily whispered softly into Alison's earlobe and then tugged on it a little bit. ''I just want to sleep as close to you as possible tonight, I don't want to go anywhere and I don't want you to go anywhere.''

"Okay, but nothing that has to do with burying people." Alison responded and smiled at the brunette. She loved horror movies, but burials frightened her and for good reason. Alison nodded and licked her lips absently. "No one has ever loved me as much as you do. But I think it's safe to say that feeling is mutual." She winked at Emily and pulled the brunette closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." She kissed the top of Emily's head once. "Oh and let's order that pizza already. I'm starved."

"Why don't we just rent a movie off of Netflix instead of leaving? I'm comfortable right now and I don't even want to move an inch. I'll let you order the pizza." Emily smiled once more, her back turned to the blonde as it pressed comfortably over her chest. "And I'll let you choose the movie on Netflix, just in case I choose something and it happens to have holes and digging and burying people and stuff."

"Okay but what kind do you want? All I know is I want extra cheese. I feel in the mood for junk food today. I'm making that delivery guy bring us ice cream sundaes. He used to have some huge crush on me and anyway he'll say yes. But don't worry, Emmy, I'm not into anyone but you." She added, not wanting to spark jealousy in the brunette unintentionally. "Okay, I'll look for something." She turned on the tv and connected to Netflix, flipping through the movies and trying to find a decent horror movie.

"You're so nervous, Alison." The brunette finally sat up and turned around so she could look into Alison's icy blue eyes once more. Emily bit at her own lip and spoke softly to Alison. "It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm the last person who would judge you, or your past, okay?" The brunette then placed her hand on Alison's thigh, absent mindedly stroking it. "I know you have good intentions when we're around eachother." She added.

"I just don't want to do something to make you leave again, Em." Alison had never been nervous like this before but she was okay with it. She just needed to be sure Emily was hers for real this time, that nothing was going to cause them to have an ending apart. "Well I mean I made out with guys to get things. It feels so slutty now to say that. But hey, the delivery guy was cute in my mind at the time and he still gives me free sundaes because of that." She smirked slightly and laughed. "Desperate I guess. But I'm calling and getting pizza and ice cream. So extra cheese but what else do you want on it? Oh and do you want anything besides that?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want." Emily smirked and stood up. "While you order, I'll go take a quick shower." The brunette walked to Alison's washroom and got out a towel and some shampoo from Alison's vanity. She rid herself of her clothes, looking at herself in the mirror before starting the warm water in the shower. "Breathe, Em. Breathe." She held in a long breath, still nervous about trying to get close to Alison once again.

"Okay Em, don't be too long." Alison smiled, thinking of the shower they'd shared and how great it had been until everything went to hell after CeCe had walked in. The blonde couldn't help but want to see Emily's body again but she was afraid that joining her would be too much of a reminder of their recent catastrophe. She called the pizza place and got a hold of the delivery guy she knew. She ordered a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni and an ice cream sundae with four scoops of ice cream for her and Emily to share. Once she hung up the phone, she went back to picking a movie. Alison actually really loved classics and settled on deciding to watch Psycho.

Emily quickly washed herself up. She used her own coconut scented body wash, one that she'd been using ever since she was a little girl. She rinsed and washed her hair, and once she was done, she turned the nobs in the shower and turned it off. After drying herself off, she got out of the washroom, a simple small towel covering her body. "I'm done." She whispered to Alison and went through the blondes' clothes to find something comfortable to wear for the night.

Alison looked up to see Emily in just a towel. "Damn did she look sexy." The blonde thought to herself. She got off the bed and walked up behind Emily. Alison wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. She whispered in Emily's in a seductive tone. "You really shouldn't get dressed. You look extremely sexy fresh out of the shower."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Emily asked, laughing just a little. Her hair was dripping over her towel, which gave her goosebumps. "You're pretty sexy yourself when you grab me like that from behind." Emily admitted, she then bit at her lips, not wanting to actually say sexy, though it came out of her lips anyways. "And I shouldn't g-get dressed?" She raised a brow, wondering what Alison was up to now.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Alison whispered, still using her seductive tone. The blonde smirked slightly and held Emily tighter. "Oh, you mean like this?" She feigned innocence even though her tone still had one of pure seduction. Alison gently nibbled on Emily's earlobe and then whispered in her ear. "No. You should actually lose the towel."

"The delivery guy will be here any minute." Emily mumbled. "You shouldn't have ordered anything if you wanted to do this, Ali." Emily laughed a bit and shook her head, finding tight boxer shorts and a small tank top to put on. "I'll be back." She walked over to the washroom and dropped the towel, sliding on the boxer shirts and the tank top over her bare body. She then walked to the bedroom sitting directly by Alison. "Ding dong." She heard the door bell. "Food?" She turned her head.

"He can wait." Alison said, almost in a demanding tone. She missed Emily's touch and her kisses and the whole shower scene they'd had made her long to see the brunette's body again. "I didn't know you were planning to shower, Em." Alison responded and sighed softly when Emily went to go change. She was just glad that the brunette didn't shut the door completely and so she caught a peak at Emily's bare body before she got dressed. "Yeah, I'll be right back." She got off the bed and headed downstairs to answer the door after she'd grabbed some cash out of her purse.

"Hurry." Emily mumbled out before Alison ran downstairs. The blonde let her back fall comfortably onto the bed. She slid on her bra from under the sheets and let the tank top fall onto the floor beside her, wanting to surprise Alison when she came back upstairs. "Don't forget to lock the door and close your bedroom door when you come up." She shouted from the bed and then uncovered herself, sitting up in bed without blankets around her in her simple yet cute purple and black bra.

"Oh I will." Alison reassured her and winked at Emily. She quickly ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She pulled the door open and practically shoved the money in the delivery boy's face. "Yeah, yeah nice to see you too." She replied distractedly. After all, there was a beautiful brunette waiting for her in her bed. She grabbed the pizza box and the bag with the sundae in it and shut the door. The blonde ran up the stairs and made it to her bedroom, locking the door once she'd shut it behind her. She set the food down and took one look at Emily and felt her heart stop. "Fuck." She accidentally breathed out, unable to think straight. "Damn, Em." She breathed out as she made her way over to her bed.

"Hm? How much do I owe you for food." Emily whispered, laughing just a little bit, enjoying Alison's positive reaction. "I think you better put that ice cream in the freezer, right now." She practically demanded her, lowering her own bra strap in order to tease the blonde who was already practically drooling over the bed spread. "Actually, maybe we should just eat and watch a movie, do this when we're not so... turned on." She added teasingly.

"You don't owe me. It's my treat." Alison whispered back, smiling at Emily. She placed her hand on the brunette's knee and shook her head. "You'll have to settle for melted ice cream cause I'm not going anywhere." Alison watched Emily carefully and bit her lip hard. "Damn, she's a worse tease than I am." Alison thought, wondering how on earth Emily had become a bigger tease than her. "Are you kidding me? You can't say that when you're dressed...I meant not dressed..." The blonde lost her words when her eyes fell upon Emily's body once again.

"Go. Put it away. I'm not going anywhere. And who knows, maybe when you come back, I won't have any panties on." She decided to tease Alison even more. She had no idea where she had gotten this mood from, but it lightened up the mood and she loved it. Especially when Alison was biting at all her simple advances. The brunette placed her hand over Alison's on her knee, squeezing it. "Plus, cold ice cream is good after a work out, or so I heard." She decided to go over the top, knowing it would drive Alison crazy, though deep down, she knew she was just teasing her for the hell of it.

"Ugh, fine." Alison groaned out. She hated melted ice cream but she didn't exactly want to leave Emily right now. "Mm, is that a promise?" She asked, her eyes lighting up a bit at the thought. Normally, Alison was the one who could push off any teasing and not let it get to her but Emily was driving her crazy. She loved it and hated it all at the same time. Alison stood up and looked at Emily one last time as she took the bag and stood in the doorway, still not wanting to leave. God, did she ever want Emily bad at that moment.

"It depends how long it takes you downstairs I suppose." Emily really didn't know if she'd go through with sleeping with Alison right now, though she wasn't one to decline a make out session or two, beside, no harm done. "Hm." She mumbled as Alison turned around and ran downstairs. Emily pulled out a half empty bottle of rum from her purse and took a sip, keeping the bottle in her hand as Alison returned. "I'm feeling adventurous."

Alison quickly shoved the sundae in the freezer and slammed the door shut. She made her way back upstairs, taking the stairs three at a time this time around. She came upon Emily with a bottle of rum in her hand and smirked. "Alcohol on an empty stomach. Hmm drunk Em, huh? I think I can make that work." She laughed softly and winked playfully. Alison walked over to Emily and sat down on her bed. She took the bottle from Emily and looked at her. "Well, you're sharing that." She declared before taking a long sip.

"You can work with that, huh? Well it's a good thing that we're the only two in the house right now." Emily added, insinuating something specific though she wanted to leave it up to Alison's imagination. She made some room for Ali to sit beside her before taking the rum bottle from her. "Mine." She spoke playfully, maybe drinking on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea, but she knew it would get her drunk quicker.


	22. Chapter 22

"That's true. Lucky for both of us that no one is really ever home in this house." Alison winked, thinking of how much she desperately wanted Emily tonight. She swiped the bottle back, noticing that the brunette had already finished it. "I've got something better anyway." She smirked and dug into the secret stash she had hidden in one of her drawers. She pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a sip before handing it to Emily.

Emily stood up and placed her phone on charge over the blondes desk which was beside the bed. She heard her phone make an odd noise though she wasn't bothered by it. "I'll keep my rum." Emily shook her head and stuck out her tongue, letting the tip of her rum bottle reach her lips, pouring some more alcohol into her rigid, tanned body.

Alison shook her head slightly. She couldn't imagine why the brunette liked rum as it was one of her least preferred drinks. The blonde brought the vodka bottle to her lips once again and took a long sip. She loved how alcohol always made her body warm. Alison took her free arm and wrapped it around the brunette. "So what are you thinking we should do now, Em?" Alison asked, wanting Emily to initiate things for a change.

"Hm, I don't know." The brunette laughed and took a small sip, finally placing the bottle of rum over on the night stand beside the bed. She knew Alison wanted her to initiate, but she refuse to do so. The brunette placed her hand over Alison's knee and stroked it absently, not quite knowing what she was doing.

"Come on, Em. You've got to have some idea." Alison urged her on. She wanted Emily to take charge for once. Sure, she loved to initiate and make Emily want her like crazy but she wanted to see what the brunette truly wanted. She placed her hand over Emily's on her knee as she took another sip of vodka. She then set the bottle down on her nightstand and looked at Emily, their eyes meeting.

Emily laughed a little bit. "Fine. Hand me my rum." She smirked, once Alison handed her the bottle of alcohol, she popped the top open and slid the tip of the bottle over Alison's neck, letting some liquor slide down her neck. Emily placed the bottle between her legs afterwards and slid her tongue over Alison's neck, sucking on it to clean her neck dry of rum. The brunette didn't make a noise, though she used excessive force to suck on the blondes' neck.

Alison leaned over and grabbed the bottle. She handed it over to Emily and smirked. The blonde was actually a bit excited to see what Emily would do. She felt the cold liquid slide down her neck and she shivered slightly. But soon the cold feeling was replaced with the feel of the brunette's warm soft lips over her neck. Alison tilted her head to the side and bit down softly on her bottom lip. "Mm, Em..." She whispered out breathless, enjoying what Emily was doing.

After her lips left Alison's neck, she licked her own lips and backed away slowly, noticing she'd left 3 huge blue bruises over Alison's neck. With a satisfied smile on her face, she whispered calmly and seductively. "Have fun explaining that." She laughed a little bit and then sat back down on the bed right beside Alison's feet.

Alison reached up and touched her neck, feeling each of the bruises the brunette had made. She loved it though, that she was marked as Emily's. "What if I tell everyone it means I'm yours, Killer?" She asked in a seductive tone, winking at Emily. She stretched out her legs and lightly traced over Emily's legs with her feet, looking at the brunette with a cute smirk on her face.

Emily grabbed Alison's legs softly and stroked them. She smirked and nodded in approval. "I guess it's about time that we start telling people...?" She questioned the blonde, speaking about her relationship with her. "I mean, people will start asking questions.. the way we look at eachother, and if we start kissing and holding hands in the halls at school."

Alison stopped moving her feet and let Emily stroke her legs. She smiled brightly and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah we should tell people but what is it we are telling them?" Alison questioned. She was more than happy to be committed to Emily but she didn't want to rush the brunette as they only had just made up. "I'll always look at you that way. And hmm, kissing at school...I could get used to that."

"I guess that we're a little bit more than friends." She bit at her lip. Deep down, she wasn't quite ready to be committed to Alison, but she knew she didn't want anyone else but her. "We could just go to Paris and never tell anyone where we are." She joked around, the alcohol clearly taking a negative effect already.

"I think we're more than just a little bit more than friends." She argued, thinking about how much the two had shared both emotionally and intimately. Alison already knew that for her, there wouldn't be anyone else. No one loved her as much as Emily, hell even her mom had known that. "That's not a half bad idea." Alison teased back, clearly a bit tipsy herself.

"Hmph." She mumbled and then burped, the alcohol taking effect. After a moment of reflecting whether or not she should do the following, Emily picked up her bottle of rum and downed the last of it, throwing it on the bed once done, she stood up and wabbled about, looking at Alison. "You are PRETTY." She shouted out harmless.

Alison laughed softly and took the empty bottle rum off her bed. She stood up and on her bed and did a cute pose. "Oh I am, am I?" She asked, smirking slightly. She jumped off her bed and took one last long sip of vodka before running over to Emily and grabbing her from behind by her waist. "Carefully, drunkie. You don't wanna break your ankle or something." She kissed Emily's cheek softly and then lowered her lips to kiss the brunette's neck.

"N-no." She mumbled, her words coming out in a slur. She let herself be taken by the waist from behind, taking small breaths. Her vision was a little blurry and it felt as though time was going by very slowly. "Oh what if... maybe I'm... wait!" She had no idea what she was talking about, though she clearly enjoyed Alison's neck kisses.

Emily finally turned around and faced Alison. She stuck out of her tongue and quickly made her way out of the bedroom, running carefully downstairs and laying over the couch, not saying a word to Alison as she ran off downstairs. The brunette stretched her body and made random faces into thin air.

Alison looked at Emily and giggled. The brunette was always being silly and sticking her tongue out lately. The blonde watched as Emily fled the bedroom, wondering what on earth she was upto. She followed Emily downstairs and as she arrived into the living room, she found Emily stretched out on the couch being even sillier. She sat down beside the brunette's feet, placing them in her lap. "What are you doing, silly?"

"I'm Emily." She laughed, introducing herself yet knew that Alison already knew that already. "I'm Emily." She repeated, blinking excessively and biting hard on her lips. Once Alison touched her feet, she giggled cutely and then sat up. She poked Alison's nose and whispered to her. "And you're Alison." She winked, poking Ali's nose again.

Alison listened to Emily's introductions and giggled. She scrunched up her nose cutely and smirked. "Well at least you still recognize me, Killer." She teased and giggled once more. "Why are we down here though, Emmy? All the alcohol and food is upstairs. And so is my bed." She said the last line in a seductive voice and winked.

"Who says you need a bed." Emily added, knowing exactly what Alison was talking about. She wabbled her body around sloppily and stood up, feeling somewhat dizzy. "WOAH." She spoke loudly, falling back down on the couch and laughing even more, her eyes on Alison.

"Well we could use the couch or anywhere actually." She winked, thinking of the multiple places their first time together could be. "Damn Em. I didn't know you were such a kinky drunk." She smirked and watched as Emily attempted to stand up. When she fell back onto the couch, she practically landed in Alison's lap. The blonde brought Emily all the way into her lap, making her straddle her legs and face her. "So where were you thinking?" She asked, a devious look on her face.

"I'm thinking... that your dad is right behind you watching us." And the brunette wasn't wrong. She quickly got off of Alison and tried to regroup herself, knowing that Alison hadn't come out to her dad yet, and right now would probably be the moment that Alison would have to do so. The brunette shrugged, worried that Kenneth would send her home, yet deep down, she thought he would accept them either way.

"I meant where did you...oh..." Alison trailed off and what Emily had just said sunk in. She gently helped Emily slide off her lap and turned to face her dad who had an unreadable look on his face. He crossed his arms and gestured for her to come into the kitchen alone. Alison sighed and whispered to Emily that she'd be right back. Kenneth instantly smelled the vodka on Alison's breath. "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis! You've been drinking after all the things we've been through with your brother...what were you thinking?!" He obviously had noticed Emily and Alison's intimacy but the drinking triggered something in him and took precedence. "Relax dad, I only had a few sips. I'm not Jason. And I won't do it again." She spoke calmly and Kenneth just rubbed his temples and sighed. He was too exhausted to argue at this point. "Well what is umm...what's going on with Emily and you?" Kenneth was never good with this stuff and didn't exactly know how to approach the subject.

Emily sat down on the couch quietly and nodded once Alison walked into the next room. She felt guilty for some reason, sure she wasn't home and she'd had way too much to drink, but it was her alcohol, and she wasn't one to vomit because of it, yet if she did, she was ready to clean it up. She tried to listen to the conversation, though she couldn't keep up.

Alison straightened up and took a deep breath, then held it in as she used to do when she was angry with her mom. Once she breathed out, she made eye contact with her dad, noticing that the anger had left his eyes. She softened her look and then decided to be up front with him. "Well dad, I don't know that I'm gay or anything but Emily is. And I love her. And I'm sure you know as well as anyone else does that Emily has always loved me. You can either support us or at least accept it because I'm not changing for you or anyone." She took in another breath, holding it in until her dad responded.

Emily let her back fall to the couch. She was a little too drunk to be able to listen carefully, and thankfully there was no screaming, which was a good thing. She mumbled random words and let her hand stroke her tummy playfully. She stopped making funny faces and waited for Alison to come back, hoping it wouldn't be too awkward with her dad.

Alison waited patiently although she was anxious to get back to Emily. She stood up straight and prepared herself for the expected blow she'd hear. But to her surprise, she didn't get anything of the sort. Kenneth uncrossed his arms and for the first time in weeks, he had a small smile on his face. "I don't care about labels, Alison. But your mother was always telling me how she saw a spark in you when Emily was over by herself. I may not be as perceptive as her but I know my daughter. If you're happy with someone like Emily, I have no objections. We've always liked her and welcomed her as practically family." He hugged Alison once and headed back into his office after adding. "But no more drinking. Or there will be rules about Emily coming over."

Emily stood up slowly and widened her eyes. Damn, had she gotten up too fast. The brunette laughed a little though tried to control herself. She took soft breaths and finally saw Alison come back. "Ali!" She mumbled out and opened out her arms to the blonde, happy that she was smiling and not crying. The brunette held her tightly, kissing the side of her cheek and rubbing her back at the same time.

Alison smiled brightly, glad that it wasn't just her mom who understood that what Emily and Alison had was special. Alison didn't need to know what sexuality she would label herself as, all she needed to know was that she was in love with her best friend. She hugged Emily tightly and whispered in her ear softly. "The bad news is I got busted. We can't drink anymore."

"Good thing I have no rum left." Emily spoke out loud, maybe louder than she had to. The brunette kept a tight grip on Alison's body, not showing any signs of letting her go. "I guess we'll just have to find some other way to have fun." She was still clearly affected by the alcohol, usually never being so direct.

"Sshh, Em. My dad can still hear us down here." Alison gently placed her finger against Emily's lips, trying to quiet her down. The blonde was more than happy to stay in Emily's embrace, one in which she'd always felt safe and content. "Hmm I think I can already think of some ideas." Alison replied right away, being completely straight forward as she always was when she wanted something.

Emily rolled her eyes and then licked Alison's finger. She then cocked her eyebrows and then whispered to her. "I'm not scared of your dad or what he says, Alison." Emily spoke bluntly, once again, the alcohol making her speak these words. She winked and then carefully let go of Alison's body, walking upstairs, the brunette teasingly lowered her shirt, showing her bra strap as she walked upstairs.

Alison followed Emily upstairs and noticed that the brunette had lowered her shirt. She laughed and decided to respond in a way she knew would make the brunette react in some way. "If you're gonna tease me, maybe I should do this." The blonde laughed as she picked Emily up and threw her onto the bed gently once she'd reached her bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

{This chapter contains heavy sexual content, read at own risk.}

As soon as Emily's back hit the bed, the feeling hit her. She looked at Alison in a way that she had never looked at anyone before. She pointed at the door, hinting to Alison to go and close and possibly lock it if she could. The brunette wanted Alison, and she wanted her now, nothing or no one could stop them, not this time. It was going to happen.

Alison walked over to her door and shut it, hitting the lock until it clicked so no one would disturb them. She saw the look in Emily's eyes and she knew what the brunette wanted. But she wanted her just as badly, if not more. She got onto the bed and climbed over Emily, her body hovering over the brunette. She looked down at her for one more moment before she let her body clash down gently on top of Emily's as she kissed the brunette deeply.

Emily quickly removed Alison's shirt, letting it fall over the bed beside them. The brunette had her hands around Alison's body and resting them over her lower back. She looked at her, admiring her body, the one she'd remembered in the shower, when they were interrupted by CeCe. Emily lowered her hands under Alison's pants, still around her back, feeling the fabric of her thong.

Alison raised her arms long enough to allow Emily to take her shirt off. She let her body collapse back down onto Emily's once again. Alison felt a shiver trail up her spine when she felt the brunette's hand slip into her pants. She didn't dare to move though. She wanted this, she wanted Emily to touch her, explore her body. She felt Emily's hand on her thong as she continued to kiss Emily with immense passion.

The brunette carefully lowered Alison's pants from behind, not wanting them to be completely off just yet. She wanted Alison, she craved the blonde in this very moment, and it had been something she had been waiting for for years. After the kiss grew heavier and passion grew stronger, Emily broke the kiss to take a soft breath, softly caressing Alison's cheek with her free hand while the other was busy tugging on the blondes' thong.

Alison let Emily take the lead in when and how she wanted to remove her clothes. She didn't care as long as the brunette was the one touching her, kissing her, anything to make her feel the way only Emily could make her feel. She knew that the brunette had been waiting practically since the day they'd become best friends for this. The blonde wanted to give Emily all she wanted in this moment. She took in a few deep breaths, as she felt Emily pull apart and focus on her thong. She slipped a hand up Emily's shirt, leaving it to rest on her stomach.

"Take it off, my shirt. Take it off." Emily whispered to her, as soon as she did, Alison slipped it off and dropped it on the ground beside them. Emily enjoyed the view that was given to her, having Alison on top of her in only her bra. The brunette finally let Alison's pants drop to her knees and kept them there, she decided it was even more of a challenge to get Alison going with her pants still somewhat on, and she was ready for it.

Alison did as Emily asked and pulled her shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. She immediately pressed her body onto Emily's, as she loved when their bodies were intertwined, especially when it was bare skin rather than with fabric in the way. She let Emily lower her pants even more as she waited for the brunette to make a move.

Emily still couldn't believe her eyes, it was as though her dream was about to come true, and as far as she knew, it was. Emily let her free hand trail from the top of Alison's thong, over to her bellybutton and then the bottom of her bra. She knew that trailing her finger over Alison's body would get her impatient, which is exactly the reason she wanted.

Alison took in Emily's body. She'd of course seen it before but she still loved to gaze at all that the brunette was. After all, the blonde found her extremely sexy. Alison felt shivers all over her body as Emily used a single finger to trail over her body. "Damn Emily for knowing me so well." Alison thought as her body instantly reacted to Emily's touch and reminded her that she craved the brunette.

Before she knew it, the brunette had her finger tangled around Alison's bra strap. She pulled the blonde closer by the strap and then broke the straddle position they had to let Alison's entire body fall flat over the brunettes. Emily bit at her lip and finally unclasped Alison's bra, leaving it unmoving over her back, letting Alison decide what to do with it.

Alison let Emily reposition her so she was laying completely over her. When she felt the release of her bra being unclasped, she slid the straps off her shoulders and let her bra fall to the ground. Her breasts were now completely revealed but she had nothing to hide from Emily. She'd wanted this to happen that night in the shower and she still wanted that now, more than ever.

"Oh, god." Emily bit her lip hard, the feeling of Alison's bare body over her giving her goosebumps. Emily began to breathe heavily, though she was enjoying what was going on right in front of her. She was aroused, she was craving Alison more than anyone she had ever craved before. "Ali..." She spoke, almost in a moan. She wanted HER girl and she wanted her now.

Alison quickly reached behind Emily's back and took her bra off as well. She had no experience with a girl but Emily needed her and she wanted to give her girl exactly what she needed. The blonde reached down and unbuttoned Emily's jeans as she tried to keep her body pressed up against the brunette's as much as she could. She didn't want their bodies to lose and contact with each other as she removed Emily's clothes.

"Hmph." Emily mumbled, followed by a sigh. She let the blonde remove her jeans and Emily decided to finally finishing removing Alison's pants as well. She admired the blondes body for a long moment before wrapping her legs around Alison's and stroking the back of her leg with her own foot, indicating one thing only.

Alison pulled off Emily's jeans and noticed that the brunette had on a thong as well. She tugged on the hem of it before letting her body press even harder against Emily's, if that was possible. She entangled herself with the brunette and couldn't help but start to grind slightly against Emily.

Emily kept her legs wrapped tightly against the blonde, god, did it ever feel good to feel Alison's body against hers. It was like heaven. The brunette enjoyed every movement, letting out a quiet moan once in a while, making sure that her dad couldn't hear her. Emily moved her hips gently to match Alison's rhythm, both of them moving at an equal pace.

Alison loved how Emily held her tightly. She couldn't imagine a feeling more wonderful than the one she felt when the brunette touched her like this. She bit her lip softly as she heard Emily's soft moans. Alison moved her hips a little harder on Emily's and let out a soft moan of her own as she felt the brunette move her hips as well.

Before she knew it, Emily had flipped both of the girls over, letting Alison's back hit the soft blanket. She looked in her eyes and carefully pinned her arms down beside her, not giving her space to move. She let her lips fall over Alison's collarbone, lowering them every kiss, finally reaching the hem of her thong, she tugged on it and gently lowered it, smirking deviously.

The blonde blinked a few times before looking up at Emily. She didn't mind the switch of positions. In fact she found it incredibly hot that Emily was taking initiative. She looked into Emily's eyes and gave her a look that said the brunette was free to do anything she wanted. She didn't dare try to break away from the restraint Emily had on her. The blonde arched her back slightly when Emily's kisses reached her thong.

After removing the blondes' thong with her teeth, she let them drop beside the both of them. Emily still had a tight grip over Alison's arms, making sure they didn't move at all. Finally, Emily kissed across Alison's waistline and lowered her lips to her thighs, sucking on them ever so lightly though hard enough to leave a little bruise.

Damn was it ever sexy for Alison to have Emily removing her thong with her teeth. She had no idea why but every little thing Emily did drove her crazy. She desperately needed Emily to pleasure her. Alison let out a soft moan the moment the brunette sucked on her thighs. "E..Em..." She breathed out, indicating that she liked what Emily was doing but that she also wanted more.

Emily let her hands lower down Alison's arms and to her hands. She entwined her fingers with the blondes', still wanting the moment to be as loving and passionate as it could be. Emily kept kisses across Alison's thighs, lowering them down to her knee cap. As soon as she heard Alison moan, a rush of adrenaline ran through her body. ''Damn.''

Alison squeezed Emily's hands a bit to keep herself busy. She needed some way to let out all the adrenaline surging through her with each passing pleasurable moment. The blonde felt Emily's lips lower and she felt her legs tremble slightly in anticipation of where the brunette's lips would hopefully reach soon.

Before Emily knew it, her lips had reached the exact spot that she had wanted them to reach. She gently kissed around Alison's walls, wanting her to want it even more. She could already feel the blondes' body trembling, which was a result that this was something that she liked.

Alison felt her the brunette's lips reach the spot she'd desperately wanted Emily to focus on. She moaned out in pleasure, a bit louder than before. God did she want Emily. She clenched her legs slightly, her body unable to control her reactions to every Emily placed on her body. "E...Em, d..damn..." She managed to breath out in between moans, wanting to let Emily know that she loved what she was doing to her.

Emily gently tugged over Alison's sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and took soft breaths, letting her mouth do all the work. Ignoring Alison's moans body language, Emily focused solely on what she was doing, and Alison's reactions were a bonus. The brunette could feel her body trembling just a little as well as the blondes' reactions kept her going.

Alison gasped as she felt a tug on her sensitive spot. She widened her mouth slightly and arched her back. Her breathing hitched as she felt a surge of pleasure throughout her body. Her legs were shaking already and she'd already lost sense of anything besides the sensations Emily was causing. She was in heaven, as Emily knew exactly how and where to touch her.

Emily supported Alison's legs, placing them over her shoulders as she gave a final tug with her teeth, lips and tongue over the blondes' sensitive spot. After finally lifting up her head and looking straight at Alison, she could finally admit to herself without any doubt, she was in love with Alison, and she wanted to be with her for the rest of her life.

Alison moaned out Emily's name, trying her best to keep quiet as she wasn't sure if her dad had left or not. She didn't exactly need him to hear what the two were upto. She felt her entire body start to shake, unable to stop herself from reacting so easily. She wanted to hold out but it was hard when Emily was pleasuring her in a way no one else had ever made her feel before. The blonde finally opened her eyes to look back at Emily, the pure love in both the girls' eyes obvious.

"It's okay, Ali.." The brunette attempted to comfort her just a little, thinking that the blonde needed just that encouragement in order to let out what she needed to. After Emily spoke those few words, she felt softly onto Alison's body, their hips touching once more, and Emily's lips clashing onto Alison's as though they wanted this moment to last forever.

Alison felt a little better when Emily spoke sweetly to her. It wasn't that she had an issue with letting herself react. She just wanted to make this last as long as possible. She didn't want to just let herself release so quickly. Alison bucked her hips upward so they pressed harder into Emily's as she kissed her deeply.

Emily made sure the kiss grew deeper and even more passionate, after waiting for this moment for so long, she wanted to make sure that both of them enjoyed eachother. She noticed that Alison was nervous, which she thought was absolutely adorable. Emily finally lowered her hand between her own legs and began to stroke her sensitive spot, giving Alison a clear view of it.

Alison kissed back equally as deeply and passionately as Emily. She wasn't usually nervous but she was with Emily, probably because she'd never been with a girl. The blonde couldn't help but watch as Emily stroked her own sensitive spot. She had to admit it drove her crazy to see the brunette pleasure herself. She bit her lip hard as she kept her eyes glued to Emily's hand on her sensitive spot.

Before she knew it, Emily had grabbed Alison's hand and placed it on her own sensitive spot. She rubbed herself with the blondes' hand, directing her and helping her with what to do. To keep busy, Emily kept kissing Alison, with as much love and passion as she could. She was getting even more aroused when she felt Alison's hand against her own skin, the feeling felt magical.

Alison wanted to touch Emily but she only kept watching so she could learn what the brunette liked. When Emily grabbed her hand and directed her motions, she couldn't help but feel better. She now knew what to do and she could give Emily the immense pleasure she deserved. The blonde let Emily guide her hand with how to rub her sensitive spot continuing to kiss the brunette back putting her own love and passion into it equally as much as Emily was.

Finally, Emily let go of Alison's hand and let her go at her own rhythm. She knew that she wasn't going to climax tonight, but the pleasure felt pure, especially because it was with Alison. Emily gently spread her legs, her entire body weight still over Alison's as her tongue slipped inside the blondes' mouth.

Alison rubbed Emily's sensitive spot in the same motions the brunette had showed her, adding a little more pressure as she pressed her hand harder against Emily. She loved that the brunette didn't mind letting her explore and figure everything out at her own pace. The blonde especially liked that Emily wasn't being shy about letting her see all of her body and gave her full access to it. She widened her mouth and allowed Emily to slip her tongue into her mouth.

After breaking off the kiss and letting Alison rub at her own pace, Emily buried her head over Alison's neck, dragging her teeth softly across it from side to side. She couldn't help but leave little marks as she went by. She was one who loved to leave her mark as she was making love with someone, and she loved that this person right under her was Alison.

As she felt Emily's lips leave her own, she took in a few breaths, the adrenaline this coursing through her body. She continued to rub Emily, unsure of what to do next. She rubbed the brunette in a circular motion as Emily had shown her but she still wasn't quite sure what else the brunette liked. She let out a gasp as she felt Emily's teeth graze her neck. She loved that Emily wanted to leave her mark. She was one to find Emily's possessiveness to be a turn on.

After getting slightly frustrated that Alison wouldn't release, Emily frowned, still gazing her lips upon Alison's neck. She positioned herself so that her sensitive spot would clash upon Alison's, hoping for a better reaction. Once she found the right position, the brunette didn't dare move, she waited to see what Alison would do.

Alison wanted to release but she also wanted to give Emily pleasure as well. She'd lost focus on her own reactions but the moment she felt Emily's sensitive spot hit her own, she moaned out unable to keep her voice low anymore. She bucked her hips upward to force her sensitive spot to press harder against Emily's. "E...Em... P..please..." Alison breathed out her words, wanting Emily to give her the release she desperately needed.

After hearing Alison's reaction, Emily carefully grinded over Alison's sensitive spot, knowing this would give her the final push that she needed. "Shh. A-Ali." She whispered out to her in a soft and seductive voice. The brunette kept moving her hips against Alison at a fairly quick pace, letting herself release just a little bit and sighing loudly as she did. "F-fuck.." She breathed out, feeling her release over Alison.

Once Emily complied to Alison's wishes, the blonde felt herself feel even more pleasure than ever. She knew she was close and that she would release soon. The blonde bit her lip hard, to keep the sound of her moans under control. Alison moved her hips along with Emily's, wanting them to both to feel as much contact between their sensitive spots as possible. "D..damn, Em..." Alison practically moaned out her words as she felt herself finally release.

After both of the girls finished their release, Emily slowed down on her movements. She planted a soft kiss over Alison's lips, feeling the blonde tremble with pleasure. She could feel that Alison was climaxing, though she seemed to be a little shy and unsure about it. To make her feel a little better, Emily placed her hand over Alison's soft spot, simply stroking it with her index finger.

The blonde felt uncertain of letting her body control her rather than the other way around, so she tried to focus on calming down her reactions. Once she caught her breath a little, she kissed Emily back softly. Alison felt Emily stroke her sensitive spot and she felt her body finally take control. Her entire body was shaking as she reached climax. She closed her eyes and let herself completely release, not holding anything back.

Emily finally straddled Alison's waistline as the girl reached her full climax and released all that she could from her body. Emily loosened up her hair and placed her hands over Alison's chest, enjoying the blondes' trembling body underneath her. It wasn't long before Emily felt her body trembling as well, not by touch, but simply by Alison's trembles which made her reach her own climax.

Alison felt her body continue to shake as she finally reached full climax. Even as she came down from her high, her body was still shaking. She'd never felt so much pleasure in her life and it was truly heaven for the blonde. She felt herself cum a little more as Emily's body began to tremble over her own. She took in deep breaths trying to regain her composure but she was still feeling the effects of the release Emily had given her.

As soon as Emily felt her body cool down, she rolled over beside Alison, letting her back fall onto the sheets as well. She was panting, but relaxed soon afterwards. The brunette brought the sheets over the two girls and didn't speak a word. They had been having sex for just under an hour now, and she was exhausted; in the good way.

Alison slowly opened her eyes once her body relaxed. She took in slow deep breaths to get her pulse back under control. Once she'd settled down, Alison felt how completely exhausted her body was. But it felt good. She'd finally given herself to the only girl she'd ever thought about that way. It was better than she'd expected. The blonde just relaxed and looked over at Emily who was laying beside her, clearly exhausted as well.

Emily rolled over to her side, her eyes looking into Alison's. Did this really happen? Did she just give herself to the girl whom she had loved for the past 5 years? It was real, and it was beyond incredible, she couldn't be any happier. She placed a strand of Alison's hair to the side, nervous about saying the first words after they'd both made love together for the first time.

Alison looked at Emily. She tried to decipher what the brunette was thinking. Did Emily like it? Did she regret it? Alison wanted to know what Emily was thinking but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Everything was perfect and she was afraid that speaking might take away from that. She placed her hand over Emily's, trying to reassure the brunette that it was okay to speak her mind no matter what she had to say.

"You were so great." Emily whispered to Alison before planting a nervous kiss over her beautiful lips. She didn't dare say any other words. The brunette moved a little closer to Alison, once again their bodies inseparable. She was a little nervous that Alison wasn't speaking, but the way she simply looked at the brunette was more than enough.

Alison felt her heart soar with the simple compliment Emily gave her. She couldn't find the right words to explain what she wanted to say so she kept quiet. She kissed Emily back gently, and as she felt her lips tremble slightly, she could tell the brunette was nervous. Alison felt a bit sad to know that Emily was nervous after they'd just made love. She knew exactly what to say at that moment. She let her clear blue eyes lock onto to Emily's with the most loving look she could muster as she whispered the three words that she knew would melt the brunette's heart. "I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

"Alison, I love you too. So much." Emily let the three words escape her lips as well, her eyes locking on Alison's icy blue eyes, the eyes she'd gotten lost in several times before. She finally closed the lamps beside her, closing her eyes as well at the same time. "Can I just hold you while we fall asleep?" Emily still asked nervously.

Alison loved hearing Emily say those three words out loud. She felt her heart warm as the brunette continued to show her sweet side and make her feel so safe and secure. She let her eyes shut once the lights were off. "Don't let me go." Alison whispered back, wanting to fall asleep in Emily's arms and know she'd wake up in them as well.

Emily couldn't help but feel her heart melt as soon as Alison spoke. She was truly in love, and she didn't want anything to change. "I wouldn't ever think of it." She whispered to the blonde. As soon as Alison turned around on her side, Emily slipped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, spooning her from behind. Both of them bare in bed, she knew that the two would sleep well.

Alison pressed her back into Emily's chest, enjoying the tight embrace the brunette held her in. She knew that this was the girl she'd love forever. She truly felt safe for the first time in a long while. She let her body relax completely and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that she'd finally sleep peacefully without any nightmares plaguing her.

Emily quickly fell asleep while holding Alison tightly, it wasn't quite late, but the girls were exhausted after their full first night of lovemaking. The brunette slept through the night, no nightmares, no dreams simply sleeping at peace with the girl she'd loved for a while in her arms. Emily slept sound until the morning, not waking up. The sun gazed through the blinds and onto the girls' eyes, Emily feeling her head pound.

Alison slept soundly and peacefully. For the first time, she managed to sleep deeply without any thoughts to plague her mind. She was exhausted but also, sleeping with the girl she loved, knowing that that girl was the only one she'd ever make love to again made her content. She felt the sun rays hit her head but she didn't dare move. She wanted to sleep in and enjoy waking up to Emily who would hopefully still be holding her.

"Ali?" Emily woke up and kissed the side of the blondes' neck. She looked at the time. "9:30 am." It had been just under 10 hours that girls had been asleep, Emily felt rested, though she was scared to see her own neck, even Alison's neck after all the biting that had happened the previous night.

"Hmmm?" Alison mumbled out, slowly waking up to the sound of Emily's sweet voice. "Mm." She groaned softly, enjoying the sweet kiss Emily planted on her neck. The blonde let her eyes finally open as she rolled over to face Emily. "Morning babe." She greeted the brunette with a sleepy voice. She may have been well rested but Alison had never been one for mornings. It always took her a while to perk up.

Emily carefully poked Alison's nose, a cute smile forming over her smooth lips. "Did you want to go back to sleep?" She whispered to her after she had turned around. Emily couldn't even keep her eyes away. Those icy blue eyes were ones that you could practically get lost in forever. Plus, Alison's morning voice was one of the cutest she had ever heard.

Alison yawned once and shook her head. She knew if she overslept she'd get a headache and be grumpy all day. She rubbed her eyes and stretched slightly. "No...I'm okay. Did you get enough sleep?" She asked, her voice still too sleepy for her to speak in her normal tone. She actually had been told her morning voice was cute and she couldn't help but be curious if Emily thought so too. What could she say? Deep down she was still that girl who craved attention.

"Mhmm." Emily mumbled out against her lips. She'd slept enough, though she knew that she could have slept even more if she simply relaxed and let herself. "Slept pretty good actually." She admitted, knowing that last night had tired her out, she knew they both needed the sleep and they got the exact amount that they needed. Emily's voice was also a little broken, though her morning voice wasn't quite as cute as Alison's.

Alison smiled sweetly and blinked a few times. "Yeah, no nightmares. I like sleeping in your arms." She admitted. She had nothing to hide from Emily anymore. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin how happy she felt at this moment. "Last night was amazing." Alison finally decided to tell Emily how much she'd loved their love making. She wasn't usually one for talking so much first thing in the morning. Her parents always complained that her sleepiness made her mumble and she'd get grumpy and end up waiting to talk to anyone until she'd fully woken up and gotten ready for the day. But with Emily, she never had to worry about anything. She loved waking up to the brunette and being able to have a simple sweet conversation.

The brunette was happy to hear Alison say that, it was like a shot of love to her heart, a feeling that could never really go away. "You're amazing, Ali. And last night was something else. I could have never pictured it being that perfect." Emily admitted to her turn as she sat up, her eyes still on the blonde. She was tempted to say more, but she knew the words she'd previously spoken were more than enough to satisfy Alison's thoughts.

Alison smiled brightly. She couldn't be happier to hear what Emily had to say. "Well I've never been with a girl so...I'm just really glad you feel the same way. It was perfect to me too." The blonde spoke truthfully, admitting to her feelings. She'd promised to let Emily in and she had, right into her heart was where she'd hopefully keep Emily forever. She wanted to keep true to her word and let the brunette know how she really felt. She only hoped her words her satisfaction enough for Emily as she still wasn't great with expressing emotion.

"I love you, Alison. More than I've ever loved anyone." Emily whispered to her as she brought the blonde closer, allowing Alison's head to hit Emily's bare chest at once. Emily really had no idea what to say, she had a permanent smile imprinted on her lips, a smile that she knew could never go away. "And I think I'm, well.." She couldn't find the courage to actually ask Alison to make it official, deep down, she was hoping the girl would have asked her a while back.

"I love you too, Emily. You're the only girl...the only person I've ever loved." The blonde could hear Emily's heart beating as her head resented on the brunette's chest. It was a sound she never wanted to forget. She smiled back at Emily and lifted her head slightly. "You what, Killer?" Alison asked but she had thoughts of her own on her mind. She rolled over and pulled something out the drawer on her nightstand, but was careful not to let Emily see.

"Uhm... nothing." Emily mumbled, trying to get her way out of it. She looked at Alison as she rolled over, her eyes catching on something that she had gotten, though she couldn't quite see what it was. "Everything okay?" She whispered to her, wondering what was on the blondes' mind.

Alison played with the box in her hand for a moment longer before she turned to face Emily again. "Yeah, I'm fine Em. Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned Emily, truly concerned with how nervous the brunette seemed to be. The blonde took a deep breath. She knew she might be rushing things but she just wanted to be sure she wasn't ever going to lose Emily again. She hopped off the bed and kneeled down in front of Emily, after she'd wrapped herself in the sheets, not wanting to do this bare naked. She popped open the box, revealing a ring she'd bought a few years ago just because she'd wanted to have something to give to whoever she fell for. She'd saved it because the moment she'd brought it home, she knew who it was meant for. It was exactly her taste. Alison held the box up to Emily to show her and looked up into her eyes. "I love you, Emily. I always have. Will you be mine, but not just that, be my forever? Marry me?" Alison wasn't sure if she'd done or said this the way Emily would've wanted or dreamt of but she was happy and nervous all at once. She held her breath as she awaited Emily's answer.


	25. Chapter 25

Emily nodded, whispering to Alison before she got out of bed. "Don't worry, Alison. I'm perfectly fine, actually.. I'm just trying to savour the moment, everything last night was more than I could hope for and everything right now is even better. Once Alison got up, Emily sat up quickly. The brunette really didn't know what to expect, but once she saw Alison drop down on one knee, she felt her heart drop. "Did she get hit in the head last night?" She questioned herself, looking down at Alison who was now on one knee in front of her. As soon as the brunette saw the ring, it hit her. Oh my god, Alison was proposing. What was Emily going to say? She was nervous as hell and was not expecting this at all. "Ali!" She shouted out loud, still confused by the moment. She couldn't believe her eyes, nor could she believe how beautiful the ring was. Out of nervosity but pure love, she replied. "Of course I will, you idiot!" She couldn't believe she used the word idiot, but whatever. "I mean, yes, of course, 100%." Her heart began to race, still wondering if she was dreaming or if this was true.

Alison listened to what Emily had to say but she was far too focused on what she was about to do. She continued to hold her breath when she heard Emily shout her name. Her heart dropped for a moment, thinking that Emily would say that this was too much, too fast or something of the sort. When she heard Emily's next words, Alison relaxed and her heart once again felt complete. She didn't even care that Emily had called her an idiot as she knew it was meant to be endearing. This was perfect. Emily was officially hers forever. She slid the ring onto Emily's finger and stood up, kissing the brunette deeply pouring all the love she held for her into it.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to do a double-take of what's happening. The brunette bit at her lip and let her body fall onto the bed, butterflies coursing through her body. Sure, it had only been a day since she'd forgiven Alison, but there was no way in hell she was going to reject the proposal... proposal... she still couldn't believe it. As soon as Alison slid the ring on Emily's finger, everything fell into place. She kissed Alison lovingly and with all the passion that she could.

Alison let her body fall over Emily's. She couldn't believe that the brunette hadn't questioned her on rushing into something so serious, that she'd said yes so easily despite their recent fight. Everything was falling into place. This was all too perfect, her heart was soaring and she was in heaven. She held Emily tight and continued to kiss her.

Emily held the girl tightly, her hands gripping Alison's waist, not wanting to let her go. Everything was in fact falling into place, which made Emily feel all the more better about life and her feelings. She knew Alison was serious, which gave her an immense amount of butterflies in her stomach. After adding passion and romance into the kiss, Emily finally pulled back and looked at Alison, waiting for her to say the first words.

Alison pulled back and caught her breath for a moment. She smiled brightly and thought for a moment. There was more she wanted to say but she didn't want to upset Emily or anything. "I know I proposed and I love you, Em. I really do. But I'm not ready for a big wedding right now or anything. Is it okay if we just stay engaged for a while? I want to wait to plan anything big. Just until things calm down, you know? I mean I don't know how our parents will take the news." Alison rushed through all the little details, not wanting to completely spoil the moment.

''Hey, it's okay.'' Emily placed the palm of her hand over Alison's cheek, not moving an inch after that. ''Don't worry about the ceremony right now. We're still young, we still have things to talk about and figure out. I just can't believe this is really happening...'' Emily looked at the ring on her finger and gently stroked it, a permanent smile on her face. ''Our parents, oh shit.'' She sighed. ''This won't be good.''

Alison nodded and put her hand over Emily's on her cheek. "I want us to still have a life before we have a wedding and all. I don't want to take away from that with anything too serious right now. But I love you. This is real. I want you to be my forever." Alison lifted Emily's hand up and kissed over her ring. "Do you want to wait to tell them?" She asked sweetly, not minding at all if Emily didn't want to tell everyone just yet.

''I don't really know.'' Emily mumbled, feeling her heart skip a beat once more, the nervousness getting to her at last. She looked down at her hand and then at Alison, forcing herself to smile. Not that she wasn't happy, she just didn't know how to handle the stress in general. ''My mom is back first thing tomorrow morning, my dad too. They've actually invited you for dinner. I think we should tell them.'' She spoke softly. ''Unless you want to wait.. do you not think we'll work out?'' The worst came to mind.

"I want to tell them and the girls too, Emmy. I know we'll work. I mean we've been through so much together. I just wasn't sure if you were ready since we just made up and all." Alison had been trying to be sensitive to Emily's feelings. She wasn't used to being so caring towards others but she knew she could easily lose Emily again if she didn't try. "What time should I be over for dinner tomorrow?" She asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"I.. I don't know." Emily mumbled and then stood up, feeling her heart race. "I need some air." She adjusted her body and placed some clothes over her body, running downstairs quietly and sitting on Alison's porch, looking at the cars that were driving by She felt as though she was having a panic attack, she was breathing heavily.

Alison looked at Emily worriedly. She didn't want to hover over the brunette but she felt afraid that Emily would leave or something. "You're coming back, right?" She asked, concerned that Emily might run off without saying a word. She didn't know what was going on but it scared her.

Emily sat comfortably over the balcony, not planning on going anywhere, until she saw a familiar blonde show up, and no, it wasn't Alison. "CeCe?" Emily mumbled, standing up and then walking over to the blonde who seemed distressed as well.  
"Emily, hi." CeCe spoke softly, almost as though she didn't want anyone to hear her. "I know this might sound weird, but can we talk?" She asked Emily, the brunette of course nodded. "Just make sure Alison doesn't hear this." CeCe added once again.

Alison waited patiently inside. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted to give Emily her time to process. She got up and got dressed and sighed softly when Emily still hadn't returned. She laid back in bed and hit play on her MP3 player, trying to keep herself busy. But her mind was focused on the brunette. Something seemed off and she didn't know what to do.

Emily quietly stepped out of Alison's yard with CeCe and kept her eyes on the blonde. Once Emily had followed her, CeCe placed her hand over Emily's waist, almost putting the moves on her. "Em... you don't know what you're getting into with Alison." CeCe spoke worriedly, though the blonde had the best poker face around.  
"CeCe if you're here to cause trouble, spare me the details." Emily backed off and then rolled her eyes.  
"No, I really don't mean it in that way, I uhm.. I'm just saying.. there's lot's going on, I'm just keeping an eye out for you." CeCe replied, pulling Emily in for a hug before walking away. "See you around, Americano."

Alison looked out her window just in time to see CeCe hugging Emily and then walking off. Why hadn't she come to see Alison if she was back in town? The blonde suddenly felt really suspicious but she didn't want to accuse Emily. She trusted the brunette but she'd always had her doubts about CeCe from time to time. Alison waited for Emily to return inside, hoping that the brunette would fill her in on what was going on.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and chased CeCe down the street, grabbing her arm to turn her around. "Hey, why did you come back anyways?" Emily asked the blonde quietly, CeCe pierced her lips.  
"It's complicated, Em. Really complicated, you wouldn't understand, and nobody can know." CeCe sighed, once again walking towards Emily. She then leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "We all have to watch out for ourselves." The blonde finally pulled away and walked off, waving her hand to Emily.

Alison watched out the window, when she saw that Emily was walking after CeCe. What the hell was going on? Emily never had seemed to be fond of the older blonde before. Alison blinked a few times when the sight before her shocked her. She'd not only seen the two hug but she'd seen CeCe whisper something in Emily's ear and tug on her earlobe. It didn't seem like the brunette had protested or pushed away or anything. Alison clenched her fists and drew in sharp breaths. She was pissed and Emily was sure to end up getting the brunt of that anger because she'd be the nearest person Alison could direct it at.

Emily really didn't appreciate the advances CeCe was making on her. Sure, she could have showed her the engagement ring to push her off a little, but the two girls had agreed to work something out before telling people. Emily narrowed her eyebrows and then walked back to the DiLaurentis house, making her way inside to the bedroom, where Alison sat quietly, though was breathing heavily.

Alison was furious but she knew she had to be careful with what she said to Emily. She sat on her bed and looked up when the brunette entered her room. "Oh, you're back. Everything okay?" She questioned, hoping Emily would openly tell her about CeCe so she wouldn't have to feel insecure again and bring it up herself.

"That was really weird." Emily closed the bedroom door and sat beside Alison. "Did you know CeCe was back?" Emily blinked once and placed her hand over Alison's knee to try to comfort her, seeming as though she looked distressed. "She was blabbing out about trusting people, and she was really close to me for some reason." Emily flat out told Alison the truth.

Alison shook her head. "No, I didn't know she was back. I haven't heard from her since the day she left your house." The blonde spoke calmly, glad to know that Emily wasn't hiding anything from her. "Let me guess. She said you can't trust me? Just like every person who knows me thinks. I'm not to be trusted, apparently." She sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. "Close to you how?" She asked, wanting to know Emily's point of view on what she'd seen from her window. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions and start up a fight for no reason.

"Hey, Ali... it's okay." Emily attempted to hug her, though the blonde seemed a little too upset for body contact right now. "She would just place her hand on my waist first, and then when she whispered something in my ear, I think she tugged on my earlobe or something. I had no idea what was going on, I just kinda looked at her weird." Emily narrowed her eyebrows, wanting to comfort Alison, but kept her distance until Alison showed she wanted to be comforted.

Alison glared at the wall, not wanting to direct it at Emily who hadn't done anything wrong. "That bitch. She always wants my happiness. For god sakes!" The blonde screamed out. She was so sick of how CeCe always wanted what she had. First it was wanting to be a part of Alison's family and so she would act as a big sister. Then she ended up dating Jason which was a disaster and was one of many reasons Jason and Alison had remained distant for so long. She'd told the younger blonde how she'd always wished Alison's mother had been her own though Alison would laugh it off and tell her that was insane. Alison had always taken her mother for granted until she'd recently lost her. Alison clenched her fists. "How dare she touch MY girl!"

"I'm sorry." Emily formed a frown over her lips. She sighed and then placed her hands over Alison's fists, wanting to calm her down. "It'll be okay, I promise." The brunette pulled Alison a little closer to her, looking in her eyes. "Don't even think for a minute that I'd do anything with her, okay." Emily tried to reassure. "Plus, she didn't see the ring. Ali.. I think we should tell someone, at least your dad, about the proposal." She knew that if at least someone knew, it would reassure her.

Alison relaxed slightly, knowing that her anger scared Emily because she was known to be quite reckless when angry. "I trust you, Emily. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't. But I don't know if I can trust her anymore. She knew how I felt about you and she went there anyway. You're MINE. I swear to god, if anyone lays a hand on you, they'll be sorry they ever even breathed your name out." Alison took a deep breath and nodded. She calmed down a bit. "Okay, let's go out to my favorite restaurant and we'll tell him tonight."

"I just think she's scared that she's going to lose you to me. I'm not trying to take sides, but when CeCe does something, it's for a reason, isn't it?" Emily pierced her lips and then stood up, planting a kiss over Alison's head. "I'm just worried, you know. You just told him last night that you and I, well, yeah. And today we're engaged? Won't he flip or something? I know my mom will disown me." Emily shrugged. "Or she might just ground me, the usual."

"No, you don't know her like I do, Em. She's always hated that I refused to give my mom any credit or anything. She'd be on about how she didn't have a mom and wished mine would adopt her. You do know we look alike for a reason, right? She started obsessing over making sure we looked like sisters so she could be a part of my family. She's crazy but I loved her like a sister since mine was a mental case. I overlooked it and now it seems like she's jealous again or something. I don't know." Alison nodded slowly. "Well you could always stay here. My dad, well it's going to be a lot for him to handle but he loves you, Em."

"I might not know her like you do, but she's the one who obviously wants to be more than my friend right now." Emily cocked her eyebrows, still standing in front of the blonde. "Whatever." She followed up her sentence and then walked to Alison's vanity, fixing up her hair. "You should go invite your dad to supper before he makes plans. Just try to hide the engagement band on your finger when you talk to him."

"Emily. I'm not the one with a ring on. That's you, babe." She smirked slightly and grabbed the brunette by her waist and kissed her jaw bone once. Alison released Emily and smiled softly. She figured the best thing she could do right now was to just put all thoughts of CeCe to the back of her mind for now. "I'll be back." Alison quickly headed downstairs and knocked on her dad's study, entering once he told her she could. "Hey dad, can we go to that restaurant in Philly? The Italian one that's my favorite." Kenneth set down the notes he'd been looking at and pursed his lips. "I suppose we could. Is Emily going to be joining us?"  
"Yeah, she's staying over until her parents are back tomorrow." Alison responded, keeping her tone sweet so her dad would agree to her request.  
"Alright, be ready in a half hour so we can go."  
"Great, thanks dad." Alison smiled and skipped out of his study. As she shut the door, she leaned on it and sighed. Sure, this conservation had been easy but the next one at dinner wasn't going to be so smooth.

Emily followed Alison downstairs and waited outside of her dad's study. She waited for Alison to be done with speaking to her dad and then caught her by her waist on her way out. "I know it won't be easy tonight Alison, but we have to do it, your dad will understand, even if it takes him some time. He'll come to terms with it, just like we've come to finally accept that we love eachother."

Alison turned to face Emily. "Yeah, I just don't want to freak him out or anything. He already knows we love each other. I mean we've all been through so much and I just don't want to cause anymore drama for anyone, you know? It's a lot to handle right now." Alison took a few deep breaths, trying to keep her emotions under control.

Emily let go of the blondes waist and then frowned. ''Do you not think it's a good idea?'' Emily whispered to her, but kept close to Alison. She took in soft breaths, her collarbone popping out over her chest. ''I just think it'll be easier with your dad, and then maybe he can help us with my family.'' She leaned her back on the wall, looking around.

Alison wrapped her arms loosely around Emily and shook her head. "No. We'll tell him tonight like I agreed. I just think we have to say it at the right moment and be sensitive about it. I know I'm not the greatest and thinking about others but I've hurt enough people by not thinking first. I don't want this...us to be ruined. But you're right. He'll learn to be okay with it even if he isn't at first." Alison smiled softly. "We better get dressed though. My dad said we were leaving in a half hour and it's been ten minutes since then already."

Emily walked upstairs and into Alison's room. She looked through Alison's closet and then sighed. ''I don't think any of these dresses fit me, but I don't want to go out with just sweats and a t-shirt.'' She shrugged, then turned to Alison. ''Do you maybe have an extra pair of jeans or something that I could borrow?''

Alison smirked and pulled out a pair of her designer jeans that she knew would fit snugly on Emily and would look good on her. She walked over and handed them to Emily and then pulled out a ruffled blue tank top, much like her favorite yellow one. She tossed that her direction as well. "You should wear that. Blue looks good on you." She smiled and then looked at the dresses hung up in her closet. "What should I wear, Killer?"

''Yellow. Anything yellow.'' Emily smirked, grabbing the stuff that Alison had thrown to her. ''Thank you. These jeans better fit, because I'll look really stupid in sweats.'' Emily laughed a little bit and then headed towards the washroom, taking her clothes off and putting on the jeans and the shirt Alison had given her, which both thankfully fit. She walked out and took off her ring for a moment to admire it.

"You and that color, huh?" Alison smirked slightly and laughed a bit. She grabbed a cute yellow summer dress and slipped it on. The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course I know what fits you by now, babe." She shook her head and walked over to her full length mirror and looked at herself. She put on a necklace and some earring to match and then started to comb her blonde locks, knowing Emily would probably offer to braid her hair as always.

''This ring is beautiful, Ali.'' Emily walked behind the blonde and placed her hands against her shoulder blades. She leaned down into her and planted a soft kiss over her loving lips. ''I know it'll be fine. And even if it's not, I'm sure we can run off to Paris like we'd always dreamt of.'' The brunette decided to brush her hair and straighten it, going with a typical casual look.

"I'm glad you like it. I bought it a while ago but it just seemed like you." Alison smiled and kissed Emily back gently. "Paris has always been the plan, Killer...whether you knew it or not." She winked playfully and reached back to start tying her hair into a French braid after she'd set her hairbrush down.

''Here, let me braid your hair for you?'' Emily offered. She heard a car door slam outside, turning her head to the side, she finally heard Kenneth walk inside the bedroom without knocking.  
''By the way girls, the Fields' landed a day early, I invited them for dinner with us.'' He smiled nicely and quietly shut the door. Emily looked down at Alison and swore under her breath. ''Great.''

"Yeah, thanks Emmy." Alison replied sweetly. She glanced out the window and then back over towards her dad. The blonde rolled her eyes once Kenneth left the room and sighed. "Well fuck. Even more people to break the news to. Do you think your parents are going to at least give us a chance to explain?" Alison asked, wanting to be prepared for whatever the worst might be.

''Can we just jump ship and fly off to Paris right now?'' Emily sighed, sitting down on the bed. ''This is actually starting to terrify me. I don't even want to -...'' Emily was interrupted by her parents who had knocked on the door. She quickly hid the ring in her pockets and put on a fake smile. They said hello to Alison and then quickly hugged Emily.  
''Mom.. dad.. I missed you both so much.'' She mumbled, though she still hated them for sending her into Radley. Emily breathed out heavily, waving a hand at Alison, indicated she wanted to get out of this situation.

"I wish we could." Alison wanted to say something to lighten the mood but she couldn't think of anything smart to say at that moment. She just wanted to make Emily feel better but she herself was terrified, after all she'd been the one to propose. This was all on her. Alison sighed and put on one her fake sweet smiles like everything was perfectly fine. She said a polite hello to the Fields even though she too held a grudge for their decision to send Emily to Radley. Alison saw Emily's signal and quickly interrupted their the conversation. "My dad is waiting. We better go before we're late. Come on, Em. You promised you'd ride with me, remember?" She quickly added so Emily could at least ride in the car with her to Philly. She grabbed the brunette's hand and led her downstairs.

'Yeah, uhm. I missed you mom and dad, we'll meet you there.'' Emily mumbled, gripping Alison's hand. She followed her downstairs slowly, though the blonde stopped and walked over to her dad, Emily stopped at the door, letting Alison speak to her dad in private, the Fields' walking downstairs, making small talk with Emily as she waited for Alison.

Alison walked over to her dad, letting go of Emily's hand reluctantly. She let the brunette catch up with her parents for a few minutes. "Dad, you can give Em's parents a ride, right? I'm taking my own car." She didn't wait for an answer and she grabbed her car keys off the hook by the garage. Once she saw that Emily was making eye contact with her, she walked over and took the brunette's hand once more. "Let's go, Em. We're taking my car. My dad is giving you a ride." She added to the Fields, not wanting to seem rude when they already had much more to worry about tonight.

Emily listened in on Alison and her dads' conversation. Once the blonde got out of the room and took her hand, Emily had the most unsure look on her face. This night was setting up for disaster. She waved goodbye with her free hand to her parents and followed Alison outside to her car. ''I thought your dad was driving us?'' She whispered to the blonde, trying to act as normal as she could. Once Alison unlocked the doors, Emily jumped in the passengers seat, turning her head to face Alison who sat beside her.

Once the blonde had gotten Emily far enough away from their parents she stopped walking and looked at the brunette. "He was but I thought maybe if we drove alone, we could figure out what the hell we're going to say. I can handle my dad but your parents too? I'm pretty sure they still hate me. Fuck." Alison knew that freaking out and cursing wasn't going to help but it was natural reaction to tense situations. She walked out to her car and unlocked the doors, sliding into the drivers seat and turning on the engine as she turned her head to make eye contact with Emily.

''Like I said, we can just jump ship and go to Paris.'' Emily turned her head and buckled her seatbelt before remembering to take the ring out of her pockets and sliding it back on her finger. ''I just.. I didn't even know my parents and your dad talked to eachother.'' Emily narrowed her eyebrows and placed a comforting hand over Alison's shoulder. ''We'll figure this crap out. But thank you for getting us out of that ride with your dad.''

"I want to. You don't know how much I wish I could drive to airport right now and never look back." Alison admitted as she buckled her seatbelt, her hands shaking a bit. "I didn't know either, but I guess my dad is trying or something since he knows we love each other." The blonde shrugged slightly and pulled out of the driveway. "Together we're stronger. We'll get through this together just like we always have. And of course. I knew that would've been a hell of a drive. I wanted to actually talk to you without the shit we'll have thrown at us the moment we tell them."

Emily listened to Alison's words carefully. The blonde usually seemed to have everything figured out, but this time, it seemed as though she was falling apart more than anything, which worried Emily. "Hey, are you sure you're up to driving?" Emily let her hand reach Alison's, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.


	26. Chapter 26

Alison smiled at Emily and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine Em. Don't worry. Just trying to decide what I'm going to say. My dad isn't so bad since he supports my being in love with you. But your parents...they think I'm bad for you. There's no way they'll support this. They took you away once. I'm not letting that hell house take you away again. You're not going any damn place without me. Not this time." Alison spoke confidently but also possessively.

"Good because I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Emily winked whilst biting at her lip. She let her head fall comfortably over Alison's shoulder as the blonde drove off and headed north towards Philadelphia. "I should record my parents reaction and sell it for money." Emily tried to lighten up the mood. "Worlds Best Reactions... they should make a show."

"Maybe it'll earn us enough to get to Paris." Alison responded, playing along and trying to keep the mood light. The blonde continued to drive and took her free hand to hold onto Emily's. She let her thumb rub over the brunette's ring. Alison couldn't believe that she of all people was not only committed to someone but had proposed. She'd changed so much but Emily had truly changed her for the better.

"We should both save up, just go for two weeks whenever we can, you know?" The brunette spoke calmly while looking around. Alison had finally reached the highway, which meant they were about a half hour from Philadelphia. "So how are we going to go about all of this?"

"Okay, I'll save what I can although I have no idea where I'm going to any money right now." The blonde shrugged slightly and merged onto the highway. "Well I was going to tell dad since I proposed and all but did you want to be the one to tell your parents?"

"I don't even want to tell my parents in general. Do you have any idea how they'll just flip and force me to go home with them and ban me from seeing you?" Emily shrugged, biting at her lip, the highway lights flashing through the car windows. "But I guess we have no choice now do we?"

"I wish we could just not show up, ditch the whole dinner. But running away clearly doesn't help at all." Alison squeezed Emily's hand tightly and smiled weakly. "I'll tell everyone then. You don't have to say anything, Em. That way everyone can focus on the fact that I proposed instead of on the fact that you said yes."

"The runaway fiances." Emily chuckled a little bit, turning her head towards Alison while the blonde kept driving towards their destination. "I'll be right beside you. My parents can't take me away from you, not this time, Alison." She tried to comfort the blonde, letting Alison squeeze her hand. "Also, just... it'll be fine."

"Hmm runaway fiancés, huh? I like the sound of that." Alison smirked slightly and hit the acceleration a bit harder wanting to be able to have some a few minutes alone in the parking lot to compose herself before heading into the restaurant. "I wouldn't let them anyway. No one is taking you away from me, Emily." She smiled softly. "I know it will because we're in this together this time."

"I know, and I wouldn't ever go anywhere without you." Emily leaned into the blonde and gave her a small kiss on the cheeks before pulling away and sighing. She was nervous about the night. She had no idea how her parents would react. She only wanted to be happy, alone with Alison, but she knew there were many obstacles to come.

"Nor would I, Em. I promise." Alison glanced over at Emily and frowned a bit when she heard the brunette sigh. She knew Emily was distressed but there wasn't any way to comfort her when Alison felt the exact same way. Running away to Paris was sounding better by the minute but eventually they'd have to face their families. "Better to get it over with now." Alison thought to herself, though she was incredibly scared.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Emily looked at the road signs, seeing that they had finally arrived in Philadelphia. The brunette bit at her lip and took one deep breath, exhaling loudly. "Where exactly is the restaurant that we're going to anyways?" Emily whispered to the blonde, her eyes still on the dark roads.

Alison took the exit to drive into the central part of Philadelphia. When they reached a red light, Alison turned her head to make eye contact with Emily. "It's in downtown. This Italian place mom used to take us to when we would go out to Philly. It's my favorite." The blonde whispered back as she hit the acceleration lightly when the light turned green.

"What should I eat?" Emily asked her, wondering what Alison would suggest. She let her hand lower to Alison's knee cap, squeezing it just a little bit to hopefully make the girl smile at least once before they reached the restaurant. Emily looked around at all the Philadelphia buildings, hotels, restaurants, etc. The city was beautiful.

Alison pursed her lips and thought of all the items on the menu. She smiled brightly and placed her free hand over Emily's hand on her knee cap. "You should get lasagna. It's the best. And they give you a huge portion." Alison's mouth began to water as she spoke about her favorite dish on the menu. She made her way into downtown, slowing down to the speed limit and looking around for the restaurant.

"Could we maybe share a portion, or would that seem too... relationship-ish.. like do you think our parents would catch on?" Emily spoke quickly and nervously, squeezing Alison's hand along with her knee-cap at the same time. "Hmph." Emily mumbled, looking at the Italian restaurant that Alison had talked about. "Is it that one?" She pointed out.

"We can share, Emmy. Don't worry. I could never finish my food there so dad will be happy he doesn't have to waste my leftovers." She chuckled lightly, thinking about how her dad always hated when she'd end up wasting half her plate. Alison glanced at where Emily was pointing. "Yeah, that's it." She confirmed, turning into the parking lot directed for customers of the restaurant.

After Alison had parked the car, Emily slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Alison, knowing she'd have something to say before going inside and meeting up with their parents, who had not arrived just yet. "What's on your mind?" Emily whispered to her, keeping her hand over Alison's knee.

Alison unbuckled her own seatbelt and turned so she could completely face Emily. She bit at her bottom lip, thinking for a few moments. "Will you defend me if your parents say I'm bad for you like they did when they sent you to Radley?" Alison knew that Emily would always stand by her side but against her own parents? She wasn't sure if maybe that might be too much for the brunette to handle.

"Well before my mom sent me to Radley, she came into my room one night and asked me if I ever thought of you as more than just a friend, and I admitted to her that I did." The brunette looked into Alison's eyes in return. "I want what's right, and to me, you, us, we feel right. If my parents can't accept that then I don't know what I'd do."

Alison kept her gaze on Emily and nodded. "I know and I don't want to be the reason you're torn. But I'm afraid that might happen tonight. You're my Killer and for me, I just can't imagine there not being an us now that it's happened." Alison let herself pour her heart out, hoping that maybe it would help Emily feel a little better.

"Now that what's happened?" Emily asked as she pierced her lips. The brunette knew what Alison could possibly be talking about, though so many things had happened between the two, she had to ask. The two had been through so much lately, which only made the two fall in love with eachother even more, or so this is how Emily saw things.

"Now that you know I'm in love with you." Alison whispered the words softly and sweetly. She knew how much Emily loved to hear her declare her love and she wouldn't deny the brunette's wish tonight when she probably needed that reassurance. The blonde had fallen even harder when she'd finally given herself to Emily. She knew that for her there would never be another no matter that happened.

As soon as Emily was about to go in for a loving kiss, she saw Kenneth and her parents pull into the empty parking spot beside them. Emily pulled away, trying to slowly regain her composure, she knew this was the moment that would surely make or break her family, and she was nervous as hell.

Once she heard a car pull up beside her, Alison jumped apart from Emily. She was disappointed that they had gotten interrupted before they could have at least one kiss but she couldn't dwell on that. She took a deep breath and straightened out her dress. She looked over at Emily and gave her a 'this is it' look. Alison got out of the car and waited for Emily to get out as well before both the girls joined their parents.

Emily slipped out of the car and walked beside Alison, trying to not make things too obvious, she kept her hands to herself, knowing that her mother would immediately question her if she saw anything out of the ordinary. The brunette followed everyone and walked inside of the restaurant, awaiting for the reserved table to be showed to them.

Alison swung her hand back and forth, the one closest to Emily as she wanted to hold her hand but reminded herself that for tonight she couldn't do so. She followed her dad into the restaurant and sat down at the booth once the hostess showed them to their reserved table.

Emily sat comfortably beside the blonde, a small smile on her lips. She looked around at her parents and Alison's dad, a nervous feeling coming across her body, almost like a rush of adrenaline had appeared out of no where. Emily placed her hand over Alison's lap as she looked over the menu, making small talk with the adults in front of her.

Alison placed one of her hands over Emily's under the table and used her free hand to hold the menu, though she didn't really need to look at it. She just needed to keep busy so the night wouldn't become too nerve wracking already. The blonde politely answered all of the Fields questions, being sure to be as kind as possible to them.

Emily gently squeezed Alison's thigh out of pure nervousness. Finally, she decided she was going to have some lasagna and offered to share it with the blonde sitting beside her. "Do you want to share lasagna or something? I'd hate to waste some." She spoke to Alison with a soft voice.

Alison smiled softly and nodded, acting as though this wasn't what Emily and her had discussed in the car. "That's actually my favorite, Em. We can definitely share. I never finish my own." She glanced over at her dad and the Fields who clearly didn't seem too bothered by the girls sharing an entree. The blonde set her menu down and took a long sip of ice water, hoping that might calm her nerves.

"Great." Emily smiled over at Alison and then ordered for the two girls once the waitress arrived. Emily let her parents and Mr DiLaurentis take their orders as well before simply arching her back and taking a soft breath. She was tempted to order some hard liquor but she knew it wouldn't help their situation.

Alison thanked the waitress and handed her menu over to her. Normally she ignored the wait staff but she wanted to give a good impression to the Fields. The blonde knew she might be going overboard with the act but she wanted them to at least see some good in her before she dropped the bomb on them. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as she stared at her dad's drink, wishing she could take a sip.

"Mom, dad.. Mr DiLaurentis, we actually came here because Alison and I, well... we wanted to discuss something with you all." Emily finally initiated the discussion, terrified of their reaction, especially since they didn't know what was about to follow. The brunette turned to Alison and then back to the adults ahead of her, her grip over Alison's lap tightening a little bit.

The blonde didn't expect Emily to bring up the subject so soon. All eyes were now focused on her. Kenneth met her eyes and smiled, giving her the look to proceed with what she had to say. Alison squeezed Emily's hand under the table and took a deep breath. "Well as you know, dad. I recently told you that as everyone already knew Emily loves me, that her feelings are returned. I love her. And I know we're young and we aren't looking to rush into anything but we've had something between us for five years already. I think that's long enough for me to make Emily wait and so I proposed this morning. And she's said yes." Alison but her lip nervously, waiting for the blow to come once the adults had processed what she'd just said.

Emily could feel something bad was going to happen, and maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong. The brunette looked over at her parents as they gave her the "I can't believe you, are you crazy" eyes.  
"This is a joke, right? Emily tell me you aren't already going to waste your life and marry this young." Pam Fields spoke to Emily, the brunette had a disappointed look on her face.  
Emily placed her hand on the table, showing everyone around the engagement ring that Alison had slipped on her finger. "I'm not wasting my life. I love her." She frowned.

Alison looked over at her dad, hoping his reaction would at least be supportive. Kenneth cleared his throat and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Pam, who was clearly very upset. "If I might interrupt, I did say we aren't getting married anytime soon. We're just engaged. It's a commitment, that says we love each other and already know we'll spend our lives together. It's not a wedding or something." The blonde tried to remain polite but she was already beginning to use a ruder tone because she was angry that Pam had right off the bat said that Emily's decision was wasting her life. Alison couldn't help but think that if Emily had announced she was engaged to someone other than her, Pam might not have called it a waste of her life. Normally the blonde didn't care that she was disliked, but it really upset her that the Fields seemed to have a pure hatred for her.

"Listen, Alison." Pam spoke very clearly, a look of utter disappointment in her eyes, Wayne, on the other hand, took in the news, though Emily knew she'd get an earful once she decided to get home. "Our daughter has a lot of potential, and she's wasted her life loving you when all you could do is play her like she was one of your puppets. You don't fool us, Alison. You might have changed now, or you might just be putting on a hell of a play, but don't for one second think that we don't have Emily's best interest in mind, because we do." She spoke firmly, her eyes on the girls. She then turned to Kenneth, who seemed to be quite insulted by her words. Emily cocked her eyebrows and sighed loudly. "Wow mom, wow." Was all that escaped her lips.

Just before Alison could respond, Kenneth jumped in. He turned to look at Pam. "Listen, Pam. My daughter has been through a lot. She was kidnapped and god knows what that man did to her. I don't know the depths of Emily and Alison's relationship but I know my daughter. She may have been confused in the past and I'm sure it hurt Emily but you can't blame Alison for trying to find herself. She loves Emily and I've seen it for myself the last few days when the girls have spent time together. I was kind enough to invite you along for dinner, thinking you must've missed your daughter but don't think for a moment I'll sit quietly while you insult my daughter."

"I don't want my daughter to marry into the DiLaurentis family, and I won't change my mind about that." Pam turned to Kenneth, a look on hr face that Emily had never seen before. She crossed her arms over her chest, almost as though she was plotting out something. "I work for the police station, and your daughters' story, it has a lot of flaws, more than you could ever know. How can you sit there and even believe what she's saying?" Pam tried to be rational about her tone of voice, but her words came out more wrong than right.

Kenneth's eyes blazed at the very words Pam spoke next. Alison shuddered, thinking about what was going to happen. Her story was falling apart and now Pam had more of a reason to look into it. She knew she should say something but what could she say? Kenneth looked at Alison and saw the fear in her eyes and sighed deeply. "I believe her because she's my daughter, because I've seen the pure fear in her. When we took her to the basement, I'd never seen her more terrified. Alison has always been fearless, so to see my only daughter breakdown, do you think I'm going to start questioning her story when that man knows every detail about her? And as for Emily marrying into the family, it's rather insulting of you to say such a thing. I'm sorry to say but despite that you're her mother, I don't think it's your decision to make anymore. You should just be happy that your daughter found love. I know I was shocked that Alison returned feelings for a girl but for my daughter to find peace and happiness is enough. Emily has always been Alison's rock and frankly, I'm happy for the girls. If you refuse to support them, I will." Kenneth gave both of the girls a small smile.

Emily had no idea what to say, she couldn't believe how her mom was acting, it actually truly upset her. The brunette spoke furiously, tough immediately regretting her words. "Seriously mom? Right now I'd rather marry into their family than be in ours." She spoke rudely and having no intention in speaking to her parents for the rest of the evening. She gave Mr. DiLaurentis a small smile and then avoided all contact with her parents. She then turned to Alison and kissed her cheek, speaking softly against the blondes' earlobe. "I forgot to mention, while we were in the car, I rented a room for us in a hotel nearby."

Emily had no idea what to say, she couldn't believe how her mom was acting, it actually truly upset her. The brunette spoke furiously, tough immediately regretting her words. "Seriously mom? Right now I'd rather marry into their family than be in ours." She spoke rudely and having no intention in speaking to her parents for the rest of the evening. She gave Mr. DiLaurentis a small smile and then avoided all contact with her parents. She then turned to Alison and kissed her cheek, speaking softly against the blondes' earlobe. "I forgot to mention, while we were in the car, I rented a room for us in a hotel nearby."

Alison squeezed Emily's hand and nodded to indicate that she was glad that the brunette had rented them the room. The blonde knew that what Emily said was overboard and that she'd regret it but she was happy knowing the brunette defended her despite some of things Pam had said being right. Alison cleared her throat, finally deciding she'd let her dad do the talking long enough. "Mrs. Fields, I know you're not thrilled but I love your daughter. I'm not planning on getting married until we both finish school so you don't have to worry. Emily will get to live the life she wants. I wouldn't dare stop her from her dreams. In fact, she's even getting a chance to swim again and I couldn't be happier even if that means we won't be nearby each other anymore." Alison tried her hardest to stay positive and explain in a kind, calm tone. But she knew if Pam's next words were rude or offensive, she'd explode. The blonde wasn't one to hold back once she was angry.

The brunette enjoyed the words that Alison had to say, though frowned once more once she noticed that Pam wasn't going to give up any time soon, it was a chaotic mess, and for once, Emily wished that her mom was happy for her with the relationship she had. The brunette was about to speak until her mother, once again, interrupted them all and replied to Alison's comment.  
"I don't think this is your place to speak. Maybe she shouldn't be near you for a bit. Our Emily, the Emily that we know would never throw away her future for love." She spoke, clearly being irrational about things. "I know how you are, Alison. You seek the spotlight, but don't you dare drag our daughter into your little mind games." Pam had clearly lost it, Emily stood up, as though she was about to yell, but Alison pulled her back down and plotted a couple things to say.

Alison clenched her fists. Pam had gone too far, telling her that she'd changed Emily. It was Emily's parents who had cause the brunette to find comfort in Alison in the first place. When she that Emily was standing up, ready to yell, she pulled her back down and rubbed her back to settle her down. This was her battle. She wasn't going to let Emily ruin her relationship with her parents for the sake of her love. The blonde directed her menacing glare at Pam and smirked deviously, the look she always wore before saying something horrid, usually to someone she despised. "Your Emily?! She hasn't been your Emily in weeks and you know why? It's because you made the biggest mistake of your life. You think her choosing the love of her life is a mistake? Well sending your only daughter to Radley instead of actually listening to her is what's a mistake. She's with me because I believe her and support her. You lost your daughter the moment you chose to send her away, and now you'll never get her back if you can't be happy that she's finally herself and happy again."

Emily couldn't believe what Alison had just said. Sure, she was frustrated, but what the blonde just said had gone overboard. She shrugged and let a few tears fall from her eyes and onto her red and warm cheeks. However, what Alison had just said was more than right. Pam had a blank emotion over her face as the food finally arrived. The brunette wasn't really hungry anymore, though she took her fork in her hand and took a small bite from her plate.  
"You're not marrying her, that's final." Pam had the audacity to speak some more, Emily simply shook her head and took another bite from her plate. This night was going from bad to worst.

Alison looked from Emily to her dad, needing them both to say something. They were the only two that supported her right now and she felt desperate. The blonde saw the tears roll down Emily's cheeks and instantly felt guilty. She didn't mean to be so harsh but Pam didn't give her many options. Kenneth shook his head and finally spoke up, knowing that if he didn't, Alison would cause a scene and make things even worse. "Pam, as much as you'd like to have a say in your daughter's future, the girls have clearly already made a decision. As I said earlier, I'll support them. Your daughter is welcome to stay with us if you're so unwillingly to accept who she chooses to be. I know you won't willingly say yes to that option but Emily is a legal adult and I'm leaving the choice up to her. I won't stand for anymore of your insults to my daughter nor to Emily who is at this point family for us." Kenneth had always loved Emily, certainly not as much as Jessica but he was more than happy to welcome her into the family. Alison smiled gratefully at her dad and picked at the lasagna in front of her, though she was too worried about Emily to eat anything.

Emily couldn't believe what she heard. It had always been Jessica who had been supportive of the two girls, but hearing Kenneth speak about the two this way made her extremely happy, especially once he said that the brunette could stay with the two of them if Pam wouldn't accept that. Emily quickly got up and hugged Kenneth tightly, tears still streaming down her cheeks and onto her shirt. "T-Thank you, Kenneth." Emily mumbled under her breath and tears. She then walked over to the washroom without telling anyone, knowing that she needed to have a breather before having her ever so famous panic attacks.

Alison couldn't believe her ears either. She'd once overheard her mom tell Emily how she'd wish Alison returned her feelings but she'd never known her dad supported her and Emily. The blonde smiled slightly upon seeing Emily's embrace with Kenneth. Kenneth hugged Emily back tightly and rubbed her back gently. He wasn't one for physical displays of affection but he could tell Emily needed this. "It's my pleasure." He whispered back for just the brunette to hear. Alison stayed seated, feeling completely uncomfortable by the absence of Emily but she wasn't sure that she should follow her. The blonde knew well enough that sometimes Emily needed time to herself.

The brunette made her way to the washroom to catch a breather. She opened the door and then looked at herself in the mirror. "Breathe, Em. Take the good, take the bad, breathe." She whispered to herself in order to calm herself down. She wiped her tears away and then washed her face with cold water, hoping that it would help with her mood. She finally stood up straight and adjusted the shirt she had on. "Shit." She then spoke loudly. Deep down, she'd hoped that her mother wouldn't have gone this far, and it had really upset her that she did.

The blonde drummed her fingers on the table nervously. She anxiously waited for Emily to return, the adults all focused on her. Alison didn't know what to say but Pam kept giving her a nasty glare so she finally gave her one of her own back and decided to speak up. "Pam." She dead panned not bothering to be polite enough to call her Mrs. Fields. "Listen, and listen well because this is the last time I will say this without causing a scene. Emily is her own person and she's amazing. You have no right as her mother or any damn human being to judge her on her decisions. How dare you tell her that she's wasting her life. She's the smartest most talented girl I know and nothing will stand in the way of her happiness. I'll make damn sure of that, even if that includes you." Alison continued to glared, breathing deeply to calm her boiling blood as she finished speaking.

Emily finally came out of the washroom. She had stopped crying, though her cheeks were red, almost like she had been crying all night. Once she saw Alison speaking to her mother, she paused, standing behind the blonde, though against a wall in the restaurant where nobody at the table could see her. Once Alison had finished, she was about to go join them, but she saw that the blonde was about to speak again once Emily's mother stood up to Alison's height and gave the blonde another dirty glare.

Alison looked at Pam, knowing that she was giving her a look that was one someone had right before they slapped someone. Before the blonde knew it, Pam's hand was inches from her cheek but Kenneth managed to grab her wrist just in time to stop. "Pam and Wayne, I'm going to politely ask that you call a cab and find your own way home. I'll make sure Alison and Emily get back safely but I suggest you leave now or I assure you, matters will get worse. Although I can understand if you wish to stay long enough to let Emily know you're leaving." Kenneth sat back down and looked over at Alison, seeing that she was alright for the most part. Alison closed her eyes and held her breath. "Where the hell was Emily?" Alison thought silently to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mom, were you just going to slap her?" Emily came from behind there wall where she was listening from. She sighed loudly and then turned to Kenneth. "I think I'll take you up on that offer Mr DiLaurentis if you don't mind. Could I perhaps use the spare bedroom or share rooms with Alison?" She questioned Kenneth who had been more than kind with the brunette lately. The brunette then turned to her mother and narrowed her eyebrows. "I never thought you'd be this unreasonable mom. And by the way." Emily leaned into her mother's ear and whispered. "I slept with Alison last night, and she was amazing." She knew this would set her mom off the edge but she didn't care.

Alison opened her eyes when she heard the sound of Emily's voice. She was so relieved the brunette was back. Luckily her dad supported them but still she wanted Emily by her side. Kenneth nodded slowly, waving his hand to indicate to Emily not to worry about the minor details. "We'll get your stuff and help you move in tomorrow, Emily. Can you manage a day without all your stuff?" He asked politely, figuring that going to the Fields house tonight would only make matters worse. Alison was in close enough proximity to hear what Emily whispered to Pam. She felt a strange mixture of feelings at the moment, an uncomfortable awkwardness but also pride in Emily for being so bold and sticking up for her. "Emily!" The blonde hissed, taking her arm and pulling the brunette towards the side of booth she was still sitting in.

Emily sat beside Alison. The Fields had had enough. They walked out without even saying goodbye. She kissed the side of Alison's cheek and then looked at Kenneth. "Thank you. So much." She felt her lips tremble once more and then began to cry again. She leaned her head over Alison's shoulder and then took deep breaths, letting out a sigh. She let Alison eat some lasagna, the brunette had lost her appetite. She couldn't believe what she said to her mom, she knew she'd come to regret it, but at that moment, she knew it would get her out of her hair.

Alison watched the Fields leave, grateful that they hadn't put up a fight about Emily's new living situation. Kenneth just nodded once, knowing the girls needed each other more at that moment then they needed him. Once Emily's tears started, Alison wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and rubbed her back. She didn't speak, knowing that Emily didn't need any words to feel comforted at that moment. She picked at the lasagna, knowing her dad would be worried if she didn't eat but she really wasn't very hungry. The blonde gave her dad a look that asked him if he wouldn't mind giving Emily and her a moment alone. Kenneth nodded and excused himself to go to the restroom.

Once she saw Kenneth leave, the brunette kissed the side of Alison's neck carefully. It took her a moment to speak, but she finally managed to let a couple of words escape her lips. "I went overboard with my last comment, Alison. They're still my parents, and I love them so much, and I'm sorry for the way they went about all of this. I'd understand if you didn't want to marry into my family.. and.." But before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Alison who had placed her index finger against the brunettes lips.

Alison waited until Kenneth had finally left then turned her full attention to Emily. She was about to speak when she felt the brunette's lips graze over neck. The blonde stayed silent upon hearing Emily's words, letting her get everything out before she said anything. But when she heard the brunette's rant, she simply placed her finger over Emily's lips to get her to stop. "Em, stop. You're ranting. I love you, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't tell me to stop." Emily was obviously nervous about this whole charade. She pulled back away from Alison and then rolled her eyes. "I thought you always wanted me to speak my mind when I was around you." She shrugged, disappointed. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and then took a bite of the half-eaten lasagna that stood on the table right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. You just need to breath. You're ranting and worrying over things you don't have to worry about. I'm not leaving you and I still want to marry you. We can run off to Paris, forget everyone else and everything. Just you and me." Alison ran a hand through her hair and chewed on her bottom lip. She was concerned that she'd upset Emily.

Emily sighed and shook her head. "You're right. I am ranting for no reason. Though I can't believe I told my mom I slept with you. Never thought I had it in me." The brunette laughed nervously, her eyes still looking into Alison's. She cocked her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "I wanna go to Paris, but I don't want to run away from my problems right now, it'll just cause more crap for the both of us to deal with."

Alison wrapped her arms protectively around Emily and smiled weakly. "I mean that wasn't the best piece of information you could've shared but I'm proud of you. You're stronger than you think you are, Em. I know you love your family but for you to let yourself have what you want and not let them stand in the way...that's strength." The blonde hoped her encouraging words would help Emily to feel better. "I know, but it just seems so perfect for us, doesn't it?" Alison spoke dreamily, thinking of the day they could someday be free of obstacles and really be there together.

Emily let herself be held by Alison. She loved the blondes embrace, it was so comforting and pure, something that she had longed for a very long time, and it was only Alison's arms that warmed up her soul and made her body feel like it was on fire, in the good way of course. "Here's your dad." Emily smiled and welcomed Kenneth back with a wide smile, her tears finally gone, though her cheeks still felt like they were on fire. The brunette simply closed her eyes and relaxed in Alison's arms, letting the blonde and her father discuss about the situation the two girls were in.

Alison held Emily tight. It felt good to be the strong one and know she could be there the way Emily needed her to. Being able to take care of the brunette made her feel complete, like she had a better purpose than her plots to be one step ahead of her enemies or to be the best at everything. The blonde didn't dare let go of Emily even when Kenneth returned. She smiled at her dad and waited for him to tell her what the plan was going to be. "So you two girls can still go home in your car, right Al? Emily can stay in your room tonight." Kenneth looked over at Emily. "Once we get your stuff, you're welcome to make the guest room yours and set it up how you like."

"Thank you, Mr DiLaurentis. I had actually gotten a hotel room in Philadelphia for the night. I knew something chaotic with my parents was going to happen, and I thought Alison and I would be better off staying in town over night, it's not really good to drive far when you're upset." Emily spoke to him, her head still resting comfortably over Alison's chest. The brunette looked at Kenneth and awaited his reply.

Kenneth listened carefully and nodded. He turned to Alison. "Al? Do you feel upto driving? Emily is right, if you're still upset you shouldn't drive. This was a lot to take in so if you girls stay tonight, that's fine. Just be sure to check in with me when you get there and in the morning when you'll be heading back. And be sure to get some sleep tonight." Alison looked over at her dad and smiled gratefully. She couldn't believe how level headed he was being. "Can we really stay, dad? I want to just try and make the night a little happier for Em, if you don't mind." Kenneth gave Alison the okay and waved over for the check. "Let me just pay and I'll walk you and Emily to you car." Alison nodded and held Emily close as she waited.

"Thank you, Mr DiLaurentis." Emily smiled appreciatively. The brunette wanted to desperately kiss the blonde, just to boost her ego in front of her dad, but she held back, knowing it probably wasn't the best moment. Instead, she sat up and then replied to Kenneth once more. "And thank you, for dinner, for the support, you have no idea how much it means to me, especially when I know I've finally found the one. I know your daughter has been through enough, and I'm happy to be the one that helps her find her way back to us." Emily finally opened up about her feelings in front of Kenneth, and she wasn't ashamed of it. "I've loved her since I was a junior, and even before that. I could never look at another girl the way I look at Alison.." Emily finished speaking, turning her head to face Alison.

Alison couldn't help but tear up in happiness at the words Emily spoke. Her pure love for the blonde rang through and it made Alison's soul feel complete peace. She felt like heart was home when she heard all that Emily willingly shared with her dad. Kenneth smiled at Emily. "Dinner is nothing compared to what you've done and continue to do for Alison. We've had our hands full with Jason's problems and everything that happened to Alison but for her to have someone who she could run to no matter how dire the situation, well I can't speak for my daughter but I can see how it has helped her be herself and be happy. You are truly good for Alison and that's why I supported the two of you tonight." Alison was overwhelmed with emotions she wasn't used to having. She never knew her dad was so perceptive about Emily and her. "I love you, Emily." She whispered softly.

"I just tell myself, no matter what the situation, she will always have my arms to fall asleep in, to wake up to, to be held when she has nightmares or when she's not feeling good. I know we're young, and Alison and I both understand that, but we're just really committed into eachother. Nothing felt right when she was gone, Mr DiLaurentis. I remember waking up during the night and wishing she was here.. I would walk by her old locker at school and just hope that at any time of day she'd be back and leading us through those halls..." Emily was speaking to Kenneth though she turned to Alison for one slight second, wiping away the tears from the blondes face before continuing to speak to Kenneth. "Your daughter has taught me how to fend for myself, how to not let anyone step over you, but most of all, she's taught me how to love, even if you're scared. And your support means more to me than you think. Her icy blue eyes are the only ones I want to look into." Emily quit speaking, not knowing what Kenneth and Alison were going to say.

Kenneth and Alison both wore matching smiles on their faces, along with the blonde's cheeks being slightly red. It was rare she blushed but she did now when Emily spoke of her true feelings for her. Kenneth replied first, knowing his daughter well enough to know she needed time to recover her speaking abilities. "Kenneth, Emily, call me Kenneth. No need to be so formal when someday you'll be my daughter in law. But I know what you mean. Alison's presence was one no one could forget. I know Jessica saw her all the time so I don't doubt that you did too." He stopped speaking, knowing that Alison wanted her turn to speak. "You were the hardest one to leave. I wanted to take you with me so bad, just tell you everything. That's why I risked my safety she kept coming back. I needed to see you and know you were happy. I didn't want to be the reason that little twinkle in your eyes was gone, Em. You taught me to love myself even when I was horrible and hurt people. You taught me to open my heart and love someone. You showed me that I could be loved for who I am. There's no one else I'd want to wake up next to." Alison no longer had any fear saying her true feelings, at least not around Emily or her dad.

Emily surely had a permanent smile over her face. She sat up properly, her eyes locked onto Alison's. The brunette finally mustered up the courage to place her hand over Alison's cheek and plant a soft closed-mouth kiss over Alison's soft and tender lips. After pulling back, she stood up beside Alison and turned to Kenneth. "Thank you again, for dinner. For everything. We'll be sure to keep you posted tonight and in the morning when we come back." Emily had a genuine smile over her face, for once, she felt worry free, though she knew she'd have to deal with her parents sooner rather than later.

Alison kept her loving gaze on Emily. She didn't mind having her dad see them act as a couple in public in the slightest. Alison kissed back gently but still enjoying the feel of Emily's soft warm lips over her own. Kenneth averted his gaze, not wanting to stare at his daughter. "Alright girls. Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow. Al, drive safe and call before bed." Alison nodded and hugged her dad as he kissed her once on the cheek. "Take care, Emily. Let me know when you'd like to go home to get your things tomorrow." He hugged Emily once too and then stood up to walk the girls out to their car.

Emily walked with the DiLaurentis's to Alison's car. Once Kenneth whispered something in Alison's ear, the brunette turned around and let her back lean over the passengers seat door. Once Alison's dad made his way to his own car, Emily finally turned around and let her hand fall over the door handle, giving Alison a little intrigued look. As soon as the blonde unlocked the door, Emily sat down and entered the coordinates of the hotel in the G.P.S

Alison walked hand in hand with Emily, her dad walking beside them. He pulled Alison aside once they'd reached the car and whispered in her ear. "Hey, don't do anything destructive. Let this settle down, okay? We don't need anymore stories running about you after your sister, Ali. Oh and you know don't get too close too fast." Kenneth added awkwardly not sure how to approach the subject of intimacy especially between two girls. Alison laughed softly to cover the awkwardness and gave her dad one last hug. She unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat, backing out of the parking lot once Emily had punched in the address for the hotel.

Emily buckled her seatbelt and turned to the side, looking at the street lights and at the old tall buildings. The sky was dark, the moon and the stars were out. The brunette closed her eyes and tried to relax, the chaotic scene at the restaurant had taken a toll on her, and it upset her that her mother didn't understand how happy she was. Curious to know what Kenneth had told Alison, the brunette finally faced the blonde and mumbled under her breath. "What did your dad tell you?"

Emily buckled her seatbelt and turned to the side, looking at the street lights and at the old tall buildings. The sky was dark, the moon and the stars were out. The brunette closed her eyes and tried to relax, the chaotic scene at the restaurant had taken a toll on her, and it upset her that her mother didn't understand how happy she was. Curious to know what Kenneth had told Alison, the brunette finally faced the blonde and mumbled under her breath. "What did your dad tell you?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh once she heard what Kenneth had told her. "Wait, so he doesn't know we -..." She stopped talking and laughed a little bit more. "Well." She added, her eyes still overlooking Alison's facial features. "I guess we can tell him we'll wait till marriage if you want." Emily then bit at her lip and let her head rest over Alison's shoulder as she drove.

Alison smirked slightly. "I didn't really think that there was a good time to tell my dad that I slept with my fiancé." The blonde put emphasis on the word fiancé, wanting to acknowledge that they were in fact engaged. "Is that what you want to do? Or do you want me to talk to him?" Alison asked, wanting to make sure that Emily didn't mind that she didn't exactly want their intimacy announced to anyone. She liked keeping some things between just them two.

''I don't mind what you do.'' Emily whispered back to the blonde who was still driving. She kissed the side of Alison's cheek and then let out a loud yawn. She was exhausted, though her cellphone quickly woke her up. Thinking it was going to be her mom, she narrowed her eyebrows and was surprised to learn it wasn't.  
''We need to meet up tonight. I know you're in Philly with Alison, just meet me in room 103 when Alison goes to your room.'' It was CeCe who was on the other line.  
''This isn't the best time!'' Emily spoke into the phone, not knowing how CeCe got her number. The brunette listened to what the blonde had to say again.  
''I'll text you the details. See you later, Americano.''


	28. Chapter 28

"Okay well if he brings it up again, I guess I'll be honest." Alison shrugged slightly as she drove through downtown in search of the hotel. "Hey Em, what's..." She trailed off, noticing the brunette had fallen asleep. When the blonde heard Emily's phone ring, she took in a deep breath and held it, assuming that Wayne or Pam was calling. She heard Emily's voice tense and glanced over at her curiously. Once the phone call was disconnected, Alison parked the car near the sidewalk, assuming that something worse had happened. "Was that your parents? What did they say?"

"I don't even know half of what she said. Blah blah. Spaced out and hung up." Emily turned to Alison, knowing that her lie was probably going to catch up with her later, but she needed.. well, she was intrigued to see what CeCe was up to this time. Emily carefully slipped her phone in her pockets and then kissed the side of Alison's cheek. "Nothing bad, don't worry Ali." She tried to comfort the blonde.

Alison nodded and put the car back into drive, pulling out onto the road again. "I'm fine, Em. I just get tense when it's your parents because I know they could take you away again. And I know deep down you love them, so it's even harder. You can't just cut them off or something." The blonde gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and continued down the street. "Hey, what's the hotel's name? I was gonna ask earlier but you fell asleep and then your mom called."

"That one, right there. Holiday Inn. We're room 104. We just have to go in and ask for the DiLaurentis/Fields reservation." Emily smiled over at Alison. "And they won't take me away, Ali. Don't you think for one second that they'd take me away from you, because even in my worst nightmare, nobody has been able to separate us." The brunette bit at her lip, stretching her body once Alison had found the hotel and parked the car.

Alison parked her car right in front and was greeted by the hotel staff once the two girls walked in. She let them attend to their bags as she walked over to check in, taking Emily along with her as she held her hand tightly. "Your parents are never going to like me, Em. How am I ever going to be a part of your family?" Alison blurted out, sighing and running a hand through her hair. She took the key cards from the receptionist and gave them her credit card to keep on file, signing her name on all the forms.

"I could've given them my cards." Emily sighed, not even bothering to link her hands with Alison. "I'll take my own bags, thanks." Emily spoke rudely to the hotel staff. She stopped at room 103, which is where CeCe was. The brunette then kept walking to her room and waited for Alison to join her. Emily took out her phone, texting the number CeCe had called from. "Just arrived, still 103? Be there soon, gonna settle in and come up with something. -Americano." She signed her text.

"You already rented the room though. I can chip in some too." Alison rolled her eyes at Emily's back and grabbed her bags as well. She walked with the brunette to their room, not really taking notice to Emily's pause at the room next door. The blonde was more concerned with how Emily's demeanor had changed. She suddenly seemed to be distant with Alison and it made her worried. "Em? Is something wrong?" She asked as she slid her key card into the slot, pulled it back out and pushed the door open once the green light appeared.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily followed Alison inside and threw her bag over the floor near the bed, letting her back fall to the soft fabric over it. "Ugh, finally." She sighed happily, closing her eyes once she'd reached the bed. She turned to face Alison and smiled. "I got us only one bed, I hope you don't mind." The brunette spoke seductively, biting at her lip until once again she felt her phone vibrate.  
"Knock four times, I'm there. -CeCe." Emily read the text then placed her phone on the night stand, smiling at Alison.

Alison tossed her bag onto the armchair in the corner and kicked her heels off. "God it feels good to get those off." She exclaimed, smiling at Emily. "Of course I don't mind that." She winked playfully and flopped down on the bed beside the brunette. The blonde looked at Emily noticing the way she'd spoken and the fact that she was biting her lip. "Hmm." She quietly said aloud, thinking about the possibilities they had for the rest of their evening. Alison leaned into Emily and gently placed a kiss on her neck.

"First.. I..I just want to go to the store next door to grab something, okay?" Emily lied about it, though her stuttering came from the feeling that Alison's lips gave her. The brunette finally sat up and walked to the door, waving her hand to Ali. "Don't have too much fun without me." She sent her an air kiss, completely forgetting about her phone. She walked to CeCe's room and knocked four times, the familiar face opening the door.  
"Americano." She mumbled, dragging Emily inside her room and then closing her door, not locking it. "I'm surprised you actually came." CeCe added, she bit at her lip, her eyes on Emily. "I just wanted to kind of talk about Alison... and Courtney." She added.

Alison pulled back, surprised that her one kiss had already made Emily stutter. "Okay, hurry back Em." She waved back and sent Emily an air kiss of her own. "Oh, don't worry I won't." She laughed softly and winked once again. The blonde then fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax. The night had exhausted her and when she was alone, she didn't really know what to do. After all, the hotel room didn't have much to keep her busy.

Emily stood directly in front of CeCe. The blonde noticed that Emily didn't have her phone and took hers out for a split second. Emily didn't make much of it, so she just stood there helplessly, wanting to know exactly why CeCe wanted to see her there.  
"So, how are you and Alison." CeCe came right out to ask. Emily narrowed her eyebrows and laughed a little bit.  
"We're better than ever actually." Though the brunette kept her ring hidden. CeCe, to her turn, grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her closer, the brunette trying to free herself out of her grip.  
"Look, I've known Alison for a long time, and I know she has a lot of stuff hidden from people.. she wasn't going to tell you about the Courtney thing, you figured it out, and she got stuff with it. Are you sure that's even Ali, and not Courtney?"

Alison waited for a long while, wondering what could be taking Emily so long. The store couldn't have been that far, could it? Suddenly she heard Emily's phone go off. "Great. Can't even text her." She mumbled, rolling over to glance at the brunette's phone, curious as to who would text at this hour. She blinked once, wondering why the unknown text had her name in it. She swiped to unlock Emily's phone and quickly read the text message. "Whisper, whisper. Are you sure Ali isn't keeping anymore secrets, Em? -A" Alison glared at the screen and though she knew she shouldn't, she clicked on Emily's messages, worried that there were more -A texts. "What the hell?!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, text messages from CeCe only a little over a half hour ago telling Emily to meet her next door. Alison quickly clicked out of Emily's messages and locked her phone. She got up slowly and grabbed her flip flops, slipping them on and getting ready to head to CeCe's room to confront her and give Emily her phone.

"No, we.. I killed Courtney, we buried her..." Emily mumbled, starting to feel a little confused. The brunette bit at her lip, deep in thought. The twins surely did look the same, and now CeCe had planted the seed of doubt in her mind. What if Emily killed the wrong twin? Now she knew this was going to bother her.  
"Just be careful, Em. You need a woman who has a job, who can take care of you, and who can help you with stuff, you know?" CeCe made her final advance into Emily, placing her hands over Emily's waist and then kissing her lips softly, biting Emily's lip at the same time. Emily tried to pulled back, her eyes open, though her lip was getting bitten too hard for her to escape. The door opened, and who stood there other than Alison.  
"What the hell, CeCe." Emily finally pulled back, seeing CeCe's typical up to no good smirk.

Alison walked up to the door and pushed it open, glad to see it wasn't locked. She barged in and took in the sight of CeCe and Emily kissing. Her heart dropped and Emily's phone slipped out of her hand, thudding lightly onto the floor. She'd couldn't believe it, CeCe actually making a move after she'd confided in her about how she felt for Emily. "What the hell is this? I thought you actually cared about me! I thought you were like my sister! I knew I never should've trusted anyone!" Alison shouted angrily at CeCe, walking right up to her and giving her a death glare. She'd been glad that as she walked in, she managed to catch Emily's reaction, though of course she trusted the brunette.

Emily could feel her heart racing right when Alison walked in. She couldn't believe the advances that CeCe made on her, especially since the brunette had just told her that everything between Emily and Alison was going great. She shook her head and looked down, almost ashamed that she had actually been kissed by CeCe. The brunette stood between the two blondes who seemed as though they were going to kill eachother.  
"Oh Alison, you're so dramatic. Though I see why you like to kiss her, her lips are pretty enjoyable." CeCe traced her finger over her own lips, knowing that those words would set Alison off the edge.

Alison's eyes blazed and she raised her hand. "CeCe, I swear to god. The next words out of your mouth better be one hell of an explanation." She clenched her teeth and brought her hand down, keeping as calm as she could until the older blonde replied. "Dramatic?! You're the one kissing my FIANCÉ!" She screamed out, not caring that Emily nor Alison had announced to her. Now was as good a time as any to tell CeCe. "Don't you dare touch her again! Do you hear me?!" Alison quickly pulled Emily behind her protectively.

"And I still feel her lipgloss on my lips. Strawberry, right?" CeCe felt the need to keep pushing Alison off the edge. The blonde licked her lips once more and pierced at her lips. "She's your fiance yet what is she doing in MY room right now, kissing me, huh?" CeCe was about to speak some more, but Emily sighed and stood behind Alison, feeling some tears fall down her cheeks again. She felt overly emotional, and one thing she'd learned was to never interrupt a CeCe and Alison fight.

"It's cherry, CeCe. You don't know the first thing about Emily, you little bitch. Why the hell did you even come back? God, I should've left you and kept my get away free ticket for myself. You didn't deserve my help then and you don't deserve it now. I'm sorry I ever let you into my life, and you can be damn sure that after tonight, you'll never hear from me again. Don't even bother trying to make up for this one." Alison had had it with CeCe's taunting and completely bitchy behavior. "You think that Emily wanted that to happen? You knew she was innocent and confused. God, why do you always have to want everything I have? Get your own damn life for fucks sakes!"

"You're so cute when you're jealous." CeCe replied. She took a step closer towards Alison, looking at her from head to toe. "Oh I'll hear from you. I always do. One day or another, you'll screw this up, what you and Emily have, and you'll come crying to me. It always happens, always." CeCe decided to keep going even more. "I always want what you have, but the people you have always end up being next to me, so really Alison... maybe you're no good at keeping people happy, because for what it seems, I'm the last one to kiss Emily, and she's not even saying sorry, she's just hiding behind you because all you do is control people and lie. You won't ever change."

"Screw you, CeCe. I'm not jealous of your pathetic excuse of a life. And no. This time we won't, oh what was it you said last time? Find our way back to each other? I'd be better off if you'd been buried along with my sister." Alison knew she was going overboard but her emotions were all over the board and anger was the easiest one for her to express outwardly. "Don't even dare to say her name. You're not good enough to even speak of her much less think of her. I don't control Emily and I'm not going to fuck this up. But I don't have to explain myself to a worthless bitch. If anything, I learned to lie and manipulate people from you. God, you're pathetic." Alison laughed evilly like she once used to do all the time and she raised her hand and slapped CeCe across the her face.

CeCe let out a high pitched laugh, following along with Alison's laugh. "Do I have to remind you of all the stuff you've done? You blinded Jenna.. that poor girl. Threatened Paige and called her Pigskin.. what else? Pretty sure you're the reason your own mom is dead. She tried to bring you home and it got her killed." CeCe actually went there and took a step back once she was slapped. "Don't you raise a hand on me, I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE." CeCe spoke loudly and aggressively. "You are going to fuck it up, you always do, you find a way to drag people down to your level. You find a way to make them walk away, and honestly, I'm surprised Emily even took the ring, a girl like her? Come on, Ali. You'll ruin her." She finally stopped speaking, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Can you shut the hell up already?! You made me? Ha! I could survive without you and I did. You don't know shit. My mistakes aren't who I am anymore. Need I remind you of the fact you were involved in a lot of things with me? You were the one dressed like me the night I disappeared. You know all about that. You helped Melissa. You're not so innocent either. And DONT YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER." Alison had lost it at this point. Her body was shaking and overheated as her blood was boiling. "Why the hell do you even care? You don't even know Emily. You have no idea what she feels or thinks. I swear to god, one more accusation like you know her and want to protect you and I swear to you, I'll fucking call the cops on you. You do realize they're still looking for you." Alison smirked and crossed her arms over her own chest.

"Calling the cops is your solution to everything. But you know, gladly go ahead and do so. I don't mind speaking to them about Courtney and placing you on the hook for murder, especially since I know where you buried her." The blonde took out her cellphone, a picture of Alison only with Courtney laying in front of her, right after she'd bashed her head, the blonde had cropped Emily out. "I'm always a step ahead of you, Alison. I thought you would have known that by now." CeCe shook her head in disappointment. "I've got you wrapped around my little finger and you can't do shit about it." She finished.  
Emily stood quietly behind Alison, listening in on the whole ordeal. She tried to calm Alison down, though the brunette had already began to yell.

"What the fuck do you want from me?! If it's Emily, you can't have her. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me. I don't control her but I'm damn sure that she'd always choose me over you. I know she doesn't exactly want to get in the middle of your shit but..." Alison turned around and pulled Emily into her. She lowered the straps of Emily's tank top and revealed the recent hickies she'd given her. "Who do you think gave her these? She's M.I.N.E. And in case you didn't notice, she's wearing MY clothes." Alison slipped Emily's tank top straps back up and kissed her once before turning to CeCe. "Go ahead, send that picture. You know I can survive that and have plenty of explanations. But you hit that send button and it'll be your fault that Emily doesn't last a day without falling apart. Go ahead, then bitch. Do the one fucking thing that'll kill her. You can't possibly that heartless towards someone you just kissed, can you?"

Emily covered up and narrowed her eyebrows. "Was that really necessary Alison?" She sighed, though was interrupted once more by CeCe this time. The blonde rolled her eyes and took a step closer to Alison.  
"Are you being insecure because you know I could satisfy her better in bed?" CeCe dared to say those words, even though she was as straight as someone could be, she'd only kissed Emily in order to cause some fight with Alison, which is what she got. CeCe just wasn't one to give up, not during fights and verbal arguments like these. "Just remember, if you go to jail and I get off loose, who will be here to comfort Emily? It certainly won't be you, will it."

Alison ignored Emily's comment too upset by CeCe. "Oh please, you wouldn't sleep with her anyway. You're the straightest person alive. I'm not fucking insecure. I just don't want some scum like yourself tarnishing my girl. Now I suggest you shut your damn mouth before you not only provoke me further but you piss off Emily. I'm leaving and whether you like it or not, you are fucking dead to me. Emily and I are cutting you off and that's final. Don't come crying to me when you wish you were dead, bitch." On that note, Alison grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her out of the room, remembering to pick up the brunette's phone on the way out.

Emily once again let tears stream from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She walked beside Alison as she dragged her from the room, slamming the door on her way out. Emily loosened herself from Alison's grip and took out her own room key, sliding it in the slot in the door and making her way inside their room. She sat over the bed and covered herself up with blankets and pillows, not wanting to be seen by anyone. She was ashamed of herself, and was ashamed that the situation escalated to those lengths.

Alison didn't know what to do. She felt angry and betrayed and hurt all at once but the tears she saw roll down Emily's cheeks made her heart clench. She couldn't stand to see Emily cry like that. The blonde let Emily go and followed her into the bedroom. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. Alison was scared if she did, she'd let her anger get the best of her and accidentally lash out at the brunette. The blonde sat down on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth until suddenly she bursted into tears. She didn't usually cry much but this time it was uncontrollable.

Emily rolled onto her back and then let the pillow fall beside her. The brunette felt extremely bad that Alison had walked in on the kiss that CeCe had planted over her lips. She knew she didn't kiss her back, but how would Alison know? For all the blonde knew, it was maybe Emily who had initiated the kiss. Emily sighed loudly and took deep breaths, exhaling and inhaling quickly. Before she knew it, Alison was on the bed beside her, crying as well. For a night that had started out chaotic, Emily thought it could only get better, though here it was, getting worst.

Alison recomposed herself. "Stop crying, Ali. You don't cry. This is their fault not yours." She told herself, forgetting that Emily could hear her. "CeCe is such a jealous bitch. I should've cut her off when I had the chance." She tossed Emily's phone over to her. "Oh by the way, Em thanks for lying to me about who called. You don't even trust your fiancé enough to tell me that MY well supposed best friend I guess is contacting you?! How the hell did she even get your number?! Oh and I saw that damn -A text too and I'm not keeping any secrets but apparently you are. Got anything else you'd like to admit to? Was CeCe right? That you'd really be into her?" Alison hadn't meant to be so harsh but when she'd thought it through about how Emily lied to her, it made her really hurt. "Why did you even go to her room? You lied to me then too. You never went to the store. What the hell, Emily?!"

Emily really couldn't believe what she was hearing from Alison. Sure, she lied, and it ate her up inside, but the fact that Alison had lied so much during 4 years really upset her even more, she shouldn't be one to confront others about lies, she was being hypocritical and she knew this was going to turn into another argument. "Really, Ali? You're going to confront me about lies when all throughout highschool and the time you "left" everything that included you revolved around them. Yeah, I lied. I went to see CeCe, she said it was important and about you, so I felt the need to see her, maybe your life was in danger, I don't know. Is it so wrong for me to care about you?" Emily finally faced Alison, her cheeks red, the tears coming to a halt. "I'm just as hurt as you are right now, she came on to me. I didn't even shove my tongue down her throat when she opened her mouth. Mine stayed closed. What the hell are you doing snooping around my phone anyways, I don't go through your stuff, do I? And accusing me of lies, you're not one to talk. You hid Courtney from us, you slept with Noel, you hid SO MANY things. When I accepted this ring, I knew what I was getting into, but you have got to let me breathe Alison, fuck!" Emily let out her first swear word of the night, she was beyond exhausted and Alison's exaggerated accusations drove her crazy.

Alison felt like Emily had slapped her in the face. The brunette had grown up so much and she stood her ground more which made it hard for Alison not to end up fighting back. "If my life was in danger, don't you think I would tell you?! I thought you trusted me but obviously you don't! I stood up for you tonight or did you not hear all I said to CeCe? I stood there taking her shit because I had to protect you and you didn't say a damn word. You let her just say shit to me. What happened to you? I thought you were my Killer but now when I need you, you're lying to me and kissing some bitch. I may have lied but that was for your protection. Since when do you trust CeCe and lie to me? You're not even acting like my Emily right now. And I wasn't snooping. Your phone went off and I saw my name so I looked. It's not my fault that -A is another fucking bitch on my back. And I might lie but I certainly have nothing to hide on my phone right now. I guess I should've listened to my instincts. Opening up and what do I get in return? Lies from my fiancé. Just fucking great."

Emily stood up from the bed and then slid off her ring from her finger. "Take your ring. I'm so done with you right now, Alison." Emily shook her head, disappointed. "And here, keep my phone with you, since you like going through all my stuff, maybe it'll keep you busy in this bed, all alone. Like CeCe said, you were bound to fuck this up. She's crazy, Alison, and I have no intentions in speaking to her ever again, but she was right." Emily had the most disappointed look in her face. She put on her shoes and grabbed her coat and bag. "I'll call my mom from the lobby to pick me up, she'll be glad to see me without the ring." Emily opened the door and slammed it.

Alison took the ring and looked at it. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Emily...don't. Don't leave." Alison knew she sounded stupid but she was so in shock of Emily's words that she didn't know what else to say. "God, Em you're not listening. I'm not going through your stuff." Alison tried to explain but before she knew it, Emily was already out the door. The blonde wasn't completely out of her mind though. She didn't bother to wait even a minute before she was on her feet and chasing after Emily. She'd lost her once and she wasn't about to let Emily go again. Normally Alison would've let Emily settle down and they'd make up eventually like always. But with Pam coming into the picture, Alison knew if she didn't stop Emily this would be their end.

Before she knew it, Emily had arrived at the front desk and had asked the manager for the phone, before she could hit call and dial the numbers, she heard Alison's voice. Sure, Emily was mad, upset, disappointed and sad, but she wasn't going to ignore the blonde on purpose. "What.. Ali." Emily mumbled and turned around to face her. Emily slid a hand through her dark hair and then took a little breath before approaching Alison who had obviously run to keep up with her. Emily readjusted her shirt once the blonde had completely caught up, she was intrigued in hearing what Alison had to say this time.

The blonde was grateful she made it before Emily dialed her mom's number. She breathed out in relief and then took in several deep breaths to get the air back into her lungs. She hated running and definitely didn't have the endurance for it but she'd done it to catch Emily in time. "I...if you leave, this will be over for good. Don't leave. Your mom won't let us get a second chance. I know we're both upset but stay tonight and maybe in the morning it'll get better? At least let me have until tomorrow morning with you?" Alison wasn't quite ready to just let everything go and apologize but she hoped Emily would listen and stay for the night.

"Fine, you're right..." The brunette agreed and dropped the phone, thanking the front desk for it. She sighed and then walked to the room with Alison, letting her slide the key into the slot an open the door afterwards. After walking inside the room, Emily sat on the bed, knowing that Alison would most likely have something to say on the matter. "It won't be our last morning together, just like it won't be our last night together... and it won't be our last fight, and I'm sorry, Ali." Emily frowned, knowing that taking the ring off was a step too far.

Alison silently walked to the room with Emily. She slid her key into the slot and opened the door, letting the brunette walk into the room first. Once she'd shut the door, she turned around to face Emily and took the ring out of her pocket. She walked over and placed it in Emily's palm. "Don't ever give me that back again. I know I said a lot out of anger but the thought losing you makes me panic. CeCe knows how to push my buttons and she touched you. I don't want any woman touching you but me, not ever. But don't you dare give me that ring back again. It's yours and it always will be."

"I promise, I won't take it off or give it back to you." Emily whispered and then pulled Alison into her for a tight sensual hug. The brunette kissed the side of Alison's cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying Alison's warm and loving embrace. "You can't go slapping people Ali, it'll get you into trouble, and it's not something that I Want for us." Emily pulled away carefully, her hands grabbing Alison's arms in order to keep her close. "I don't want trouble to follow us everywhere we go."

"I'm holding you to that promise." Alison whispered back before grabbing it and placing it in it's rightful place on Emily's left ring finger. She hugged the brunette back tightly, glad that their minor fight hadn't had too much of an effect on their relationship. "I know but she drove me to the edge. I'm sorry I used you as evidence like that. It's just that you're mine and everyone should know that. I don't want anyone else to like you." Alison admitted, despite knowing how incredibly possessive she sounded. "I don't want that either. It would be nice not to have to keep running for once."

"I don't like anyone else, not in that way. I promise." Emily smiled and then kicked off her flats that she had on her feet. She finally sat on the edge of the bed, though before she let her head hit the pillow, she stood up and closed the curtains in order to obtain some more privacy. "Let's just ignore the fact that she somehow knew of my reservation and try to just, relax or something. We can eat some of the leftover lasagna considering we didn't eat much at the restaurant."

"I believe you." Alison confirmed knowing Emily liked to be sure the blonde was truly okay. She slipped off her flip flops and sat down beside Emily. "That sounds good. I'm pretty hungry actually. Mind warming it up in the microwave? I'll look through the movies and rent one if you're up to it. Oh and here's your phone back. It rang once, but it was some unknown number."

"Wait, did you say earlier that I had gotten an -A text?" Emily grabbed her phone and then turned to Alison, cocking her eyebrows. "When I was with CeCe, she took out her phone, and she had the most evil smirk on her face, Ali.. and it was at around the same time that I got the message.." Emily tried to figure some stuff out, but perhaps she was just over thinking things. The brunette placed a hand over her chin and then sighed. "What if she's -A?"

"Yeah, look at your latest texts." Alison waited until Emily had read over the text and listened to what she had to say. "CeCe may be a bitch but I don't think she'd really be -A, Em. I mean what does she have against you or the girls? But I guess we can't rule her out until we know for sure." Alison didn't want to believe that Emily could be right but she it would be ignorant to shut down the brunette's idea. "Hmm, do you really think she has a good enough motive?" Alison asked, trying to be a good detective as she had been when she was figuring everything out on her own.

"Well she saw you and I... burying Courtney, I mean, we thought she was out of the country back then, but she was around all along? She may not have a motive against me, or the other 3 girls, but she is a liar, and she can get what she wants... I don't know." Emily shrugged and sat beside Alison, looking in her eyes. "How did she even find out she was dead, or was it you that told her or something? I'm so confused." Emily breathed out heavily, trying to actually understand things though she was failing miserably..

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean I never expected Shana...and look what happened. I used to be so much better at protecting myself and you girls. What's happening to me?" Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder and sighed. "Well she had that picture so she must've known all along, at least about me. I'm not sure if she knew it was you but I stupidly told her because I thought she'd help us in case anyone came asking questions. I thought she'd have my back but I guess I was wrong."

"Nothing is happening to you." Emily whispered, wanting to try once again to comfort Alison. "You put your trust in the wrong people, but it's okay. This time, if you fall or try to run away, I'll be here to catch you." Emily placed her hand behind Alison's back and rubbed it gently, trailing her spine just over her shirt. "And if she decides to send the photo, it's okay. We'll go to the police station and all will be fine."

"I know you will. You've always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it. But I won't run away unless you're ready to run right beside me." Alison relaxed slightly with Emily's comforting gesture and closed her eyes for a moment. "What's going to be our story? That picture is pretty incriminating and I'm not sure I have anymore favors I can call in to get out of this mess."

"You don't need favors, for once we have the truth on our side. I know it sounds idiotic to say that, but they can't place us in jail for self defense. She was getting rough and she practically fell on a rock." Emily twisted the truth a little bit. "CeCe probably won't do anything, but in case she does, we really do need to get ready for it." Emily shook her head and then took in a deep breath. "I'm sick and tired of everybody always being one step ahead of us."

"You and me both, Em. I thought I knew who I was afraid of but now I'm not sure of anything anymore. Besides she doesn't exist. If CeCe sends that photo, they'll question her about knowing about her too. She won't get off clean." Alison sighed once more and lifted her head off Emily's shoulder. "Let's worry about this later. All is okay right now and I want to make the most of that. Still want to eat and watch something or...?"

"Can we just go to bed, please? I've lost my appetite an my eyes are pretty much closing all by themselves." Emily took off her top and remained in her bra, having forgotten some pyjamas for the night. The brunette kept her jeans on for a moment until she slid under the sheets, removing them afterwards and remaining in her panties. She lifted the sheets over her revealing body and turned her head to close the lamp beside the bed.

"Sure, I could probably use more sleep anyway." Alison slipped off her dress and tossed onto the chair closest to her. She glanced at Emily who had her top off and bit her lip. Alison loved looking at Emily's body even if it was just for a moment before going to bed. She waited until Emily got settled into bed and then slid under the sheets beside her. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Emily rolled onto her side as well, her chest facing Alison's back. Even though the two fought a lot and such, they could never stay mad for long. The brunette closed her eyes, though couldn't seem to fall asleep just yet. It had been a hectic day, well... a hectic week... it had been just over a month since Alison had slept with Noel, time seemed to be going by so fast, and things were very messed up, a lot of work needed to be done. "Ali, are you asleep?" She whispered to the blonde in a sleepy voice.

Alison stayed motionless on her side of the bed but she couldn't sleep either. She could feel Emily's chest heaving against her back as she breathed. The blonde closed her eyes willing herself to sleep but everything that had happened was running through her mind. She wished her mind would calm down but she kept replaying everything over and over. The next thing she knew, she heard Emily's sleepy voice. Alison shifted slightly at first in response to Emily's question but then thought otherwise and turned all the way onto her other side so she was facing Emily.

Emily couldn't help but to place her hand over Alison's soft and warm cheek. The brunette simply kept her eyes on the blonde, her icy blue eyes gazing over into her own. She finally pulled Alison in closer with her hand and kissed her softly, though the moment got heated quickly. Alison would always say ''break up sex and make up sex are the best'', though this did not mean the two were to have sex. They simply kissed, Alison letting herself roll over the brunettes body.

Alison gazed into Emily's warm brown eyes. She didn't say a word, letting the brunette take the lead to whatever she wanted. The blonde willingly leaned into Emily and kissed her back gently, letting her eyes shut as soon as the kiss deepened. She could feel the passion in that moment but she didn't attempt to do any more than kiss Emily. Alison finally rolled over to lay on top of Emily's body, still kissing her back deeply.

Emily kept her hand on Alison's cheek until Alison rolled over top of her. She then, slid her hands down to hold the blondes' waist and held it tightly, protectively, her nails almost gripping inside Alison's skin. Emily kept the kiss alive, adding as much passion and love as she could. The brunette finally brought the sheets over the girls and let out a loud sigh as she took a break from the kiss though brought the love and affection back immediately after a small breather.

Alison pressed her body over the brunette's but not too hard. She didn't want this to turn into sex tonight even if she did love how Emily made her feel. Alison couldn't help but gasp slightly when Emily's nails dug a little into her waist. She took in a deep breath when Emily's lips finally parted from her own. The blonde looked down at the girl in front of her and continued to take slow deep breaths until she felt Emily's lips on her own again. She kissed the brunette back with all the love and passion she had for her.

The brunette lifted up her body just a little bit, her waistline connected with Alison's hips. She broke the kiss and trailed over Alison's lips with her index finger, a small sexy smile appearing over her lips as she opened her eyes. Emily didn't dare speak a word, she waited for a reaction from Alison, whether is be another kiss, words, or her silence, Emily didn't mind what it was, but the one thing she loved was her reactions.

Alison felt Emily's hips press into her own. She smiled back once she felt the brunette's finger on her lips. The blonde then slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Emily's for a moment before slowly removing the brunette's finger from her lips. She licked her own lips and then brought them down to Emily's neck, placing a soft kiss on it. She always loved that even her gentle neck kisses made Emily react.

"Mmph." Emily bit at her lip once she felt Alison's lips upon her neck. The brunette rolled them both over again, Emily landing over top of Alison's body to her turn. She looked down into her eyes once more and pierced her lips, smiling cutely over her. She then took a soft breath and let her lips lower down to Alison's collarbone, kissing it from side to side until finally sliding off of her and letting her back fall on the bed.

Upon hearing Emily's reaction, Alison smiled satisfactorily. The blonde placed a few more kisses along Emily's neck before allowing the brunette to switch positions and lay over the top of her body. She blinked once and then focus her eyes on Emily, smiling sweetly at her. Alison bit down a little on her bottom lip. "Mmm." She breathed out in a soft sigh of pleasure, taking in another few deep breaths once Emily was laying beside her.

"Goodnight Ali." Emily whispered to the blonde, her face once more to Alison's back. She squeezed in closer to her, spooning her to help her fall asleep. The brunette closed her eyes and yawned, allowing her warm breath to land over Alison's neck. Finally, after falling asleep, Emily began to dream, happy things, not necessarily about Alison and her, but about warm things, that made her happy, and that made her have a peaceful and relaxing sleep.

"Goodnight Emmy." Alison whispered back softly. She stretched her legs out and then turned so she was laying on her side once again. Once she was on her side she settled herself and adjusted so her back pressed against Emily's chest, already feeling at ease with the brunette's arms around her. The blonde closed her eyes and felt her breathing slow down as she began to drift off to sleep. She managed to sleep dreamlessly, which for Alison was rare. She often dreamt of her fears and ended up with awful nightmares so to have a night without any dreams was a relief for Alison.

Emily slept with her face inches from Alison's neck. She could feel her warm breath hit Alison's neck every time she exhaled. The brunette slept peacefully through the night, no distractions, and it relieved her. They both needed a good nights' rest after the events that lead them to the hotel. Even though the whole world seemed to be against the two girls, Emily and Alison were happy, and Emily was even happier than Kenneth supported them and had offered Emily a place to stay since her parents had practically disowned her.

Alison slept deeply, enjoying the presence of Emily beside her that she sensed as she slept. The blonde felt safe whenever Emily held her and it helped her to sleep without anything to disrupt her rest. She was exhausted after everything that had happened earlier that evening. Alison hadn't let off that much steam in a while and it took a lot of her energy. She slept through the night, waking up once she felt the sun's rays hitting her face.

Emily was still asleep once she felt Alison move beside her. The brunette shifted sides, her face now facing Alison's. She kept sleeping peacefully, sliding the blankets a little higher and just over her shoulders. Finally, she blinked and opened her eyes only once, the first thing she saw; Alison. A smile took over her lips as she sat up and stretched her body, all this time, her eyes on the beautiful blonde who sat beside her.

Alison looked around the room once and then back down at the beautiful brunette beside her. She watched as Emily shifted in her sleep, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep. When the brunette finally opened her eyes, Alison smiled brightly at her and waited for her to get adjusted. Once she was sitting up, Alison greeted her with a soft kiss. "Good morning, Killer."

"Mm. Good morning Ali." Emily smiled, kissing the blonde back with a kiss just as soft and passionate that was handed to her in the first place. Emily finally got up and slid the curtains open just a little bit to allow some sunlight into the room. "I still hate mornings." She laughed a little bit and then batted her eyes a little more, trying to adjust to the sunlight that entered the room. The brunette looked at the time and then back at Alison. "We should go get some breakfast in the lobby."

"You should know by now, I've never been a morning person." Alison squinted into the sunlight and smirked slightly. The blonde checked her phone and was glad to see she had no messages. Breakfast was going to end in a half hour already and it was included in their room rate. Alison climbed out of bed and stretched her body. "We should hurry. It ends in thirty minutes and I know neither of us will survive the drive home without any coffee."

"How can you manage to look so beautiful in the mornings?" Emily mumbled and then rolled her eyes. She licked her lips and then placed her hand over Alison's waist, pulling her into her body. "I'll meet you out there." She then slid on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt and made her way out of the room and into the lobby to grab a plate and then fill it up with some breakfast foods.

"Are you delusional? I look horrible." Alison laughed softly and then leaned her head to rest back on Emily's shoulder. "Alright, I'll be there soon." She got dressed in her own sweatpants and a zip up hoodie, thankfully not a black one this time. She picked up her phone and quickly texted her dad. "Morning dad, getting breakfast with Em. We'll let you know when we're on our way home." She hit send and then made her way down to the lobby to meet the brunette.

Emily found a quiet table with three chairs. She sat down and took a sip of her strong coffee before taking small bites of her food. Once she saw Alison, she waved over to her and kept eating her food. She had checked her phone, no new messages; thank god. She really didn't want to receive anything from anyone at this point, this morning was good, and then, it came right back down. Who came out from the rooms and into the lobby? No one other than CeCe Drake.

Alison nodded and walked over to Emily. "I'll be back. I just want to get my breakfast and coffee too." She told Emily after she'd set down her key card and phone at the table. The blonde grabbed a cup and filled it with the fresh coffee, adding cream and sugar. She was just starting to fill her plate up with breakfast foods when CeCe walked. Alison felt her heart drop at that moment, worried about what the older blonde would do.

Emily immediately turned to face Alison, and then turned to face CeCe. She was hoping that the older blonde would simply keep walking, but she made her way towards the table and sat right beside Emily.  
"I'm sorry about last night." CeCe mumbled to Emily before standing up and placing her hand on Emily's shoulder, walking away right after, a devious and somewhat evil look upon the older blondes' lips.

Alison held her breath, hoping that CeCe would have the decency to leave them alone. But no, there she was, making herself cosy next to Emily. At least it seemed that way from  
Alison's point of view. The younger blonde gave her a nasty glare, angry at her for ruining hers and Emily's breakfast with her presence. Once she finally left, Alison let out the breath she was holding and relaxed.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and watched CeCe leave. After the blonde had appeared to leave the building, she turned around to face her meal. She took a sip of coffee and ran her hand through her hair, sighing softly. Thought, to cheer herself up, she turned to face Alison, a smile automatically appearing on her lips once she spotted her girl.

Alison finished getting her coffee and filling her plate. She quickly went over to the table Emily was sitting at and sat down at the chair across from the brunette. She took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. "What did the bitch want?" She asked, not bothering to wait until later.

"She said sorry and then she walked away, with the biggest smirk.. kind of like..." Emily quit talking, not really wanting to say what she was about to speak, but she followed through anyways. "Kind of like that devious smirk that you used to pull off before you left..." Emily tried to wrap her mind around all of this. She frowned and played with her thumb, not really wanting to make eye contact with Alison.

Alison nodded slowly, knowing that things weren't easy for Emily either. She reached across the table to gently place her hand on Emily's arm. Alison stroked it gently in a conforming manner and speaking in a soothing tone. "Hey...relax, okay? She's gone now and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Emily raised a brow once more, giving Alison a look. "I didn't say that you were going anywhere, Ali... why do you keep bringing that up?" She sighed and pulled her hand away. Things the night before had just gotten out of hands, everything was very confusing, and their relationship was one for the books, it was one that would take a lot of work and a lot of commitment.

"Because we've talked about running off to Paris and I know you. I know that you worry that I could just take off when things get rough again. If I'm threatened, you and I both know it would be easier for me to disappear again. I just want you to be sure that I won't do that again." Alison spoke sincerely, hoping Emily would know she wouldn't dare walk away without her by her side.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I don't try to doubt you, the seed is just always planted in my mind when it comes to you, and I hate it. I want to be able to just be beside you, all the time, and not have to worry about the stupid things, you know? I miss when -A wasn't around..." Emily frowned again and brought her chair closer to Alison's.

Alison sighed deeply and frowned. She didn't really know but she felt a sense of sadness wash over her. "Well you need to trust me. You need to truly believe that I'm not -A nor have I ever been. You need to just realize that we are in this together and that I won't just get up one day and walk out of your life again. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't love you or want to spend every moment beside you for the rest of my life."


	29. Chapter 29

"I know, relax." Emily mumbled, huffing out. She bit at her lip softly, turning her attention to Alison. "What are we going to do, when we get out of the hotel? I forgot we have to call your dad and everything. Or did you already call him?" Emily seemed a little bit confused. After finishing her meal and her drink, she looked around at the people who were also eating breakfast, smirking.

Alison nodded slowly and placed her hand over Emily's arm, stroking it gently. "I called him before I met you down here. He's busy with work so he's fine with us taking our time." The blonde smiled softly and took a few bites of her breakfast while she glanced around, making sure no one else they recognized was in sight.

Emily simply kept her eyes on Alison, leaning her head over her shoulder. "We should go to the Aquarium. I've always wanted to go but never had the time to go while we were in town." The brunette gave Alison sweet eyes, knowing she'd get what she wanted.

Alison could never resist that look Emily was giving her. She gently poked Emily's nose and smiled sweetly. "Your wish is my command today, Emmy. The Aquarium it is." She declared before taking a few more bites of her food. She wanted to make up for the craziness that had been going on lately.

I can't wait!" Emily added. She pulled away from the blonde and then sat comfortably on the chair, slouching a little bit on it. "Just don't forget to tell your dad, I just don't want you to get in trouble." She added, sighing. Getting on Mr. DiLaurentis's bad side wasn't an option right now considering he was the last one on the girls' side.

"Emmy, stop worrying. I talked to him and he said just to be home by the late afternoon. We still have a few hours, I promise all is okay right now." Alison tried her best to reassure Emily. She knew the brunette was afraid to lose the one adult in their corner on the issue of their engagement, but Alison had faith in her dad. She trusted that he would continue to fight for them.

Emily nodded, sighing softly as she got a sudden rush of adrenaline flow through her body, which always happened after she'd eaten breakfast. "Are you almost done? I want to check out and head over to the aquarium so we can spend as much time there as we can!" Emily spoke enthusiastically. It seemed to be a nice day outside, hence why Emily was so eager to go out.

Alison could tell that the brunette was obviously excited. She loved that Emily found so much joy in simple things like visiting an aquarium. The blonde took one last bite and wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I'm done. Let's go up and get our stuff and get out of here. I want you to enjoy the time we have here." Alison spoke enthusiastically as well, though she still couldn't match Emily's excitement.

Emily truly did get excited with only the little things, she was actually quite easy to please, which was why it was fun and simple to spend time with her. The brunette quickly got up and took Alison's hand in her own, walking back to the hotel room. "I don't even think we packed anything to come here." She laughed quietly, looking around the room once she'd unlocked it. "Just some articles of clothing, that's it. I guess we really do travel light." She winked, biting down on her lower lip.

Alison squeezed Emily's hand gently and walked beside her towards the elevator to take them back up to their room. "Well you are quite the spontaneous one, Killer. I didn't know we were staying anywhere but oh well, I don't need much to enjoy a day with you anyway." She winked playfully and kissed Emily's cheek gently.

The brunette stayed close to Alison. Finally, she walked to the bed and sat down, picking up the sweaters on the ground and the heels that Alison had worn the night before. Just thinking about the previous night made her sad, she frowned and took a deep breath. "Ali?" She added. "What if my parents never come around to the idea of you and I?"

Alison walked over and sat down on the bed beside Emily and watched as the brunette kept herself busy picking up their clothes and shoes. The blonde sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. "I honestly don't know, Em. I wish I had an answer for you but all I can do is try to stay positive. They love you. They'll come around to whatever makes you happy. After all, it took them some time when you came out too, didn't it?" She knew it had been tough for Emily to come out and she'd practically fallen out on her face but her parents had eventually accepted their daughter then, and Alison could only hope they'd do the same now.

"I just don't think they like the idea of me being with you, let alone being engaged to you, my mom and I had a talk, the week before you came back, she asked me how I felt towards you, like.. if I ever had any feelings for you, as more than friends, and I had no idea what to say... I just think my mom is convinced that you'll hurt me, she'll never get that idea out of her head.."

"I know and it's my fault. I let you believe your feelings were one sided for so long and I...I'm sorry, Em. I know that wasn't fair of me but I was really unsure and for the first time, it was a vulnerable point in me. Because of...well circumstances, I couldn't let anyone see that...especially because then I'd have lost you. I wish I could explain to your mom but she'd never understand."

"Hey.. I'm not the one you have to convince, okay? I know exactly how you feel, and well, I trust you." The brunette spoke from the heart. She told herself that she shouldn't always live in the past, she had to move on and live in the present... and Alison did change, a lot. Emily loved her with everything that she had, and she wasn't going to give up or walk away simply because her parents didn't like the situation.

"I know but I wish your mom and dad could see that I'm not the same person that hurt you years ago. I love you, Em." Alison wasn't usually one for expressing her emotions but she knew that if she didn't change, she'd never have gotten to be with the brunette sitting beside her. She wasn't going to let anything stop them from having their happy ending together.

Emily gently placed her hand over Alison's shoulder, turning to face her. "It's fine." She huffed out, once again leaning her head over the blondes shoulder comfortably. "Can we just go, please? Those fish won't be alive forever." The brunette chuckled in a whisper, yawning only once. Sure, she'd slept well, but she was extremely tired lately.

"Of course, come on Em. The fish kingdom awaits." Alison chuckled lightly and quickly changed into the clothes she'd had on the night before, sliding her feet into her heels. She grabbed Emily's hand and tugged her up off the bed. "Ready to go?" She asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything behind.

"Y-Yeah. Ready." Emily mumbled, hanging on tightly to Alison's arm. "Drive?" She slipped the keys back into Alison's hands, following her out of the hotel and back to where the car was. Emily slipped on her sunglasses, looking at the sun and the warm environment that surrounded her. "It's so nice outside.." She added, always trying to see the good out of everything.

"Sure, Em." Alison took the keys and held onto them in one hand, the other she kept free. She quickly made the phone call from the hotel room phone to check out before Emily and her made their way out to the parking lot and to their car. Alison grabbed out her own sunglasses and put them on, nodding in agreement. "Nice and sunny. I like it."

The brunette finally opened the door and sat down inside, her eyes still on the sun and the horizon. "It is nice, isn't it?" Emily added after hearing Alison speak. She then turned to Alison, planting a soft kiss over her forehead. "I can't wait to get there. I don't know what I have with aquariums. I guess it's because they're fish, they swim, I love to swim; am I over-analyzing this?" Emily laughed, gently placing her hand over Alison's thigh.

Alison laughed softly at her fiancé's pure excitement and nodded. "I think you're just overly excited but it makes sense too. You love practically anything to do with water, don't you?" The blonde playfully nudged Emily and then placed her free hand over the brunette's hand on her thigh. She tossed her bag in the back and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I guess you're right." Em smirked, letting her head fall over the comfortable leather seats that the car had to offer. She yawned once again, her hand still over Alison's thigh, gently stroking it absent mindedly as the blonde drove. It was about 30 miles to the aquarium, a little bit out of town, but it was a good drive for the both of them. Emily opened the window, letting her hair flow everywhere with the wind.

Alison smiled brightly, enjoying the breeze that flowed through, once Emily opened the window. The weather was perfect and the drive to the aquarium was one the blonde actually enjoyed even if it was a bit of a long distance. She continued on route to the aquarium, completely blissful. She knew that things weren't perfect but today was shaping up to be a good day so far.

"I shall call it squishy, and it shall be my squishy." Emily simply had to quote Finding Nemo, remembering that it was one of the first movies that the two had seen together. She laughed a little, turning her attention to Alison who was driving carefully, her eyes on the road. "Hm." She mumbled, gently lifting her hand to place it over the blonde's waistline comfortably.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. Finding Nemo had been one of her favorite movies even if she wasn't usually the type for so much cuteness. "Did you know I can speak whale?" She replied, knowing she'd make Emily laugh and also make the brunette happy that she too remembered that the two had seen the movie for the first time together. "Something on your mind, Killer?"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at Alison's remark. "Oh my god, you actually remember the movie. We should watch it when we get back to your place. Make a night out of it?" She questioned her, narrowing her eyebrows once Alison asked the question. "N-No. Why do you ask?" She replied, taking a soft breath, leaving her hand unmoving.

"Of course I remember, Em. You were the only person who could get me to watch a kids' movie. Still are. But yes, of course we can watch it tonight. I told you, today is your day for whatever you wish." Alison spoke sweetly, though she noticed Emily's answer to her question came out with a stutter. "You just seem a little nervous, that's all."

"Why are you being so sweet right now? I've never seen you be this caring towards others." Emily added, not wanting at all to sound rude or anything. The brunette simply shook her head, removing her hand from Alison's waistline and placing it over her own lap. "I still just get a little nervous around you is all..."

Alison shrugged slightly and turned her head to look over at Emily when she finally reached a red light. "I guess I just wanted to make up for last night. I know when we go home, the reality is going to set in and hit you harder than it does me. I just want you have a perfect day before you have to face all of that." The blonde admitted and sighed softly. "You're going to be my wife one day, I don't want to make you nervous." She took Emily's hand and placed it back on her waistline.

The brunette knew Alison was right, though she wished she wasn't. The blonde was smart, she was beautiful, and she had the attitude, she was the perfect package, and she spoke the sweetest words when she wanted to. Emily simply tugged on Alison's waistline, pulling her a little bit closer, kissing her softly before the light turned green. "I know. But it'll work it in the end.. I have hope. I'm big on happy endings.."

The blonde kissed Emily back gently, smiling against her lips for just a moment before she had to pull back and start driving again. She smiled at the words the brunette spoke. Emily was always so optimistic which gave Alison so much hope. It made her feel so much stronger when she had Emily beside her. "That's why I love you. You're big on happy endings." She repeated the very words she'd spoke that day in the library when Emily had first kissed her.

"Let's just enjoy today. And when we get there, can you call your dad? I really want to speak with him about something." Emily insisted, looking at the flashing lights and the empty farming fields that surrounded them. "I know this road, we're almost there." She spoke excitedly, a smile on her fresh lips.

"Sure, Em." Alison simply replied, curious as to what Emily wanted to speak about but she wanted to enjoy the day just as much as the brunette. She didn't want to bother with questioning Emily when she knew that the brunette always had the best of intentions. Alison looked around and smiled. "You have such a good memory." She complimented as she drove down the road, the aquarium only a few miles away.

Emily gently played with Alison's belt, almost wanting to take it off though she had honest intentions. With a smile on her face, seeing the aquarium sign, she sat up, her bright eyes shining. "We're here." She added, piercing her lips, her grip on Alison's belt tightening unintentionally.

Alison could feel Emily's hands playing with her belt, but she had no reasons to protest. She loved having the brunette's hands on her body even if it was innocently. "Ready to see all your fish friends?" Alison replied enthusiastically as she drove through the entrance and into the parking lot for the aquarium. She bit down on her bottom lip softly when she felt Emily tugging on her belt.

"I'm not so sure now." Emily also bit down on her lip, unbuckling Alison's belt teasingly and chucking it in the back seat, wanting to be adventurous in the parking lot. The brunette finally leaned into Alison, kissing the side of her earlobe. "Okay, I'm ready." She walked outside and locked her door, wondering what Alison was thinking of in this exact moment.

"Oh? Why is that?" Alison smirked slightly, noticing that Emily had removed her belt. She knew what was on her mind but she knew the brunette was also eager to actually go to the aquarium. "Hmmm." The blonde licked her lips slowly and hopped out of the car. "My fiancé is such a tease." She blurted out before walking around to join Emily on her side of the car.

Emily chuckled before walking towards Alison. She slowly wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, walking towards the entrance. Once arriving, she slipped out a 20$ bill and paid for both of their admissions, grabbing a pamphlet and making her way to the first aquarium selection, where you found the smaller fish from tropical islands.

Alison rested her head against Emily's shoulder as they walked towards the entrance together. She smiled and took their tickets once the brunette had paid for them, placing them in her purse after they'd been let inside. The blonde looked into the tank, looking at all the tiny colorful fish that swam around.

Emily couldn't help but stand right in front of the aquarium, her hand pressed upon the glass softly. She smiled, observing every little fish carefully. She was so intrigued that she couldn't take her eyes off of them, she practically didn't move for a long 10 minutes.

When Alison noticed how entranced Emily was, her gaze shifted from the fish in the tank to the brunette. She preferred watching Emily who was like a kid in a candy store with the way she took her time to look at every fish. The blonde quickly snapped a photo with her phone.

"Hey, you did not just snap a photo of me." Emily practically shouted, walking back to Alison. "Why don't we just both take one in front of the aquarium, for fun?" She added, wrapping an arm around Alison's shoulder. She stood behind her, leaning her chin over her shoulder, her arms still wrapped around her. "1..2..3.." Emily snapped the photo, both of the girls showing a nice and genuine happy smile on their faces.

"I did because you looked adorable. And I sent it to the girls on snapchat too. I put that you are such a kid in a candy store." Alison laughed softly and stood, posed for the picture. She leaned her back against Emily's chest and smiled cutely.

The brunette simply stayed in position after the photo was taken. She lowered her hands and wrapped them around Alison's waist, leaning into her body just a little more. Without saying a word, she looked into her eyes, finally closing them and leaning into her for a soft and romantic kiss, tugging down at her lips after she'd gently pulled away. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Alison happily stayed in Emily's embrace, only adjusting so she was facing Emily instead of having her back to her. She gazed lovingly into the brunette's eyes until she closed them. The blonde kissed Emily back gently but still romantically. "Of course, Em. I'm happy to see you this excited."

"We need to take a lot of pictures, I want to remember this before something comes and ruins it." Emily whispered, frowning. She backed away from Alison's embrace and then wrapped her arm around her shoulders once more, keeping a close watch on Alison. "Wanna go to the shark exhibit?"

"Don't worry, Killer. We'll take pictures in every exhibit. How's that?" Alison whispered back, wanting to take the frown off Emily's face. "Smoke, Emmy. This is your day, remember?" The blonde nodded excitedly. Sharks were one of her favorites in the aquarium. "Lead the way."

"Smoke, Emmy?" The brunette narrowed her eyebrows, turning to face Alison. "What?" She questioned her, though she walked quickly to the shark exhibit, quickly seeing some great white sharks, whale sharks and hammerhead sharks. "Damn, look at this, Ali!" She raced to see the hammerhead sharks, considering those were her favorites.

"What? Did I just say that? I don't know what I'm on but smile, okay? No more frowning." Alison shook her head, wondering why on earth she'd had such an odd slip of the tongue. She shrugged slightly and ran over to the hammerhead sharks, Alison's favorite as well. "Wow! They're amazing!" It was the blonde's turn to exclaim as she pressed her face gently to the glass to get s better view.

Emily laughed a little bit once she saw Alison's reaction to the sharks. "You're just as excited as I am, huh?" She took out her phone, taking a few pictures of the blonde who also looked like a child in a candy store. Emily wandered around the huge exhibit, admiring all of the sharks that were there. It was amazing, she loved all animals that had to do with water.

Alison nodded enthusiastically. She was now equally excited because of the exhibit they were in. "You know hammerheads are my favorite." She smiled brightly and continued to watch the sharks. When she noticed Emily had her phone out, she playfully rolled her eyes at her. "You didn't just take pictures of me!" She exclaimed, though really she didn't mind at all.

"Nope. I didn't." Emily lied, laughing just a little bit. She walked beside Alison and looked at all the sharks. "Oh my gosh, do you know how much I want to buy an aquarium now.. and fill it up with a bunch of tropical fish.." She spoke excitedly, a bright smile upon her face. She then sighed and rested her chin once again over the blonde's shoulder.

"Really? I thought you knew everything about me." Alison teased playfully. Her eyes lit up as she thought of an idea, inspired by the words Emily had just spoken. "Hey Killer, how would you like it if we go out and buy you your own terrarium and fill it up with whatever fish you like or even those baby sharks?"

"Would your dad actually let me have one of those in the house?" She narrowed an eyebrow, chuckling some, however, she loved the idea. "But I'd like that so much." She finally admitted. "But no sharks.. just.. maybe.. actually, I want a turtle." She laughed. "Easy to take care of, and they're so slow, so they can't get away from you if you take them out of the terrarium."

"He wouldn't mind as long as you and I don't make him clean up anything. Dad is pretty okay about quiet pets." Alison smiled brightly and thought for a moment. "Hmm, let's name him Crush like in the movie?" She suggested, her eyes practically twinkling, as she was excited to do something special for Emily.

"We can fix that up tomorrow or sometime this week after I'm settled, it'll be nice. But exactly which room am I going to get?" The blonde questioned. "I mean, you guys have three bedrooms and they're taken, unless Jason is moving out or something?" The brunette really didn't want to insist though she was curious.

"Yeah, we can go down to the fish pet store whenever you want, Em." Alison too was rather excited about their new terrarium. "Well you can share with me or you can have Jason's room. He's in Philly and dad made it seem like he might not be coming home." The blonde gave Emily both options but she hoped that the brunette chose to share with her.

"Your dad already said I can't share rooms with you, he didn't seem too comfortable with it." The brunette sighed. "I'm going to call my turtle... Crush, that's what you wanted, right? Even if it's not a fish or a shark?" She laughed, enjoying the names that Alison had chosen.

"Right well you can take Jason's room then. I'll help you kind of redo it so it doesn't keep reminding you of what a creep he is." The blonde rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah well like the sea turtle in the movie, remember? I mean I do love sharks but a turtle is perfect for us to take care of." She smiled brightly and kissed Emily gently.

"I can't wait." Emily spoke brightly and then was caught off guard by Alison's kiss. She turned around and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Alison's waist, gently pulling her closer. "Hm." She whispered to her, tugging on her bottom lip, not wanting to let go of her. "You're looking pretty good today, you know."

Alison didn't let Emily say anything more as she continued to kiss her. She finally pulled back and smiled as she looked into the brunette's warm brown eyes. "Hmm, so do you actually." She carefully licked her lips before she pulled Emily in closer, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's waist.

The brunette gently pushed Alison's back over the stonewall near the aquarium, their bodies becoming almost inseparable once more. She began to breathe warm air over Alison's lips, teasing her. She remembered that she had taken the blonde's belt off, and a smile darted over her lips. Emily placed one of her hands over the blonde's waist, holding her closely, tightly.

The blonde allowed Emily the control she seemed to want, as she felt her back press up against the cold stonewall. She draped her arms over the brunette's shoulders, wrapping them around her tightly. Alison could feel Emily's breath on her lips, her eyes locked on the brunette's as she thought about how she already missed the feel of Emily's lips on her own. "Kiss me." She whispered in a slightly seductive voice, not wanting Emily to make her wait any longer.

The brunette didn't wait any longer. She gently licked over Alison's lips, not quite kissing her just yet. She wanted to tease her, to see just how much she could take. Alison was usually the tease, however this time, she wanted to see how the blonde would be able to handle it. Finally, Emily bit down on Alison's lip, tugging on it softly, just enough to tease the blonde in front of her.

Alison felt Emily's tongue drag across her lips, and though it felt good, it wasn't what she'd asked for. She wanted Emily to kiss her, not the soft gentle kiss they'd shared previously but the passionate kisses the brunette was known for whenever Alison teased her to the point she couldn't handle it any longer. The blonde gripped Emily's shoulders just a little tighter, realizing that the brunette had every intent of teasing her instead of giving her what she wanted right away.

Emily locked her eyes with Alison's. Seeing the blonde struggle to react was everything that she was aiming for, and then some. She chuckled a little bit, finally walking away from the blonde directly after teasing her. "Next exhibition?" She mumbled quietly, making her way to the next room, which was full of aquariums.

"Y..yeah, where to?" Alison whispered, still not fully regaining her composure just yet. She licked over her lips and shook her head at Emily who was in front of her and couldn't even see what she was doing. "You tease." She mumbled under her breath, following the brunette into the next room.

"Follow me?" Emily extended her hand, gently gripping Alison's. "It's the last one of the day, I suppose it's time to head back home after." Emily gently gave a squeeze to the blonde's hand. She had thoughts circulating in her mind, some that she might now speak or take action to, however, she tried desperately to stay normal around her.

"Yeah, we have to be home in a couple hours and still have the drive back. I'm sorry we can't stay too much longer, Emmy." Alison sighed softly, knowing that if it was their choice, both girls would spend many more hours at the aquarium. The blonde smiled softly and intertwined her fingers with Emily's.

"We should go now then. I'm happy to be here, it was fun." Emily walked out of the last exhibit, near the front doors, she then stopped right in front of Alison and looked into her eyes, biting down upon her lip, wondering what the blonde was thinking about their little moment in the exhibit earlier.

"It was amazing. I think we should come back here more often. Would you like that?" Alison followed Emily out of the exhibit and through the exit doors. She looked back into the brunette's eyes and smiled that cute smile in which her dimples showed. "What's on your mind, Killer?"

"You." She answered bluntly, her eyes unmoving. She squeezed Alison's hand a little more. After she'd been intimate with the blonde at least once, she found it hard to keep her hands off of her, however, she did her best, hence why she teased her so much lately.

"Well that makes two of us because you're on my mind." Alison replied, rubbing her thumb over Emily's knuckles. She could tell that the brunette was holding back from what she wanted to do. "Relax, Em. Dad is out tonight. We'll have the house to ourselves tonight." She winked playfully.

"Good." Emily whispered against Alison's earlobe. She finally exited the Aquarium and made her way to the car, waiting for Alison to come with the keys and to unlock it. She sat over the hood, letting her sunglasses fall over her nose, enjoying the sun. "Coming, Alison?" She bit over her lip hard, suddenly drawing a little bit of blood.

Alison could almost feel the tension between them. The brunette wanted what Alison craved just as much. She let Emily walk ahead for a moment, simply admiring her beauty. Alison wasn't one to speak such thoughts out loud, but she still found herself lucky to be engaged to Emily. "Yeah, coming Emily." She pulled out her phone and couldn't help but snap another photo when she saw the way the brunette sat over the hood. "Em...you kind of look sexy sitting on the car like that.."

"You know what would look even sexier? If you were on top of me.. I-I mean the car." Emily's cheeks turned bright pink; not being able to believe that she'd just told that to Alison.

"Hmm." Alison walked over and leaned over so her body was hovering just over Emily's. She brought her head down so her lips almost brushed over the brunette's but not quite. "You mean like this?" She spoke in a seductive voice, knowing her teasing always set the brunette on edge.

Emily gently jumped off of the hood of the car, not wanting to make a scene in the parking lot with kids and families around. "Get your butt in the car, Ali." She spoke playfully though seriously, tugging on the handle of the door, wanting Alison to unlock it."

Alison smirked, knowing Emily's usual evasive actions were because of her teasing. She unlocked the car doors and allowed the brunette to get in. "My butt is just fine out here, Em." She teased playfully before sliding into the drivers seat.

"Just get in." Emily huffed out, play-pouting. The brunette buckled up her seat belt and then leaned into Alison's neck, gently kissing it, knowing she really couldn't take her hands or lips off of her. Emily kept kissing upon Alison's neck, her kisses becoming a little harder as the seconds went by.

"I, umm okay." For once Alison didn't have a response. She could tell even her small teasing actions had cause Emily to become frustrated with her for not giving in easier. The blonde finally complied, leaning in closer to Emily. She tilted her head slightly and allowed the brunette complete access to her neck, biting her lip softly as she enjoyed each and every kiss Emily placed on her.

Emily gently nipped at Alison's neck, biting it softly, then kissing over the little bite mark that she had given her. The brunette gently sighed, lifting up her hand to gently lower the top of Alison's tank top, bringing the straps down from her shoulders, her hands unmoving over her bare skin, her heart starting to race. Emily really didn't know what had gotten into her, she knew she wasn't going to go much further with Alison in the very moment, but she needed this right now.

Alison couldn't help herself either. She let out a sigh of pleasure. The blonde knew that in a public parking lot, Emily wasn't going to do much more but she still wanted every part of what the brunette was doing right now. Alison placed her hand on Emily's thigh, gripping it rather tightly, letting Emily know that she shouldn't stop just yet even if they couldn't go that far at that moment.

The brunette kept planting kisses over Alison's neck, finally lowering them to her collarbone. Emily lowered the blonde's shirt, right under her bra. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but she felt like she needed to release some steam. Her mom had disowned her, she was moving in with Alison, and she was excited, even if she was upset by this whole deal. Her hands gripped Alison's waistline, squeezing it, her kisses almost bruising the girl's skin.

Alison allowed Emily the freedom to do anything she pleased. As long as Emily's lips were somewhere on her bare skin, she didn't care what the brunette chose to do. It all felt amazing and only made her want more, though she knew she'd have to wait to go that far. The blonde bit harder at her lip, trying to keep from letting out any sounds, though the way Emily was already turning her on was driving her crazy. "E...em..." She finally breathed out softly, not to make Emily stop but to let the brunette know that she was enjoying what she was doing.

Emily finally allowed herself to remove Alison's shirt, she didn't care anymore about whether or not they were in the parking lot; she wanted to be close to her, and she wanted it now. The brunette let her hands trail over Alison's stomach, lifting it up to finally reach the hem of her bra, a small smile over her lips. "I'm afraid that's all I can do for now.."

"God Em...you learned how to tease far too well..." Alison replied once she'd regained her composure. Her shirt was still off and all she wanted was to close the distance between her and Emily, to feel the brunette's body pressed against hers. "I, umm...should we go?" She asked, not really sure what else to do or say. She knew they needed to head back but she really wanted Emily to go further with her.

"S-Sure. I can keep going while you're driving, after all, I do feel kind of adventurous." Emily helped Alison put her tank top back on, a smirk over her lips. She then placed her sunglasses to cover her eyes from the bright sun. Her hand was placed over Alison's thigh; gripping it, teasing her to the best she could.

"Hm..I think I like adventurous Emmy even more." Alison winked playfully and slipped her tank top back on once more. The blonde quickly turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back towards Rosewood, though she really wanted to drive in the opposite direction and run away with Emily. She licked her lips slowly once she felt Emily's hand on her thigh.

As soon as Alison began to drive, Emily gave her thigh a tight squeeze. She slowly leaned into the blonde, biting upon her earlobe. "Keep your eyes on the road, okay?" She added, knowing that what she'd do next would cause her to lose focus a little bit. The brunette lowered her lips, finally being able to reach Alison's waistline. She lifted up her shirt just a little bit, her lips hitting the petite blonde's skin.

Alison felt Emily's grip on her tighten, and she knew right away that the brunette was going to make her want to pull over right then and there. She continued down the road, making her way towards the main highway to get back to Rosewood. The blonde simply nodded when Emily whispered to her. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning slightly white as she did so the moment the brunette's lips hit her skin.

"You're not pulling over, I don't want your dad or anything to worry. I promised we'd be back at 3 and it's 2:30, we don't have time to waste." Emily mumbled under her breath, kissing around Alison's bellybutton over her soft and warm skin. The brunette lowered her mouth right under the blonde's waistline, biting against the hem of her little jeans.

"Fuck, Em...I..." Alison forced herself to stop talking and focus on the road. The last thing she wanted was for the girls not to arrive home safely and her dad waiting for her to explain what happened. The blonde practically dug her nails into the steering wheel as Emily's mouth lowered below her waistline. Emily was driving her crazy but at the same time, she loved it.

She kept kissing upon the blonde's waistband for a moment longer before letting her lips drag across Alison's stomach and over to her bellybutton. She gently nipped at it, leaving a bite mark and a couple of bruises while she was at it. She enjoyed her reactions, god, did she love driving the blonde this crazy. "Did you just swear?" She mumbled teasingly.

"Mmm..." Alison mumbled out, not even able to really give Emily a proper response. She was so focused on trying to drive especially now that they were on the busy highway but Emily's love bites and kisses were becoming more and more of a distraction. "Damn it, E..em.." Alison breathed out when she felt Emily leave a few marks on her skin.

Emily truly loved being adventurous. Ever since she began being this close to the blonde when she came back, she wanted to try new things, she wanted to be able to explore furthermore Alison's limits, her reactions, etc. "Shh." Emily mumbled, now stroking Alison's thigh with one hand, her lips still dragging across her stomach.

Alison had never experienced this side of Emily. Usually the brunette was always the more cautious one and Alison would always push her limits. The blonde enjoyed having Emily be the one to explore her body and not hesitate as she did so. Although the brunette was driving her crazy, she loved every minute of it. She kept her focus on the road as best she could, though she desperately wanted to focus on Emily instead.

Emily tightened her grip over Alison's thigh, now lifting up her head and kissing the side of Alison's cheek, whispering in her earlobe once again. "I'll keep going until we get home." She whispered as she began to breath warm air over the blonde's face. Emily moved a little closer to Ali, still managing to be buckled up.

Alison drew in a sharp breath, trying to keep calm though it wasn't exactly working. She hit the acceleration a little harder, her need to get home driving her crazy. "D..don't you dare stop." The blonde breathed out. She didn't care that she was tormenting herself. Her body craved Emily's touch, and stopping would be even more torture than the brunette's teasing.

"The faster we get home, the less you get, Ali. You're so distracted. I said I'd keep going, and when we get home, I'd stop." She huffed out, roughly tugging on the blonde's earlobe. Emily had no idea what had gotten into her, but she /wanted/ Alison so bad right now, it was unreal. Slowly, the brunette lowered her hand to Alison's waistband, tugging on it a little bit.

"God, you're such a tease." Alison had really no response for Emily. She immediately slowed down to exactly speed limit. If it was her choice, she'd have slowed down even more just so the brunette would keep going. Alison loved how much initiative Emily was taking and how the brunette was being so adventurous. She had no idea what had caused Emily to act in such a manner but it only made her want the brunette even more.

After a minute of tugging over the blonde's waistband, Emily lowered her hands under her pants and tugged on the hem of Alison's panties. She wasn't going to do much more, however, she needed to tease Alison, she wanted to see exactly just how much she could take before she couldn't handle it anymore.

Alison pierced her lips practically drawing blood as soon as Emily's hands hit the hem of her panties. "F..fuck E..em..." She couldn't help but curse out, her foot almost hitting the brakes. Thankfully, she managed to keep enough focus on driving and the road to keep going, though the brunette was only making her body feel as though it desperately needed her.

Emily gently pushed Alison's panties to the side. She then slid her hand completely down and began to stroke her bare thigh, ignoring the fact that she could practically be doing the obvious at the moment; once again, she wanted to see how much she could take, and what her reactions would be.

Once again Alison felt incredibly helpless. She had to keep driving but she didn't even want to get home now that Emily told her she'd stop once they arrived. The brunette was driving her crazy. Alison practically dug her nails into the steering wheel, her sexual frustration reaching a high she hadn't felt in a long while. God was Emily ever torturing her.

"You're adorable." Emily blurted out, knowing how frustrated the blonde was getting. Slowly, Emily dragged her index finger over the blonde's thigh, dragging it up to Alison's panties and finally gently rubbing her, ever so lightly, still wanting to be a tease, though Emily herself didn't know how much more she could take.

"A...adorable?" Alison questioned, though she really didn't care about the words Emily spoke at that moment. All she wanted was the brunette. The teasing was driving her to a point she almost couldn't handle it. She took in another sharp breath before biting down hard on her bottom lip, this time actually drawing blood.

As soon as Emily noticed that they'd entered Rosewood, she immediately pulled up and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's chin, a devious smile arriving over her lips. "Enjoyed it?" She asked teasingly, adjusting her


	30. Chapter 30

Alison looked up to see the Rosewood sign and sighed softly. She knew Emily wasn't going to continue after she'd kissed her chin. "Mm, yeah. Wish you'd kept going." She admitted, realizing that even Emily's teasing had caused her to get a little wet. She slowly licked her lips and glanced over at the brunette who seemed rather content upon successfully causing the blonde such frustration.

Emily leaned her head on the window, piercing her lips; licking them afterwards. "I want you." She hinted, however, she opened the window, allowing some fresh air to flow through the car and onto the girls.

The blonde felt the breeze blow and though it felt nice, it didn't ease her frustration. She drove the familiar Rosewood roads easily and so was able to free up one of her hands, which she placed upon Emily's inner thigh, stroking it gently. "I want you so bad, Emily."

"Guess you're going to have to wait." Emily spoke cockily, winking at Alison. She placed her hand over Alison, breathing out softly. Gosh, why did the blonde have this strong of an effect on her? She wish she knew, however, she tried to calm herself down, Alison made her want her even more.

"What if I can't wait?" Alison spoke back equally cockily. She pressed her hand slightly harder against Emily's inner thigh, knowing her teasing would get to the brunette as always. Alison continued driving with one hand, nearing her house, though she really wanted to extend the length of the drive and keep things going with Emily.

"I-I um." Emily mumbled under her breath. Once again, she leaned into Alison, deciding to be even more adventurous than usual. "Because the longer you wait, the more I'll be desirable." She whispered as she nibbled upon the blonde's earlobe.

"Hmm." Alison mumbled, knowing she had no argument for Emily's response. The brunette was right. With each passing moment and each of the girl's actions, the blonde craved her just a bit more. She continued stroking Emily's inner thigh, slowing down her speed as she drove, trying to drag out their time in the car for as long as possible.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at Alison's words. "You know I'm right." She huffed out. The brunette gently directed Alison's hand under her shirt over her own stomach, a small sigh of relief escaping her soft lips. Emily pressed Alison's hand harder against her stomach, making sure the blonde felt the goose bumps that trailed over her skin.

"Of course you are, Em. You learned from the best." Alison winked playfully and pressed her palm into Emily's abdomen once the brunette had guided it under her shirt. She smiled satisfactorily when she heard the brunette's soft sigh. The blonde could feel the goose bumps forming on Emily's skin, knowing the brunette wanted her equally as badly. But that only made her crave Emily more.

"Screw it. Alison, pull over." Emily insisted. Once the blonde had stopped, she unbuckled Alison's seatbelt and took a soft breath. She pulled Alison over top of her, looking on each side of the windows. "Abandoned lot? Lucky us." She mumbled, placing her hands on Alison's hips as she straddled her.

Alison smiled even brighter, glad she'd finally gotten Emily to cave. She pulled over into the nearest lot and smirked. "Mm, lucky indeed." Alison spoke already using a seductive voice, simply because she wanted Emily that bad. She immediately rocked her hips into Emily's the moment the brunette made her straddle her, the blonde's body desperately craving the contact.

Emily felt somewhat dominant to this point. She was the one that had made Alison stop over the side of a warehouse; and it made her happy. She bit hard over her lip, flipping her hair to the side, she gripped Alison's hips, almost digging her nails inside of her body. "Woah, Ali." She made her steady her pace, not wanting her to pant already.

Alison knew she was moving too quickly but she needed Emily in that moment. Her body couldn't handle anymore teasing. She brought her lips down so they were against Emily's earlobe and whispered into her ear. "I want you Em." She declared in her seductive voice before bringing her lips to the brunette's neck and placing kisses along it.

"Wait." Emily mumbled under her breath. She arched her back just a little bit, removing her own shirt. She took Alison's hands, lowering them to the brunette's hips, making her stroke the brunette. "Damn it..." She huffed out, wanting to moan already. Emily rolled down her windows, allowing the breeze to flow through her hair.

Alison stopped long enough to allow Emily to take off her shirt. She let the brunette guide her hands to where she wanted them, doing exactly as Emily guided her to. She continued to kiss Emily's neck, kissing a little harder though. She could tell the brunette didn't want to contain herself anymore and that's exactly what Alison wanted. She pressed her body harder against Emily's.

The brunettes' toned body and abs were taken by surprise as soon as Alison's lips hit her neck. She felt like absolute paradise. It was almost too good to be true. She bit at her lip, tilting her head to the side, not quite sure of what to do with her hair, however she pressed her toned stomach against the fabric of Alison's shirt, the feeling radiating through her needy body.

The blonde knew that Emily was enjoying this as much as she was and she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Her lips finally reached Emily's pulse point, which she carefully began to suck. She gripped the brunette's hips tighter, as she leaned in closer, her chest falling over Emily's.

Emily finally placed her hands just over Alison's breasts, just slightly grabbing them. The brunette arched her back even more, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. "G-God. What is it with you and sucking my neck.." She questioned her, her grip over Alison's breasts tightening just a little more.

Alison pulled away long enough to let out a gasp of her own when she felt Emily's grip on her breasts. She brought her lips to Emily's ear once more, replying to her question in a teasing tone, still laced with seductiveness. "Would you like for me to stop, Emmy?"

"No. Don't you dare." She mumbled out, her hand still over her breasts. She squeezed them just a little bit more, dragging Alison's body even closer. "I just want to feel you, don't you dare disappoint me." She dared to say, her eyes over Alison's. "OH.." She finally reached down Alison's pants, taking her cell phone. "Mr. DiLaurentis? Hi. We'll be a little late, I just had to drop by school to grab some papers, don't wait up for us for dinner, thank you so much again for last night." She lied.

"Do I ever disappoint you, my sweet Emily?" Alison retorted, still in a teasing voice. The blonde brought her body closer over Emily's, feeling her grip her breasts even tighter. The blonde locked eyes with Emily, not even bothering to pull back when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Alison smirked slightly at Emily's lie and grabbed her phone, hanging up once the brunette had finished. She tossed her phone on the driver's seat and brought her attention back to Emily. "Hmm, I believe we were...right about here.." She whispered before bringing her lips back to Emily's pulse point to suck on it once again.

"God..." Emily whispered. She truly enjoyed the feeling that Alison brought to her body. She felt her heart begin to race; finally placing her hands elsewhere but Alison's breasts. The brunette finally slid her hands behind Alison's back, slightly under her shirt, feeling her skin. "Mark me." She practically ordered.

"I plan to." Alison whispered back, her voice full of seduction. She sucked harder on Emily's pulse point, making sure to leave a hickey, though she knew she'd leave many more before she stopped. The blonde couldn't help but instinctively rock her hips into Emily's yet again, wanting as much contact between their bodies as possible.

Emily quickly freed one of her hands and slid one down to Alison's zipper, unzipping it and gently starting to rub her lightly. She desperately craved her attention, and this time, she was going to give her the satisfaction that she needed. "We don't have a lot of time." She spoke in a deep voice, sort of indicating that if anything were to happen, it had to happen quickly.

Alison nodded, understanding exactly what Emily meant. Even though the blonde loved the girl she was straddling and preferred to take it slow with her, she knew she couldn't this time. She found a new area of fresh skin on Emily's neck upon which to leave another hickey, although she had to stop for a moment as she let out a sigh of relief when Emily started to rub her.

Emily pressed her hand just a little harder over Alison's core, sighing softly. The blonde was already just a little wet, and it made Emily want her just that much more. The brunette wanted Alison to keep her clothes on; that way, when they had to leave, it would make it a little easier. "Hurry up, I want your reaction, right now." Emily spoke seductively.

The blonde could hear the urgency in Emily's voice and she finally pulled her mouth away from the brunette's neck. She let herself focus solely on what Emily was doing to her, feeling herself get wet already. When she felt the brunette press her hand harder against her, she allowed herself to let out a soft groan. "Don't stop." She breathed out, wanting the brunette to keep going until Alison could allow herself to release.

Hearing Alison's words brought a small devious smirk to the brunette's face. "Shh. Stop talking." Emily practically demanded. She added a bit more pressure as she kept rubbing Alison. Finally, she brought her chest to Alison's face, her bra being shoved just under the blonde's lips, wanting to keep her busy; not wanting her to moan.

Alison wasn't used to Emily being the one to demand things from her but she didn't care in that moment. The brunette was finally giving her what she wanted and she already could feel her body reacting to Emily's touch. The blonde knew she'd let out a moan if her mouth wasn't kept busy so she had no problem doing so when Emily brought her chest to her lips. The blonde kissed over Emily's bra, making sure not to let out any sounds in between kisses.

The brunette slightly stretched her body, enjoying the feeling of Alison's lips on her body. "God, Ali.. you're so..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She was in heaven. Even though the two had only been intimate once before, Emily felt as though she knew all the tricks when it came to Alison's body. She kept rubbing her gently, teasingly, knowing her release was coming soon.

The blonde heard Emily's voice but the words were lost because her focus was all on the sensations her body felt. Emily knew just how to please Alison and the blonde loved every moment of it. She kissed harder over Emily's chest, forcing herself to keep her mouth busy instead of moaning, though she knew she wasn't going to last all that much longer. She could feel just how incredibly wet Emily made her and how her motions already made Alison feel tingles throughout her body.

"Let it out." Emily practically begged Alison. "Do it." She spoke in a soft yet deep and still somehow seductive voice. The brunette pushed her chest over Alison's face, letting a loud moan escape her lips, an accidental moan at that. She wasn't one for moaning, however, Alison's breast kisses and biting drove her crazy.

Alison wasn't one for being into having someone practically controlling her but somehow, Emily's seductive demands set her on edge. She arched her back slightly and finally allowed herself to cum. Her mouth was still busy with Emily's breasts, kissing harder over them. She felt herself cum even more somehow at the exact moment that Emily moaned out.

As much as Emily hated being so quick with this, she knew the girls had to get to the DiLaurentis house, promising Alison's dad that they'd be there soon, plus.. she didn't want to disappoint him, not after he'd stuck up for the both of them. "You feel so good." She mumbled out, rubbing the blonde's core a little more before pulling her hand away.

The blonde didn't even reply, as she let herself cum once more. Alison wasn't big on being quick with her intimate moments with Emily either but she knew they needed to get back home. She kissed over Emily's chest one last time before finally pulling back and looking back into the brunette's eyes. "Mm, you make me feel good." She finally whispered back after regaining her composure.

"S-Shit." Emily mumbled out in a moan. She sighed once, tangling her hands in the blonde's locks. The brunette couldn't help but unclasp her bra and keep her breasts upon Alison's lips, wanting her to leave a few love marks on her. "I..." She calmed down, letting Alison release once more before sliding her hand down to her walls again, however this time; keeping it unmoving.

Alison knew exactly what Emily wanted as soon as her bra slipped off of her. She continued to kiss over Emily's breasts and then began to alternate between sucking and kissing. The blonde made sure to leave a few hickies, enjoying the fact that Emily seemed to like being marked by her. She finally pulled back long enough to catch her breath, her eyes gazing into Emily's, though she kept her body firmly pressed against the brunette's.

Emily simply kept Alison close. She was breathing heavily, her body was reacting positively to the blonde's actions, she simply loved it. After finally pulling her hand away and taking a deep breath, she loosened her grip over Alison's and looked into her eyes. "I love you." She spoke breathlessly, a small smile on her face.

Alison smiled brightly and made eye contact with Emily, getting lost in her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered back before she leaned in to gently place a kiss upon the brunette's lips. She had never felt so close to anyone as she did with the girl in front of her when they shared intimate moments with each other. The blonde stayed close to Emily, loving how she made her react with each of her actions.

"We should get to your place. I really don't want to upset your dad for the first day that I'm there, you know?" Emily added, speaking quietly, she gently moved her body, letting Alison fall back into place on the drivers seat. Emily gently sat back over her seat, a bright and genuinely happy smile upon her lips. She then trailed her index finger over the hickies on her chest and neck, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I think I'm good to drive now." Alison replied, smirking slightly. She knew Emily had enjoyed being the dominant one for once and truthfully, the blonde loved it. She sat in the driver's seat and buckled up her seat belt. The blonde licked her lips once and smiled over at Emily before starting up the car and taking the brunette's hand in her own.

Emily nodded and buckled up her seatbelt, entwining her fingers with the blonde's. She finally leaned in close to her and rested her head over her shoulder, snuggling close to her. Every time the two had these moments, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She was beyond happy, and it was all because of Alison.

Alison smiled brightly and squeezed Emily's hand gently as she drove. She could've sworn it was just butterflies in her stomach but suddenly she felt nauseous. Her stomach was causing her to feel a little dizzy. She rolled down the windows a little to catch a breath of fresh air. "E...Em?" She whispered out, realizing instantly why she might not be feeling so well. "How long had it been? A little over a month, right?" Alison thought silently to herself.

"Here, you might be dehydrated." Emily picked out a water bottle from the back of the car, popping it open for the blonde who was driving. "Take a sip, you'll feel better. Dehydration is the enemy." She whispered to her in a caring tone, after giving her the bottle, Emily automatically plopped her head over the blonde's shoulder, once again getting comfortable.

Alison took a few sips. "Thank you, Emmy." She whispered before she felt herself become even more nauseous. "I...I need to stop." The blonde breathed out, pulling over immediately. She opened the car door and threw up in the middle of the street. She hated to be sick and she certainly hated to feel vulnerable but deep down, she had an idea of what this was. The blonde just didn't want to think about it. This just couldn't be happening now when everything was so perfect. "Em's going to hate me." Alison instantly thought and couldn't help but want to let out her emotional side for once. "I need to go get some medicine." She told Emily, though she had a completely different intention for going to the store.

"Do..- do you want me to go in with you, Ali?" Emily narrowed her eyebrows. Perhaps it was the breakfast that made her sick, considering hotel food always made the brunette feel sick as well. Emily sat up, worried. She got out of the car walked over to Alison who had just been sick in the middle of the road. "Ali, are you sure you're going to be fine?" She spoke, worried.

Alison wiped her mouth. What she was about to do was going to kill her but she couldn't tell Emily anything until she was sure. "I'm fine, Emily. Just stay here. I'll be back and don't follow me into the store, okay? I just need a minute alone." The blonde knew that pushing Emily away even in the slightest would hurt her but she had no choice. She needed to find out if her instinct was right before she let the brunette in on what it was that made her sick. She walked towards the closest drug store in town, hoping Emily would listen and stay at the car.

"Great." Emily narrowed her eyebrows and walked back into the car, practically slamming the door. The brunette silently mumbled to herself. "You practically sleep with her and 10 minutes later she's back to pushing you away and dishing out secrets like it was her day job."

Alison quickly found the aisle she was looking for and grabbed the pregnancy tests. She paid in cash for them and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. "Damn you, Noel." She whispered though in an angry tone. Once the three minutes she had to wait were finally up, she looked over the results and tossed them out. She decided she wouldn't explain anything until they got home. The blonde quickly returned to the car and slid into the driver's seat. She turned to Emily and gave her a sweet smile, the one that showed her dimples. "Hey...don't be mad. I promise I'll explain when we get home." She spoke softly, hoping that would be enough for Emily to let go of the pain she'd caused her by her words earlier.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can we just leave." The brunette sighed and narrowed her eyebrows, almost angry, though she couldn't stay mad at the blonde forever, especially when her dimples practically jumped out of her cheeks, making her look as adorable as ever. Emily looked over at her, faking a small smile. "I just hope you feel better."

"Emily. Just...I love you, okay?" Alison quickly replied though her words were truly sincere. She was so afraid that in that moment something might make her lose the brunette. She'd never felt like this before and it made her extremely nervous. The blonde quickly started up the car and headed back towards her house. "I'll feel better once I can tell you everything. Just don't forget everything that's happened, that I want you to be mine forever." Alison didn't know why on earth her emotions were pouring out and she didn't like it. But she couldn't help herself.

"Did you drink a whole bottle of vodka while you were in there?" Emily cocked her head to the side, looking at Alison a little worried. What was the blonde hiding this time? It couldn't be good. Emily simply turned around and looked outside as Alison headed home, thoughts running through her mind, though she just thought that Alison was up to no good, again.

"If I could've drank, I probably would've." Alison replied, though she knew she wasn't quite thinking with her words. She drove home slowly, dreading their arrival even more. The blonde was clearly upset and the fact that she'd hurt Emily and made her angry wasn't helping. She only hoped this wouldn't ruin everything they'd been planning together. But as they neared the house, she knew that it probably would tear them apart.

"Ali.. you're scaring me. Would you unlock the doors so we can get out...?" Emily whispered to her, her hand on the handle, though Alison was almost too spaced out to unlock the doors. Emily leaned over the blonde, hitting the unlock button, letting herself out. Alison's dad wasn't home, thankfully. Emily walked over to the porch and stretched her body, enjoying the fresh air. "What are we doing today?" She spoke enthusiastically.

Alison was in her own world. She was scared and she didn't even hear anything Emily was saying to her. "Oh I...umm I'm sorry." She mumbled out when she finally realized Emily was unlocking the doors to let them out. The blonde finally got out of the car herself, glad to see her dad was nowhere in sight. She took a deep breath and walked over to Emily. "I don't know." She locked eyes with Emily and took her hands in her own. "I have to tell you something."

Emily couldn't help but back away, the last time Alison had to tell her something, it didn't end well, who's to say that this time was any different. "Oh, god." Emily felt her heart sinking, not even knowing what was wrong with Alison yet. Emily took a few steps back, not even able to make eye contact with the blonde. "What.. what did you do?" She huffed out.

Alison looked down at her feet and before she knew it, her eyes had filled with tears. She couldn't even look at Emily anymore. It was in that moment that she knew everything was going to change and it wouldn't be for the better in the slightest. She hated Noel more than ever now but in that moment, her heart ached for Emily. For the first time, it was Alison who's emotions were on a high. "I'm late..." She finally managed to choke out in a whisper.

The brunette bit at her lip, narrowing her eyebrows, focusing on the words that Alison had just spilled. "Late for what...? I called your dad, he knew we'd be late, it's no big deal, Ali.. what's gotten into you..?" Emily added, feeling a little confused with the situation, not really catching on to why Alison was so upset.

Alison looked up to meet Emily's eyes. Her own were filled with tears she couldn't hold back any longer. She was frightened. There was no way Alison could handle any of this alone and yet she knew she would be. "No. Emily. I'm late. Not we are late. I am late and..." She couldn't even get the words out. Alison didn't want this to be true. She wanted this to be a horrid nightmare and she hoped that maybe if she didn't speak the words that's what it would be.

"And..." Emily sat down on the stairs over the porch in the front of the DiLaurentis house. She looked around and then arched her back a little, not wanting the reality to settle in. She understood what Alison was saying, but she didn't. It was an odd feeling, she just hoped that this was another one of Alison's lies, or games; whichever. "Stop playing around Alison, what the hell is wrong?" She exclaimed.

"I wish this was a joke, Killer." Alison replied, knowing that using Emily's nickname would make the brunette see that she wasn't joking. "I don't know why this had to happen now when everything was perfect." A fresh set of tears rolled down Alison's cheeks and she felt like she couldn't breath. "Emily, I...I'm...I went to the store but I didn't get medicine. I took the tests. I took five of them. They were all positive. I...I'm pregnant." She finally spoke the words that she'd desperately held inside in hopes of keeping it from being a reality.

"Holy shit." Emily mumbled out only loud enough for herself to hear. Was Alison serious? She hoped not. Pregnant, at her age, at their age, and engaged.. what the hell was going on. This all had to be a joke. As soon as Emily head her nickname, it all sunk in. Alison really was pregnant, and Emily had no idea what to say. She desperately wanted to go and comfort the blonde, but she didn't have it in her, not right now. Instead, she simply got up, a look of utter disappointment taking over face. How typical of Alison to not use protection when she was with a guy, and Noel of all that. She shook her head and turned around, her back to Alison, words wanting to escape her lips, however she didn't know what to say. "No." was all that escaped her lips. "NO, no. Tell me you're joking Alison, tell me this is all some sort of joke, please, I'm begging you. I-I can't do this right now." She finally spoke the words. "I can't do this." She finally turned around, her pale face looking at Alison, who had been in tears for the last few minutes. "You.. this... what." You could tell that Emily was sad, angry, confused... and especially disappointed. Even though Alison was probably just as confused as Emily, she just couldn't let it sink in.

The brunette simply stood there, her eyes on Alison's icy blue ones, it was as though the energy had been completely sucked out of both of them. Their relationship had actually been okay, other than the fact that Emily's mom had disowned her when she found out about the two being together, and now, Alison being pregnant? Emily wasn't even sure if she could support the weight of handling Alison during her pregnancy, and who would support the both of them? No job, no house to call their own. what if Mr. DiLaurentis disowned Alison because of this? They'd both have no place to go. The only solution Emily could come up with was to cut ties with the blonde, and it killed her to just think of this. "I..." She walked over to Alison, tears forming in her own eyes. She placed her hand in Alison's, already regretting her decision. "I told you that no matter what, I'd love you and stay by your side, but this.. - I feel like a piece of me died, it's not what I had in mind.. I can't do this, this isn't my responsibility. I just - .." She ran out of words to say, her ring falling over the palm of Alison's hand. And just like that, Emily ended the engagement. She knew it was like abandoning Alison, but this was all spinning out of proportion, and it wasn't her fault at all. She wasn't the one to get Alison pregnant, and as much as she loved the blonde, she needed to breathe, this was Noel's responsibility, and Alison's, it felt as though nothing could get worse. Emily simply thought to herself. "At the end of the day, life's a lesson." Which was true, maybe she was meant to fall in love with Alison only to have it end like this.

Alison could feel her heart breaking with the way Emily reacted. She closed her eyes and thought in her mind to herself. "Please be a nightmare. Please don't be real. Wake up Alison. Wake up from this and be beside Emily in bed at home." All the thoughts swirled in her head as she begged for this whole night to be unreal. But when she finally opened her eyes, it was still the same scene in front of her. The brunette hadn't said a word and she knew without a doubt she'd once again let Emily down. Her stomach was in knots and she was clearly having trouble breathing. She didn't know which was worse, the sickness and feeling of nausea from the pregnancy or the sinking heart feeling she had by seeing the look on Emily's face.

"I ruined everything. I'll never forgive myself. Why...Why me?" Alison mumbled out through her tears. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. She sat down on her front steps and placed her hands on her knees, just staring at them like they could change the situation. Finally she looked over at Emily, daring to look into her eyes, though the emotions she saw in them killed her. She braced herself for what Emily had to say but even Alison couldn't prepare herself for those words. The blonde took the ring and burst into tears. "You're really leaving me, Emily?" She choked out but the blonde couldn't even manage to get up. She'd never felt so broken in all her life. All because of her stupid drunken mistake, she was paying for the rest of her life. It was like maybe this was punishment for all the horrid things she'd done in her past. She thought that maybe she just wasn't meant to be happy, that maybe she didn't deserve a happy ending.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****So this is the end of "I'm Sorry." But before you all freak out, Alison and Emily's story is far from over. The next update will be a sequel called "And After All, You're My Wonderwall," and yes it will continue right where this story has ended. Hope you all enjoyed "I'm Sorry." Stay tuned for more to come in the sequel. **


End file.
